C'est la faute des joncheruines
by Moony Hope
Summary: Luna, Hermione, Neville, Draco et Blaise au temps des Maraudeurs ! Qui aurait crû que ça se passerait ainsi ? Entre découvertes familiales, nouveaux amis et sentiments amoureux, le tout saupoudré de coups bas et mauvaises blagues, cette année ne sera certainement pas de tout repos. Le monde d'HP et ses personnages sont de J. K. Rowling. C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents, svp.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Luna. Mais si, vous savez ! Loufoca Lovegood._

_Je sais que vous avez déjà entendu parlé de moi. Une amie d'Harry Potter. J'étais au Ministère de la Magie avec lui et les quatre autres. _

_C'est Hermione qui m'a offert ce carnet pour Noël. Il est plutôt joli, je l'aime bien. Il y a des tournesols sur la couverture. Des beaux tournesols jaunes sur un fond bleu. Je trouve ça très joli. Hermione à vraiment bon goût. Je dois y consigner ma vie d'après elle. Comme ça je pourrais laisser une trace. Je l'aime bien Hermione. Même si elle n'est pas très ouverte d'esprit c'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est mon amie. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. _

_Ginny m'en veut depuis que je lui ai dit que son couple avec Harry ne tiendrait pas. Hermione pense comme moi. C'est la seule qui me soutienne, avec Neville. Ron me reproche de vouloir gâcher le couple de son meilleur ami et sa sœur et Harry ne sait pas trop où se mettre. Ils se sont fâchés avec Mione parce qu'elle m'a défendue. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'aurait pas dû gâcher cette amitié pour moi. Ils ne parlent plus à Neville non plus. Lui aussi me soutient. Il connaît bien Ginny. Elle aime Harry, ça c'est sûr, mais elle est sûrement un peu trop possessive. Un garçon qui a tant donné mérite qu'on le lui rende. Pas qu'on le prive de sa liberté. Après, ce n'est que mon avis. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le donner mais c'est elle qui me l'a demandé !_

_Ce n'est pas à moi de juger mais... _

_Enfin... Ginny me fait la tête et a même commencé à m'appeler Loufoca et à se moquer de moi comme les autres. Ça me rend un peu triste mais heureusement que j'ai toujours Hermione et Neville. _

_Il va bien falloir que j'arrête d'écrire. Au final c'est peut-être une bonne idée ce carnet. _

_Ça a un côté rassurant de noter tout ce qui me passe par la tête. _

_Bon. Il faut vraiment que j'y ailles. Mione et Neville m'ont donné rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande pour qu'on puisse être ensemble sans être dérangés. Ce qui est compliqué autrement. Plus personne ne nous accepte vraiment. Il faut comprendre. L'année dernière Harry a réussi à prouver que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est réellement de retour. C'est un héros maintenant. L'Elu. Personne ne veut le contredire. Ni lui, ni sa petite amie ni son meilleur ami. _

_D'après Hermione, cette année il est persuadé que Draco Malefoy est un mangemort et qu'il veut tuer quelqu'un. _

_Moi je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que Draco n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il veut nous faire croire. Mione est d'accord avec moi et Neville pense que s'il est vraiment un mangemort, c'est pour se venger du fait que son père soit emprisonné à Azkaban. _

_Mais Harry et Ron ne veulent rien entendre. _

_C'est un peu triste je trouve. _

_La dernière fois que j'ai croisé Harry, j'ai vu plein de joncheruines autour de sa tête. _

_Ça doit être pour ça. _

_S'il est un peu perdu... _

_C'est la faute des joncheruines..._


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- Salut Luna ! Salut Hermione ! Je suis pas trop en retard ?

Les deux jeunes filles observèrent leur ami les rejoindre, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Fit mine de se fâcher Hermione tandis que Luna rassurait leur ami.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça ne fait que 10 minutes qu'on attend. On songeait à envoyer les nargoles te chercher.

\- Désolé... Je suis tombé sur l'élu et sa copine, grimaça Neville.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment on peut passer d'amis proches qui combattent ensembles à simples camarades de classe qui ne s'adressent même plus la parole, encore plus compte tenu des événements de la fin de l'année précédente.

Alors qu'ils avaient vaincu les quelques mangemorts envoyés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Neville et Luna avaient pensé être intégrés au groupe du jeune survivant. Si cela avait été le cas durant les premiers mois de cours, ils avaient vite été mis à l'écart lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny.

\- Ils t'ont posé problème ?

\- Oh non ! J'ai juste eu droit à "Tiens, c'est Neu-Neuville. Le meilleure ami de miss Je-sais-tout et Loufoca. T'es perdu sans ta meute mon toutou !?", raconta le garçon en imitant la voix de Ginny. Au moins, Harry a eu la décence de paraître gêné.

\- À mon avis, il a paru gêné parce que parler de toutou lui a rappelé Sirius.

Il y eu un silence. Même si peu de personnes le savaient, Hermione s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Sirius et Remus pendant leur séjour au 12 square Grimmauld. Ils étaient devenus les figures parentales magiques qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant son enfance. Ses parents dans le monde magique comme elle se plaisait à les appeler. Même si mentalement elle était plus proche de Remus, avec qui il était plus simple de tenir une conversation intelligente, Sirius savait la distraire et elle était parfaitement consciente d'en avoir besoin.

Le retour de Voldemort l'avait frappée de plein fouet et son père en avait subit les conséquences. Le mage noir l'avait tué alors qu'il revenait d'une réunion. A partir de ce moment, Hermione avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars dans lesquels elle voyait sa mère et tous ses proches mourir. D'autant plus que sa mère lui avait avoué peu de temps après l'enterrement de son père qu'elle n'était pas leur fille biologique. Jean Granger avait accepté de s'occuper de la jeune sorcière car elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de la vraie mère d'Hermione mais lui avait assuré que même si celle-ci souhaitait retrouver sa vraie famille, elle restait leur fille adorée. Hermione avait de toute façon toujours considéré les deux moldus comme ses parents et elle avait tellement peur pour sa mère et ses amis que son adoption était passée au second plan.

Les deux maraudeurs avaient été présents pour la soutenir après ces quelques tragiques nouvelles, tout comme Harry, Neville et Luna qui avaient eux aussi eu à subir la perte d'un ou des deux parents.

Lors de la mort de Sirius, elle avait beaucoup pleuré et son absence la faisait encore souffrir. Cela l'avait d'abord rapprochée encore plus d'Harry, si possible, mais il semblait avoir oublié sa presque sœur depuis qu'il sortait avec Ginny.

\- Je pense qu'en réalité il ne veut pas contrarier Ginevra.

\- Tu crois, Luna ?

\- Oui. Mais il ne pense pas comme elle. Parfois il nous regarde avec un sourire triste. Ce sont les Nargoles qui me l'ont dit.

Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils adoraient Luna.

\- Bon ! On va travailler ?

Neville passa trois fois devant le mur lisse du troisième étage et une porte apparu. Les trois amis entrèrent. La Salle était l'exacte réplique de celle dans laquelle ils avaient eu les réunions de l'AD, l'année précédente.

\- On commence par quoi ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Métamorphose ! Je n'arrive pas à transformer ma chaise en animal. Et ça peut tomber aux examens de fin d'année.

\- D'accord, va chercher une chaise et on s'y met. Tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps, Luna ?

\- Je pense que je vais travailler l'Histoire de la Magie. Merci de m'avoir prêté tes notes de l'année dernière, Mione.

\- C'est normal ! De toute façon, je n'en avais plus l'utilité. Autant qu'elles te servent. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas !

Ils pratiquèrent pendant trois heures la métamorphose, jusqu'à ce que Neville obtienne un chien parfait, puis passèrent à la botanique, pour laquelle ils travaillèrent tous ensemble sous l'égide du garçon cette fois, avant de terminer avec quelques duels pour se maintenir en forme. Les résultats furent à la hauteur dans toutes les matières. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir autant progressé, principalement Neville qui faisait désormais parti des meilleurs dans presque tous les cours qu'il continuait en sixième année. Cela faisait d'ailleurs enrager Harry et Ron qui ne pouvaient plus compter sur l'aide de leur ancienne amie. Or, si Harry arrivait à garder un niveau moyen, le rouquin faisait parti des derniers de leur promotion.

\- Bon, il va falloir qu'on regagne la Grande Salle, soupira le seul homme du trio. On a quand même travaillé pendant près de six heures. Ça nous a pris toute l'après-midi.

\- Mieux vaut passer son temps à ça que ne rien faire de son samedi aprèm, déclara Hermione.

Les trois amis sortirent de leur repère et se dirigèrent vers la salle la plus importante de Poudlard. En chemin, ils croisèrent un petit groupe de sixième et cinquième années de Gryffondor. Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient accompagnés de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, ainsi que de Mimosa Cister, une camarade de Ginny qui la suivait partout maintenant qu'elle était devenue la "star féminine" de l'école.

\- Et maintenant, voici les personnes les moins aimées de Poudlard, les trois Nigauds. Applaudissements s'il vous plaît.

Ils décidèrent d'ignorer la remarque de la rousse et continuèrent leur route. Cela ne plu pas au frère de la jeune fille qui attrapa l'épaule de Luna et la força à se retourner, faisant s'arrêter les deux autres.

\- On vous cause les attardés !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, murmura Hermione.

\- T'as quelque chose à dire, Granger ?

\- Ronald, si tu pouvais cesser de te comporter comme un idiot, ça arrangerait beaucoup de monde.

Le concerné devint extrêmement rouge et serra le poing, prêt à frapper son ancienne amie.

\- N'insulte pas Ron-Ron ! S'indigna Lavande.

Tout le petit groupe les fusillait du regard. Tous sauf Harry qui se contentait de regarder, à l'écart.

\- Sinon quoi ? Ron-Ron va devenir encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'est déjà !? Provoqua Neville.

\- Les nargoles nous protègent, renchérit Luna.

\- T'es vraiment timbrée Loufoca !

\- N'insulte pas Luna ! Même si elle croit en des choses auxquelles personne ne croit, elle au moins c'est une vraie amie.

\- Ouh là ! La miss se met en colère ! Te prends pas pour quelqu'un, Granger ! T'es qu'une née moldue qui n'a rien à faire ici !

Ginny leva la main pour frapper Hermione mais elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un.

\- Ça suffit Gin'.

Harry avait parlé d'une voix de laquelle perçait la colère.

\- On y va.

Il tourna le dos au trio et partit. Parvati et Mimosa hésitèrent un instant avant de le suivre, accompagnées de Lavande. Ron et Ginny fusillèrent une dernière fois le petit groupe du regard et se détournèrent. Avant de partir, Ginny susurra :

\- Harry ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauver la peau.

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- J'espère pour toi que si puisque tu n'es manifestement pas assez intelligente pour savoir quand t'arrêter seule.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle et Hermione et Neville décidèrent de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande, histoire d'éviter de se faire attaquer dans leur sommeil.

**Chapitre 1 terminé !**

**C'est ma première fan fiction donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !**

**Je ne suis qu'une petite nouvelle dans le monde de l'écriture... et surtout de la publication de fan fictions .**

**En ce qui concerne cette partie, il ne s'agissait ici que de la mise en place des relations que peuvent avoir certains personnages entre eux. Relations qui pourront se révéler plus importantes qu'on ne le pense. Le prochain chapitre entrera normalement un peu plus dans le vif du sujet.**

**Je pense publier cette fic au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, sauf empêchement. Et je tiens à préciser que Luna continuera à écrire dans son carnet, c'est à dire que je vais alterner entre chapitres avec un pov externe et ceux où Luna donnera son ressenti.**

**Merci ! Et bonne semaine !**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une bonne nuit de sommeil plus tard, la Grande Salle s'extasiait à l'annonce d'un bal pour la St Valentin.

Neville s'affala à côté d'Hermione en soupirant.

\- L'élu et sa chère et tendre vont pouvoir s'afficher encore plus que d'habitude. Ça me donne envie de vomir. On pari combien qu'ils vont remporter le prix du couple le plus glamour de Poudlard ?

Son amie lui sourit, amusée, et fit signe à la dernière membre de leur trio. Luna les rejoignit de son pas léger.

\- Comment allez vous ?

\- Bien et toi ?

Luna tourna les yeux vers le couple phare de Gryffondor.

\- Je vais bien. Ginevra va finir par lui avaler la figure.

La jeune fille avait cette faculté à passer d'un sujet à un autre et à parler de tout avec un détachement que ses deux amis adoraient.

\- Papa m'a envoyé une lettre ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? S'enquit Neville en reprenant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie lui a dit qu'il allait interdire la publication du Chicaneur si il n'apporte pas une preuve de l'existence du Ronflak Cornu ou des Enormus à Babilles.

\- QUOI ?

Neville était révolté.

\- Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu le journal de ton père, Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire son interview et les gens n'auraient pas crû au retour de Tu-sais-qui !

\- Justement, compris Hermione. Avec l'interview, beaucoup de personnes ont lu le Chicaneur et ont pris un abonnement. Il commence à faire une sérieuse concurrence à la Gazette. Et contrairement à celle ci, le Ministère n'a aucune influence sur le contenu que propose Mr Lovegood.

\- Je crois que c'est ça, oui.

On pouvait lire sur son visage que Neville était réellement choqué et même Hermione se sentait écœurée. Bien qu'ils aient eu des a priori sur le journal du père de Luna, ils avaient appris à passer outre. Avec la dispute entre eux et leurs anciens amis, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, se considérant comme frère et sœurs, et Neville et Hermione faisaient en sorte de travailler sur au moins un article par semaine, à propos de sujets variables, pour le Chicaneur. Il était hors de question de laisser le Ministère interdire le journal.

\- On va t'aider Luna !

\- Il faudra passer à la Salle sur Demande pour trouver des livres et indices sur le sujet. S'il en existe, c'est forcément là bas, on n'en trouvera jamais à la bibliothèque.

Bien que la jeune née moldue ne croit pas réellement en l'existence des différentes créatures qu'évoquait son amie, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre et trouverait un moyen pour aider les Lovegood.

\- Merci... murmura Luna, émue par le soutient de ses amis.

\- On y va !? Interrogea Hermione.

\- C'est parti !

Ils sortirent en courant de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. En entrant dans la salle sur demande, le trio entendit un bruit. Ils ralentirent le pas et s'approchèrent doucement.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais... se lamenta un jeune homme.

\- Mais si ! On n'a pas le choix.

En s'avançant encore un peu, ils découvrirent Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini devant ce qui ressemblait fortement à une armoire à disparaître. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de se reculer pour sortir. Toutefois, Neville fit tomber un livre et les Serpentards les remarquèrent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Les agressa immédiatement le blond.

\- On venait travailler et chercher des livres, répondit calmement la née moldue. C'est interdit ?

\- Sortez ! Hurla le jeune homme.

\- Calme toi Dray... soupira son ami en se tournant vers le meuble magique. On n'arrive à rien de toute façon. On va les laisser.

\- Et vous essayez de faire quoi au juste ? Demanda l'héritier Longdubat.

\- Ils essayent de voyager dans le passé. Affirma Luna d'un ton sûr.

\- Pardon ? S'écrièrent les quatre autres.

\- Apparement même eux ne sont pas au courant, sourit Hermione.

\- Je confirme, acquiesça le black. L'armoire à disparaître sert à voyager mais pas dans le passé.

\- Dis leur ce qu'on prépare aussi, soupira Malefoy avant d'être interrompu par la Serdaigle.

\- Mais si ! Vous n'avez rien appris ! L'armoire est fabriquée à partir de carapace de Voyagus, un animal capable de voyager dans le temps.

\- Luna... ça n'existe pas.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie.

\- Oh mais si ! Ma mère travaillait dessus quand elle est morte.

Il y eu un silence tandis que Luna se tournait vers l'armoire. Déterminée à leur prouver qu'elle avait raison, elle l'ouvrit et se mit dedans. Elle chercha un peu autour d'elle et découvrit une phrase gravée au plafond de l'armoire. Elle la prononça sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, un tourbillon blanc apparu sous ses pieds.

\- Luna ! S'écria Hermione.

\- Merde ! Lâcha Draco en tentant de retenir la blonde. L'attraction est trop forte !

\- Comment elle a fait ?

\- C'est pas le moment Zabini, cria Neville en aidant les deux autres.

Le jeune homme réalisa alors que les quatre autres étaient en train de se faire aspirer par le tourbillon magique et commençaient à disparaître. Il se jeta sur eux au moment où leurs corps s'évaporaient. Il attrapa la dernière main visible en lâchant un juron fort imagé et fut emporté avec eux.

••• O-O •••

A priori c'était de la main de Neville qu'il s'agissait. Il la lâcha immédiatement et de tourna vers les autres.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait !? Hurla Malefoy en se relevant.

\- Tais toi ! Chuchota Hermione en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Quelqu'un arrive.

En effet, des pas approchaient. Toutefois, et heureusement pour eux, au même moment une personne sembla appeler et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Les cinq jeunes gens soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Euh... Granger !? Je pense que Dray aimerait respirer un peu.

La sorcière réalisa alors qu'elle avait toujours la main sur la bouche du serpentard. Elle l'a retira vivement en rougissant avant de l'essuyer sur sa jupe, gênée, en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard du blond. Celui-ci la regarda intensément pendant un instant puis se détourna pour observer son environnement, manquant de peu les regards amusés de leurs trois camarades.

\- Bon, rigola son ami. Et maintenant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où on est ?

\- Oui. On est chez Barjow et Beurk. Mais c'est bizarre...

Malefoy leur montra un aterfact de magie noire posé sur un présentoir.

\- Je suis censé l'avoir acheté...

\- Ce n'est pas bizarre, le contredit Luna. C'est normal. Regardez.

Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre d'où ils apercevaient le bâtiment d'en face. Une affiche était accrochée au mur.

"Cette année, fêtez les 50 ans de l'ouverture de la boutique avec une remise exceptionnelle le week-end du 20 août. Venez célébrer votre boutique préférée depuis 1926 !"

Chacun regardait l'affiche en silence.

\- 50 ans après 1926...

\- 1976...

\- Merde ! Lâcha Zabini.

La serdaigle avait raison. Ils avaient remonté le temps.

\- Que faites vous ici ?

Les cinq voyageurs se retournèrent vivement pour se retrouver face à un Barjow furieux. On voyait aisément qu'il était plus jeune que celui de leur époque. Draco pris la situation en main et déclara d'un ton dédaigneux :

\- On visite. C'est interdit ?

\- Il n'y a que les mages noirs qui ont l'autorisation de venir dans l'arrière boutique ! S'exclama le vendeur.

Draco soupira et releva sa manche gauche d'un geste vif, faisant sursauter ses camarades. Sur son avant-bras s'étalait la marque des ténèbres.

Barjow émit un sifflement de surprise.

\- Eh bien ! Ils les recrutent au berceau maintenant !?

Ignorant volontairement la remarque, le jeune Malefoy fit signe aux quatre autres élèves de le suivre et ils quittèrent la boutique.

Le petit groupe rejoignit rapidement le chemin de traverse, toujours sans parler, et ils prirent une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Heureusement qu'ils avaient chacun quelques gallions en poche. Une fois dans la pièce, ils s'assurèrent que personne ne pouvait les espionner, s'assirent et restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ce fut Neville qui brisa le silence.

\- Ok. T'es un mangemort. On va pas en faire tout un plat, on s'en doutait. Tu as déjà tué ou torturé quelqu'un ?

\- Non, répondit le concerné surpris.

\- Alors je considère que tu as été forcé de prendre la marque. Maintenant, la question est que faisons nous ?

Hermione avait déjà réfléchi au problème et lui répondit :

\- On écrit à Dumbledore pour rejoindre Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Zabini.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Pour revenir à notre époque, on doit faire des recherches. Et Poudlard a la bibliothèque la mieux fournie du pays. En plus, vous avez vu la date !? On a remonté le temps un peu plus que 20 ans. On est au début de l'année donc on a l'avantage de connaître le programme de la promotion que l'on va intégrer.

\- Granger a raison, grimaça l'autre serpentard. Même si ça m'embête de l'admettre, on est obligés.

\- Mais on va devoir changer nos noms, signala Luna. Parce qu'il y a forcément des membres de nos futures familles qui étudient actuellement à Poudlard.

Sa remarque était vraie. Ils soupirèrent de concert et cherchèrent des idées. Au bout de deux heures ils avaient réussi à monter une histoire qui tenait à peu près la route.

Draco et Luna Moon, deux sang purs américains, étaient arrivés en Angleterre avec leurs cousins, Neville et Hermione Heart, sang mêlés, et Blaise Star, sang pur, après le drame qui avait secoué leur famille.

L'assassinat de leurs parents les avaient incités à rejoindre le Royaume Uni où ils comptaient demander la protection du plus grand sorcier vivant, le vainqueur de Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore.

Les deux serpentards avaient grimacé à l'entente du titre donné au directeur, mais Hermione leur avait assuré qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un moyen d'avoir la confiance du mage.

\- Terminé. Plus qu'à l'envoyer et attendre la réponse.

La jeune fille confia la lettre à un hibou de l'auberge et l'attente commença.

Qu'allait-il advenir de ces cinq élèves perdus dans une époque qu'ils ne connaissent pas...

**Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre !**

**Ils sont arrivés dans le passé et comptent rejoindre Poudlard.**

**L'arrivée dans le passé est peut-être un peu rapide, mais je voulais me concentrer principalement sur leurs actions à l'époque des Maraudeurs, donc...**

**Mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Si vous avez relevé des points sur lesquels je peux m'améliorer (et je suis sûre qu'ils sont légions), tous les conseils sont bons à prendre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La réponse du professeur Dumbledore arriva plus rapidement que ne l'avaient pensé les cinq voyageurs temporels. Le directeur de Poudlard les acceptait volontiers dans son école et leur avait même alloué une bourse afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs achats scolaires.

C'est ainsi qu'à quelques jours de la rentrée, le petit groupe (principalement mené par Hermione) était en train de parcourir le chemin de traverse pour s'assurer d'avoir bien tous les éléments de la liste de fournitures.

\- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de retourner chez Fleury et Bott ?

\- Oui, Malefoy. Pour la énième fois, il nous manque les livres d'astronomie pour Luna et moi. On les a commandés, ils viennent d'arriver donc on va les chercher.

\- Je sais mais c'est énervant.

Amusée, la serdaigle fermait la marche du petit groupe. Elle était prête à parier ses Lorgnospectres que ces deux là finiraient ensemble. C'était les nargoles qui lui avaient dit et elle les croyait volontiers.

En une semaine, les cinq s'étaient énormément rapprochés et, sans pour autant être devenus les meilleurs amis du monde (certaines mauvaises habitudes étant difficiles à oublier), ils entretenaient des relations plus que cordiales. Dans une époque qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il valait mieux rester soudés et oublier les désaccords du passé (Enfin de leur passé à eux. Donc du futur. Bref.)

Devant eux, Neville et Blaise commentaient les balais exposés dans la devanture du magasin de Quidditch. Pour les garçons, il s'agissait là de vieilleries. Mais pas pour tout le monde...

\- Dora, regarde ! Ils ont enfin sorti le balai tant attendu par ce cher poursuiveur gryffondorien qui nous sert de cousin !

\- Lizzie ! Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable quand tu parles de lui !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Il ne se gêne pas pour critiquer tout le monde, lui !

L'autre jeune fille éclata de rire devant l'air remonté de "Lizzie" avant de remarquer les cinq camarades.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveaux ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin !

\- Bonjour, répondit Hermione. Nous venons d'arriver en Angleterre. Je m'appelle Hermione Heart et voici mon frère jumeau, Neville, ainsi que nos cousins, Blaise Star et Draco et Luna Moon.

\- Moon ? Intervint la seconde fille. Des cousins ?

Luna et Hermione se regardèrent dans un instant de panique tandis que Draco et Blaise soupiraient et que Neville retenait sa respiration.

Lorsqu'elle avait proposé le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, Luna ne pensait pas qu'ils rencontreraient de la famille. Certes, les Moon étaient nombreux mais la grande majorité vivait en France ou en Amérique et l'une des rares informations que la serdaigle avait du passé de sa mère était qu'elle avait étudié à Beaubâtons.

\- Euh... sûrement ! Répondit-elle toutefois. Je ne connais pas tous nos cousins.

\- Diantre ! Nous non plus ! Rigola "Lizzie". Encore heureux ! Tu imagines le nombre de personnes que ça représente !? Quoiqu'il en soit, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Moon et voici ma sœur jumelle, Pandora.

Luna se figea. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle dévisagea les deux sœurs. Elizabeth avait les cheveux aussi noirs de jais que Pandora les avait couleur du soleil mais c'était là leur seule différence. De taille moyenne, elles avaient le même visage et les mêmes expressions faciales, bien que celui de "Dora" dégage plus de douceur et celui de sa jumelle plus d'énergie. Leurs yeux bleus outre-mer reflétaient toutes leurs émotions et elles étaient actuellement habillées dans les mêmes couleurs, soit jean et tee-shirt jaune pour Elizabeth et jupe tournesol et débardeur bleu pour sa sœur.

Hermione regarda son amie avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce que celle ci se décide à lui faire un petit sourire. Elle se doutait bien que l'une des deux jeunes filles devait être la mère de Luna dont les informations étaient finalement erronées.

\- Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

\- Oui ! Nous sommes toutes les deux en 5ème année à Serdaigle ! Euh... vous connaissez le fonctionnement de Poudlard ?

\- Lizzie dans toute sa splendeur ! La taquina sa jumelle.

\- C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi, Dora ! Personne ne m'aime !

Devant le cirque des deux sœurs, même les serpentards ne purent retenir un sourire.

\- Oui, on connaît un peu, les rassura Neville. On a eu le temps de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Tant mieux ! Vous allez entrer en quelle année ? Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ?

\- Hermione, Neville, Draco et moi même seront en 6ème année tandis que Luna entrera en 5ème année.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton prénom, Luna, commenta Pandora. Si j'avais une fille je l'appellerai comme ça.

La concernée paru gênée par la remarque de la jeune fille. Bien entendu, les quatre autres comprirent qui était Pandora Moon, future Lovegood.

\- Merci, c'est gentil...

\- Pour en revenir à votre question, la sauva sa "cousine", j'espère aller à Serdaigle moi aussi, ou à Gryffondor.

\- Moi aussi pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Neville.

\- Blaise et moi, ce sera Serpentard.

\- Et toi Luna ? Interrogea Pandora.

\- Serdaigle, j'espère.

\- Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure maison ! Affirma sa future mère.

Pendant un court instant, personne ne sut quoi dire. Les jumelles se regardèrent.

\- Dites, commença Elizabeth d'un air ennuyé. Dans l'atmosphère actuelle des choses et compte tenu des évènements récents, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous poser une question. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des statuts de sang ?

Il y eu un silence.

\- Quelque soit sa naissance, la valeur d'un sorcier ne se juge que par ses actes et sa puissance.

Quatre têtes étonnées se tournèrent vivement vers celui qui venait de parler. Draco haussa les épaules d'un air de dire "ben quoi ?". Les deux sœurs se regardèrent à nouveau et semblèrent décider que les cinq camarades étaient des gens bien.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser, cousin ! S'écria Elizabeth. Heureusement qu'il y a encore des gens comme vous de nos jours !

Le jeune homme retint un ricanement. Si elle savait.

\- Tant mieux en tout cas, affirma Pandora. Parce que certains de nos amis sont des nés moldus et d'autres sont des sang purs. Donc on préfère les personnes sans a priori.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Blaise.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par sa tante française, les Moon étaient une famille peu recommandable pour certains Sang Purs.

\- Oui, on a des amis dans toutes les maisons et de toutes origines.

\- Comme ma Fleur de Lys ! Annonça sa sœur avec enthousiasme. Elle est un peu comme notre grande sœur ! Elle entre en sixième année à la rentrée. C'est une née moldue mais la meilleure élève de sa promo !

\- Elle va avoir de la concurrence, la prévint Neville. Parce que Mione est une excellente élève elle aussi.

\- Ça sera drôle ! J'imagine déjà sa tête si elle se fait battre par une nouvelle...

\- Puis je connaître le nom de ma future adversaire ? Questionna Hermione qui avait déjà une idée sur le sujet.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

La mère du survivant. Ils allaient rencontrer la mère du survivant. Et probablement son père aussi. Et le reste des maraudeurs. Harry allait leur en vouloir.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'amis dans les autres maisons ? Interrogea Blaise, curieux.

\- Oh oui ! On doit être les seules à avoir des amis venant des quatre maisons. Il y a Victoire Watson, une cinquième année de Poufsouffle, c'est la seule de cette maison avec qui on est vraiment attachées, même si on a d'autres amis chez les blaireaux, et c'est la meilleure amie de Dora. Pour Gryffondor, il y a donc Lily et sa meilleure amie, Alice Loewen, Remus Lupin quand il ne traîne pas avec sa bande de délurés, et Franck Longdubat.

Neville retint un hoquet de joie. Il allait pouvoir rencontrer ses parents en parfaite santé !

\- Et pour Serpentard ?

\- Il y a Regulus Black qui est un peu un grand frère pour nous, même si il a notre âge, ainsi que sa cousine, Narcissa Black, ma meilleure amie.

\- Paix à son âme, plaisanta Pandora.

Draco était sous le choc. Sa mère !? Il allait vraiment rencontrer sa mère à Poudlard !? Avant qu'elle ne soit soumise à son père... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ?

\- Il faut qu'on y aille Liz, maman va nous attendre. On se revoit voie 9 3/4 !

\- À bientôt !

Les cinq voyageurs saluèrent leurs nouvelles amies. La même question tournait dans leurs têtes. Fallait-il tenter de changer le futur ?

**Tadaaaa ! **

**Luna rencontre sa mère ! **

**Et elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Mais pour ça il faudra attendre un peu... ce ne sont que quelques idées pour l'instant.**

**Je tiens à préciser que certains personnages sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination, comme Elizabeth et Pandora, par exemple... (même si je crois avoir lu quelque part que la mère de Luna s'appelle Pandora) **

**Et pour finir, merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est lu et apprécié par des fans de l'univers d'Harry Potter ! ^^**

** Prochain chapitre, on retrouve le carnet de Luna ! **


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_C'est encore moi, Luna. _

_Que d'événements depuis la dernière fois que j'ai écrit dans mon carnet !_

_J'ai dit à Mione et Neville pour les menaces du Ministère sur le journal de papa. J'espère vraiment qu'on va réussir à trouver un Ronflak Cornu même si nous sommes actuellement dans une autre époque. _

_Je ne pensais pas avoir raison quand j'ai dis que l'on pouvait voyager dans le passé avec l'armoire à disparaître. _

_Ou plutôt je savais avoir raison mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils en auraient la preuve. Comme à chaque fois que j'énonce une idée à laquelle les gens ne sont pas habitués. _

_Je pensais qu'ils se moqueraient de moi. Qu'ils me diraient que c'est faux, qu'on ne voyage pas dans le temps avec un tel objet. _

_C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Pour être franche, je pense que ce sont les joncheruines qui perturbent volontairement les pensées des gens afin que leur existence reste cachée. _

_Au final j'avais bien raison. On a voyagé dans le passé. Bientôt on croisera peut-être un ronflak cornu et là encore ils devront admettre que je disais vrai. _

_Bref. On est en 1976. _

_J'ai bien fait d'avoir écouté Hermione qui m'a conseillée de ne jamais quitter mon carnet. _

_Je l'ai donc toujours sur moi et je peux continuer d'écrire. Même dans cette époque inconnue, j'ai une attache à notre vraie vie. _

_On est cinq adolescents perdus dans un temps qui n'est pas nôtre._

_Ça fait un peu peur, dit comme ça, mais je suis sûre qu'on arrivera à rentrer chez nous. Il faut y croire !_

_En attendant..._

_Je dois bien admettre que je ne suis pas mécontente de mes compagnons d'infortune. _

_Mione et Neville sont mes meilleurs amis donc il est évident que je suis heureuse qu'ils soient avec moi. _

_En ce qui concerne Malefoy et Zabini, ils ne m'ont jamais insulté et ne se sont jamais moqués de moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont un bon fond. _

_Malefoy est un mangemort, Harry avait raison. Mais je reste tout de même persuadée qu'il est gentil sous ses airs d'aristocrate. _

_Enfin. Seul l'avenir nous le dira._

_Je ne leur ai pas dit mais je pense qu'ils ont compris que ça me fait réellement plaisir d'être à cette époque. _

_À choisir un période de l'histoire pour m'y perdre, c'est sur celle à laquelle nous sommes arrivés que mon choix se serait porté. _

_Lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, ma mère ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé d'elle et de son enfance donc ce sera comme un moyen d'en découvrir un peu plus sur elle. _

_Je sais qu'elle est née en France et qu'elle a fait ses études à Beaubâton mais c'est tout. _

_Je ne connais même pas ma famille maternelle. _

_J'ai toujours rêvé de porter son nom. _

_"Luna Moon". _

_C'est amusant quand on y pense. "Lune Lune"._

_Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à la rencontrer sur le chemin de traverse et qu'elle soit allée à Poudlard, qui plus est à Serdaigle, comme moi. _

_Ça pour une surprise ! _

_J'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'appeler "maman". Elle est comme sur les photos de Papa. Tellement belle !_

_Elle me manque... _

_Je vais profiter de chaque instant à Poudlard pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Maman m'a caché tellement de choses..._

_Et pour couronner le tout, elle a une sœur jumelle. _

_Je ne le savais pas. _

_Elizabeth a l'air sympa et elles semblent très proches toutes les deux. _

_J'espère que j'arriverais à me rapprocher d'elles deux. _

_Je me demande pourquoi ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. _

_À chaque fois que j'essayais d'évoquer sa famille ou son passé, elle détournait la conversation sur le sujet des nargoles ou des joncheruines, qui me passionnait déjà à quatre ans. _

_De ce fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment su les détails de sa vie. _

_Et puis quand on a à peine 5 ans, on ne se préoccupe pas vraiment de connaître la vie de sa mère. _

_Je ne la connais finalement pas vraiment, maman. _

_C'est dommage. _

_Tout ça, c'est la faute des joncheruines..._

_**Voili Voilou ! **_

_**Ce chapitre est terminé ! Bon il est un peu court, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit du ressentit de Luna, je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus. **_

_**Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, si ce n'est encore remercier les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ! Et celles qui me laissent des reviews ;) **_


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

\- Sérieusement Mal... Cousin ?

Draco lança un regard amusé à Granger, pardon Heart.

\- C'est compliqué, hein ?

\- Ça tu peux le dire, soupira la jeune fille. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Devant l'air éberlué de son interlocuteur, elle précisa :

\- Expression moldue.

\- D'accoooord...

Alors que leurs camarades les rejoignaient devant l'accès à la voie 9 3/4, Hermione repris le sujet d'origine.

\- Tu as vraiment pris étude des moldus ?

\- Oui. Ça te pose problème ?

\- Je crois que notre chère lionne n'arrive pas à imaginer que celui qui méprisait tant ses origines puisse chercher à les connaître, affirma Blaise en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

\- Les gens changent.

Luna et Neville rigolèrent silencieusement. Eux avaient bien remarqué les regards du serpent envers leur amie. Ce n'était pas tant les moldus que le blondinet cherchait à connaître. C'était plutôt une en particulier.

\- Surprenant, commenta cette dernière.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la voie sorcière et se trouvèrent face au Poudlard Express. La locomotive n'avait vraiment pas changé au fil du temps. Elle était restée la même à leur époque.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT PRÉTENTIEUX ! TU NE PEUX PAS T'EMPECHER DE POURIR LA VIE DE CEUX QUE TU RENCONTRES ! POUR LA ÉNIÈME FOIS, POTTER, JE NE SORTIRAIS JAMAIS AVEC TOI !

La douce voix de jeune fille en fleur résonnait sur le quai. Au vu des regards des familles environnantes, le petit groupe conclu aisément qu'il s'agissait là d'une scène courante.

Ils s'approchèrent, curieux, le nom de Potter ayant retenu leur attention. Et seule Hermione savait de qui cela pouvait s'agir.

En effet, ils découvrirent que la voix provenait d'un petit groupe de quatre filles et quatre garçons, et plus particulièrement d'une jeune sorcière aux cheveux auburns dont les yeux verts brillaient de colère.

\- Lily Evans, chuchota Hermione.

\- La mère du balafré ? Mais c'est pas Potter père sur qui elle crie ?

\- Si, les parents d'Harry ne se supportaient pas avant que James n'arrive à convaincre la femme de sa vie de sortir avec lui. Ou plutôt cette dernière ne le supportait pas.

Amusés, Draco et Blaise dévisagèrent le reste du groupe. Le jeune homme qui subissait les foudres de la née moldue ressemblait énormément au survivant. Il suffisait de lui rajouter une cicatrice et de modifier la couleur chocolat de ses yeux, et ils se seraient trouvés face à l'élu. À ses côtés, un garçon plutôt rondouillard cherchait à ranger ses affaires dans une valise dont la fermeture venait sans aucun doute de lâcher. Peter Pettigrew, le traître. Un autre de leurs amis était écroulé de rire. Grand brun aux yeux gris, l'élégance qui caractérisait si bien les familles de Sang Purs se dégageait de lui. Il attirait les regards de nombreuse filles et Hermione remarqua même un groupe de pintades qui tentaient d'attirer son regard. Sirius Black était donc bien l'un des garçons les plus séduisants de l'époque des maraudeurs. Pathétique. À leurs côtés, le dernier membre du groupe regardait ses amis d'un air las, bien que l'étincelle d'amusement dans son regard le trahisse. La pleine lune avait dû avoir lieu il y a peu, car Remus Lupin semblait tout de même particulièrement fatigué.

Du côté des filles, Neville reconnu sans mal celle qui serait sa mère. Alice Loewen était de petite taille et portait les cheveux courts. Le brun de ceux ci était assorti à celui de ses yeux et on pouvait facilement admettre qu'il y avait une réelle ressemblance avec son fils.

Quant aux deux dernières, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la mère de Luna et de sa sœur jumelle.

Celle ci les reconnu et leur fis de grands signes pour qu'ils les rejoignent, au plus grand plaisir de Luna.

\- Salut vous cinq ! Vous avez réussi à trouver facilement la voie ? Demanda Pandora.

\- Oui, on a suivi une autre famille, répondit sa fille.

\- On va vous présenter ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec enthousiasme.

Les six autres élèves s'étaient approchés d'eux.

\- Voici deux de nos amies ainsi que les maraudeurs, le groupe le plus pitoyable de Poudlard.

\- Merci Liz, grimaça le brun à lunettes.

\- Celui-ci c'est notre insupportable cousin, James Potter, un type extrêmement prétentieux. On s'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ne tombe pas plus souvent de son balai vu le déséquilibre que doit causer sa grosse tête.

Avant que le concerné ne puisse répliquer, Lily donna son avis sur la question.

\- Il compense avec les chevilles, affirma-t-elle avant de se présenter. Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je suis en sixième année. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle vous serez repartis, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Je vous aiderais avec plaisir.

\- Merci beaucoup Lily.

\- Bref, je continue. Celui qui a la tête aussi enflée que son meilleur ami, c'est Sirius Black, le coureur de jupons attitré de Poudlard. Un crétin fini qui considère les filles comme des objets.

\- Un conseil, mesdemoiselles, ajouta Pandora en coupant sa sœur, restez loin de lui.

Sirius lança un regard indigné aux jumelles avant de s'avancer vers les nouvelles et de leur faire un baisemain.

\- C'est un honneur pour Poudlard d'accueillir des demoiselles aussi charmantes que vous.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée, mais les chiens en chaleur, très peu pour moi.

Le jeune homme sursauta et la regarda étrangement. La sorcière se contenta de lui retourner un sourire innocent.

L'échange n'échappa pas à un certain blond qui se promit de ne pas laisser le futur prisonnier de sa... enfin de SES camarades.

\- Ensuite, continua Pandora tandis que sa sœur riait à n'en plus pouvoir, le petit, c'est Peter Pettigrew. Si un jour vous voulez acheter son aide, offrez lui à manger.

Les cinq voyageurs se regardèrent. Bien sûr. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a sûrement offert un cookie à cet idiot en échange de la vie des Potter. Ils n'en doutaient pas. Hermione remarqua toutefois que les jumelles ne semblaient pas particulièrement porter leur camarade dans leur cœur. Constat qu'effectua également Blaise. D'un seul regard, ils se promirent de surveiller le garçon.

\- Enfin, le dernier maraudeur, Remus Lupin. C'est le seul avec lequel il est possible d'avoir une conversation intéressante.

\- Merci Elizabeth, sourit l'ambré.

Leur futur professeur de DCFM n'apparaissait pas du tout aussi misérable que la première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Certes, ses habits étaient rapiécés par endroits, mais il avait le regard vif et portait un intérêt sincère aux nouveaux venus. La mort des Potter et celle supposée de Pettigrew par le dernier de la bande avait dû être un réel coup dur pour lui.

\- Pour finir, voici l'une des personnes les plus adorables de l'école, Alice Loewen.

\- Tu exagères Liza, rougit la jeune fille.

\- À peine, nia Pandora.

\- Je vous propose qu'on rejoigne le train avant qu'il ne parte, signala Neville tout en fixant sa mère du regard.

En effet, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes à peine pour rejoindre un wagon.

\- Bonne idée Neville !!! En route mauvaise troupe !!!

Une chose était sûre, Elizabeth Moon était une jeune fille pleine de vie.

Il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'elle ne ferait pas parti du futur tellement son sourire semblait briser tous les à priori et les difficultés potentielles.

Même s'ils ne la partagèrent pas sur le moment, le club des cinq avait pris la même décision.

Ils protégeraient les vies de ces adolescents, quitte à changer le futur...

**Et voilà ! Nos cinq voyageurs ont rencontré les maraudeurs et les mères d'Harry et Neville. **

**Le chapitre prochain sera sur le voyage dans le Poudlard Express et présentera les profs de Poudlard (presque tous). **


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

\- On ne PEUT PAS entrer tous dans un même compartiment, Potter !

\- Mais Lily-Jolie...

\- ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA !!!!

La douce voix de Lily résonnait dans le Poudlard Express. À peine de retour des vacances et déjà deux disputes, l'année commençait fort.

\- Les Magouilleurs vous allez vous trouver un autre compartiment, intervint Pandora.

\- Fais attention Dora tu commences à parler comme ta sœur, maugréa James. Et même en nous virant vous ne rentrerez pas tous dans le même compartiment.

\- Si, si on se serre un peu et qu'on lance un sort d'agrandissement.

\- Elizabeth Moon ou l'art magnifique de trouver une solution à tous les problèmes du moment que cela implique d'éloigner les charmants Gryffondors que nous sommes.

\- Ferme là, Black.

La jeune fille poussa ses "cousins" à l'intérieur du compartiment le plus proche tandis que Lily jetait le sort. Le reste du groupe les rejoignit et il ne resta effectivement pas de place pour les quatre garçons.

\- C'est bon, on a compris, on se casse, grommela Sirius.

\- Si vous nous cherchez, on est juste à côté.

\- Rêve Potter.

\- De toi, toujours, Lily de mon cœur.

James eu juste le temps de se baisser (merci les réflexes de Quidditch) pour ne pas se prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furie dans la tête. Sortilège qui continua son chemin pour atteindre Pettigrew sous les rires de leurs camarades.

\- C'est bon on s'en va.

\- Bonne idée, Black. Pour une fois.

\- Ravi que tu le constates, Lizzie chérie.

Avant que le jeune fille ne réplique, il s'éclipsa, suivit de ses amis.

\- Enfin en paix ! Soupira Lily.

\- Je suis sûre que tu exagères, ils ne peuvent pas être si terribles que ça ! S'amusa Hermione.

\- Oh que si ! Crois moi ! Plus ils sont loins mieux je me porte.

Ils rigolèrent tous devant l'air réellement soulagé de la préfète.

\- Au fait Lil's, tu vas apparemment avoir de la concurrence cette année, indiqua Elizabeth l'air de rien.

\- Vraiment ? Se releva la concernée soudainement intéressée.

\- Oui, j'ai crû comprendre que la petite Hermione était tirée du même moule que toi.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement à l'idée d'être comparée à la préfète qu'elle admirait beaucoup.

\- Ça va être sympa alors. Je te préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me battre !!!

\- Je relève le défi ! S'exclama la voyageuse temporelle.

Pendant ce temps, Neville discutait avec sa mère sous prétexte de vouloir en apprendre plus sur Poudlard tandis que Blaise et Draco avaient commencé une partie d'échec deux contre deux avec pour adversaire Luna et sa future mère.

\- Qu'avez vous pris comme cours ? Et comme options ? Demanda soudain Alice en s'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Les cinquième année ne peuvent malheureusement pas encore se débarrasser des cours principaux, se lamenta Elizabeth. C'est cruel de nous rappeler que vous pouvez vous !

\- Liz et moi avons pris soins aux animaux magiques et étude des moldus en options, répondit Pandora.

\- Moi, j'ai pris soins et divination, affirma Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Au fond, elle était un peu triste de ne pas avoir les mêmes options que sa mère, mais elle tenait à garder les mêmes options que dans le futur.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je garde tous les cours principaux et les options arithmancie et runes, signala Lily.

\- Pareil pour moi. On va donc se battre sur armes totalement égales.

\- Pas sûr, Hermione. Je suis une née moldue donc tu as de l'avantage sur ce point là.

La née-moldue-qui-se-fait-passer-pour-une-sang-mêlée eu un sourire gêné. Ce fut Neville qui la sauva.

\- On a peut-être un père sorcier, mais c'est notre mère qui nous a élevé et on n'a découvert la magie qu'à nos onze ans, inventa-t-il. Donc vous êtes sur un même pied d'égalité.

\- Donc totalement à armes égales !!! S'exclama Lily. Ça va être vraiment très intéressant.

Hermione sourit de reconnaissance à son "frère". Sourire qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Pandora. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se dérider. Peut lui importait que les nouveaux aient des choses à cacher du moment qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas à ceux qu'elle aime. Tout le monde à le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Personnellement, j'ai pris botanique, sortilèges, métamorphose et DCFM en cours principaux et soins aux animaux magiques en options.

\- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard, Neville ? Demanda Alice.

\- Prof de Botanique, si possible.

\- Ceci explique cela.

\- Et vous les garçons ?

\- Blaise et moi avons pris les mêmes cours, DFCM, potions, métamorphoses et sortilèges. En option j'ai pris runes et étude des moldus tandis que lui a seulement pris runes.

\- Et toi Alice ? S'enquit le black.

\- La même chose que Lily moins l'astronomie et les potions, je n'ai pas un niveau assez bon. Et je n'ai pas pris runes mais soins aux animaux magiques.

Personne ne remarqua Draco qui articulait silencieusement pour Neville "pas assez bon niveau en potions ! C'est de famille !"

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas faire Auror ? Interrogea Pandora, surprise.

\- Si mais Slug ne m'accepte pas en potion donc je vais devoir changer mes plans.

Il était parfaitement visible que cette décision lui faisait énormément de peine.

\- Si tu veux, on pourrais essayer de convaincre le prof de t'accepter si on t'aide à étudier, proposa Hermione en se demandant si Lily l'avait également proposé dans la trame originale de l'Histoire.

Si ses souvenirs sont bons, les deux parents de Neville étaient aurors.

\- C'est vrai !? Tu ferais ça pour moi !?

\- Ça ne me dérangerait pas... Dans notre ancienne école, j'avais deux amis que j'aidais quasiment tout le temps en potion. Et dans tous les cours d'ailleurs.

Elle faisait bien évidemment allusion à Ron et Harry. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait cruelle, principalement envers Harry, mais elle était bien contente qu'ils ne fassent pas parti du voyage. Elle se rattraperait en montrant des souvenirs de ses parents à l'orphelin.

Elle sentit une petite pression au niveau de sa main et se tourna vers Neville assis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux et son sourire la remerciaient pour la proposition qu'elle avait faite à la mère du jeune homme. Cette dernière était extrêmement heureuse et souriait de toutes ses dents. Seule Luna remarqua l'étincelle de jalousie que Draco se dépêcha d'effacer de son regard.

\- Quels sont les profs à Poudlard ? Interrogea-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Minerva McGonagall en méta, elle est géniale et c'est la directrice de maison de Gryffondor, commença Lily.

\- Horace Slughorn en potion, il adore les célébrités et est le directeur de Serpentard, continua sa meilleure amie.

\- Filius Flitwick en sortilèges, big boss de Serdaigle, clamèrent les jumelles en chœur.

\- Ensuite, le professeur Binns, un vieux fantôme ennuyant en histoire de la Magie, le professeur Brûlopot en soins, le professeur Vector en arithmancie...

\- ... le professeur Chourave, la patronne de Poufsouffle en Botanique, le professeur Astra en divination, le professeur Constella en astronomie, le professeur Ricochet en étude des moldus, mais je crois qu'il part cette année, coupa Alice avant de se faire elle même interrompre par Pandora.

\- Sinon il n'y a que le prof de DFCM que l'on va découvrir en même temps que vous puisqu'il change tous les ans.

\- Vraiment ? Fit mine de s'étonner Blaise.

\- Oui, il arrive toujours quelque chose.

\- Même si la plupart du temps ils s'inclinent juste devant les maraudeurs qui mettent un point d'honneur à faire craquer les différents profs de défense qu'on a vu défiler, spécifia Lily. Une des rares chose pour laquelle ils sont utiles étant donné le niveau des profs en question.

\- À ce point ?

\- Oui, c'est à croire que tous les mauvais profs sont attirés par Poudlard et plus particulièrement par cette matière. Vous n'avez jamais eu de profs bizarres vous ?

\- Hum... réfléchit Draco. À part un type qui avait peur de son ombre, un autre qui passait plus de temps à vanter des exploits imaginaires qu'à nous faire cours, un loup-garou, un mangemort déguisé en ancien auror et une timbrée du Ministère qui se pensait supérieure à tous et s'amusait à torturer ses élèves... non... pas vraiment.

Hermione, Neville, Blaise et Luna éclatèrent de rire à l'entente de la liste proposée par leur camarade, mais aussi, surtout, devant la tête de leurs nouvelles amies.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, Elizabeth. Sérieusement, confirma la sang-mêlé-qui-n'en-est-pas-une.

\- Ça a du être super dans votre école dites moi !

\- Oh tu sais, pas tant que ça, ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser Neville. On a juste eu le droit à un mage noir qui voulait se réincarner en première année...

\- ... un serpent géant, appelé plus communément Basilic, qui pétrifiait les élèves en deuxième année, continua Blaise. Ou encore...

\- ... un prisonnier qui s'est évadé pour tuer un habitant de l'école et des détraqueurs en troisième année pour eux, deuxième pour moi, ajouta Luna. Mais aussi...

\- ... un tournoi extrêmement dangereux en quatrième année et une menace considérable, que le ministre s'est acharné à ignorer, depuis le retour du fameux mage noir pour la cinquième année, termina Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo tellement la tête que faisaient les quatre sorcières en valait la peine. Draco eu un sourire en coin avant de terminer de les anéantir :

\- En soi, on n'a eu vraiment pas de chance de s'en sortir avec tout de même un mort.

\- Un seul ? S'étrangla Alice. Avec tout ce que vous avez vécu ?

S'en fut trop pour les voyageurs temporels qui s'écroulèrent de rire. Ils n'arrivaient presque plus à respirer.

\- Vous vous moquez de nous n'est-ce pas ? Espéra Pandora.

\- Non, répondit Neville entre deux hoquets de rire. On a vraiment subit tout ça.

\- Eh ben ! Lâcha Elizabeth.

\- On comprends que vous vous soyez tirés... conclut Lily en exprimant la pensée commune, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des cinq compères.

Le voyage se poursuivit dans la même ambiance de rire et d'incrédulité qu'il avait démarré, les filles demandant toujours plus de détails sur leurs aventures, ce que les voyageurs donnaient plutôt vaguement, cherchant à préserver un minimum leur ignorance du futur.

En arrivant à Près-au-Lard, les quatre amies ne s'étaient toujours pas remises des révélations de leurs nouveaux camarades qui laissaient échapper un rire de temps à autre.

Alors qu'il descendait du train, le petit groupe fut rejoins par les maraudeurs auxquels les filles racontèrent rapidement les mésaventures de leurs nouveaux amis, à grand renfort de gestes. Un bon nombre d'autres élèves qui les entouraient purent en profiter, ce qui fit recommencer les éclats de rires des concernés, notamment lorsqu'un élève interrompit la liste de profs pour affirmer :

\- Un prof qui ne vivait que pour sa beauté !? Il ne pouvais pas avoir un aussi beau sourire que moi !

En reconnaissant l'élève en question qui n'était autre que la version jeune de Lockhart, les cinq voyageurs s'écroulèrent de plus belle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre leur souffle.

Tout aussi choqués que les quatre sorcières, les maraudeurs regardèrent leurs camarades avec des yeux ronds.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? T'as jamais vu de gens normaux ?

\- Parce que c'est normal d'être confronté à tout ça avant d'être majeur ?

\- Quand on vit dans notre monde, oui.

Sur cette phrase à double sens, Draco se dirigea vers une diligence, suivi par ses amis.

En arrivant là où se trouvaient les moyens de locomotion, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et fixa le devant de celle qu'ils avaient choisie. Luna s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu les vois n'est-ce pas ?

Sa remarque attira l'attention des trois garçons de leur époque, mais aussi celle des jumelles.

\- Oui...

\- Tu as déjà vu mourir quelqu'un ? Intervint Pandora.

\- Le parrain de mon meilleur ami qui était devenu une sorte de père pour moi.

Sur ces mots pleins de douleur, elle s'installa à côté de Neville qui la pris dans ses bras en jetant un regard infiniment triste vers les sombrals. Draco lança un regard interrogateur à sa "sœur" qui s'asseyait près de lui. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille "Sirius Black".

Seul Blaise vit Elizabeth se tendre. Avait-elle entendu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne fit pas de remarque et monta dans une autre calèche avec ses amies.

\- Go vers Poudlard ! S'exclama Sirius sans avoir idée de la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers le château, six d'entre eux plongés dans leurs pensées.

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Bon... Je dois bien admettre me suis fait un réel plaisir d'imaginer la tête des filles qui apprenaient ce qu'avaient vécu leurs nouveaux amis. Et en relisant le chapitre, j'étais limite pliée en deux en les revoyant... J'exagère peut-être un peu... mais pas tant que ça...**

**Bref ! Ce chapitre est terminé et le prochain c'est la répartition ! Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais les répartir pour le moment... Enfin... J'ai bien une petite idée pour deux d'entre eux, mais les trois autres j'hésite encore. On verra bien...**

**J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews !!! ****Ça me motive à écrire ;) et croyez le ou non, parfois j'en ai besoin. **

**Voilà !!!! **

**Bonne semaine !**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

En arrivant au château, les cinq nouveaux furent séparés de leurs amis qui rejoignirent la Grande Salle en leur promettant de rester amis quelque soit leur maison.

Ce à quoi les maraudeurs (dignes de leur réputation) spécifièrent que pour ceux qui seraient à Serpentard ça restait à voir.

Ce à quoi Blaise répondit que de toute façon, s'ils pouvaient considérer les filles comme leurs amies après le super voyage dans le Poudlard Express, ce n'était pas le cas des quatre garçons.

Ce à quoi James et Sirius rétorquèrent qu'il allait regretter ses dires car tout le monde voulait être ami avec les Maraudeurs.

Ce à quoi Draco affirma que tout le monde devait avoir très mauvais goût.

Bref, ils se séparèrent.

Attendant dans le hall que quelqu'un, probablement le professeur McGonagall, vienne les chercher, les voyageurs s'amusèrent à imaginer les différentes possibilités de répartition.

\- Draco et Blaise, je vous vois bien à Gryffondor, s'amusa Neville.

\- T'as fumé quoi ? S'indigna le blond tandis que son ami prenait un air horrifié.

\- Ce serait drôle qu'on atterrisse chacun dans la maison qui nous caractérise le moins, fit remarquer Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire pour la énième fois de la journée.

\- Eh ben, ça nous réussi les voyages dans le temps, hoqueta Blaise. Si j'atterris à Gryffondor, je suis aux ordres du ou des serpentards pour une semaine.

\- Pari tenu cousin ! S'exclama Neville. Moi de même si j'atterris à Serpentard.

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez vous retrouver à être aux ordres l'un de l'autre. C'est ridicule.

La remarque d'Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la directrice de Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se trouvèrent face au choixpeau.

\- Heart Hermione.

\- C'est parti.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et attendis. Contrairement à sa première répartition, le choixpeau ne parla pas si ce n'est pour hurler :

\- SERPENTARD !

Il y eu un silence tandis que les quatre autres voyageurs regardaient leur amie avec de grands yeux. Draco ricana. Il plaignait presque les serpentards. Hermione n'allait pas les laisser faire leurs remarques habituelles sans intervenir. Voilà qui promettait d'être extrêmement intéressant.

\- Heart Neville.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Neville se sentit triste de ne pas être dans la même maison que ses parents mais se dirigea tout de même vers la table des jaunes et noirs avec un sourire, et en lançant un regard narquois à Blaise, heureux de ne pas être à Serpentard.

\- Moon Draco.

Le garçon attendit patiemment d'être reparti. Il sentait le choixpeau réfléchir mais, comme pour Hermione, il ne lui parla pas.

\- SERDAIGLE !

PARDON ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Lui dont toute la famille avait été à Serpentard !? À Serdaigle !?????

Il soupira. C'était toujours mieux que Gryffondor.

\- Moon Luna.

Cette répartition fut la plus longue. Elle pris presque cinq minutes. Luna regardait autour d'elle sans se soucier de l'absence de paroles de la part du choixpeau. Après quelques temps, il proclama enfin :

\- SERDAIGLE !

Elle ne changeait donc pas de maison. Elle sourit à ses amis et alla se placer entre sa mère et son frère, juste en face de sa tante.

\- Star Blaise.

\- Pas Gryffondor, pas Gryffondor, marmonna celui-ci en avançant.

Pourtant, à peine le choixpeau eut il touché sa tête :

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Il y eu un grand éclat de rire venant des trois tables ayant accueilli ses amis. L'air horrifié qui se peignait sur son visage fini par entraîner le reste des élèves dans cette vague de rire.

\- Noooooooooooooonnnnnnn !

\- Aux ordres de Mione pendant une semaine, cousin ! Lui cria Neville.

\- Noooooooooooooonnnnnnn !

\- Bon courage vieux ! Se moqua l'ancien-Serpentard-nouveau-Serdaigle.

\- Noooooooooooooonnnnnnn !

\- Mr Star, allez vous asseoir et taisez vous.

Blaise obéit non sans laisser échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé. Il traîna les pieds vers la table des rouges et or et se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de son futur professeur de DFCM.

La répartition continua avec celle des première année qui venaient d'arriver et regardaient le jeune homme gémir son malheur avec effarement.

Une fois que tous eurent été placés dans une des quatre maisons, le dîner commença.

\- Tu ne manges pas, Star ?

L'interpellé lança un regard noir à James.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait d'être à Gryffondor... énonça Remus.

\- Principalement dans le fait d'être aux ordres de ma très chère cousine qui se retrouve à Serpentard alors qu'elle n'a rien à y faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, Lily.

\- Quelle réponse ! Se moqua le canidé.

\- Grumph...

Sur ces belles paroles, Blaise replongea dans son malheur, jetant de temps à autres des regards noirs vers la table des professeurs.

En soi, ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure d'avoir été reparti chez les lions. C'était en effet plus le fait de se retrouver dans la maison du survivant, d'avoir perdu un pari et d'être aux ordres de Granger qui posait problème. Ça n'aurait pas pu être Dray à sa place !?!? S'il en croyait les regards de ce dernier envers la née moldue ces derniers jours, le black était persuadé que son ami n'aurait en aucun cas refusé d'être le toutou de la jeune fille pendant une semaine.

Il laissa échapper un rire. Il allait bien s'amuser avec ces deux là.

Sans imaginer les idées qui défilaient dans l'esprit machiavélique de son meilleur ami, Draco faisait plus ample connaissance avec les jumelles. Il apprit ainsi qu'elles avaient fait leurs trois premières années à Beaubâton et étaient par conséquent arrivées à Poudlard seulement l'année précédente. Cette discussion intéressait beaucoup Luna qui absorbait littéralement toutes informations qu'elle pouvait obtenir sur sa mère.

Toutefois, son regard fut attiré par la table des professeurs. À côté du professeur Slughorn, il y avait deux femmes qui discutaient. Sûrement deux profs, mais la serdaigle était persuadée de les connaître. D'où ? Elle ne le savait fichtre pas.

L'une d'elles avait les cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient dans le creux des reins. Ce sont ses yeux qui choquèrent le plus la jeune fille. La femme était aveugle et ses yeux blancs semblaient tout de même pouvoir lire votre âme. Sa collègue avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts et une longue cicatrice lui barrait la figure. Elles avaient toutes deux le visage fermé et froid de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup souffert et tout autant sacrifié, et ne dégageaient aucun semblant de pédagogie, ce qui perturbait beaucoup Luna.

Il était impossible pour elle de reconnaître quelqu'un dans ces visages tellement ils étaient figés. Elle avait toujours été entourée de personnes pleines de vie et de chaleur et sentit un frisson la parcourir. Ces deux femmes devaient avoir vécu bon nombre de choses horribles.

Une fois le repas fini, le directeur se leva et pris la parole.

\- Mes chers élèves, quelle joie de vous revoir pour les anciens et bienvenue pour les autres. Avant de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs, laissez moi vous rappeler quelques règles. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous faire souvenir que les blagues de mauvais goût, le chahut et toutes autres atteintes à la bonne humeur dans ce château étaient formellement interdits.

En disant cela, il avait principalement regardé la table de Gryffondor et notamment les quatre maraudeurs qui répondirent en affichant un regard innocent. "Non non, pas du tout, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez".

\- De plus, je tiens à préciser que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est toujours autant prohibé et que les élèves n'ont aucunement le droit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des heures organisées.

Les maraudeurs ricanèrent. Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils allaient autant respecter ces règles que les années précédentes.

\- À présent, voici Mme Estrella qui prend la relève du professeur Ricochet en étude des moldus ainsi que votre nouveau professeur de DFCM, Mme Granger.

Les deux jeunes femmes qui intriguaient tant Luna se levèrent et saluèrent les élèves avec un sourire aussi froid que leur visage.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'étranglait.

Granger !? Comment ça Granger !?

Le directeur invita chaque élève à rejoindre sa Salle commune et elle fut obligée de suivre ses nouveaux camarades.

Il allait falloir découvrir qui étaient ces deux femmes en plus d'essayer de protéger les adolescents qui deviendraient importants dans leur futur.

Un soupir lui échappa. Cette année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos...

**Voilà pour la répartition !!! **

**Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour Draco, mais je me suis dit que torturer un serpentard c'était bien assez. **

**Et je ne vois pas Luna ailleurs qu'à Serdaigle, c'est ce qui lui convient le mieux, je trouve. **

**Qu'en pensez vous ???**

**Et des nouvelles profs ? **

**Au prochain chapitre on retrouve le carnet de notre petite Serdaigle préférée !!!**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 

_À_ _nouveau Luna._

_Étant donné que grâce aux sortilèges d'Hermione je suis la seule à pouvoir écrire dans ce carnet, du moins à pouvoir l'ouvrir, cela ne vous étonnera pas._

_Je suis vraiment_ _heureuse d'être à nouveau à Serdaigle. Au moins je suis en terrain connu et encore mieux, je suis avec ma mère et ma tante._

_Je vais pouvoir essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elles._

_En tout cas, j'ai été contente de constater que la mère d'Harry et celle de Neville sont très sympathiques, elles aussi._

_La mère d'Harry aime beaucoup crier sur son père. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'apprécie bien quand même._

_En tout cas, on les a bien perturbés avec nos histoires de professeurs. À moins que ça ne soit du fait des joncheruines et des nargoles. J'en ai senti quelques uns autour de nous dans le train._

_Je suis un peu triste qu'Harry ne fasse pas partie du voyage. Il aurait pu rencontrer ses parents..._

_Mais on fera en sorte de lui raconter tout !!! Si il veut nous écouter..._

_Aujourd'hui j'y ai un peu réfléchi. Est-ce qu'ils se sont rendu compte de notre disparition ? Ou est-ce qu'on va revenir pile au moment où on est partis et du coup ils ne s'en rendront jamais compte ?_

_Si ils savent qu'on n'est plus là, est-ce qu'ils nous cherchent ? Ou est-ce qu'ils sont soulagés qu'on ne soit plus dans leurs pattes ?_

_Je suis un peu triste de me dire qu'ils sont peut-être contents..._

_Mais il ne faut pas ! Concentrons nous sur le moment présent !!!!_

_Enfin... passé !_

_Euh... les joncheruines m'embrouillent un peu..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit..._

_J'ai été quand même un peu surprise de la répartition de mes amis. Enfin pas de tous. Draco et Neville ça ne m'étonne pas. Ils ont le profil pour leurs nouvelles maisons et je suis quand même contente d'avoir mon "frère" avec moi. En revanche, il est vrai que pour Blaise et Mione, c'est le monde à l'envers._

_Blaise qui atterrit à Gryffondor, c'est surprenant mais ça reste plausible. Après tout, je suis sûre qu'il peut se révéler très courageux au fond, même s'il se cache derrière son masque froid de serpentard._

_En revanche..._

_Hermione Granger, née moldue, miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, meilleure amie du Survivant, ennemie des mangemorts. À Serpentard !!!_

_C'est légèrement bizarre._

_Enfin... la vie réserve parfois de drôles de surprises._

_Et puis on ne peut pas nier qu'elle est rusée et parfois ambitieuse, notamment pour la S.A.L.E._

_J'ai adhéré à ce groupe. Elle a raison, les elfes de maison ont le droit d'être libres, tout comme les différentes espèces que Fudge garde pour son armée personnelle. Papa m'a dit un jour qu'il avait notamment une armée d'Heliopathes. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de les libérer. Malheureusement trop peu de personnes y adhèrent. Il faudra que j'essaye de persuader Mione d'essayer à cette époque._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut une bonne journée._

_J'ai quand même était assez intriguée par les nouvelles professeurs. Je suis persuadée de les avoir déjà vues quelque part. Elles me sont familières mais je n'arrive pas à savoir en quoi. Je vais devoir enquêter !_

_J'espère que mes amis voudront bien m'aider._

_En attendant, je vais essayer de m'endormir pour être en forme pour nos premiers cours demain._

_J'ai toutefois l'impression qu'Elizabeth et ma mère ne dorment pas._

_Je les entend discuter mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disent._

_Elles doivent être insomniaques._

_Ou alors c'est encore la faute des joncheruines..._

**Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! **

**Je sais que les chapitres "carnet" doivent être un peu plus ennuyant que ceux où l'histoire avance, mais ils sont quand même importants ! C'est quand** **m****ême le point de vue de Luna !!!! Un des meilleurs perso du monde HP !!! Une héroïne simplement par sa présence ! Un ange ! Luna !!!!**

**Bref, je m'emballe un peu trop... **

**En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire ! **

**Et aussi merci à Lia9749 pour les reviews que tu me laisses, ça fait plaisir !!!**

**Voilà ! J'ai fini mon blabla ! **

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9. 

\- Je peux m'assoir ?

Luna se tourna vers son amie. Hermione avait l'air passablement énervée. Elle lançait des regards noirs aux autres serpentards qui le lui rendaient bien. Que d'amour...

\- Un problème ? S'enquit la blonde en se décalant.

\- Ils me tapent sur le système.

\- Déjà ? S'amusa Draco qui venait juste d'arriver. Tu as à peine passé une soirée avec eux.

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Ils ont essayé de me faire comprendre que 'non, il ne faut pas traîner avec les Gryffondors, car, oui, ils sont tous des traitres à leur sang ou des foutus sang de bourbes', mima-t-elle en copiant Malefoy senior. Ou encore 'essaye d'éviter de te faire remarquer, tu es à Serpentard donc tu dois nous faire honneur et nous obéir'. J'ai crû que j'allais les étrangler !

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire. Ils plaignaient vraiment les serpents. Hermione allait leur faire regretter leurs paroles.

Blaise et Neville les rejoignirent et la jeune fille s'écarta vivement.

\- Ah non ! Désolée, Blaise, mais je suis à Serpentard donc je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de toi !

Blaise lança un regard amusé à sa camarade.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, vile serpente !

\- Tant mieux ! Parce qu'il va de soi qu'une sang mêlée, qui a été élevée à la moldue et grande amie de ces derniers, ne doit pas fréquenter un sang pur élevé comme tel et qui connaît plus de manières que je ne connais de moldus. Tu pourrais me contaminer !

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Hermione s'était éloignée du jeune homme en faisant de grands gestes.

Toute la Grande Salle s'était tue et regardait la scène surprenante qui se déroulait devant eux.

\- Tout à fait !!! Je pourrais être contaminé par ton affection pour toutes ces valeurs moldues que détestent tant les Gryffondors.

\- Arrière démon !

\- Ne m'approche pas harpie !

\- Vade retro satanas !!!

\- Retourne pourrir en enfer !!!

Leurs trois compagnons de voyage étaient pliés en deux tandis que tous les professeurs présents, c'est à dire ceux de métamorphose, potions, soins et divination, ainsi que le directeur, esquissaient un sourire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Que tous soient témoins ! J'ai tenté de repousser le sournois chaton qui tentait de m'apprendre les manières sang pur ! Je ne me suis pas approchée du Gryffondor, comme me l'a demandé ma tellllllement supérieure maison.

\- Quant à moi, j'ai repoussé les approches du serpent qui souhaitait m'ouvrir l'esprit afin que j'accepte sans problème les traitres à leur sang et nés moldus qui pullulent chez les Gryffondors. J'ai respecté la règle numéro de ma nouvelle maison qui indique que je ne doit en aucun cas approcher des verts et argent, puisqu'on est tellllllement plus géniaux qu'eux.

Hermione et Blaise sortirent leurs baguettes en même temps, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide que son ami et lança un sort informulé.

Aussitôt, le blason de Gryffondor fut remplacé par celui de Serpentard, le rouge devint vert et l'or, argent.

\- Nooooonnnnn ! Comment oses-tu m'affubler de ces couleurs si horribles qui jurent avec mon teint de Gryffondor ! Tu vas le regretter !

À son tour, Hermione fut touchée par un sort qui transforma son uniforme en vêtements typiquement sorciers sang purs.

\- Horreur !

Blaise se retrouva habillé de vêtements moldus.

\- Misère !

Hermione apparue vêtue d'une cape de sorciers ainsi que de l'attirail du parfait sorcier.

\- Diantre !

Blaise devint l'image même du geek moldu.

\- Sacrilège !

Hermione fut déguisée en lion.

\- Saperlipetoche !

Blaise pris l'apparence d'un serpent.

\- Comment oses-tu !?!?

Il lança un sort qui lissa les cheveux de sa camarade et lui remis la robe sang pure du premier sort. Hermione devint l'image parfaite de la sang pure, élégance et grâce à l'appui.

Elle fusilla le black du regard en masquant un sourire et éclatant de rire intérieurement, elle s'écria :

\- Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô chaton ennemi ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Et ne suis-je blanchi dans les travaux guerriers que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ? Mon rang qu'avec respect tout Poudlard admire, mon rang, qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire ! [...] Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !

Elle s'écroula à même le sol en sanglotant.

Dans le silence de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, on n'entendait plus que les quelques sursauts de larmes de la nouvelle élève.

Jusqu'à ce que quatre éclats de rire brisent cette ambiance pesante. Bien que n'ayant pas compris la référence de la tirade moldue (((NDA : Le Cid de Corneille))), les quatre autres voyageurs avaient bien compris le ridicule de la situation.

Hermione releva la tête et foudroya ses amis du regard.

\- Vous pourriez respecter mon désespoir !!!

\- Désolé, rigola Blaise, mais respecter le malheur d'un serpent c'est contre les principes de la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione se releva en soupirant, épousseta sa robe avant de lui redonner son apparence originale et se tourna vers ses camarades de Serpentard.

\- Vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes ridicules !? Quelle que soit la maison à laquelle on appartient, il y a des idiots, des bons acteurs, des personnes avec plus ou moins de valeurs et des traitres. Ce n'est pas une maison qui détermine ce qu'on est. C'est ce qu'on est qui détermine notre maison.

Elle se tourna et ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

\- En plus, vous dites être dignes de Serpentard mais vous bafouez ses valeurs. Comme tout le monde celles de toutes les maisons.

\- PARDON !?

Le cri unanime de l'ensemble des élèves présents, minus les cinq voyageurs, résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Poufsouffle ne prônait pas la gentillesse mais la loyauté, Serdaigle n'était pas pour l'intelligence en elle même mais pour la curiosité et l'envie d'apprendre, Gryffondor ne valorisait pas la bataille et l'absence de peur mais la protection du faible quel qu'il soit et le courage qui est la capacité de surmonter ses peurs. Pour finir, Serpentard ne souhaitait pas détruire les moldus et mettre en lumière les valeurs sang pures, mais avait pour intention de séparer les nés moldus des sang purs afin de ne pas pénaliser les premiers par leur manque de connaissances de la Magie. C'est cela qui lui tenait à cœur, même s'il usait parfois de moyens un peu... extrêmes. Vous avez interprété les valeurs des fondateurs à votre manière, telles que cela vous arrangeait sans vous préoccuper de ce qu'elles étaient réellement.

Elle sourit.

\- Alors oui, je suis une née... sang mêlée plus proche d'être une "sang de bourbe" qu'une sorcière sang pur. Et oui je me retrouve quand même à Serpentard. Parce que j'ai pour ambition de faire reconnaître les vraies valeurs de chacun. De combattre les préjugés afin que chacun trouve sa véritable place sans être obligé de porter un masque qui le fait passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

Hermione marqua une pause. À présent tous les élèves et professeurs étaient là. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, certains outrés ou ravis, d'autres intéressés ou indifférents.

\- Dans mon ancienne école, on m'a appelée 'sang de bourbe' ou encore 'miss je sais tout'. On m'a dit de retourner dans mon monde moldu ou de me taire. Que je n'étais pas à ma place. On a mentit sur celle que je suis, on m'a jugée sans ma connaître. Soit. Grâce à mes amis j'ai réussi à surpasser tout ça. Mes meilleurs amis aussi l'ont vécu et l'ont dépassé. Je suis fière de connaître le monde moldu et sa façon de fonctionner tout autant que je suis fière d'être une sorcière. J'appartiens à deux mondes différents mais qui en valent tous deux la peine. Je n'en renierais aucun. Et vous devriez apprendre à en faire de même. Sinon vous n'irez pas bien loin.

Dans le silence de la Salle, la voix claire de la jeune fille résonnait. Tout le monde écoutait.

\- Je suis une moldue, je suis une sorcière. Je suis une Gryffondor, car je protégerais la veuve et l'orphelin quitte à y laisser la vie. (Surtout un orphelin, murmura Draco en faisant allusion à Harry.) Je suis une Serdaigle de par ma soif d'apprendre sur tout ce qui m'entoure, magique ou non. Je suis une Poufsouffle car je ne trahirais jamais ma famille, mes amis. Et je suis une Serpentard parce que je suis rusée et ambitieuse. Mes cousins et mon frère sont dans des maisons différentes de la mienne et pourtant, jamais je ne rejetterais un seul d'entre eux. Chacun d'entre nous possède un peu de chaque maison en lui. Il y a juste quelques valeurs qui ressortent plus que d'autres.

Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs.

\- Vous dites être de fiers Gryffondors. Soit. Iras tu jusqu'à trahir un ami, Sirius ? Non. Plutôt mourir. Tu es un Poufsouffle. Aimes tu apprendre un peu plus de ton environnement, Remus ? Oui. Vive la connaissance. Tu es un Serdaigle. Et toi, James, tes blagues ne sont-elles pas basées sur la ruse ? Si. C'est le fondement même d'une blague. Tu es un Serpentard.

Le dernier mot claqua et le garçon grimaça.

Hermione continua en pivotant vers les futurs mangemorts.

\- Vous êtes de fiers Serpentards. Soit. Lucius, tu dis être fidèle à ton maître et à ta maison. N'est-ce pas un comportement Poufsouffle ? Narcissa, tu dis aimer lire et échanger avec les jumelles sur divers sujets. N'est-ce pas un comportement Serdaigle ? Severus, tu n'hésite pas à provoquer les lions qui s'en prennent aux Serpentards plus jeunes. N'est-ce pas une façon d'agir digne de Gryffondor ?

La sorcière monta sur l'estrade et tourna dos aux professeurs.

\- Les différences entre maisons ne sont pas là pour nous diviser mais pour nous apprendre à compter sur les qualités de chacun. Nous avons tous une part de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard et de Gryffondor en nous, à plus ou moins grande échelle.

Hermione les regarda.

\- C'est normal, conclut-elle. Nous sommes tous humains.

Un énorme silence accueillit ces quelques mots.

Puis Elizabeth se leva.

Ouvrit la bouche.

La referma.

Leva ses mains à hauteur de ses épaules.

Les claqua l'une contre l'autre.

Recommença.

Encore et encore.

Puis Pandora et Lily se levèrent.

Firent la même chose.

Puis Alice et deux autres filles.

Puis Remus, Severus et bien d'autres.

Bientôt, toute la Grande Salle (minus quelques serpentards qui refusaient catégoriquement d'applaudir une sang mêlée) applaudissait la voyageuse.

Celle ci rosit de plaisir.

Elle croisa le regard de ses amis.

Les quatre resplendissaient de fierté à son égard. Luna et Neville avaient même les larmes aux yeux.

Puis le directeur se leva également et le silence retomba.

\- 50 points pour récompenser Mr Star de sa splendide performance d'acteur. Et 150 points accordés à Miss Heart pour sa performance et son discours.

Dumbledore fit un geste et un nouveau sablier apparut au centre de ceux des quatre maisons. Il était composé des couleurs des quatre maisons et les piliers représentaient un serpent rouge, un blaireau bleu, un lion jaune et un aigle vert.

\- Ce qui fait 200 points pour Poudlard.

À nouveau les applaudissements retentirent.

Tous savaient que l'entente entre toutes les maisons, principalement Gryffondor et Serpentard, serait difficile à obtenir et à installer définitivement.

Mais tous étaient prêts à essayer.

Enfin presque tous.

Hermione sourit.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle venait de changer le futur.

Elle ne le regrettait pas.

**Voilà comment commence la première journée du club des cinq. Avec un premier changement irrévocable. **

**Le futur ne sera plus jamais le même...**

**En tous cas, je dois bien admettre que je me suis éclatée à écrire le discours d'Hermione.**

**Entre nous, ce chapitre est plus un délire qu'une véritable avancée dans l'histoire, mais je pense que ça pourrait m'être utile pour la suite. On verra bien.**

**C'est l'inspiration qui dirige.**

**En tout cas merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir !!! Et ça donne encore plus envie de continuer d'écrire.**

**Merki :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Après ce petit déjeuner riche en émotions, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives. Luna et les jumelles commençaient avec un cours de métamorphose tandis que les sixième année débutaient avec un cours de potions.

Le petit groupe se sépara et Hermione, Lily, Alice, Blaise et Draco se dirigèrent vers les cachots, accompagnés de trois des maraudeurs, tandis que Neville et Pettigrew allaient à la bibliothèque. Le premier grimaça en direction de sa sœur qui laissa échapper un petit rire. Ses cousins lui tapotèrent l'épaule en soutien avant de ricaner eux aussi.

Arrivés au niveau de la salle de cours du professeur Slughorn, ils entrèrent dans la classe pour constater qu'ils étaient bien peu à poursuivre ce cours : cinq Gryffondors (six s'ils arrivaient à convaincre le prof), trois Serdaigles, un poufsouffle et deux serpentards.

Severus Rogue fusilla sa camarade du regard. Comment osait-elle faire amis-amie avec les lions, elle qui était à Serpentard !??!!! Ok, il avait apprécié son discours de ce matin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait que les serpents soient aussi proches de ces idiots. Surtout des Maraudeurs en réalité.

Inconsciente des pensées de son collègue de maison, la jeune fille en question se dirigea vers le professeur. Ce dernier la regarda avancer avec un grand sourire.

\- Mlle Heart ! Je suis ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe !!! J'espère que vous avez le même talent pour les potions que pour les discours enflammés !

Hermione rosit légèrement.

\- Merci, monsieur. Je pense que je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances même si je ne suis pas sûre d'atteindre le niveau de Lily ou celui de Severus, qui sont, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vos meilleurs élèves.

\- Mais si ! Mais si, Mlle Heart ! Je suis sûre que vous pourrez vous confronter à eux.

\- Merci. J'aurais toutefois une faveur à vous demander.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez !

\- Serait-ce possible d'accueillir Alice Loewen dans votre cours ? Je sais qu'elle n'a pas le niveau que vous demandez, mais ne pas faire potion briserait son rêve de devenir auror et un prof aussi formidable que vous ne laisserait pas une telle injustice avoir lieu. Je vous promet que Lily, Draco et moi-même allons la faire travailler dur pour qu'elle soit digne de votre confiance.

Slughorn tapota son ventre bedonnant d'un air songeur.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon habitude de faire de tels écarts pour les élèves... mais une serpentard qui soutient le rêve d'une gryffondor mérite d'être récompensée. Si vous et monsieur Moon parvenez à réaliser un filtre de mort vivante parfait d'ici la fin des deux heures, je vous considérerais digne de compléter les connaissances de Mlle Loewen et l'accepterait. Et je vous veux présente aux petites soirées que j'organise !

\- Merci professeur, remercia Hermione en grimaçant à l'évocation du club de Slugh.

Elle qui pensait y échapper à cette époque-là, c'est râpé...

\- En attendant, jeune fille, continua-t il en se tournant vers Alice, je ne peux pas vous accepter dans ce premier cours. Et quand bien même je choisirais de le faire pour les cours suivants, si j'estime que vous n'êtes pas à niveau, je vous renverrai.

\- Merci quand même de me donner une chance, monsieur.

Alice sortit rejoindre Neville et Peter, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien ! Maintenant mettez vous par deux et faites moi cette potion !

Draco et Hermione s'installèrent ensemble et commencèrent immédiatement. Le regard amusé de Blaise nota qu'ils étaient parfaitement coordonnées et ne se gênaient pas dans leurs mouvements tout en optimisant un maximum leurs actions.

Le black se retrouvait juste derrière eux avec le poufsouffle qui répondait au nom de Andy Macmillan et, d'après ses manières, il était probablement le père du futur Ernie du même nom. Sur sa droite se trouvaient Black et Potter, derrière Lily et Remus. Plus loin, les deux autres Serdaigles, Tara Ipolyt et Fabrice Hornets, semblaient avoir quelques problèmes avec leur potion, tandis que Severus Rogue, seul, avait déjà bien avancé.

Le temps passa et la fin des deux heures arriva.

\- C'est fini, indiqua le professeur avant de passer commenter les potions. Parfait, Mr Rogue, comme toujours. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, Mlle Ipolyt, veillez à ne plus perturber votre camarade Mr Hornets. Mlle Evans, Mr Lupin, je n'ai rien à redire. Mr Potter et Mr Black, pareil. Mr Star je vois que vous avez du potentiel même si Mr Macmillan a probablement plus fait que vous. Et maintenant voyons celle de nos deux défenseurs des rêves de leurs amis.

Hermione serra les lèvres. Il fallait que leur potion lui plaise. Le verdict tomba.

\- Je pense que Mlle Loewen sera fortement attristée de devoir supporter les maraudeurs quelques heures de plus par semaine. Le cours est terminé, mettez moi un échantillon de vos potions sur mon bureau et filez ! Et dix points pour Poudlard !

Ils firent ce qui été demandé et sortirent. Alice les attendait dehors, accompagnée des deux garçons.

\- Alors ?

Draco afficha un mine triste.

\- Je suis désolé Loewen... commença-t-il avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête. Aie !

\- On a relevé le défi ! Affirma Hermione en fusillant son cousin du regard. Tu peux suivre les cours de potions.

Alice émit un cri de joie et sauta au coup de la jeune fille avant de faire de même avec le blond.

\- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Blaise et Neville rigolaient de la tête du garçon tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas. Ils y retrouvèrent Luna et les jumelles, accompagnées de deux jeunes filles inconnues au bataillon. Après avoir appris la bonne nouvelle, Elizabeth les présenta :

\- Voici Victoire Watson et Narcissa Black, nos meilleures amies. Elles sont respectivement à Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

\- Enchantés, saluèrent les cinq nouveaux en chœur.

\- Joli discours, ce matin, complimenta Narcissa.

Hermione dévisagea la jeune femme. Elle était différente de son souvenir. À l'époque où elle est encore à Poudlard, la future Mme Malefoy a le visage très chaleureux et les yeux qui pétillent d'intelligence.

\- Merci. C'est donc toi qui est suicidaire au point de supporter Elizabeth ?

\- Je confirme, rigola la Serpentard en ignorant l'air indigné de la jumelle concernée.

Draco se figea. Jamais il n'avait entendu sa mère rire. C'était le plus beau son au monde. Peut-être après celui d'Hermione... Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !? Et d'abord c'était Granger ! Enfin Heart. Pas Hermione. Il secoua la tête et s'assit aux côtés de ses nouveaux amis à la table des Poufsouffles.

••• O-O •••

Après un bon repas, les cours de l'après midi commencèrent. Les sixième année eurent sortilèges tandis que les cinquième années retrouvaient les joies des options avec le cours d'Etude des moldus pour les jumelles et celui de Divination pour Luna, Victoire et Narcissa.

Commençons par ces dernières. En arrivant dans la salle de cours, Luna fut d'abord surprise de ne pas sentir les fumées d'encens qui remplissaient la classe à son époque. En fait, contrairement au professeur Tremawney, le professeur Astra paraissait parfaitement normale. La jeune sorcière s'installa avec ses deux nouvelles amies.

\- Fait attention, le prévint Victoire en chuchotant. Elle prévoit tout le temps la mort de quelqu'un. La seule personne qui tienne compte de ses prédictions, c'est Sybille, une Serdaigle de septième année.

Luna savait déjà que sa future professeure étudiait à cette époque puisqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la salle commune de sa maison.

\- Mlle Moon !

La blonde sursauta, faisant tressauter les ravegourdes qui pendaient à ses oreilles.

\- Venez ici ! Je vais montrer l'utilisation d'une boule de cristal à vos camarades à partir d'un sujet que je ne connais pas.

Luna se leva en soupirant.

\- Alors... je vois... des mensonges... quelque chose un peu plus flou... une ombre noire... LE SINISTROS !!!! Le sinistros est sur vous, ma pauvre fille !

Tous les élèves commencèrent à paniquer. Narcissa se leva.

\- Tout comme sur mon cousin en cinquième année ! Et vous voyez, Sirius est toujours là à nous faire des blagues idiotes !

Luna sourit et commenta de sa voix rêveuse :

\- Harry aussi avait le sinistros dans sa tasse en troisième année... Mione m'a raconté que le professeur M... de métamorphose lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas dispensé de faire ses devoirs pour autant mais qu'il ne serait pas obligé de les lui rendre s'il mourrait.

Victoire éclata de rire, suivie de nombreux autres élèves.

\- Au final, ça fait trois ans qu'il rend tous ses devoirs, depuis.

Cette réflexion renforça le fou rire de la classe. Mécontente, leur professeur les fit travailler toute l'heure sur les cartes du ciel et la façon de les dresser.

Du côté du cours d'étude des moldus, les jumelles étaient sous le choc. Lorsque le cours avait débuté, Mme Estrella avait commencé par demander :

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me citer l'œuvre dont Mlle Heart s'est inspirée pour sa tirade larmoyante ce matin ?

Seules quelques mains s'étaient levées, principalement des nés moldus.

\- Le Cid, de Corneille.

\- Exacte. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Cette œuvre est très connue pour la tirade en question, justement. Connaissais vous d'autres tirades célèbres ?

Quatre mais se levèrent.

\- Mr Grays ?

\- La tirade de l'héroïne éponyme dans "Phèdre", de Racine.

\- Bien, Mlle Moon.

\- La tirade du nez dans "Cyrano de Bergerac" d'Edmond Rostand.

\- Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? Mr Hakeur ?

\- "On ne badine pas avec l'amour", de Musset.

\- Oui et pour finir, Mlle Yoskav ?

\- La tirade d'Alceste dans "Le Misanthrope" de Molière.

\- Bien. Il y en a évidemment beaucoup plus que les cinq citées, plus ou moins connues. Le principe des premiers cours va être plutôt simple. Vous allez vous mettre par groupes de trois à cinq personnes et me mettre en scène une tirade célèbre. La meilleure mise en scène aura des points bonus et ce seront les élèves qui voteront.

Et là ce fut le choc. Mettre en scène une tirade ? Elle a fumé quoi la nouvelle prof ? Les 16 élèves qui suivaient l'étude des moldus en cinquième année se regardèrent. C'était quoi cette blague ? Ils étaient censés apprendre la culture moldue. Pas faire du théâtre.

\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour vous mettre en groupes et commencer à réfléchir à votre projet.

Elizabeth et Pandora soupirèrent de concert. À quoi allait servir cette bêtise ? Elles se mirent en groupe avec une poufsouffle amie de Victoire, Kayla Adams, et cherchèrent des idées. L'heure passa rapidement et elles rejoignirent leurs amies pour leur dernier cours, deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie.

••• O-O •••

Peu après que tous les élèves eurent fini leurs cours, l'heure du repas arriva.

\- Comment ça s'est passé de votre côté ? Demanda Hermione en s'installant aux côtés des cinquième année.

\- Je te déteste !

Tous regardèrent Elizabeth avec surprise.

\- À cause de toi et de la prof d'étude des moldus complètement fêlée, on doit faire du théâtre... gémit la brune.

Draco et Blaise rigolèrent.

\- Ça va être intéressant !

\- On doit interpréter un monologue célèbre ! Avec costumes !

Le petit groupe éclata de rire à l'idée des jumelles en tenues médiévales.

\- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça... les rassura Hermione. J'ai fait du théâtre quand j'étais petite, c'était plutôt amusant.

Toutefois, ni Pandora ni sa sœur ne semblaient convaincues.

\- Et en divination ?

\- J'ai le sinistros.

Tous se retournèrent vers Luna.

\- Tu en parles comme d'une maladie bénigne... s'inquiéta Alice. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que je vais rencontrer un grand chien noir.

\- C'est un présage de mort ! S'exclamèrent Lily et les jumelles en même temps.

Les maraudeurs, qui avaient écouté la conversation, échangèrent un regard. Un grand chien noir...

\- Harry aussi avait le sinistros en troisième année et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un échapper autant à le mort, commenta Neville. Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- D'autant qu'un grand chien noir n'est pas forcément un sinistros, approuva Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder en direction de Sirius.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ? Les maraudeurs commandaient doucement à paniquer. Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle y faisait allusion. Alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour faire un commentaire, une explosion les fit sursauter.

À la table des Serpentards, tous les élèves étaient dorénavant affublés d'oreilles d'animaux, ce qui provoqua le rire de tous les autres élèves.

\- POTTER !

\- Oui, Lily-Jolie...

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ???

\- On a juste fait une petite blague...

\- EN VOUS EN PRENANT ENCORE AUX SERPENTARDS !!! QUAND CESSEREZ VOUS D'ÊTRE DE TELS GAMINS !?!?!?

\- Ils le méritent.

Clac ! La joue du jeune homme se teinta de rouge. Un joli dessin qui représentait la main de la préfète.

\- Calme toi, Evans ! Intervint Sirius, un air agacé sur le visage. On voulait juste mettre les nouveaux dans le bain.

\- C'est ridicule, Black, asséna Elizabeth d'un ton froid. Comme tout ce que vous faites.

\- Et bien on n'a qu'à demander leur avis aux concernés ! S'énerva le canidé.

Hermione soupira. Comme Draco. Comme Neville. Comme Blaise. Luna répondit.

\- Ça me fait un peu penser aux jumeaux...

\- Oui, acquiesça Hermione. Sauf que eux sont drôles.

\- Matures.

\- Intelligents.

\- Doués.

La tête des maraudeurs à ce moment là en valait le détour. Ils fusillèrent leurs camarades du regard et partirent vers leur dortoir, ruminant leur vengeance.

Bientôt, tous les élèves les suivirent, fatigués.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina leur première journée de cours.

**Enfin fini ! Ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je tenais à décrire les cours. Les autres journées n'auront pas autant de descriptions de cours (je crois).**

**La première blague des maraudeurs est un peu rapide mais c'était juste histoire de donner l'avis des nouveaux sur leur comportement.**

**Prochain chapitre : avis de Luna sur cette journée.**

**Et je termine juste en remerciant les personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur le chapitre précédent. Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire qu'il a plu. Et entre nous, de ceux que j'ai écrit c'est mon préféré et celui sur lequel je me suis le plus lâchée, donc j'appréhendais un peu... **

**Enfin bref. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews. **

**P. S. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais poster la semaine prochaine, mais je me rattraperai en postant deux chapitres la suivante ! **


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 

_Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser mon nom à chaque fois, mais au cas où les nargoles m'auraient volé mon cher cahier, c'est encore Luna Lovegood. Enfin Moon. Peu importe. _

_La première journée de cours à cette époque est terminée. _

_Ça a bien démarré avec le petit divertissement que nous ont offert Mione et Blaise à peine arrivés dans la Grande Salle. Au début, j'ai cru que des joncheruines les avaient perturbés. Ce sont de bons acteurs. _

_J'ai beaucoup aimé le discours de ma "cousine". C'était très amusant._

_Et vrai, il faut bien l'admettre. _

_Elle leur a bien remis le chapeau sur la tête. _

_J'espère vraiment que l'idée du sablier de Poudlard restera. _

_Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas présent à notre époque, mais je pense que Mione a commencé à changer le futur. _

_On s'est tous les cinq mis d'accord. Quitte à annuler notre naissance, on va changer le passé pour créer un futur meilleur ! _

_J'espère que les nargoles, les Ronflak Cornus et leurs amis nous aideront. _

_En tout cas, Mione a impressionné tout le monde. Maman et Elizabeth m'en ont parlé toute la matinée. _

_Et j'ai découvert la maman de Draco et la meilleure amie de ma mère. _

_Narcissa est très différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée dans notre futur, mais je l'imaginais plus... Malefoy. J'avais oublié que c'était une Black à la base. D'après ce que m'a appris maman, les Black sont quasiment tous différents de ce qu'ils montrent en premier lieu, de ce que leur famille les force à être. En fait, elle pense que la seule qui échappe à cette règle c'est Bellatrix. Elle se montre folle et elle l'est._

_De ce que j'ai pu constater, Narcissa est très gentille, très intelligente et aurait aimé être à Serdaigle au lieu de Serpentard. En tout cas, Draco m'a dit que sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé des jumelles Moon. Ce qui est étonnant quand on sait que sa meilleure amie est Elizabeth. _

_En ce qui concerne Victoire, je sais qu'elle va devenir ma marraine mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, dans le futur. Elle est géniale. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aime beaucoup mes ravegourdes en boucles d'oreille. Je lui ai répondu que je lui en ferait si elle voulait. Elle avait l'air contente. _

_Le premier cours qu'on a eu était un de Métamorphose. J'étais rassurée parce que je connais le professeur McGonagall. Elle ne changera pas beaucoup dans le futur. C'était un cours commun entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Narcissa avait sortilèges pendant ce temps. Le cours s'est bien passé. C'était quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait donc c'était plus simple pour moi et j'ai fait gagner 10 points à Serdaigle (merci Hermione de m'avoir aidée à maîtriser cette métamorphose). _

_J'ai été contente d'apprendre que de leur côté mes amis ont réussi à faire accepter la maman de Neville aux cours de potions. _

_L'après midi, on a commencé par des options. Narcissa et Victoire étaient avec moi en Divination, tandis que maman et Elizabeth avaient étude des moldus. J'ai eu un peu d'appréhension quand le professeur Astra m'a fait venir pour lire mon avenir dans la boule de cristal. Au final, j'ai le sinistros. _

_Hermione a déjà évoqué l'animagus de Sirius Black avec moi, donc je n'ai pas trop peur. _

_De toute façon, je ne crois pas que les sinistros soient vraiment des monstres de mort. C'est vrai qu'ils sont plus attirés par les gens qu'ils sentent en fin de vie, mais ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que la personne meurt, et il arrive qu'ils s'attachent à quelqu'un qui ne quittera ce monde que dans longtemps. Alors ça ne m'inquiète pas beaucoup. _

_Après, on a eu Histoire de la Magie avec les Serpentards. Ça m'a fait plaisir, parce que vu que Narcissa est la meilleure amie d'Elizabeth, elles se sont mises côte à côte. Du coup, j'étais à côté de maman. Je dois bien l'avouer, je n'ai pas écouté grand chose du cours. Maman et moi avons parlé des sombrals pendant les deux heures. C'était vraiment très chouette._

_Pendant le dîner, les Maraudeurs ont fait une blague aux Serpentards. Même s'ils ont de l'imagination, je trouve qu'ils sont moins drôles que les frères de Ginevra. Au moins quand ils faisaient une blague, les jumeaux Weasley, il n'y avait pas de cible particulière. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de ne pas savoir qui allait être visé. _

_Enfin... peut être que c'était juste parce que c'est la première blague cette année. Peut-être qu'ils étaient un peu perdus. Peut-être que c'est la faute des joncheruines... _


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

\- Prête pour notre deuxième journée de cours, petite sœur ? Interrogea Draco en s'asseyant à côté de Luna.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle découvrait un nouveau Malefoy. Il semblait plus apaisé, moins stressé et se laissait vivre sans contrainte. Le fait que son père ait presque le même âge que lui à cette époque et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherche pas à obtenir quelque chose de lui devait certainement aider.

\- Oui, je suis impatiente. Je vais avoir mes premiers cours de potions et de botanique. Et toi ?

\- Je suis assez pressé d'avoir le cours de métamorphose. On est avec les Gryffondors et j'ai l'intention d'embêter un peu les Maraudeurs pour leur faire regretter leur blague envers les Serpentards.

\- Même si tu es devenu un aigle, tu restes un vil serpent au fond, rigola Neville en s'installant avec ses amis.

Hermione et Blaise les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Le garçon semblait relativement énervé.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit le blond.

\- Les Magouilleurs, comme les appellent les jumelles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Je crains qu'il n'aient pas apprécié notre réaction à leur petite blague d'hier soir. Ils ont tenté de me faire comprendre que je les avais mal jugés, qu'ils sont les gentils et que les Serpentards sont les méchants. Or, je les ai renvoyés balader.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû apprécier, commenta Luna.

\- En effet. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec les cheveux roses et du maquillage.

\- Je regrette d'avoir raté ça, s'amusa Neville.

\- Hermione a réussi à tout m'enlever.

\- Quel dommage...

\- Mais si ça peut te rassurer, Nev', je crois qu'Alice a pris une photo avant...

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire devant l'air horrifié du garçon.

\- Comme ça, on a de quoi te faire chanter...

\- Tu mérites décidément bien ta place chez les Serpentards, souffla Draco d'un air admiratif.

Flattée, l'ancienne lionne ne put se retenir de rougir. Essayant, sans réussite, il faut bien l'admettre, de cacher se gêne, elle repris.

\- Tu sais, il oublie légèrement un détail en plus de ça.

\- Lequel ? Demandèrent les ex-serpents en chœur.

Neville et Luna, qui se rappelaient parfaitement du pari de la répartition, se levèrent pour aller s'assoir de part et d'autre du black. Posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, le "jumeau" d'Hermione asséna avec un grand sourire :

\- Devons nous te rappeler que tu es aux ordres de Mione pour la semaine à venir ?

\- Elle t'as laissé une journée pour t'y préparer, chantonna Luna, mais maintenant...

Draco explosa de rire, attirant le regard d'Hermione qui trouvait que le jeune homme était décidément beaucoup plus craquant depuis qu'il se laissait vivre dans cette époque.

\- Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir perdu un pari... grommela Blaise.

\- Aller ! Les cours vont commencer ! Profite du fait de ne pas être avec moi pour le premier, parce que ta vie va devenir un enfer...

\- Nooooooonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!

Les voyageurs explosèrent à nouveau en larmes de rire avant que Draco ne se reprenne pour poser une question à Hermione :

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça te dérange si on s'amuse un peu avec les Gryffondors pendant le cours de méta ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mon avis est nécessaire...

\- Parce que c'est aux Maraudeurs qu'on compte s'en prendre.

\- Humm... je vois. Vous avez le feu vert. Mis à part quelques faits, ce sont de vrais petits **BIP**. Il faut leur donner une bonne correction.

\- Même Sirius et Remus ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Oui. Surtout Sirius. Il est très différent de celui qu'on a connu. Il n'est pas passé par les mêmes événements. Donc aucun risque.

\- Ça te perturbe... remarqua Luna.

Hermione se tourna vers son amie.

\- Oui. Il ressemble à Sniffle mais ce n'est pas lui.

\- Sniffle ?

D'un signe de tête, Hermione indiqua les jumelles qui passaient à côté d'eux.

\- Le chien.

Ses amis parurent comprendre.

\- Du coup, repris la jeune fille, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. Il a des traits de Sniffle mais pas tous. C'est plus simple avec Mumus, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Et James ressemble trop à Harry pour ne pas perturber. Quand à l'autre...

Il n'y eu pas besoin de plus d'explications.

\- Par contre, du coup je demande ton autorisation pour me rapprocher de Severus Rogue.

\- Comment ça rapprocher ? S'étrangla Draco.

Neville et Blaise ne purent retenir un ricanement, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Luna.

\- Histoire d'éviter qu'il ne devienne un mangemort. Devenir amie avec lui, au même titre qu'avec Narcissa et Regulus.

\- D'accord, marmonna le blond.

\- On devrait peut-être même essayer de faire changer ton père.

\- En quoi ce **BIP** mérite-t-il qu'on tente quoi que ce soit pour lui ?

\- Pas pour lui. Mais s'il ne change pas, Narcissa ne tombera pas amoureuse. Et si on veut qu'elle soit heureuse... Adieu Draco.

\- Et ?

\- Ça serait dommage.

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'éloigna en compagnie de Neville qui leva les deux pouces en direction de Blaise. Trop choqué, le "frère" de Luna ne le remarqua même pas.

\- On va en cours ?

Draco regarda son ami et un grand sourire niais s'étala sur son visage. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

\- C'est de l'autre côté, Dray !

••• O-O •••

Au final, les deux garçons arrivèrent juste à temps devant la salle de métamorphose. Ils s'excusèrent brièvement auprès du professeur McGonagall, "on est nouveaux, on connaît pas bien le château", et s'assirent aux places restantes, soit Draco derrière James et Sirius, au deuxième rang, à côté d'Aglaé Goudy, une Serdaigle un peu superficielle, et Blaise au premier rang avec Lily Evans dont la meilleure amie s'était installée plus au fond de la salle. Voilà qui les arrangeait bien.

Lorsque le cours commença, les deux ex-serpentards débutèrent doucement les hostilités. Blaise feignit de ne pas réussir le sort et demanda sans cesse de l'aide à Lily. Celle-ci, pas dupe pour deux noises, se prêta volontiers au jeu et s'amusa à lui prendre les mains pour corriger sa position et la prise de sa baguette, faisant enrager le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

\- Dis à ton pote d'arrêter de draguer Lily, marmonna d'un ton coléreux le jeune Potter en direction du blond.

Ce dernier sourit.

\- Blaise, Potty veut que tu arrêtes de séduire Evans. Il a peur que tu ne rendes ridicules ses propres tentatives.

Bien sûr, toute la classe avait entendu et était pliée en deux devant la rougeur du visage du Maraudeur.

\- Mr Moon ! S'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

\- Désolé, professeur, mais James m'avait demandé de faire passer le message. En tant que bon camarade, comprenez-vous, je me devais de rappeler mon cousin à l'ordre. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

La petite bouille d'ange du garçon sembla attendrir la directrice de Gryffondor qui enleva des points à James pour avoir dérangé le bon déroulement du cours.

Le concerné fusilla le Serdaigle du regard et se remit au travail. Les élèves devaient transformer un hérisson en pelote d'épingles.

Toutefois, Draco et Blaise n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et cette fois-ci, ce fut Sirius et Peter qui devinrent les victimes de leur machiavélisme. À chaque fois que les deux jeunes hommes tentaient de transformer leur hérisson, les anciens-serpents-qui-en-sont-toujours-un-peu-au-fond-parce-que-c'est-quand-même-super-chouette-d'être-cruel lançaient le sort pour l'annuler, ce qui les embêtait beaucoup. En effet, si cela ne changeait rien au niveau lamentable de Pettigrew, Sirius étant l'un des meilleurs de sa promo, il s'énervait de ne pas savoir pourquoi sa pelote d'épingle ne tenait que quelques secondes avant de redevenir un hérisson.

\- Professeur, je pense que Black a un problème avec son hérisson.

Le concerné se retourna vers Draco qui afficha un air innocent.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème, c'est cette bestiole.

\- Tu as quelque chose contre les animaux, Black ? S'enquit Blaise.

\- Non pas contre les animaux ! Juste contre cette fichue chose, **BIP** !!!

\- Mr Black ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Mais professeur...

Blaise et Draco étaient morts de rire. Lily, elle, était mitigée. Certes ça lui plaisait beaucoup de voir les Maraudeurs humiliés, mais sa maison perdait des points. À la fin du cours, elle en fit la remarque à Blaise. Celui-ci la rassura d'un clin d'œil avant de s'exclamer :

\- En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Lily ! Tu es digne de ton badge de préfète. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi un exercice de métamorphose !

\- Et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas gagné ! Renchérit Draco. Merci beaucoup ! Gryffondor a de la chance de t'avoir ! Tu dois faire gagner plein de points à ta maison et rattraper ceux perdus par les Maraudeurs !

Lily les regarda étonnée, sans comprendre à quoi ils jouaient. Elle savait que Blaise faisait semblant de ne pas réussir, donc pourquoi ?

\- Ils ont raison, miss Evans. J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor. Maintenant sortez !

La jeune fille eu un grand sourire et s'éloigna joyeusement vers son prochain cours, celui de runes, suivie par les deux garçons. Ils y retrouvèrent Remus et furent rejoins par Hermione qui leur demanda bien évidemment comment s'était passé leur cours de Métamorphose.

\- Oh, tu sais, pas grand chose de particulier...

\- Donc j'en déduis que ce n'était absolument pas de votre fait si vos baguettes retransformaient les hérissons de Peter et Sirius ? S'enquit Remus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, n'ayant aucun problème avec le fait que ses amis soient un peu taquinés.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, affirma effrontément Draco, faisant rire ses camarades.

Parallèlement, le reste de leurs groupes respectifs n'avaient pas cours et se trouvaient donc à la bibliothèque.

\- Heart !

Neville mit un moment avant de réaliser que c'était à lui que les trois Maraudeurs s'adressaient.

\- Un problème ?

James s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui, tandis que Sirius se laissait tomber sur celle à son côté et que Peter prenait la dernière.

\- Tes cousins se sont bien amusés, tout à l'heure, en Métamorphose.

\- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

\- Peu importe. Est ce que tu approuves ?

Neville regarda James dans les yeux.

\- Étant donné que je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants, je peux difficilement me prononcer.

\- Ils ont cherché à nous humilier.

Le garçon sourit.

\- Où est le problème ?

\- Pardon !?!?

Les trois animagi semblaient choqués.

\- Vous faites la même chose aux serpentards si j'ai bien compris. Ne faites pas aux elfes de maisons ce que vous n'aimeriez pas que les sorciers vous fassent subir.

Sirius le regarda longuement tandis que James s'étranglait et que Peter tentait de le sauver.

\- Beaucoup de familles ne respectent pas leurs elfes de maison.

\- C'est un crime.

\- Tu es un défenseur des causes perdues ? Se moqua James en se reprenant.

\- Ma sœur avait créé une association pour aider les elfes qui voulaient des droits.

\- Elle avait vraiment du temps à perdre, commenta Peter. Elle est complètement folle, on devrait l'interner à Ste Mangouste.

Neville claqua son livre et fusilla le garçon du regard, avant de prononcer d'une voix froide :

\- Ma sœur n'est pas folle. Je ne te permet pas de la juger alors que tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. Elle vaut mille fois plus que tu ne vaudras jamais. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'émettre une telle remarque sur un membre de ma famille. Ce n'est pas un rat d'égout comme toi qui peut se permettre de décréter que Mione n'est pas fréquentable.

Sur ces mots, il se leva d'un geste brusque et rejoignit Alice qui était installée à une table voisine avec une certaine Mary MacDonald.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Patmol, mais tu as entendu comme moi !?

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

\- Il a qualifié Pet' de "rat d'égout". Tu crois qu'il sait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sa sœur a déjà fait des remarques dans le genre sur toi.

\- Il va falloir les surveiller.

\- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il ait réagi comme ça, signala Peter. Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de mal...

\- Laisse tomber, Queudver. Ils sont bizarres les nouveaux. On en parlera à Lunard quand il aura fini son cours.

Sur ces mots, les trois amis se mirent à imaginer une blague pour les nouveaux, tandis qu'Alice et Mary essayaient, sans résultats, de faire dire à Neville pourquoi il était si énervé.

Ce dernier soupira. Les Maraudeurs allaient leur poser des problèmes. Il le voyait arriver gros comme un manoir.

**Et voilà ! Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, comme promis. **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**En tout cas, nos cinq amis n'ont pas fini d'embêter les Maraudeurs. Et réciproquement.**

**La guerre est déclarée, mes amis. La guerre est déclarée.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à raconter, donc je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**

**Chapitre dans lequel les hostilités continuent...**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	14. Bonus : Blaise aux ordres d'Hermione

Chapitre bonus : Blaise aux ordres d'Hermione.

Ou comment Blaise a réalisé que la petite sang de bourbe peut être très dangereuse...

\- Salut, Blaise.

\- Un problème, Hermione ?

\- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien porter mon sac pour aller au prochain cours...

La moue adorable de la jeune fille ne fit pas effet sur son camarade.

\- Certainement pas ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à Draco.

\- Oui mais... Toi, tu n'as pas le choix.

La moue adorable était devenue machiavélique et Blaise compris pourquoi l'ancienne Gryffondor avait atterri à Serpentard.

\- Hermione... S'il te plaît, soit sympa... Ton cartable pèse plus lourd qu'une dragonne qui porte ses petits.

\- Raison de plus pour que je ne le porte pas !

Ce fut en bougonnant que le garçon s'activa. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

\- Et n'oublie pas de prendre aussi mes livres !

\- Pardon ???

Effectivement, l'intégralité des bouquins de la demoiselle était posé sur la table à côté de lui.

Grommelant qu'un elfe de maison serait mieux traité que lui, Blaise obtempéra.

\- Hum... Tu as raison de parler des elfes de maison, mon cher. Je dois relancer la S.A.L.E. Et tu vas m'y aider.

\- Certainement pas !!!

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Blaise !

Leurs trois amis avaient énoncé cette évidence en même temps, ce qui leur valu un regard noir du jeune homme.

\- Et je sais déjà ce que je vais te faire faire...

••• O-O •••

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, de nombreux élèves furent surpris de trouver un elfe de maison agitant un panneau au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

À bien y regarder, il était quand même un peu grand pour un elfe. Et légèrement en colère.

\- Hermione ! Je vais te tuer !!!

Il s'agissait en effet de Blaise Star, le nouvel élève qui, déguisé en elfe de maison, avait pour mission d'inciter les habitants de Poudlard à adhérer à l'association de sa très chère cousine.

De nombreux flashs aveuglaient le garçon de temps à autres. Neville avait bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion pour parler à sa future mère et lui demander son appareil photo.

C'est vraiment trop gentil à Blaise d'aider le Poufsouffle à se rapprocher d'Alice.

\- Neville, tu les vends combien tes photos ?

\- Draco ! Sale traitre !!!

\- Je les vends un gallion. Tu comprends, elles valent de l'or. Ceci dit, pour mes amis, et ceux qui promettent de les utiliser pour mener la vie dure à notre cousin adoré, je les offre.

\- Neville ! Je t'interdis !!!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire, Blaisinouchet chéri.

Le black était rouge de fureur.

\- Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Gr... Hermione lorsque la semaine sera terminée, murmura Draco.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Luna en s'approchant d'eux. Hermione lui a fait promettre de ne rien tenter. Et en tant que Gryffondor, il se doit de tenir sa promesse... c'est son honneur qui est en jeu.

Draco étouffa un rire. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout.

\- Heart !

\- Oh non, pas eux...

Les Maraudeurs arrivaient à grandes enjambées vers eux.

\- Tu les vends combien tes photos ?

Neville hésita. La tentation de torturer un peu plus son ami était grande... d'un autre côté... ce sont les Maraudeurs.

\- Il ne les vend pas.

Hermione venait d'arriver. Blaise, qui retenait sa respiration, soupira de soulagement.

\- Enfin, sauf à ses amis.

\- Hermione !

\- Oui, Blaisinouchet... ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, Blaise. Je sais.

Cette fois ci, Draco laissa échapper un ricanement, auquel fit écho celui de Neville. Ils s'étaient trouvé une passion commune : torturer Blaise.

\- Au fait, n'oublie pas les paroles...

Personne ne compris la phrase de la serpentarde jusqu'à ce que Blaise, de mauvaise grâce, ouvre la bouche et...

\- "Venez, petits élèves, venez sauver les elfes. Adhérez à la SALE, à la fondation contre le mal... Venez aider vos amis, qu'ils ne servent pas toute la vie, ils sont des êtres vivants comme nous, mais ils souffrent vraiment beaucoup, alors offrez leur une nouvelle chance et rejoignez l'association, qui combat leur souffrance, trouvons une solution..."

Entendre leur ami chanter et le voir se dandiner en rythme fit repartir le fou rire de Draco et Neville. Même Luna parvint difficilement à cacher son amusement. Quand à Hermione, elle souriait de toute ses dents. Comment ça ? Elle ? Machiavélique ? Mais pas du tout ! Juste légèrement sadique sur les bords...

\- "Rejoignez le combat, aux côtés de la fondatrice, aidez ces pov' p'tits gars, avec leur bienfaitrice. Hermione est la meilleure, elle les aide de tout son cœur, Hermione est tellement géniale, personne ne l'égale !"

Cette fois ci, tout le monde éclata de rire. Même les Maraudeurs se tenaient le ventre.

Blaise essaya de ne pas penser qu'il s'agissait seulement de sa première journée d'esclavage. Et qu'il y en aurait d'autre qui suivraient. Il se promit d'être gentil avec les elfes de maison, désormais. Et de ne plus jamais parier.

**Voilà, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas inclure la torture de Blaise dans les chapitres prévus, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit bonus pour que vous ayez quand même le plaisir de l'imaginer en elfe de maison.**

**Du coup je pose ça là en précisant que c'est vraiment à part de l'histoire de base. Ça ne s'inscrit pas dans le déroulement de la fiction. C'est juste un petit plus.**


	15. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

En revenant du cours de Runes, Hermione, Draco et Blaise furent surpris de constater que le gentil Neville était passablement énervé et jetait des regards noirs vers les Maraudeurs.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

Le jeune homme leur raconta l'histoire.

\- C'est bien que tu leur aies rabattu leur caquet, affirma la jeune fille. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, Nev'.

\- Ils vont chercher à se venger, râla Draco. C'est trop demandé une année tranquille !?

\- Apparemment oui, rigola Neville. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On a des armes qu'ils n'ont pas... signala Blaise l'air de rien.

\- On connaît beaucoup de choses sur eux, l'appuya son ami blond.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione avec des airs de chien battu. Celle ci soupira.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous cherchez mon approbation ?

\- Parce que tu es la plus raisonnable, Mione, indiqua Luna en venant les rejoindre. Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

Les sixième année lui relatèrent les évènements de la matinée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tourna un regard suppliant vers sa sœur de cœur.

\- Si même Luna s'y met, rigola la serpentarde. Oki, on va leur faire regretter.

\- Ouais !!!! S'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur.

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait amie avec Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy et qu'ils s'associeraient pour jouer des tours aux Maraudeurs, elle aurait pensé que les joncheruines y étaient pour quelque chose... et si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle mettrait ça sur le compte des joncheruines, elle aurait contacté Ste Mangouste. Décidément, Luna déteignait sur elle.

\- Il faut qu'on s'organise. Je pense que vous êtes les mieux placés pour faire des blagues à proprement parlé, les garçons. Blaise est dans le même dortoir qu'eux, Neville aura des tonnes d'idées, notamment dues au fait qu'il a été souvent cobaye des farces des jumeaux, et tout le monde sait que Draco a la ruse et le savoir nécessaires à l'application. On compte sur vous !

\- T'inquiète, Mione, on va gérer !

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de l'appeler Mione ? Ricana Blaise.

\- Oh mais si, Blaisinouchet, répondit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'écria Blaise d'un ton indigné.

Les cinq amis débarquèrent donc dans la Grande Salle pliés en deux (surtout quatre d'entre eux). Les autres élèves les regardèrent surpris, mais en reconnaissant les nouveaux, ils comprirent que ça allait être une scène qui allait rapidement faire partie de leur quotidien.

\- Et nous, on fera quoi ? Questionna Luna en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor.

En regardant autour de lui, Draco remarqua que peu de personnes étaient assises à la table attitrée à leur maison. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elle avait fait du bon boulot. Il était fier d'elle et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle.

Mais non ! Qu'est ce qu'il racontait !!? Les joncheruines sont vraiment terribles...

Il se re concentra sur la réponse de la jeune fille.

\- Nous, on va jouer avec eux.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Blaise perdu.

\- C'est évident.

\- Alors éclaire nous de ton savoir, Mr le Serpentard-reconverti-Serdaigle, grimaça Neville.

\- Hermione est probablement celle qui les connaît le mieux, elle a tellement d'infos sur eux qu'elle est capable de placer une anecdote à propos d'eux dans chacune de ses phrases. Avec talent.

\- Et pour Luna ? S'enquit la jeune fille, impressionnée que son ancien ennemi ai suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle.

\- Elle semble tellement innocente et, sans vouloir être offensant, un peu perchée, qu'elle est capable de sortir des trucs vrais sur eux devant tout le monde sans que personne ne la croit. Sauf eux. Qui vont paniquer. Ça va être génial.

Ils échangèrent un regard machiavélique en voyant leurs cibles arriver dans la Grande Salle, lorsque, surprenant tout le monde, Luna leva la voix.

\- Saviez vous que la probabilité d'y avoir des animagi dans un certain pourcentage de personnes a été calculée par des chercheurs, récemment ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris.

\- Si on prend l'exemple de Poudlard, la moyenne serait de 4 animagi.

\- Ce qui en fait trois non déclarés, souligna Hermione.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient figés, en entendant cela. Remus fut le premier à se reprendre et à venir s'asseoir non loin d'eux.

\- Je me demande bien qui...

Ses amis le suivirent, un air méfiant sur le visage. Ils avaient discuté des sous entendus des nouveaux et avaient conclu qu'il s'agissait de coïncidences. Mais finalement...

\- La vraie question, Lupin, c'est de savoir quels animaux ! Proclama Draco d'un air sérieux. Et pourquoi !?

\- Il n'y a pas trente mille explications, ajouta Blaise.

Tous les élèves de la Grande Salle suivait la conversation, persuadés qu'ils auraient droit à un nouveau coup d'éclat comme la veille. Les professeurs, eux, s'attendaient au pire.

\- Pourquoi devenir animagus ? Questionna Luna à l'intention d'Hermione.

\- Par pur défi en métamorphose, pour prouver son talent...

\- Donc il faut chercher du côté des bons élèves en méta, souligna Neville.

James se dandina, gêné. Il était le meilleur de l'école en métamorphose, même McGonagall le reconnaissait.

\- Pour espionner...

\- Il faut fouiller du côté des commères.

Pettigrew étant un spécialiste du commérage reconnu, il se sentit visé. À tort, entre nous, puisque les nouveaux faisaient allusion à leur journaliste préférée.

\- Rien d'autre ? S'enquit Blaise.

\- Mais si, voyons, pour un ami.

Remus se figea.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea innocemment Luna.

\- Savais-tu que les animagi permettaient aux loups garous de se maîtriser un peu mieux lors des pleines lunes sans mettre en danger l'être humain ?

Les Maraudeurs commençaient vraiment à paniquer. Draco se leva.

\- Il y a t-il un loup garou dans l'assistance ?

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle.

\- Personne ? S'attrista-t-il.

Remus contenait difficilement des tremblements de peur tandis que Peter était paniqué et que James et Sirius fusillaient les nouveaux du regard. Hermione eu pitié d'eux.

\- Je pense que ces recherches ont besoin d'être prises telles qu'elles le sont, Luna. Du hasard...

\- Oui, répondit la blonde. Il ne semble pas qu'il y ait d'animagi non déclarés à Poudlard.

\- Quel dommage...

Les Gryffondors soupirèrent de soulagement. Remus eu un rire nerveux.

\- Mais oui, le professeur Dumbledore ne serait pas assez fou pour accueillir un loup garou à Poudlard.

\- T'as pas tort, mon Loulou.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Blaise qui haussa les épaules tandis que les Maraudeurs s'étouffaient.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- De toute façon, décréta Hermione, ce n'est selon moi qu'une question d'opinion et non de folie.

\- Comment ça ? Intervint James.

Les nouveaux se regardèrent.

\- Un loup garou n'est un "monstre" qu'une fois par mois, répondit Neville en mimant les guillemets.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla Remus.

\- Nev' a raison, appuya Hermione. Un loup garou n'est qu'un humain aux sens exacerbés le reste du temps.

\- Vous en avez connu un ? Interrogea Sirius, curieux.

\- Oui, intervint Lily. Vous nous en avez parlé dans le train.

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Elizabeth depuis la table des Serpentards. Racontez nous.

Luna, Neville, Draco et Blaise se tournèrent vers leur amie. Cette dernière soupira.

\- Pourquoi quémandez vous toujours mon accord ?

\- Parce que tu es la plus responsable, Mione, affirma l'ancien Longdubat.

La concernée soupira. Décidément, ils semblaient tous le penser. Elle se tourna vers leur public.

\- Nous avons effectivement eu un professeur qui était loup garou... commença-t-elle.

\- Son nom ? Demanda Peter.

\- On dit s'il te plaît, Pettigrew, l'interrompit Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le rat haussa les épaules.

\- Il nous enseignait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, continua Hermione en ignorant superbement la vermine, sous les sourires de ses camarades.

\- Pouvons nous connaître son nom ? S'il te plaît, interrogea poliment Pandora.

\- Mais bien sûr, lui sourit la jeune fille. Il s'appelait... Romulus Wolf.

\- Joli nom, ricana Sirius.

\- N'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Blaise.

Les voyageurs retinrent un rire.

\- C'était quelqu'un d'adorable. Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche.

\- Sauf les nuits de pleine lune, les provoqua James.

\- Certes, mais grâce à un breuvage que lui faisait notre prof de potions, il gardait son esprit humain pendant ces périodes et la transformation était moins douloureuse.

\- Vraiment ???

Le cri plein d'espoir résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oh mais c'est bientôt l'heure des cours de l'après midi ! les interrompit Neville, un sourire en coin. On devrait y aller.

\- La suite au prochain épisode, rigola Blaise.

Les cinq amis se levèrent et sortir de la Salle, fiers de leur petit suspense.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

**Et voici la riposte de nos cinq amis !!! **

**J'adore torturer les Maraudeurs. **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	16. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 

Hermione regarda ses affaires en soupirant de découragement. Elle logeait peut-être dans les appartements des serpentards depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de défaire sa valise.

Elle repensa aux événements de la journée. Les Maraudeurs les avaient tannés toute l'après-midi pour avoir plus d'infos sur la fameuse potion, soit disant pour leur culture. Elle sourit. Draco avait accepté de l'aider à la faire, avec la permission de Slughorn. Ils en offriraient quelques doses à Remus pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au coffre vide au pied de son lit.

"Aller, Mione ! Un peu de courage !"

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se parler à elle même. La folie n'était pas loin...

Hermione ouvrit sa valise et commença à placer ses affaires dans le coffre qui lui était dédié. Une heure plus tard, elle avait rangé correctement ses biens, principalement composés de livres (d'où le temps exagéré pour tout installer puisqu'il fallut classer chaque ouvrage). Il ne restait dans la valise que son ancien sac de cours, celui avec lequel elle était arrivée à cette période de l'histoire.

Ce n'était que pour garder une accroche à sa véritable époque qu'elle l'avait conservé. Il n'y avait plus rien dedans. Prise d'un doute, elle le secoua quand même pour vérifier. Une enveloppe tomba en voletant avant de se poser sur ses genoux.

Son nom était écrit dessus. Et elle aurait reconnu l'écriture entre mille.

Harry.

Tremblotante, elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit, légèrement inquiète de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir.

Elle la parcourue des yeux. Se concentra un peu plus pour la relire. Et éclata en sanglots en s'affalant sur son lit. C'est ainsi que Narcissa la trouva alors qu'elle venait la chercher pour aller manger.

\- Ça ne va pas, Hermione ?

\- Si, renifla la concernée. Juste une lettre d'un ancien ami.

Voyant que sa nouvelle amie ne rajouterait rien de plus, la future Mme Malefoy l'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Arrivée à la table de Poufsouffle où ils s'étaient réunis, Hermione tendit le papier à Luna et Neville sans un mot.

Aussitôt, Draco et Blaise se penchèrent pour lire en même temps et, ceci faisant, empêchèrent d'autres personnes d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils furent assez surpris.

"_Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer._

_Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et tu aurais bien raison, au même titre que Luna et Neville._

_Je suis un incapable et je ne me suis absolument pas comporté comme il faut avec vous qui m'avez tant soutenu._

_J'écris cette lettre après l'altercation que nous avons eu dans le couloir. Enfin que Ron et Ginny on eu avec vous._

_J'ai l'intention de la glisser dans ton sac demain matin._

_Un peu lâche, je l'admet. Pas très Gryffondor et loin d'être digne du Survivant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé du comportement de Ron et de Ginny. Et du mien. Surtout du mien._

_Je sais que je vous ai abandonnés alors que je n'aurai absolument pas dû._

_C'est TOI qui est restée à mes côtés pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que Ron était jaloux._

_C'est LUNA qui m'a redonné le sourire après la mort de Sirius et qui m'a soutenu quand je disais que Voldemort était de retour, bien qu'elle ne sache pas toute l'histoire._

_C'est NEVILLE qui savait le mieux me réconforter quand je faisais un cauchemar impliquant mes parents._

_Et moi, je vous ai lâchement abandonnés._

_Je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être à Gryffondor. Remarque, je n'aurais pas plus eu ma place à Poufsouffle._

_Je me sens aussi ridicule que mon père qui s'en prend à Rogue pour un oui ou pour un non. Même plus puisque vous êtes mes amis._

_Mais j'aime vraiment Ginny, bien qu'elle soit insupportable avec vous. Elle n'a juste pas digéré l'avis de Luna sur notre couple et que vous la souteniez._

_Et Ron est mon meilleur ami._

_Mais toi aussi, et je tiens à Luna et Nev' également._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Mione. Je suis divisé entre mes deux familles._

_Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ?_

_Tu as toujours su me donner de bons conseils._

_Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Mais eux non plus._

_Je suis perdu._

_D'un côté il y a les Weasley et de l'autre vous trois..._

_J'aimerais tellement qu'il n'y ait pas eu cette dispute, qu'on soit encore tous ensemble._

_Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, Mione._

_J'ai peur de perdre l'un de vous comme j'ai perdu Sirius, à cause d'une mauvaise décision._

_Tu es ma sœur et Luna et Neville sont des amis très chers._

_Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Ce que je dois faire._

_Aide moi !_

_Je t'en supplie._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je t'aime toujours autant, sœurette, et si tu es avec Luna et Neville, dis leur qu'il n'y a pas une journée sans que je pense à vous et sans que vous me manquiez._

_Pardonnez moi d'être aussi faible._

_Et merci d'être ma famille._

_Harry. _"

Ils relevèrent la tête en silence. Une larme coula sur la joue de Luna. Une seule.

Neville serra les poings, tandis que Blaise lui pressait l'épaule en soutient.

Quant à Draco, il fit le tour de la table et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière se laissa aller à l'étreinte et se remit à sangloter.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la Grande Salle.

Blaise fit un signe à Draco. Ils sortirent en entraînant leurs amis à leur suite.

Arrivés au troisième étage, ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils qui y étaient, sans un mot. Ce fut Luna qui brisa le silence.

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment voulu...

Cette phrase eu le mérite de faire sourire ses amis. Évidemment, Luna était bien incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un, elle était bien trop gentille pour ça.

\- Quand on rentrera... commença Neville.

\- Quand on rentrera rien du tout, le coupa Hermione, en se ressaisissant. Quand on rentrera, qui sait s'il sera encore notre ami. On va changer le futur. Il va grandir avec ses parents, je vous le promet.

\- Donc le Potter qu'on connaissait...

\- N'existera pas.

La réalité les frappa de plein fouet. Oui, changer le futur faisait que s'ils rentraient chez eux, s'ils naissaient quand même, la vie ne serait pas la même que celle qu'ils avaient connu.

Ils seraient les seuls à connaître la vérité.

Hermione repris la parole.

\- Pour ça, il faut battre Voldemort.

Draco et Blaise sursautèrent.

\- On sait que vous aimez ses idées, déclara doucement Neville. Mais...

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non, on n'adhère pas à ses idées.

\- Comment ça ? S'étrangla Neville.

\- Nos parents oui, l'éclaira Blaise. Ils le suivent et sont de gentils toutous. Mais nous, non. Ils ne nous ont pas demandé notre avis.

\- Mais je croyais que Draco...

\- Il a menacé mes parents. Ma mère. Surtout ma mère. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande...

Luna et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Neville s'exclama :

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

\- Donc, conclut Luna, si on le bat à cette époque, plus de problème.

\- Et comment ?

La question de Blaise entraîna un silence. Hermione pris la parole, gênée.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a appris pas mal de choses à Harry pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

\- Et j'imagine qu'il te les a répétées... railla Draco.

\- Les informations avant la dispute, oui.

\- Donc ? Demanda Blaise.

La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration.

\- Il a créé des Horcruxes.

Un silence accueilli ses paroles.

\- Et... c'est quoi ?

\- Vous... vous ne savez pas ?

\- Non, de toute évidence.

\- C'est... Il a...

\- Mais encore ?

\- Voldemortaseparésonâmeenplusieursmorceauxetlesacachésdansdesobjetspourêtreimmortel !

\- Pardon !?

\- Répète en détachant les mots, s'il te plaît, Mione.

\- Voldemort a separé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et les a cachés dans des objets pour être immortel...

\- QUOI !???!???!?!?!?!???

**Chapitre terminé ! **

**Bon. Dans celui-ci, pas trop de personnes embêtées, mais les sentiments d'Harry. Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser en froid ! **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! **


	17. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15. 

_Encore Luna. Toujours Luna. À jamais Luna. _

_Vous finirez par vous y habituer._

_Que d'événements depuis la dernière fois !!!_

_C'est à croire que Poudlard n'est pas Poudlard sans un minimum d'animation._

_Draco et Blaise s'en sont pris aux Maraudeurs. Du coup, ces derniers sont allés embêter Neville, ce qui a eu pour conséquence de convaincre Hermione que cela ne serait pas si terrible de les torturer un peu._

_Enfin. C'est amusant._

_J'ai adoré leurs têtes quand j'ai évoqué les animagi. Draco a raison, finalement c'est chouette de passer pour une folle. Personne ne me prend au sérieux._

_Mais je trouverais quand même un Ronflak. Et je prouverais à tout le monde que je ne suis pas si folle que ça. C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont tous trop fermés d'esprit !!!_

_En tout cas, ils ont complètement paniqué, les Maraudeurs. C'était drôle._

_J'ai demandé à mes amis si c'était normal que je trouve ça aussi rigolo, ils m'ont tous dis oui. Hermione et Neville pensent que c'est parce qu'ils s'en sont pris à nous, c'est le goût de la vengeance. Blaise dit que c'est juste sympa de faire des blagues et d'embêter les autres. Mais selon Draco, c'est la preuve que j'ai un petit côté Serpentard. Moi je ne suis pas sûre. Mais peut-être..._

_De toute façon, comme l'a dit Hermione, on a tous un peu de chaque maison !_

_Il y avait autre chose de drôle, c'est Blaise aux ordres d'Hermione. Mais chut ! Faut pas le dire... il va m'en vouloir sinon._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, on est tellement concentrés sur les Maraudeurs et sur l'idée de changer le futur, qu'on ne se préoccupe plus du tout de savoir comment rentrer chez nous._

_Est-ce si grave que ça ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'on rentrera quand notre mission ici sera terminée._

_Globalement la journée s'est bien passée. J'apprécie toujours autant mes nouveaux camarades (entre nous, je les préfère même aux anciens) et les cours sont intéressants, malgré le déjà vu._

_Toutefois... pour finir la journée, on a eu un gros coup dur. Hermione a trouvé une lettre d'Harry dans son sac._

_Je me doutais qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il a écrit, mais le lire m'a un peu fait mal au cœur. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a en quelque sorte abandonné dans le futur._

_Dès qu'on rentrera, je lui raconterai tout ! Promis ! Et je lui ferai un gros câlin pour le réconforter._

_Si il se souvient de nous..._

_Hermione dit qu'on va tous changer et qu'on sera les seuls à savoir la vérité. Ça fait un peu peur, mais si ça peut nous débarrasser de Voldemort et nous permettre de rendre nos amis heureux, ça en vaut la peine._

_J'ai le sentiment que ça va être long. En plus, il a créé des Horuxes ou un truc comme ça. Pour être immortel. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant._

_On va devoir les détruire pour le vaincre,**-** lui._

_Je suis prête. À nous cinq on va réussir. Il faut qu'on réussisse._

_Pour Harry. Et pour tous nos amis futurs. Pour nos familles._

_Comme l'a dit Hermione en sortant de la Salle sur demande : Que la force soit avec nous !_

_(Me demandez pas, j'ai pas tout compris. Une histoire de petit être vert et de sabres avec des jaiday...)_

**Voilà, un autre chapitre sur le point de vue de Luna. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me permet de savoir si mon histoire plaît et éventuellement si vous avez quelques conseils :)**

**Merci de suivre cette fiction ! **


	18. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 

Après la discussion de la semaine précédente à propos des horcruxes, les cinq amis passèrent beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour avoir des informations sur cette magie extrêmement noire.

\- Ça me dégoûte... lâcha Draco.

\- Entièrement d'accord, le soutint Blaise. Déjà un... mais plusieurs !

\- Si on n'avait pas confirmation avant, maintenant c'est sûr. Il est complètement fou.

\- Qui ?

Le petit groupe se retourna pour voir arriver les jumelles accompagnées de Narcissa, Victoire et d'un jeune homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

\- Le mage noir dont on vous a parlé dans le train.

\- Il ne peut pas être pire que le seigneur des ténèbres... commenta l'inconnu.

Hermione le dévisagea. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. C'est Pandora qui lui donna la réponse.

\- Regulus ! Il n'y a que ses adeptes qui l'appellent comme ça.

Regulus Black. Le petit frère de Sirius. Il grimaça et tira la langue à son amie.

\- Je fais qu'est ce que j'veux !

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Désespérant... murmura Narcissa.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna Neville.

\- On est venus chercher Luna, répondit Elizabeth. On a un cours commun de métamorphose.

\- C'est déjà l'heure ? S'étonna la concernée.

\- Eh oui !

\- Mince, grommela Blaise. Va falloir qu'on y aille nous aussi.

\- Vous avez quoi ? Interrogea Victoire.

\- DFCM, notre premier cours avec cette prof.

\- Elle est super, au final, commenta Narcissa. Ses cours sont très intéressants.

\- Ça nous change de d'habitude, rigola doucement Regulus.

\- Elle est aveugle non ?

\- Oui, mais on ne dirait pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous verrez bien...

\- Luna ! Dis nous !

\- Non. Ça vous gâcherait la surprise.

\- Mais euh...

Les voyageurs rangèrent leurs affaires, quatre d'entre eux soudain beaucoup plus impatients d'aller en cours, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque avec leurs amis.

\- Blaise, porte mon sac, ordonna Hermione.

\- Quoi ? Encore ? Certainement pas !

\- Si, c'est ton dernier jour à mon service, je compte bien en profiter !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal !

\- Sous estimer ton côté Gryffondor, ricana Neville.

Le black soupira. Cette semaine avait été un véritable calvaire. Il ne croyait pas l'ancienne Gryffondor si cruelle...

\- On se retrouve à midi ! S'exclama Pandora en prenant Luna par le bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous la rendra en un seul morceau ! Ajouta Elizabeth.

\- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne me rassure pas... songea Draco à voix haute, ce qui lui valut un regard noir des jumelles.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté en rigolant.

••• O-O •••

Lorsque la prof les fit entrer dans la classe, Hermione se mit à côté de Neville, juste derrière Lily et Alice, et devant Draco et Blaise. C'était un cours commun à tous les sixième année.

Dès que Mme Granger ouvrit la bouche, le silence se fit immédiatement. Elle imposait le respect.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous avez eu de nombreux professeurs tous plus ou moins incompétents à ce poste avant moi. Sachez que ce n'est pas pour autant que je tolèrerais que vous preniez les cours de défense contre les forces du mal à la légère.

\- À cause de la guerre ?

\- Effectivement, Mr Potter. À cause de la guerre.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que c'était James qui avait parlé, sans le voir ? À sa voix ?

\- Mais elle ne va pas nous atteindre ! S'indigna un poufsouffle. On est à l'abri à Poudlard !

En entendant ces mots, les quatre amis venant du futur (mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire !) retinrent un sourire. Si naif...

\- Croyez vous réellement que Jedusor ne s'en prendra jamais à l'école ?

\- Qui ?

La quasi totalité des élèves venait d'élever la voix, tandis que les voyageurs échangeaient un regard. Elle, elle s'y connaissait. C'était indéniable.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor, expliqua Mme Granger en faisant apparaître le nom en lettres lumineuses. Celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

D'un coup de baguette, les lettres changèrent de place pour former "je suis Lord Voldemort". Comment faisait elle pour être sûre du bon ordre sachant qu'elle était aveugle ? Bonne question.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, certaines personnes n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de jouer avec leur nom pour essayer de s'en forger un nouveau.

Les trois quarts des élèves s'étranglèrent en entendant les mots de leur professeur. Le dernier quart, qui comportait les Maraudeurs, les quatre voyageurs et Lily Evans, regardait la femme avec admiration et respect.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non, Mr Rogue. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il n'est que du ressort des incompétents de se créer une identité pour s'offrir une nouvelle vie. Les personnes qui en valent la peine assument qui ils sont. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence...

Elle prononça les derniers mots en fixant Hermione, Draco, Neville et Blaise de ses yeux vides. Ils déglutirent.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas peur de lui ? S'émerveilla Sirius.

La prof eu un pâle sourire, toujours aussi froid.

\- La seule personne qui puisse éventuellement me faire peur, Mr Black, c'est ma sœur. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait un nez, des cheveux, une poitrine et rien ne pendait entre ses jambes.

Quelques rires nerveux raisonnèrent.

Fêlée. Elle était complètement fêlée.

\- Vous n'avez peur de rien ?

\- Pas de rien, Mr Nott. De personne.

\- Où est la différence ?

\- Personne n'a peur de rien. Mais je pense avoir la sagesse de ne pas craindre les être qui me sont égaux.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas égal ! S'écria un serpentard.

\- Oui, vous avez raison Mr Mulcibair. C'est la dure réalité de notre société. Toutefois, du point de vue magique, chacun est au même rang.

\- Mais...

\- Je pense que nous pouvons en rester là sur le blablatage, que je ne juge certes pas inutile, mais peu en rapport avec mes cours.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, jeunes gens. Si vous voulez débattre, vous pouvez toujours demander au professeur Dumbledore de vous rajouter une heure que je serai ravie de partager avec vous.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Lily noter quelque chose sur le coin de sa feuille. Elle était prête à parier que la préfète allait demander au directeur de mettre en place cette séance en plus.

\- Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me citer les différentes formes de magies ?

Un silence accueilli ses paroles.

\- Personne ?

Hermione leva timidement la main.

\- Miss... Heart.

Les trois garçons qui étaient assis à côté de la concernée notèrent avec un froncement de sourcils l'hésitation de leur professeur au moment de prononcer le nom de leur amie.

Bah ! Elle avait dû avoir un doute, ne voyant pas à qui elle avait affaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre... Je crois qu'il y en a cinq...

\- Pouvez vous les citer ?

\- La magie instinctive, celle chez les enfants, la magie de maîtrise, qu'on apprend avec la baguette, la magie des créatures magiques, la magie ancienne et... la magie élémentaire, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Mme Granger sembla regarder la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes et celle-ci crut s'être trompée.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Dix points pour Serpentard. En effet, ces cinq magies forment les fondements de notre monde. En tant que sorciers, vous en maîtrisez deux, même si celle instinctive ne se manifeste plus qu'en cas de choc émotif. Les créatures magiques telles les Gobelins et les elfes de maison peuvent utiliser une magie qui leur est propre et parfois celle ancienne. Cependant, cette dernière, et encore plus celle élémentaire qui n'est habituellement que du ressort des élémentaux, n'est que très rare. Peu de sorciers connaissent leur existence et encore moins savent les utiliser.

Blaise leva la main, curieux.

\- Mr Star ?

\- Vous savez les utiliser vous ?

La prof le fixa longuement.

\- En effet.

Un murmure accueilli sa déclaration.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas l'impression que vous êtes aveugle ? Interrogea Neville.

\- C'est le cas. Je compense avec ma magie, ce qui fait que mon handicap est bien loin d'en être un.

\- Et vous allez nous apprendre ? Demanda James d'un air enjoué.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est effectivement mon intention. Du moins les bases de celle élémentaire. Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas à la portée de tous.

Personne ne quittait la femme du regard.

\- Je préfère vous calmer tout de suite, cet apprentissage ne débutera qu'après les vacances de Noël.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai un programme, Mr Black.

\- Celui du Ministère ?

\- Non, Mr Lupin. Je ne considère pas qu'il puisse vous apporter de quoi survivre à proprement parler.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin du cours. Des chuchotements dégoûtés retentirent. Personne ne voulait quitter le cours.

\- Pour la prochaine fois, je souhaite que vous fassiez quelques recherches sur la magie gobeline. Et commencez à penser à des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes. Je vais vous demander un exposé complet sur la magie élémentaire pour Noël.

**Un autre chapitre terminé !**

**En espérant qu'il vous a plu au même titre que les autres et que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire :)**

**Laissez moi des reviews, s'il vous plaît !!! **


	19. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

\- On fait quoi ? On retourne à la bibliothèque ?

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise et Draco, tandis que Neville les rejoignait, après avoir retrouvé Luna.

\- Non, on va à la Salle sur Demande. C'est le mieux pour que personne ne nous entende.

\- Ok. Comme vous voulez.

Ils arrivèrent à destination et pénétrèrent dans une méga bibliothèque.

\- On se demande qui a choisi la salle, se moqua Draco.

Hermione lui tira la langue.

\- Alors, la Défense ? Demande Luna d'un air rieur.

\- Génial ! S'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Elle sait de quoi elle parle, elle au moins.

\- Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un, songea Luna à voix haute. Mais je n'arrive pas à définir qui. Vous avez la même impression ?

\- Oui, un peu, appuya Draco.

\- Je me demande...

\- Quoi donc, Neville ?

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est de quel côté ?

\- Pas mangemort, affirma le blond. Elle manque trop de respect au seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Moui... mais je comprends la question de Neville, releva Luna.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Blaise. Elle n'est pas une mage noire, mais pas blanche non plus.

\- C'est vrai, je suis prête à parier qu'elle ne travaille pas pour l'ordre du Phénix.

\- Espérons qu'elle et sa sœur se battent quand même avec nous, soupira Neville.

\- Probablement, mais il ne faut compter sur personne, asséna Hermione en s'emparant d'un carnet. C'est nous qui avons le plus d'armes contre lui.

Elle pris un stylo bic, sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades qui se demandèrent ce qu'était ce petit tube étrange, et repris.

\- Donc... qu'est ce qu'on sait ?

\- Que Vol... Vous-savez-qui a créé des horcruxes, probablement sept, commença Blaise.

\- Six, le corrigea Luna. Il a séparé son âme en sept. Mais un morceau est toujours dans son corps.

\- Bien vu.

\- Donc, repris Hermione, six horcruxes.

\- Qui sont probablement des objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs. Sauf Gryffondor.

\- Ce qui en fait trois. Quels sont-ils ?

\- Le collier de Serpentard.

\- Le Diadème perdu pour Serdaigle ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour Poufsouffle. Mais je vais me renseigner, promit Neville.

\- Donc... collier, diadème et point d'interrogation.

\- Plus le journal de mon père.

\- Tu penses qu'il l'a déjà récupéré ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne va pas tarder.

Hermione griffonna dans son carnet.

\- Donc quatre. Il nous en manque deux.

\- Je suis persuadé que le serpent en est un.

\- Tu crois, Nev' ?

\- Oui, il est trop proche de lui pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. Même pour un fourchelangue.

\- D'accord. Il n'en manque plus qu'un.

\- On trouvera en temps voulu.

\- Maintenant, la question c'est où les trouver !!?

\- Hum oui. Je pense qu'il y en a à des endroits importants pour lui.

\- Peut-être pas que. S'il a fait confiance à d'autres mangemorts que mon père.

Tout le monde digéra l'info. Bien sûr. Il avait raison. Hermione frissonna. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'en ait pas confié à Bellatrix...

\- J'implore Merlin que ça ne soit pas le cas, soupira Neville.

\- Et si ça l'est ? Questionna Blaise.

\- On avisera en temps voulu.

Le ton d'Hermione était sans réplique.

\- Où pensez vous qu'on puisse en trouver ?

Ils se mirent à réfléchir.

\- On sait déjà que le journal arrivera à un moment donné chez les Malefoy. Et éventuellement chez d'autres mangemorts.

\- On ne sait pas pour le serpent. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas encore un Horcruxe.

\- Je pense qu'il y en a un à Poudlard.

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco.

\- Je suis très sensible à la magie noire, admit le jeune homme gêné. Et quand on était dans l'endroit où tout est caché, une version de la Salle sur demande, j'ai senti une vague d'énergie très sombre. Ça peut en être un.

\- C'est possible, en effet, accepta Blaise. Ce sera assez simple à vérifier.

\- Mais on ne saura pas comment les détruire, souleva Neville.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, chantonna Luna. Personnellement, je pense qu'il y en a un dans le cimetière.

\- Le cimetière ?

\- Oui, celui où Harry était lorsqu'il l'a vu revenir. Il nous a dit qu'il y avait les ossements de Tom Jedusor senior. Donc je pense qu'il y a un horcruxe à proximité.

\- C'est une bonne idée, marmonna Hermione en continuant d'écrire frénétiquement dans son carnet. Il faudra profiter d'une sortie a Pré-au-lard pour vérifier.

\- Ce qui nous fait seulement deux objets.

\- Il faut qu'on se rapproche des mangemorts.

La phrase de Neville résonna. Tous le savaient mais il était le premier à énoncer l'évidence.

\- Ce sera moi, déclara Blaise.

\- Impossible, tu es à Gryffondor.

\- Donc il ne reste que moi, énonça Draco.

\- Tu ne vas pas le faire tout seul... chuchota Luna, inquiète pour son frère adoptif.

\- Non, il le fera avec moi.

\- Hors de question.

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Je ne le considère pas comme tel.

\- S'ils découvrent tes origines, t'es morte ! Je refuse de te mettre en danger ainsi !

\- Depuis quand ma vie te préoccupe-t-elle ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma vivement et pinça les lèvres en lançant un regard noir à Neville et Blaise qui étaient pliés en deux.

\- Peu importe. Je suis à Serpentard et officiellement, notre père à Neville et moi est un sorcier. Je ne pense pas que je serais la seule sang mêlée.

\- Et ton amitié avec les Gryffondors ? Avec les jumelles ?

\- Sacrifiées, autant que pour toi. C'est un prix bien peu élevé pour leur offrir un futur.

\- Mais... Tu vas devenir une paria ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être mangemort, Granger !

\- Parce que c'est à nouveau Granger, maintenant ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je te raconte ?

\- Écoute Draco, il est hors de question que tu fasses ça tout seul et de nous tous, je suis la mieux placée. La discussion est close.

\- Je...

\- Dray.

\- Mais...

\- Laisse tomber. Tu sais autant que moi que la faire changer d'avis est mission impossible.

\- Je confirme, appuya Neville.

\- Mais... Du coup...

Cette fois ci, ce fut vers Luna que les regards convergèrent.

\- On va devoir... se disputer ? Si on veut avoir des infos des deux côtés...

Un silence accueilli ses paroles.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Mais on se retrouvera pour parler, la rassura Blaise. C'est juste un... une comédie ! Comme Hermione et moi le premier jour. On sera les seuls à savoir la vérité.

\- C'est nécessaire, Luna.

\- D'accord...

\- Comment est-ce qu'on saura où se retrouver ? Tu vas faire un truc comme avec les pièces pour l'AD, Mione ?

\- Sûrement, oui. Je vous dirai ça demain. On mettra notre plan en place à ce moment-là. Pour l'instant reconcentrons nous sur les Horcruxes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait déjà noté.

_Nombre d'objets : 6 et Voldemort._

_• Collier de Serpentard : ?_

_• Diadème de Serdaigle : ?_

_• Objet de Poufsouffle ? : ?_

_• Journal : Chez les Malefoy. Déjà ? Ou pas encore ?_

_• Le serpent, Nagini ? Déjà ou pas ?_

_• Autre objet à définir_

_Où :_

_• Chez les Malefoy._

_• D'autres mangemorts ?_

_• Poudlard ? Salle sur demande ?_

_• Le cimetière ?_

\- Des idées ? Sur les endroits.

\- Très franchement...

\- Gringotts ?

\- Neville, tu sais combien il y a de chambres fortes à Gringotts ? Parce que déjà entrer par effraction c'est impossible, mais en plus fouiller tous les coffres...

\- Blaise à raison, intervint Luna. Je pense qu'on ne trouvera pas d'autres endroits.

\- Renseignons nous d'abord sur ceux-ci, admit Hermione. Et pour les détruire ?

\- Des sorts de magie noirs ? Demanda Neville.

\- Le feudémon ? Proposa Draco. C'est ma tante qui me l'a appris. C'est censé tout réduire en cendres.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne le maîtrisais pas ?

\- Certes, Blaise, mais cite moi un seul sort qui résiste à miss Je-sais-tout ici présente !?

Un silence accueilli ses paroles.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- De toute façon, je note. On verra bien après.

\- Comment Harry a-t-il détruit le journal ? Interrogea Luna. Ça détruit forcément les Horcruxes.

Ses quatre aînés se regardèrent. Les anciens Serpentards ne savaient pas, de même que Neville. Hermione, en revanche...

\- En plantant un crochet de Basilic dedans, expliqua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Et merde !

\- Va falloir aller buter un serpent géant qui peut tous nous tuer d'un seul regard ? Traduisit Blaise.

\- Woaw... si avec ça on devient pas des héros...

\- Les garçons ! Reconcentrez vous un peu ! C'est impossible d'aller tuer le Basilic !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Draco, surpris.

\- Tu parles fourchelangue ?

\- Ah oui... mer...

\- Draco !

\- Désolé, désolé, s'excusa le garçon en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Bon. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. On réfléchit encore un peu à tout ça et on en reparle demain.

\- Après le dîner ? Ici ? Demanda Luna. Comme aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Ça sera bien.

\- En plus, on n'aura pas les Maraudeurs dans les pattes, souligna Blaise avant de répondre au regard interrogateur de ses camarades. C'est la pleine lune.

\- Tant mieux. Même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir donner de la potion Tue-loup à Remus.

\- On le fera plus tard, quand vous aurez gagné sa confiance, bailla Draco.

Cela entraîna un autre bâillement de la part de Luna, puis de Blaise et finalement, les "jumeaux" Heart rejoignirent la partie. C'est donc en rigolant qu'ils se séparèrent, tout de même un peu inquiets de la suite des événements.

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !!! **

**Bon, il s'agit juste d'une petite discussion entre nos chers voyageurs temporels à propos des Horcruxes, mais elle a son importance. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Reviews !!!!! **

**Et bonne semaine !**


	20. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Neville n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Compliqué avec la conversation de la veille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Draco et Hermione. Certes, rien n'était encore fixé, mais il appréhendait la discussion à venir.

Ce fut donc ensommeillé qu'il rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

Ils s'étaient installés auprès des jumelles Moon, lesquelles discutaient justement avec leurs "cousins".

\- Vous avez les mêmes parents ? Entendit-il Elizabeth demander.

\- Oui, confirma Draco gêné en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi de la question.

\- Vraiment ? Releva Pandora, apparemment surprise. Mais...

\- C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas exactement les mêmes traits alors, l'interrompit sa sœur en lui lançant un regard.

Neville fronça les sourcils. Cette réaction était un peu bizarre.

Enfin... Peut être était-ce lui qui se faisait des idées. La fatigue, sûrement...

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour lui, les Maraudeurs avaient prévu de quoi les mettre en forme pour la journée.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il essaya de se lever de son banc et y resta collé. Et lorsqu'il porta ses mains à son visage pour soupirer de désespoir, il réalisa que ses doigts étaient joints et que sa tête était désormais couverte de paillettes assorties au jaune de ses cheveux, d'après les quelques mèches qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Les Maraudeurs avaient fait fort, mais n'avaient pas bien choisi leur moment. Ni leurs cibles, entre nous.

Hermione paraissait verte de rage, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et le rouge de Blaise accentuait sa colère. Retouché d'un bleu roi, Draco semblait se demander si le fait de tuer un Maraudeur lui permettrait de se rapprocher des mangemorts. Hum... oui, sûrement. De toute façon, ça ne l'en éloignerait pas.

Seule Luna ne voyait pas forcément d'inconvénient à la blague des quatre garçons.

\- Oh, je suis une Schtroumpfette !

Elle se tourna vers les Gryffondors.

\- Pouvez vous changer ma robe, pour que le déguisement soit complet !?

Tout le monde la regardait, abasourdi. C'était la première fois qu'une victime des Maraudeurs semblait apprécier la blague.

Neville échangea un sourire machiavélique avec Blaise qui s'interrompit lorsque Draco lui désigna Hermione. Cette dernière avait un sourire extrêmement sadique sur le visage. Elle s'exclama.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en soient capables, Luna. C'est un trop haut niveau pour ce genre de gosses.

\- Oh... dommage !

\- Mais je préfère vous prévenir, les magouilleurs...

Toute la Grande Salle se figea et Neville sentit la peur des blagueurs tandis que sa sœur s'appuyait nonchalamment sur la table, dans une attitude parfaitement Serpentarde.

\- Avec votre comportement, vous pouvez être CERF-tains que l'on ne va pas vous RAT-er. Et pas la peine de faire ces têtes de CHIEN battu, on va pas vous LOUP-er.

Elle insista bien sur l'évocation de leurs animagi, histoire de faire passer convenablement le message.

\- Et je sais que la pleine lune influence parfois l'humeur de certaines personnes, mais croyez le ou non, je ne supporte pas les blagues de mauvais goût. Quelle que soit la période.

Remus pâli légèrement.

\- Sur ce, messieurs...

Elle se leva, Lily et les jumelles ayant, avec l'aide de Narcissa et Alice, annulé la plupart des sorts.

\- Bonne journée.

Elle sortit d'un pas digne, sa chevelure verte, seul vestige de la blague, flottant derrière elle. Une vraie Serpentarde.

Neville aurait volontiers applaudi, mais sa future mère était en train de le débarrasser des effets de la blague. Cependant, Luna, qui, comme Hermione, gardait seulement sa chevelure bleue, ne s'en priva pas. Et le garçon la rejoignit rapidement, emmenant toute l'école dans le mouvement. Seuls les Maraudeurs, stupéfaits, restaient plantés au milieu de la salle, légèrement humiliés.

••• O-O •••

Les cours de la matinée passèrent relativement rapidement et les élèves se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que les cours avaient repris, mais la plupart des habitants de Poudlard avait pris l'habitude des coups d'éclats offerts par les nouveaux lors des repas. Or, tout le monde avait entendu la dispute entre Lily Evans et Severus Rogue qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Et Lucius Malefoy semblait décidé à s'en mêler. Les cinq américains allaient ils prendre part à l'histoire ?

\- Evans, ce n'est certes pas une vulgaire née moldue comme toi qui va t'en prendre à un serpentard !

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, la fouine ! C'est entre Severus et moi !

Les éclats de voix furent momentanément interrompus par l'intervention involontaire de Blaise et Neville qui recrachèrent de concert le jus de citrouille qu'ils étaient en train de boire.

La fouine ? Lui aussi ?

Ils explosèrent de rire tandis que Draco grimaçait en se remémorant un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier, ses mèches bleues se balançant devant ses yeux.

Luna et Hermione arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a loupé ?

\- Cette sale fouine de Malefoy se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, lança Alice, manifestement très énervée.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris avant de se souvenir qu'elles ne devaient pas penser au même Malefoy.

\- C'est de famille... chuchota Luna avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !? Râla son frère sur le même ton.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais son regard rieur parlait pour elle.

En face d'eux, les échanges vigoureux entre Lily et Lucius avaient repris. Hermione se retenait visiblement d'intervenir. Jusqu'au mot de trop.

\- Sang de bourbe !

Lily se stoppa net dans sa colère et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. James se leva, en colère, prêt à se jeter sur l'héritier Malefoy, ce qu'il aurait fait si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu. Sirius et Alice serrèrent les poings de concert et les jumelles préparèrent des munitions de nourriture avec l'aide de Victoire. Narcissa, tout comme une bonne partie de l'école, se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Mais la réaction que tout le monde attendait...

\- Ah non !

Hermione se leva d'un geste brusque et se planta devant le blond platine.

\- C'est un peu court, jeune homme !

Draco soupira tandis qu'un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Blaise et celui du frère de la jeune fille.

Luna elle laissa échapper un discret "c'est parti !" que seules les jumelles entendirent, tout en visant le garçon de leurs projectiles. Elles retinrent un rire alors qu'Hermione continuait sur sa lancée.

\- On pouvait dire… Oh ! Dieu ! … bien des choses en somme…

(((Vous avez reconnu ?)))

\- En variant le ton, – par exemple, on imagine : Agressif : « Moi, madame, si j'avais une telle origine, Il faudrait sur-le-champ que je me l'amputasse ! ». Amical : « Mais il doit entacher votre grâce Pour vivre, faites-vous imaginer d'autres sangs ! ». Descriptif : « C'est une honte ! … c'est un hic ! … c'est gênant ! Que dis-je, c'est gênant ? … C'est d'un ridicule ! ». Curieux : « De quoi sert ce rougeâtre bidule ? D'écriture, madame, ou de simple peinture ? ». Gracieux : « Aimez-vous à ce point les ordures Que maternellement vous vous préoccupâtes D'offrir ce charmant liquide à leurs petites pattes ? ». Truculent : « Ça, madame, lorsque vous saignez, La saleté de votre sang vous sort-elle du corps Sans qu'un voisin ne crie qu'on empoisonne un mort ? ». Prévenant : « Gardez-vous, votre corps entraîné Par ce poids, de tomber en avant sur le sol ! ». Tendre : « Faites-lui faire un petit parasol De peur que sa couleur au soleil ne se fane ! ». Pédant : « L'animal seul, madame, qu'Aristophane Appelle Hippocampéléphantocamélos Dut avoir dans les veines tant d'horreur dans tant de sang ! ». Cavalier : « Quoi, l'amie, cette chose est à la mode ? Pour salir l'entourage, c'est vraiment très commode ! ». Emphatique : « Aucun soin ne peut, sang ignoble, Purifier tout entier, pas même celui noble ! ». Dramatique : « C'est une mer bactérienne quand elle saigne ! ». Admiratif : « Pour un empoisonneur, quelle enseigne ! ». Lyrique : « Est-ce une tare, êtes-vous un démon ? ». Naïf : « Ce liquide, quand le purifie-t-on ? ». Respectueux : « Souffrez, madame, qu'on vous salue, C'est là ce qui s'appelle avoir un sang impromptu ! ». Campagnard : « Hé, ardé ! C'est-y un sang ? Nanain ! C'est queuqu'bourbier géant ou queuqu'maladie hein ! ». Militaire : « Larguez contre cavalerie ! ». Pratique : « Voulez-vous le mettre en loterie ? Assurément, madame, ce sera le pire lot ! ». Enfin parodiant Pyrame en un sanglot : « Le voilà donc ce sang qui du corps de son maître A détruit l'harmonie ! Il en rougit, le traître ! »

Elle fit une légère pause tandis que tout le monde la regardait bouche bée. Elle laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage.

\- Voilà ce qu'à peu près, mon cher, vous auriez dit, Si vous aviez un peu de lettres et d'esprit. Mais d'esprit, ô le plus lamentable des êtres, Vous n'en eûtes jamais un atome, et de lettres Vous n'avez que les trois qui forment le mot : sot ! Eussiez-vous eu, d'ailleurs, l'invention qu'il faut Pour pouvoir là, devant ces nobles galeries, lui servir toutes ces folles plaisanteries, Que vous n'en eussiez pas articulé le quart De la moitié du commencement d'une, car On se les sers soi-même, avec assez de verve, Mais ne permettons pas qu'un autre nous les serve.

(((Mais oui, bien sûr ! La tirade du nez ! Cyrano de Bergerac, d'Edmond Rostand ! Revisitée en mode Hermione qui défend les sang de bourbe)))

Un silence accueilli ses paroles. Plus personne ne parlait. Puis Elizabeth et Pandora s'écrièrent en chœur en direction de la table des professeurs, tandis que leurs boulettes de nourriture partaient s'écraser sur la figure de Lucius Malefoy :

\- Ne vous attendez pas à la même chose de notre part !

Bien évidemment, elles s'adressaient à leur professeur d'étude des moldus, qui esquissa un petit sourire froid tout en continuant de fixer Hermione du regard, avant de se pencher vers sa sœur pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, la quasi totalité de l'école était pliée en deux de rire devant la mine déconfite de Lucius. Même les Maraudeurs avaient oublié qu'ils étaient censés détester les nouveaux et remerciaient chaleureusement Blaise du spectacle que sa cousine leur avait offert.

Hermione soupira en secouant la tête d'amusement autant que de déception. Elle et sa grande bouche... Maintenant, il n'était plus question pour elle de se faire passer pour une potentielle mangemort. Enfin... d'après le gigantesque sourire de Draco, elle était la seule que ça gênerait.

**Un autre chapitre de terminé !!! **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Personnellement j'ai toujours imaginé Hermione remettre Lucius Malefoy à sa place avec cette tirade à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Donc je me suis dit qu'il était tant de vous en faire profiter ! **

**En plus ça aide l'avancée de l'histoire donc c'est tout bénéf' ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!! **


	21. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Les cinq amis étaient de retour dans la Salle sur Demande, et quatre d'entre eux assistaient depuis bien 10 minutes à la colère de la dernière envers elle-même.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que j'ouvre ma grande gu...

\- Hermione !

\- Désolée, Luna...

Draco lui lança un regard amusé.

\- J'imagine que ça ne te dérange pas outre mesure, toi, la fouine !

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de passer tes nerfs sur moi. Ceci dit, si tu y tiens, Miss Je-sais-tout...

\- Draco ! Ne renchérit pas !

\- Désolé, Luna...

\- Ose prétendre que ça ne t'arrange pas !? Tu ne voulais pas de moi comme coéquipière de toute façon...

\- Effectivement, tu n'es absolument pas qualifiée pour le rôle.

\- Je le suis probablement plus que toi !

\- Une sang de bourbe plus qualifiée qu'un mangemort pour infiltrer ces derniers !? Tu manque de logique ma pauvre !

\- Primo, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'en sais rien. Secundo, je peux très bien me faire passer pour une mangemorte si je veux. Tertio, tu...

\- Granger, sois réaliste un peu !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Hermione s'empara de ses affaires et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie de la Salle sur demande.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? S'étonna Blaise qui n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir jusqu'ici.

Neville et Luna se regardèrent.

\- Elle est juste en colère de s'être laissée aller à défendre Lily et de ne plus pouvoir participer activement à la chute de Voldemort, tempera Neville.

\- Elle va participer ! Mais simplement pas en intégrant les mangemorts.

\- Et puis c'est quoi cette crise d'identité !?? Renchérit Draco en faisant les cent pas. Depuis quand est-ce que ça la dérange que je l'appelle 'sang de bourbe' ou 'Granger' ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

La Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle avaient répondu en même temps.

\- Okkkkk... Écoutez, repris Blaise, on doit rester soudés. Il faut qu'on agisse contre Voldemort. Et pour ça, il faut qu'on agisse ensemble ! C'est moi qui aiderais Draco, après tout, des mangemorts à Gryffondor, ça s'est déjà vu, à commencer par l'un des Maraudeurs...

\- Ils vont s'en prendre à toi, contra Neville.

\- Je sais me défendre. Et en plus, j'ai l'habitude de travailler avec Dray. Dès demain, on se dispute devant tout le monde. Il faut que ça paraisse crédible.

\- À quel propos ? Demanda Draco en s'asseyant enfin.

\- Euh...

\- Les nés moldus, proposa Luna. C'est le meilleur sujet pour que vous vous rapprochiez des mages noirs et nous des Maraudeurs.

\- Non, Luna. Et NOUS, Hermione et moi, des Maraudeurs. Toi, garde ton amitié avec les jumelles, Narcissa et Victoire. On ne sait jamais.

\- Neville a raison.

\- D'accord...

\- Vous vous chargez de prévenir...

\- Hermione, finit Neville avec un sourire. Oui, on s'en charge.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas, termina Luna. Elle ne va pas rester en colère bien longtemps.

Sur ces mots, les deux amis partirent retrouver Hermione. Blaise lança un regard à son ami qui avait pris un air outré.

\- Ne fais pas cette grimace. Tout le monde t'a grillé.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mentit le jeune homme avec un aplomb terrifiant.

••• O-O •••

\- On est obligés de s'asseoir ici ?

Hermione regarda Blaise avec surprise.

\- Euh... non !? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça gêne...

Le garçon grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "Evans", ce qui fit augmenter encore plus l'incompréhension de sa camarade. Alice, qui était assise à côté d'elle avait parfaitement entendu le commentaire et fronça les sourcils.

Au même moment, Neville et Luna se précipitèrent vers la "jumelle" du premier et lui murmurèrent rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir à Blaise.

\- Pov' type.

Le black se demanda un instant si elle le pensait vraiment ou si c'était pour le bien de la dispute. Il choisit la seconde option.

\- Répète un peu pour voir !?

\- Parce que t'es sourd en plus d'être un crétin !? J'ai dit "Pov' type".

\- Et pourquoi tant de gentillesse ?

\- D'où la présence de Lily est-elle un problème ?

\- C'est une... une...

\- Une quoi, Blaise ? Questionna Hermione en se levant d'un bon.

Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés en direction des deux cousins.

\- Une sang de bourbe, répondit Draco en s'approchant. Une fou* fille de fou* moldus.

Lily, tout comme le reste des élèves qui avaient déjà eu affaire à eux, était stupéfaite des propos tenus par les deux anciens serpentards.

\- Espèce de...

\- Non, non, non, cousine. Pas de grossièreté...

\- Pas franchement bien placé pour dire ça, intervient Neville. Fou* cousin.

\- On t'as pas sonné, blaireau, marmonna Blaise.

\- Et que nous vaut ce revirement d'opinion ? S'incrusta Elizabeth, en colère. Je croyez que vous n'accordiez que peu d'importance à l'origine des gens !?

Elle et sa sœur s'étaient avancées jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Victoire et Narcissa.

À la vue de sa mère, ou du moins la version jeune, qui le fusillait du regard, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment et chercha une réponse convenable à la question de la jeune Moon.

\- Peut-être... mais...

Une idée, vite ! Une idée !

Ce fut Blaise qui le sortît d'affaire.

\- Ça, c'était avant que des gens comme elle attaquent mes parents et provoquent la mort de mon père, cracha le garçon.

Son ami sursauta. Pour qu'il en vienne à cette excuse, l'ancien-Serpentard-nouveau-Gryffondor devait vraiment vouloir réussir la mission.

\- Que je sache, ce n'est pas de SA faute, souligna Pandora.

Blaise alla chercher tout au fond de lui la rancœur accumulée au fil des années.

\- Ils sont tous pareils ! La sale engeance de moldus est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle !! Ils ne valent rien !!!

\- Blaise... chuchota Luna qui commençait à sentir la tournure personnelle que prenaient les évènements.

\- Garde tes sentiments pour toi, _Loufoca_.

La blonde en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas tant le surnom qui la blessait, elle y était habituée, mais plutôt la souffrance qui transparaissait derrière. Blaise ne faisait pas semblant. Il mettait toute sa haine, une haine véritable, dans cette dispute factice dans le but de la faire paraître plus vraie.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle compris, de même que Neville et Hermione, à quel point leurs deux anciens ennemis étaient de leur côté. À quel point ils souhaitaient voir Voldemort défait une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Viens, Blaise. Ne restons pas ici. Ça pue trop l'ordure. Même les rats n'en voudraient pas.

\- Tu parles de toi, là, j'espère ! S'indigna James qui s'était approché avec le reste des Maraudeurs.

\- Certainement pas.

Draco empoigna son ami et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle d'un pas digne, tournant le dos à une Luna en pleurs, des jumeaux Heart complètement décomposés, des jumelles Moon en colère, tout comme une bonne partie du reste des élèves, et surtout une Lily définitivement perdue.

**Et voici la « dispute » du club des cinq ! **

**Je sais que le chapitre est un peu cours, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et niveau imagination je n'étais pas à mon maximum. **

**Du coup j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira... **

**La semaine prochaine, on retrouve le carnet de Luna et après les choses devraient avancer un peu plus... mais je n'en dis pas trop. **

**En tout cas, bonne semaine à tous ! **


	22. Chapitre20

Chapitre 20

De _retour sur mon carnet..._

_Pour être franche, je ne suis pas de super humeur mais écrire dans mon carnet me réconforte un peu._

_Je dois avant tout reprendre les événements depuis la dernière fois que j'ai noté les faits._

_Pour commencer, on a commencé à faire des recherches sur les Horcruxes. Entre nous, je trouve ça un peu... comment dire... enfin... c'est horrible._

_A part ça, mes amis ont eu leur premier cours de DFCM._

_Ils ont été surpris. Il y a de quoi. Personnellement, j'adore cette nouvelle professeur. Elle a l'air de s'y connaître et d'être plutôt gentille. Comme sa sœur._

_Je sais qu'elle me font penser à quelqu'un. Je n'en démord pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver qui. Ça m'embête. J'hésite à en parler avec Hermione et Neville parce qu'ils ont autre chose à penser. Je suis sure que je finirai par trouver._

_Pour en revenir aux Horcruxes, on en suppose déjà cinq. Et malheureusement pas autant d'endroits où chercher._

_J'espère juste qu'on les trouvera à temps et qu'on pourra battre Tom Jedusor._

_Hermione veut que je l'appelle comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à me contraindre à l'appeler V... et elle ne veut pas, avec raison, que je le nomme Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom._

_Donc je l'appelle Jedusor. Comme ça je ne lui donne aucun des noms qui lui plait._

_Il va falloir que j'en vienne à ce qui me torture, maintenant..._

_On s'est disputés pour pouvoir approcher autant les maraudeurs que les mangemorts. Ça me brise un peu le cœur. Je me suis attachée à Draco et Blaise._

_Normalement ça aurait dû être Hermione et Draco qui se disputent avec nous et approchent les mangemorts, mais Mione étant Mione..._

_Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de défendre Lily. Je crois qu'elle était un peu sur les nerfs à cause de la mauvaise blague des maraudeurs._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant c'est Draco et Blaise qui s'y collent._

_J'ai un peu peur... non, j'ai beaucoup peur._

_Mais j'ai confiance en eux._

_Ils vont réussir._

_Pour finir, je dois noter ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la dispute. Par rapport à Blaise._

_Je crois qu'il a vécu quelque chose qui le fait haïr au moins un peu les moldus. Et c'est à propos de ses parents._

_Je ne crois pas qu'il ai envie d'en parler pour le moment, mais j'espère qu'il acceptera bientôt de se confier. Vivre avec autant de rancoeur doit être compliqué..._

_Bon !_

_Cessons ces jérémiades !_

_Je dois être forte !_

_Pour pouvoir soutenir les autres et écrire un nouveau futur !_

_Aller Luna ! Montre ce qu'une Moon doublée d'une Lovegood sait faire !_

**Et voilà le chapitre du carnet de Luna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je dois admettre que ces chapitres sont plus des résumés du point de vue de notre petite Serdaigle mais bon. Ils sont importants quand même**

**Bonne semaine !**


	23. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

\- Tiens.

Hermione posa violemment une petite caisse sur une des tables de la bibliothèque.

\- On dirait pas, mais ça pèse lourd ces trucs là.

Neville se débarrassa de la sienne sur une chaise libre à proximité.

\- Affirmatif, sœurette. Ça pèse plus qu'une dragonne qui porte ses petits.

\- Sans exagération, bien sûr ! Rigola la jeune fille.

Les maraudeurs leur lancèrent un regard surpris.

Cela faisait à présent un mois et quelques que les cinq nouveaux étaient arrivés à Poudlard et pratiquement quatre semaines que ces deux là s'étaient disputés avec leurs cousins.

De ce fait, ils avaient entendu dire que Luna fuyait un peu le groupe en se rapprochant des jumelles Moon, de Victoire et de Narcissa, et que son frère et le faux-gryffondor, comme ils aimaient l'appeler, étaient devenus "amis" avec Severus Rogue. Les jumeaux Heart, eux, passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble, même s'il leur arrivait de travailler avec Lily Evans, Alice Loewen et Franck Longdubat.

Toutefois, ils ne parlaient quasiment pas aux maraudeurs et ces derniers concentraient leurs mauvaises blagues sur les deux autres garçons plutôt que sur ceux qui avaient défendu Lily. Une sorte d'entente cordiale s'était installée entre eux, mais rien qui, à priori, ne serait susceptible d'amener la serpentarde et le poufsouffle à leur offrir des caisses remplies de... ils ne savaient pas trop quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius méfiant.

\- T'as qu'à ouvrir, tu verras bien ! répondit Hermione d'un ton las, bien que l'étincelle d'impatience et d'amusement dans ses yeux démente cet air factice.

James, qui était le plus proche de la boite qu'elle venait de laisser tomber sur leurs cours, l'ouvrit.

\- Magnifique. Des... potions.

\- Que voulez-vous vous qu'on fasse de potions ? Demanda Peter, agressif.

Au même moment, Victoire, Pandora et Luna, les bras chargés de livres, s'approchèrent.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda la première, manifestement la plus curieuse du groupe.

\- De l'intelligence liquide, répondit Hermione sarcastiquement. On s'est dit que les magouilleurs en auraient bien besoin.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire tandis que les garçons se renfrognaient.

\- On en veut pas ! S'exclama Sirius en repoussant le coffre. Gardez vos cadeaux pour vous, ça vous sera plus utile qu'à nous.

\- Ça, j'en doute, marmonna Neville avant de reprendre plus fort. De toute façon, on ne te demande pas ton avis, Black. C'est pour Lupin, pas pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? S'étonna Remus en ouvrant enfin la bouche.

\- Non, soupira Hermione. Pour le pape.

\- Euh...

\- Évidemment, pour toi, crétin ! T'en connais d'autres des Lupin !?

\- Pas besoin de parler comme ça, Heart, souffla James. Et c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi seulement pour Remus ?

\- C'est une potion, tu l'as dit toi même. Et pourquoi lui ? Hum... laisse moi réfléchir... parce que c'est le maraudeur le plus... comment dire...

\- Raisonnable ? Proposa Luna.

\- Responsable ? Suggéra Pandora.

\- Amical ? Supposa Victoire.

\- Ou alors le plus censé, tout simplement ? Termina Neville.

\- Fréquentable, affirma Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela eu pour effet de contrarier les trois autres maraudeurs. Remus esquissa un léger sourire et approcha sa main de la caisse. Rapidement, Neville claqua le couvercle, manquant de lui arracher la main.

\- Désolé, mais il vaut mieux t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment avant toute chose.

\- Euh... d'accord.

Le silence se fit.

Et continua.

Pendant au moins dix minutes avant que Sirius ne craque.

\- Et donc ?

\- Oh ! S'exclama Hermione. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez en parler ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Remus, interloqué.

\- Parce que, mon Loulou, rigola Neville en reprenant le surnom dont Blaise avait auparavant affublé le garçon.

Ce dernier se rendit et leur lança un regard inquiet. Ce fut James qui prit la parole.

\- On avait fini de toute façon. On vous suit.

\- Ok, parfait, déclara Neville avant de se tourner vers les trois autres jeunes filles. Sur ce, mesdemoiselles, permettez-nous de prendre congé.

Les trois amies rigolèrent en s'éloignant. Les maraudeurs faisaient de même lorsqu'Hermione agrippa James et Sirius par le col.

\- Une minute, vous deux. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'on va porter les caisses, quand même !?

••• O-O •••

Un peu plus tard, dans une salle désaffectée...

\- Donc... c'est quoi ?

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Neville était assis en face de maraudeurs et Hermione lançait des _assurdiato_ à la pelle pour éviter que quiconque ne surprenne leur conversation.

\- Eh ho ! On vous a posé une question ! S'énerva Peter.

\- Calme tes ardeurs, le rat. C'est pas en nous criant dessus que tu auras tes réponses plus vite.

Au surnom que le garçon donna au petit et gros des maraudeurs, ces derniers se figèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Comment savez vous ? Hurla Sirius en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione s'assit enfin parmi eux.

\- Comment savons-nous quoi ? Qu'il a une tête de rongeur ? C'est simple... on n'a fait que l'observer.

\- C'est seulement à cause de sa physionomie ? Demanda Remus, dubitatif.

\- Ben oui... répondit Neville. A cause de quoi d'autre ?

\- Et nous ? Questionna lentement James. On vous fait penser à quoi ?

Les deux voyageurs prirent le temps de réfléchir.

\- Black...

\- Un chien.

\- Ouais, il a beau aboyer, il n'a pas l'air de mordre.

\- Ensuite, Potter, c'est évident. T'es tellement imbu de toi même en te prenant pour le roi de la forêt...

\- Indéniablement un cerf.

James leur lança un regard noir mêlé d'un soupçon d'inquiétude qu'il tenta d'étouffer.

Mais non... ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

\- Et vous deux ? Interrogea Remus.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pour toi ?

\- Ça peut attendre...

\- Hum... Mione, c'est un animal intelligent, forcément. Je dirais... un chat. C'est vicieux, un chat.

\- Ou une loutre, c'est mon patronus, après tout. Et comment ça je suis vicieuse ?

\- Comme ça... rigola son frère. En ce qui me concerne...

\- Un lion, je pense.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Les maraudeurs regardaient les deux Heart avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas où cette conversation allait les mener.

\- Et donc... que sont ces potions ? Intervint finalement Remus en revenant au point de discussion initial (et en essayant de faire en sorte qu'ils ne parlent pas de son animal à lui...).

\- Oh ça ? S'amusa Hermione. C'est pour...

Elle marqua un temps de pause.

\- Pour ?

\- Et bien... pour _Lunard_.

Il y eu un silence. Très gros silence.

En fait, les maraudeurs étaient clairement sous le choc.

En échangeant un regard, Hermione et Neville décidèrent de s'amuser un peu.

\- C'est pas ça ? S'inquiéta faussement la jeune fille. Me serais-je trompée ?

Toujours silence.

\- Hermione ? Se tromper ? C'est une première.

Toujours silence.

\- Tu sais, Nev'...

Silence toujours.

\- Oui !?

Et ça continue, encore et encore... c'est que le début, d'accord, d'accord...

En gros, encore du silence.

\- Je me demande...

Tiens, pour changer ! Du silence...

\- Quoi donc ?

Silence...

\- Tu crois que ce ne serait pas trop pour leur petit cœur de leur parler de Patmol, Queuedver et Cornedrue ?

Sil... Ah non !

\- QUOI ????

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**On avance encore un peu dans l'histoire... **

**Oui, les « jumeaux » vont révéler aux maraudeurs qu'ils connaissent leur secret. Mais pourquoi ? **

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre... **

**En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. **

**Reviews, please ! **


	24. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

_\- Tu crois que ce ne serait pas trop pour leur petit cœur de leur parler de Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue ?_

\- Co... Comment ?

James bégayait tant il était surpris de la phrase prononcée par Hermione. Celle-ci le contempla, amusée, son côté serpentard se délectant de la stupeur des gryffondors. Elle se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Harry.

\- C'est impossible... murmura Remus le regard empli d'inquiétude.

\- Impossible est un mot que Mione ne connaît pas.

Les quatre maraudeurs contemplaient les jumeaux Heart avec effroi et, même s'il ne l'admettront jamais, un peu de respect.

C'est Sirius qui se repris le premier. Le Black était manifestement prêt à écorcher quiconque s'en prendrait à ses amis. Une loyauté sans faille qui risquait de le faire souffrir à l'avenir... sauf si les plans des voyageurs réussissaient.

\- Comment l'avez vous découvert ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton dur.

Neville interrogea sa sœur de cœur d'un coup d'œil avant de commencer.

\- Vous savez que nous avons eu un prof loup-garou...

\- Oui... souffla Remus.

\- Eh bien... il n'a pas été compliqué pour nous de comprendre que c'était ton cas aussi, Lupin.

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un regard. En cinq ans, personne d'autre que eux n'avait compris. Du moins, de ce qu'ils savaient. Comment en à peine deux mois ces nouveaux avaient-ils pu...

\- Enfin... c'est surtout Hermione qui l'a compris.

\- On l'a tous compris, le repris la jeune fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'a pas tardé à se demander si oui ou non vous étiez des animagi.

\- Comment en êtes vous venus à vous demander cela ? Interrogea Remus, curieux malgré tout.

A nouveau, les jumeaux se consultèrent du regard.

Ça fait beaucoup de regards échangés dans cette conversation.

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

\- Notre professeur avait... deux excellents amis.

Deux. Cornedrue et Patmol. Pas Queudver. Seulement deux.

\- Ils ont décidé de devenir animagi pour lui. Pour le soutenir pendant la pleine lune. Qu'il souffre moins.

\- Comme Blaise a constaté que vous étiez absents en même temps que Lupin... La conclusion était évidente.

James se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'ai deux questions.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tout d'abord, ça ne nous explique pas comment vous avez su nos surnoms.

Hermione pris le temps de réfléchir à une réponse convenable. Mais Neville l'a pris de court en répondant à sa place, tout en songeant qu'elle allait détester sa réponse.

\- Ma sœur a un certain talent en divination.

La concernée manqua de s'étouffer. Elle ? Divination ? Non, non... PROBLÈME !

Hermione Granger, ou Heart, ou quelque soit son nom, et divination ça ne marche pas. C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Elle ne s'abaissera jamais à... ça. C'est bon pour les sorciers comme Trelawney, pas pour elle ! Elle ne pouvait croire que son ami l'ai comparée à l'autre folle à lunettes (comme elle aimait l'appeler en toute discrétion).

\- Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le révèle, s'amusa Sirius en interprétant mal la réaction de la serpentard.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

\- Et quelle est ta deuxième question, Potter ? Sursurra-t-elle en se retenant d'étrangler le Gryffondor.

En fait, elle se retenait simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas devoir tuer son frère bien aimé avant.

\- Euh... ah oui ! Puisque vous avez évoqué votre cousin... lui et Moon vont, je suis prêt à le parier, rejoindre les mangemorts. Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'ils ne diront rien ?

\- Rien.

La réponse d'Hermione n'était manifestement pas celle attendue.

Les maraudeurs s'agitèrent, inquiets. Sirius sortit sa baguette, prêt à leur lancer un sort pour les empêcher de parler. _Avada Kadavra_, ça a l'air bien, non !? Au moins ils ne risquent pas de répandre la rumeur.

Heureusement que Neville se chargea de rattraper l'affaire.

\- Du moins, pour le moment.

Remus plissa les yeux. Ils y arrivaient enfin. Le lycanthrope attendait ce point de la conversation depuis le début. Il était sûr que les jumeaux voulaient obtenir quelque chose d'eux.

\- Que voulez vous en échange de votre silence ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose ! S'exclama le poufsouffle.

\- Juste un petit service... confirma sa sœur.

Pettigrew, qui n'avait pas bronché jusque là intervint.

\- Lequel ?

Le sourire machiavélique de la seule fille présente le les rassura pas.

\- Apprenez nous à devenir des animagi.

••• O-O •••

\- De... quoi ? Mais ça ne s'apprend pas aussi facilement !!!

\- Merci, Black, pas la peine de hurler.

\- On sait que ça ne s'apprend pas de façon simple, renchérit Neville. C'est justement pour ça qu'on demande votre aide.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard tandis que Peter cherchait une solution pour empêcher les jumeaux d'apprendre cet art grandiose qu'est la métamorphose animale sous statut d'animagus. Remus, quand à lui, cherchait le piège. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

\- Vous voulez juste...

\- Oh oui ! On ne veut vraiment rien d'autre. Parce que, voyez vous, les loups-garous, on a rien contre eux, et les animagi non déclarés non plus. Donc en soi, on a aucune raison de vous balancer.

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Tu vois, mon ptit Potter, être un animagus peut-être un avantage considérable pour toute personne de notre... trempe.

Les maraudeurs réfléchirent quelques minutes avant que Remus ne soupire. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Apparemment, James et Sirius étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

\- C'est d'accord, marmonna le renié. Mais vous avez intérêt à faire tout ce qu'on vous demande.

\- Tant que ça concerne notre apprentissage, souligna Hermione avant de continuer. Passons à présent aux potions.

Ils les avaient quasiment oubliées.

La curiosité revint d'un coup, après tout, elle avait dit que c'était pour Lunard.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

\- Vous vous souvenez que nous vous avons dit que notre professeur arrivait plus ou moins à garder esprit humain lors des transformations... !? Expliqua Neville.

\- Oui, se souvint James. Grâce à une potion.

Hermione acquiesça en désignant les caisses.

\- Cette potion.

Les maraudeurs mirent un certain temps avant que l'information ne parvienne à leur cerveau.

\- Attend...

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Mais alors...

Les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les têtes des gryffondors. Un mélange d'espoir, d'incertitude et d'une bonne dose de ridicule.

\- Oui, sourit Neville. Avec ça, Lupin, ou devrais-je dire Lunard, devrait être plus calme lors des pleines lunes.

\- Et s'il n'y en a pas assez, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en redemander, confirma Hermione.

Chose jamais vue, Sirius laissa couler une larme bien malgré lui tandis que James tentait de cacher les quelques sanglots qui le secouaient. Seul Peter n'eut pas de réaction particulière.

Remus, lui ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour venir serrer les Heart dans ses bras en murmurant des « merci » entre deux ruisseaux de larmes.

**Voilà, chapitre fini.**

**On sait maintenant ce que voulaient les voyageurs...**

**J'ai le regret d'annoncer que je ne pourrais pas publier la semaine prochaine, mais normalement l'histoire reprendra la suivante.**

**Et pour finir, merci beaucoup aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews !**


	25. Pause

Bonjour tout le monde !

Malheureusement, pas de nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, pour des raisons personnelles, je ne pourrais pas non plus publier les deux prochaines.

Je ne vais pas avoir le temps d'écrire la suite pour le mois d'août, ce qui fait que CLFDJ ne reprendra qu'en septembre.

Mais je ne compte pas abandonner l'histoire !

En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances et désolée de devoir vous faire patienter...

Merci encore de suivre CLFDJ !!!

Moony Hope.


	26. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23 

Hermione entra d'un pas vif dans la salle commune des gryffondors et se dirigea vers les maraudeurs. Sa démarche était assurée malgré les regards inquisiteurs que nombre d'élèves posait sur elle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !? S'exclama Sirius, plus surpris qu'en colère.

Il se surprenait à presque apprécier le côté « je ne fais que ce qui me plait et je me fiche de l'avis des autres » de la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai ! Dégage ! Lui cria Peter.

Lui, en revanche ne pouvait tolérer cette serpentard qui se rapprochait dangereusement de ses amis et en savait beaucoup trop sur eux.

\- Calmez vous, les garçons... C'est Lily qui m'a laissée entrer. Je vous rappelle que je suis amie avec elle.

James regarda un instant dans la direction de la préfète puis soupira. Miss « je fais ce que je veux »... De toute façon, puisqu'elle était amie avec Lily, il ne trouverait rien à redire.

\- Une serpentard dans le domaine des gryffondors... on aura tout vu.

Hermione rit intérieurement. S'il savait... Au fond, elle serait toujours une gryffondor.

Elle tira une chaise à côté de Remus et s'installa confortablement, tandis que les autres rouge et or acceptaient finalement sa présence imposée et retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- En fait je venais vous voir pour les... cours de soutien.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Vous savez... en métamorphose...

\- Euh...

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Heart ?

Remus soupira bruyamment. Ses amis pouvaient être vraiment idiots parfois.

Il n'était pas sorcier de comprendre de quoi la jeune femme, qui avait gagné un profond respect de sa part ainsi que sa reconnaissance éternelle, voulait parler.

\- Les amis de Lunard doivent donner des cours de métamorphose animale aux bienfaiteurs de ce dernier...

\- Remus... Tu es sûr que...

\- Mais oui, Sirius !

James venait enfin de comprendre.

\- Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol doivent aider les jumeaux à devenir comme eux !

\- Ah oui !

La serpentard secoua la tête, amusée malgré elle. Incorrigibles ces deux là. Elle croyait revoir Harry et Ron. Au fond, ils étaient les mêmes.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Ils lui manquaient malgré tout, ces deux abrutis.

Elle reprit, ignorant volontairement le regard plein de questions du loup-garou.

\- Donc... pour les cours de soutien ? On commence quand ?

••• O-O •••

A présent, Luna, Hermione et Neville étaient à nouveau présents dans une salle désaffectée du château. Ils avaient pris la décision de ne pas évoquer la salle sur demande.

Assis en tailleur, ils fixaient leurs nouveaux profs personnels, attendant le début de la leçon.

En face d'eux, James, Sirius et Remus hésitaient sur la manière de débuter. Peter avait trouvé le moyen de se faire "par hasard" coller par leur professeur de métamorphose à l'heure fixée.

Pas que cela dérange nos trois amis, entre nous.

\- On commence quand vous voulez... s'impatienta le poufsouffle. On a tooooouuuuut notre teeeemmps...

Les deux filles lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Elles aussi étaient pressées de connaître le procédé. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec Blaise et Draco juste après pour les "garder à jour".

\- Il existe plusieurs procédés, commença James. Deux, en fait. L'un consiste à...

\- Le plus rapide, le coupa Hermione.

\- Mais...

\- Le plus rapide, confirma Luna.

\- C'est aussi le plus complexe, les informa Remus.

Les voyageurs le dévisagèrent.

\- Cela nécessite une grande concentration...

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi les maraudeurs ont choisi l'autre voie.

\- ... et une importante facilité à se projeter dans son propre esprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sirius dévisagea leurs "élèves" avant d'échanger un regard avec son presque frère. Les trois nouveaux semblaient déterminés.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de partir sur cette...

\- Oui, Black. Enchaîne.

Remus retînt un rire devant l'air outré de son ami. Il adorait de plus en plus ces camarades fraîchement débarqués d'on ne sait trop où.

\- En fait, le programme est assez simple. Pour commencer, il faut vous plonger en méditation de façon à être en parfaite harmonie corps et esprit.

\- Après, poursuivit James, vous devrez chercher à vous connaître suffisamment pour déterminer ce qui vous caractérise le mieux, tout en continuant la méditation.

\- Dès que votre animal totem sentira que vous êtes prêts à le recevoir, il commencera à vous approcher dans votre méditation.

\- Par la suite, il s'agira de l'apprivoiser de façon à ce qu'il accepte de ne faire qu'un avec vous. Le processus de transformation se fera donc de lui même, nécessitant tout de même un certain entraînement physique.

Neville fixa ses camarades. Ok. Donc techniquement parlant, ça semblait assez simple. Après... il ne pariait pas beaucoup sur la pratique.

\- On commence ? Demanda Luna, plus qu'enjouée.

\- Quand vous voulez, sourit James. Essayez de méditer, on vous aidera si vous avez du mal.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Les trois amis se concentrèrent sur leur respiration afin de plonger dans les méandres de leur esprit.

••• O-O •••

Neville se retrouva rapidement devant la maison de ses parents. C'est là qu'il habitait... avant.

Il avait l'habitude de méditer et de se réfugier dans cet environnement familier pour gérer ses crises de panique, fréquentes lors de ses premières années de scolarité.

Il décida de vagabonder dans la bâtisse en réfléchissant.

Les maraudeurs avaient dit qu'il fallait qu'il se connaisse.

Outre son manque de confiance en lui, il se savait doué en botanique et ses deux amies l'avaient persuadé d'avoir hérité d'un ou deux talents de ses parents. Notamment en défense.

Le garçon soupira. Cela ne l'amenait pas bien loin. Quel animal lui correspondrait ? Il rejoignit ce qui fut sa chambre.

Hum... Son esprit avait, semblait il, ajouter une énorme peluche blanche dans la pièce. Surprenant.

Encore plus surprenant est le fait qu'elle bouge.

Non, sérieusement !?!?

Neville commença à paniquer. Que faisait un gigantesque lion blanc dans son esprit !?!?!?!?!?

L'animal se tourna vers lui et pencha majestueusement la tête sur le côté.

Il semblait... rire.

Oui, Neville avait l'exacte impression que le félin se moquait de lui.

_**N'ai pas peur, lionceau...**_

La voix résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le garçon.

_**Je ne suis pas dangereux. Pas pour toi en tout cas.**_

Il comprenait doucement que le son venait de la bête en face de lui. Cela signifiait il !?

_**Oui... Je suis ton animagus. Un lion pour ton courage et ta force. Pour ta loyauté envers ta famille. Et blanc pour ta pureté, lionceau.**_

Neville sourit. Un lion blanc.

Son animagus était un lion blanc.

••• O-O •••

Luna atterrit dans une vaste pleine remplie de fleurs diverses et variées. Elle inspira à plein poumons. Cela l'apaisait.

Se trouvait elle dans son esprit ?

Sûrement. Son corps n'avait probablement pas quitté Poudlard.

Elle sourit. Plus qu'à trouver son animal !

Elle gambada joyeusement tout en réfléchissant.

Rêveuse. Un peu délurée. Mais surtout vivante. Joyeuse. Et emplie d'amour.

_**Je confirme.**_

La jeune fille sursauta.

\- Qui parle ?

_**Moi.**_

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne vous vois pas.

Un petit oiseau coloré vint doucement voleter auprès d'elle.

_**Et maintenant ?**_

\- Oh ! Serais-tu... !?

_**Oui, tout à fait. Je suis un colibri et je suis ton animagus. Contente ?**_

\- Très ! Tu es magnifique !

_**Non, Luna. TU es magnifique. Ton âme est si resplendissante de pureté que ta beauté extérieure s'en ressent également. Tu incarnes mes valeurs.**_

\- Merci...

_**Merci à toi.**_

La Serdaigle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un colibri.

Son animagus était un colibri.

••• O-O •••

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Une immense bibliothèque dont elle ne voyait pas la fin, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en longueur, lui faisait face.

Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage. Le rêve !

Elle marcha, éberluée devant tant d'ouvrages, sans même regarder où elle posait les pieds.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose l'un d'eux dans une flaque d'eau.

Ce qui la terrifia.

Une flaque d'eau dans une bibliothèque ! L'humidité allait abîmer les livres !!!

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils sont dans ton esprit. Ils ne peuvent pas être détériorés.**_

La serpentard se retrouva face à une magnifique loutre.

\- Dois-je en déduire que tu es mon animagus ?

_**Effectivement.**_

Les yeux de l'animal pétillaient.

_**Tu aimes ?**_

\- Beaucoup. Tu es très belle.

_**Merci. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir. J'ai bien envie de discuter avec toi.**_

\- J'en serais ravie.

Une loutre

Son animagus était une loutre.

••• O-O •••

Les maraudeurs regardèrent leurs camarades ouvrirent les yeux.

\- Vous avez passé une heure en méditation, leur signala Sirius. Comment c'était ?

\- Et bien...

Neville ne savait comment décrire l'expérience.

\- C'était...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas réussi, tenta de les rassurer Remus. Il est écrit dans les livres qu'il faut plusieurs semaines pour arriver à un...

\- Je suis un lion !!! S'écria Neville. Un lion blanc !

\- Et moi, un colibri !

\- Qu'en est-il de toi, Mione ?

\- Une loutre.

\- ... résultat.

Le gryffondor fini sa phrase, stupéfait. Ils avaient déjà réussi une phase !?!?!?

\- Tu disais quelque chose, Lunard ? Se moqua gentiment James, tout aussi impressionné.

Décidément, les nouveaux leur réservaient bien des surprises.

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaa ! **

**CLFDJ est de retour !!! J'espère que je n'ai pas était trop longue... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait patienter **

**En tout cas merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!! **

**A la semaine prochaine !!! **


	27. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

\- Pas trop stressé ?

Draco lança un regard noir à son "normalement meilleur ami".

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je le serais. C'est juste un cours comme les autres.

Blaise le regarda, dubitatif.

\- Comment t'as fait passer auprès de ton p... Lucius que tu as pris étude des moldus ?

\- Je lui ai juste dit que ça me permettrait de mieux comprendre leur façon de penser afin de pouvoir servir le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Et il t'a cru ?

\- Il a toujours était un peu... crétin.

\- Tel père tel fils.

Draco lui lança à nouveau un regard plein de gentillesses mais s'interrompit avant de pouvoir répliquer. Il baissa la tête vers son petit déjeuner et soupira.

Son camarade suivit son regard et nota ainsi que leurs trois amis venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Et plus particulièrement qu'Hermione semblait en pleine discussion avec un certain coureur de jupons.

\- Elle ne va pas sortir avec lui.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami, le black posa son verre brusquement. Il empoigna le bras du blond et le força à se lever avant de l'entraîner hors de la vue d'un quelconque intrus.

\- Je n'avais pas fini de manger !

\- On croirait entendre Weasley.

\- Ne m'insulte p... !

Blaise fit taire le serdaigle. Il le regarda longuement, au point que Draco commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Arrête ce petit jeu avec moi. J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plait, Miss Je-sais-tout.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Tu vois !? Tu ne dément même pas !

Draco ne fut aucun commentaire, se contentant de tourner la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Depuis quand ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas aller en cours tant que...

\- ... tant que t'auras pas craché le morceau, effectivement. Heureux que ça soit clair entre nous.

Un court silence précéda la réponse du "frère" de Luna.

\- Quatrième année. Le bal.

Un petit sifflement quitta les lèvres du gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était canon ce soir là. Mais attend... Tu es amoureux d'Hermione depuis deux ans et tu n'as rien fait !?!?!?!?

Draco se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

\- Euh... j'aurais peut-être pas dû entendre ce que je viens d'entendre !?

La voix de Neville résonna dans le couloir normalement vide.

\- Bien vu, Longdu...

La main du garçon s'écrasa sur la bouche de son nouvel ami.

\- T'es idiot ou quoi ??? Dois-je te rappeler que mes parents étudient ici !?

\- Blaise !? Idiot !? Mais non... ça se saurait ! Se moqua Draco, heureux de pouvoir se venger.

\- Tais-toi, faux frère, ou je raconte ce que je sais à une jolie serpentarde. Crois moi, elle adore faire souffrir.

\- La ferme !

Neville se pris la tête dans les mains. Ces deux là alors... Et dire qu'il les considérait comme ses amis...

\- Peu importe. Je ne suis pas censé vous parler. Draco, je ne dirai rien à Mione à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ne la fait pas souffrir.

\- Promis.

Blaise ricana.

\- Et au fait... Dray s'inquiète par rapport à Black.

\- Parce qu'ils discutaient ensemble !? Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Comme si ça m'inquiétait réellement !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr...

\- D'ailleurs, essayez de venir à la salle sur demande, ce soir. On a quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

••• O-O •••

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous. En silence.

Draco rentra dans la salle de classe, comme le professeur Estrella l'avait demandé. Ils étaient seulement sept sixième année à suivre ce cours. Trois poufsouffle, deux serdaigles (en le comptant) et deux Gryffondors. Lupin et Potter. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais en s'asseyant. Regard que Draco fit, bien évidemment, semblant d'ignorer.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier un appareil moldu fort utile.

Elle désigna l'objet en question.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

\- C'est un micro espion enregistreur. Il sert à enregistrer des conversations.

\- 10 points pour Gryffondor. En effet, comme vient de le faire remarquer Mr Lupin, cet appareil permet de garder en mémoire des sons divers et variés.

Draco se fit soudain plus attentif tandis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Ce mipion engistrateur pourrait bien lui être utile...

••• O-O •••

Hermione et Neville les rejoignirent enfin.

\- Il était temps ! Où étiez vous ?

\- Avec Sirius, James et Remus.

\- Pardon !?!?!?

Draco manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Parce que tu les appelles par leurs prénoms maintenant ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

\- Mais...

\- Ça suffit ! Intervint Neville en faisant les gros yeux au blond. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Neville a raison, le soutint Luna. Vous devez découvrir vos animaux.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Hermione s'assit tranquillement.

\- On a demandé à SIRIUS, JAMES et REMUS de nous apprendre à devenir des animagi.

Draco ne releva pas.

\- Et vous avez réussi ?

\- Pour l'instant, on connaît nos animaux, lui appris sa sœur. Loutre, lion et colibri.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Et à présent, c'est à vous. Vous devez méditer.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous les regards surpris de leurs camarades.

\- Tu vois, Dray ! Je t'avais dit que les séances de sophrologie de ma mère allaient nous servir un jour !

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté, mon cher !

\- Reconcentrez vous !

Obéissant à Hermione, ils se concentrèrent sur leur respiration, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser aux séances désastreuses de Mme Zabini.

••• O-O •••

Blaise se retrouva dans une vieille bâtisse délabrée.

\- Papa...

C'était l'endroit où il avait le plus joué avec son père.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensée et se détourna du bâtiment.

Pour se retrouver face à une panthère plus noire que la nuit.

\- Euh... Bonjour ?

_**Bonjour, petit homme.**_

\- Et... vous êtes ?

_**Dans ton esprit.**_

\- Manifestement oui. Merci de l'information, je ne m'en serais pas douté.

_**De rien.**_

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

_**Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre**_.

\- Je suis si insupportable que ça ?

L'animal eu un sourire moqueur.

_**Je suis ton animagus.**_

\- Sans déc' !!!?

_**Bonne chance pour m'apprivoiser**_.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin. Personne ne peut me résister.

La panthère s'éloigna tandis que l'ancien serpentard réalisait ce qui venait de se produire.

Il avait parlé à une panthère.

Son animagus était une panthère.

••• O-O •••

Petit à petit, le décor se précisa. Draco pensait atterrir au manoir Malefoy, mais c'était son autre maison qui apparut. Sa vrai maison.

Il passa les grilles de Poudlard et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Très drôle. Il quittait Poudlard pour se retrouver à Poudlard. Son esprit était vraiment tordu.

_**Entièrement d'accord.**_

Le jeune homme sursauta.

Un gigantesque dragon se trouvait face à lui.

Vert et argent. Avec des reflets bleus.

Son dragon. Ou plutôt son animagus.

Il le regarda, émerveillé.

_**Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça.**_

\- Non... souffla le garçon. Je pensais plus à un serpent.

_**Tu es un dragon, Draco. Ne te sous-estime pas**_.

\- Merci.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Un dragon.

Son animagus était un dragon.

**Chapitre terminé. **

**Maintenant on connaît les formes animales des cinq voyageurs. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques si celles-ci peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer dans l'écriture de cette fiction. **

**Reviews please !!! **


	28. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

_Je suis un colibri !!!_

_Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Moi, Luna Pandora Lovegood (ou Moon selon l'époque), je suis un COLIBRI !!!_

_Prétendre que je suis heureuse serait un mensonge. Je suis encore plus que ça ! C'est tellement mignon... tellement joli..._

_Hermione est une loutre, Neville un lion blanc, Blaise une panthère et Draco un dragon !_

_Je suis le plus petit animal, mais aussi le plus coloré !_

_Ce ne me dérange pas, après tout je suis la plus jeune et la plus folle !_

_Et je peux voler !!! Bon, techniquement non, pas encore. Mais ça va venir. Quand je pourrais me transformer !_

_Il me tarde tellement !_

_Mais chaque chose en son temps, il ne faut rien précipiter ou les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Même si il me tarde vraiment !_

_J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être un joncheruine, mais j'imagine qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais acceptée parmi eux._

_Et puis... je suis un COLIBRI !!!_

_Hermione et Neville ont eu une super idée de demander de l'aide aux maraudeurs. En plus ça leur a permis de donner la potion à Lunard. Si ils savaient que Draco a aidé (pour ne pas dire a quasiment tout fait, la connaissant par cœur) (merci son parrain) à la préparer... ils n'auraient probablement jamais accepté de si bon cœur !_

_Je suis super contente de savoir que les pleines lunes vont être moins douloureuses pour le professeur Lupin. Il le mérite. Je me rappelle que quand on l'a eu, il a fait taire des gryffondors qui se moquaient de moi et m'a même donné du chocolat pour me réconforter ! Il était vraiment gentil. Et celui de cette époque l'est aussi._

_A ce jour, beaucoup de choses sont nouvelles. Je suis souvent avec maman, sa jumelle et leurs meilleures amies. Moins avec mes amis de mon futur. Sauf pour nos réunions, bien évidemment._

_Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis encore plus heureuse de les retrouver, trois soirs par semaine._

_On n'a pas beaucoup progressé._

_Enfin... c'est un peu faux._

_On est sur la bonne voie pour devenir animagi et Blaise et Draco se sont rapprochés des futurs mangemorts. Il semblerait que Lucius Malefoy ait pris Draco sous son aile. C'est drôle, quand on y pense._

_J'espère que les choses vont avancer un peu plus rapidement maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à être tranquille. Je sais que la plupart de ces personnes que je fréquente actuellement vont mourir ou mal tourner. Ça me fait mal au cœur._

_Mais si on continue sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, j'ai eu un autre cours de DCFM. Et c'était génial ! Bien sûr, j'ai réussi tous les sorts qu'elle nous a demandé, merci l'AD !_

_Mais c'était très intéressant. J'adore toujours autant cette prof, mais elle me perturbe aussi. Je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Et ce sentiment est encore plus important avec sa sœur._

_Mais je ne me souviens pas de personnes avec le visage aussi fermé._

_Voyons voir..._

_Mme Granger : outre le fait qu'elle porte le nom de ma meilleure amie... elle a les cheveux noirs, les yeux blancs mais j'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant. Elle est de taille moyenne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime beaucoup lire. Elle semble très proche de sa sœur, mais je ne sais pas combien elles ont d'écart en âge. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de beaucoup de choses et semble avoir l'habitude de dire ce qu'elle pense. _

_En soi... elle pourrait me faire penser à quatre personnes : Hermione (lecture et langue acérée), Elizabeth (cheveux, langue acérée, et sœur), Bellatrix Black (cheveux, sans peur (d'après Narcissa) et sœur), Andromeda Black (cheveux, lecture (d'après Cissa) et sœur), ou être métamorphage, ce qui compliquerait les choses._

_Pff... ça ne m'avance pas énormément..._

_Ensuite..._

_Mme Estrella : cheveux blonds coupés court, mais elle aurait pu les avoir longs avant. Yeux bleus très froids. Une cicatrice mais je ne sais pas de quand elle date. Très ouverte d'esprit, aime apparemment aussi la lecture (puisque je les ai surprises toutes les deux à discuter livres). Elle semble plus douce que sa sœur et plus protectrice aussi, mais pas forcément moins dangereuse. _

_Du coup... Narcissa (blonde, yeux bleus, lecture et sœur), Maman (cheveux, yeux, ouverture d'esprit et sœur), Fleur Delacour (blonde, douce et forte) ou... moi. Ça me correspondrait aussi. Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas elle et qu'elle n'est pas moi. Après, là aussi elle peut être métamorphage, ce qui fausse les informations que j'ai._

_Je devrais peut-être en parler à Hermione, finalement... Elle, elle saurait trouver pourquoi ces profs, bien que formidables, me mettent mal à l'aise._

_On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois avoir l'esprit un peu embrumé par la fatigue._

_Ou alors c'est de la faute des joncheruines..._

**Un nouveau chapitre avec le retour du carnet de Luna.**

**Elle nous donne ses impressions et son avancée dans sa propre enquête (pas une très grande avancée, je veux bien l'admettre).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit sur l'histoire (hypothèses/commentaires) ou sur ma façon d'écrire.**

**Ça peut toujours être enrichissant et m'aider à m'améliorer !**

**Et petit message pour PaulinePotter15 qui voulait mon autorisation pour publier cette fiction sur Wattpad : bien évidemment que j'accepte ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise au point que tu veuilles la partager !**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**Bonne semaine !**


	29. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Deux ombres avançaient doucement dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Après avoir réussi à échapper le plus silencieusement possible au sadisme des escaliers mouvants, elles approchaient enfin des réponses qu'elles cherchaient.

Devant elles, les nouveaux venaient de bifurquer. Elles se tenaient à distance respectable, de façon à ne pas se faire repérer.

Cela faisait à présent un mois que le petit groupe s'était disputé et un peu plus qu'ils étaient arrivés, bouleversant les codes de l'école de magie telle qu'elles la connaissaient.

Enfin... "disputé", elles trouvaient le mot un peu exagéré. Parce que lorsqu'on se dispute avec quelqu'un, généralement, pour des personnes normales, ou du moins à peu près, on ne retrouve pas les élèves concernés deux fois par semaine, voire plus, en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque.

A leur tour, les deux ombres tournèrent. Et, comme les fois précédentes, se rendirent compte que les cinq amis avaient disparu.

\- Mais crotte, à la fin !!! On a attendu moins longtemps que d'habitude ! C'est pas possible de disparaître comme ça !

\- Il doit y avoir des passages secrets que l'on ne connaît pas.

\- Probablement, oui, mais on a beau chercher, on ne trouve pas. Et eux continuent leurs manigances.

Elles se turent un instant puis décidèrent de regagner leur dortoir, faute de pouvoir continuer à traquer leurs proies. Une fois de retour, les deux élèves continuèrent de commenter le comportement surprenant des cinq américains, après quelques sorts empêchant quiconque de les entendre.

\- Les jumeaux Heart et Luna Moon semblent être correctes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils traînent encore avec les deux autres.

\- Surtout que ces derniers ne cachent pas leur attirance vers les futurs mangemorts. C'est parfaitement illogique.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seraient en fait tous à la solde de... ?

\- Non. C'est impossible. Pas avec les discours d'Hermione.

\- Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne se fait pas démonter alors qu'elle exprime clairement son opposition aux valeurs maîtresses de sa maison.

\- Certes... mais... non. Je ne veux pas y croire.

\- C'est peut-être l'inverse...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peut-être qu'en réalité, ils sont tous les cinq contre Lui.

\- Peut-être... J'aimerais bien.

\- Moi aussi.

Les deux voix se turent un instant.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler aux autres ?

\- Non, répondit l'autre. Inutile de les inquiéter si au final nous avons tort. Continuons d'enquêter de notre côté. On verra par la suite.

\- Tu as raison.

Il y eu à nouveau un silence qui ne dura pas longtemps avant que la première voix ne reprenne.

\- Que penses tu qu'ils font, là où ils sont ?

\- Les nouveaux ? Bonne question.

\- Peut-être qu'ils cherchent un moyen de renverser face de serpent.

\- Ou Dumbledore.

\- Oui... ou Dumbledore.

\- On ne découvrira pas ça ce soir. Dormons. On aura les idées plus claire demain matin. La nuit porte conseil.

\- Bonne nuit.

••• O-O •••

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient réunis autour d'un bon petit déjeuner, même si sept d'entre eux affichaient un air quelque peu fatigué.

Toutefois, personne ne s'attarda sur ce détail, d'autant plus que le directeur venait de se lever pour faire une annonce.

\- Chers élèves. La fin de votre deuxième mois de cours arrive à grande vitesse. Et qui dit mois d'octobre qui se termine dit également première sortie à Pré au Lard pour ceux en âge ainsi qu'approche d'Halloween.

De nombreux chuchotements parcoururent les quatre tables. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore manigançait ?

\- Cette année, nous avons décidé d'innover quant à l'organisation de cette fête. Le 31 octobre, les cours de l'après-midi seront annulés et...

Personne n'écoutait la suite. Les cours annulés ! Formidable ! Quoi de mieux qu'une telle annonce pour être de bonne humeur pour la journée !

\- Silence !

Et celui-ci revint.

\- Je disais donc, les cours de l'après-midi seront annulés pour vous permettre de vous préparer. L'événement commencera à 20h et se terminera à 23h pour les première, deuxième et troisième années, plus tard pour les autres. Il s'agira d'une fête costumée. Soyez créatifs !

À nouveau, le brouhaha envahit la Grande Salle. Une fête costumée !? Ça pour une innovation ! Chacun songeait déjà à la manière dont il ou elle serait habillé-e.

Les cinq voyageurs échangèrent un regard que personne ne surprit. Draco, Blaise, Neville et Luna sentirent le galion que leur avait donné Hermione la veille chauffer.

_Rendez-vous salle sur demande. Maintenant !_

Ils se levèrent dans la cohue générale et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers le lieu évoqué.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas cours ce matin là.

••• O-O •••

\- Est-ce que je suis la seule à comprendre ce que ça signifie !?

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la bibliothèque qu'était devenue la fameuse salle.

\- Éclaire nous, proposa Blaise.

\- Halloween. Pré au Lard. Sortie de Poudlard.

\- Et ?

Draco laissa échapper une exclamation, signe qu'il venait de comprendre.

\- Ça signifie qu'on va pouvoir aller chercher un Horcruxe !

\- Voilà !

Neville se redressa soudain, conscient de l'importance de la conversation qui allait suivre. De la même façon, Blaise se fit plus attentif et Luna cessa de compter les joncheruines.

\- C'est l'occasion rêvée d'aller fouiller du côté du cimetière. Il nous suffira de fausser compagnie aux autres.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

Ils réfléchirent un long moment avant que Neville ne trouve la solution.

\- On n'a qu'à dire qu'on a été convoqués pour l'héritage de ton père.

Le black se figea. Son père... c'est vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il avait été tué par des moldus.

\- Si vous voulez...

\- Cela me semble correcte, affirma Luna. Je pense qu'en plus, on pourrait fouiller les alentours. Si le père de Jedusor est enterré à Little Hangleton, c'est qu'il a sûrement vécu dans le village à côté.

\- Oui, Luna à raison, soutint Hermione. Il a assurément une maison dans les environs.

\- Et c'est probablement là bas qu'il a planqué l'objet.

Ils se rendirent soudain compte que leur chasse aux Horcruxes devenait soudainement beaucoup plus... réelle. Ils entraient dans la bataille. Définitivement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, joli programme en perspective !

\- On a intérêt à s'entraîner dur. On ne sait pas quels pièges il pourrait il y avoir sur place.

Hermione afficha une mine sadique.

\- Je vais vous concocter un joli petit programme que vous allez adorer... Vous allez souffrir, mes gaillards !

Blaise se planqua derrière Neville et sortit sa baguette.

\- Elle me fait peur quand elle fait ça.

\- Ça doit être une séquelle du pari perdu. Tu sais, celui après lequel tu as du te transformer en elfe de maison !?

Tous se tournèrent vers Luna qui venait de rappeler cette histoire peu agréable au souvenir du Gryffondor.

\- Je ne te savait pas aussi cruelle, petite sœur, s'émerveilla Draco.

\- Vous sous-estimez beaucoup trop Luna, rigola Neville.

La jeune fille eut les yeux qui pétillèrent quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'affiche une moue innocente.

\- Ben quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal !?

**Fin de chapitre !**

**Ça commence à s'accélérer un peu, ils vont bientôt partir à la recherche du premier Horcruxe (sûrement dans le prochain chapitre).**

**Et leur comportement intrigue certains élèves de Poudlard. Il va falloir faire attention s'ils ne veulent pas se trahir et que leurs secrets soient découverts.**

**Reviews please !**

**Et merci de suivre cette fiction !!!**


	30. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27.

Draco se leva la boule au ventre. Il avait envie de vomir. Dire qu'il n'était pas stressé serait mentir. Et il avait de quoi. C'est aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu la sortie à Pré au Lard. Celle pour Halloween. Par conséquent, aujourd'hui que le petit groupe de rebelles avait décidé de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Un véritable jeu d'enfant en somme.

Ceci dit, avec l'entraînement que les avait forcés à faire Hermione, il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus préparés.

Il eu bien du mal à avaler quelque chose lors du petit déjeuner, mais se força tout de même à se remplir la panse. Il valait mieux éviter qu'il ne se sente mal lorsqu'ils seraient confrontés à de la magie noire. Dire qu'il admirait cette horreur avant... Finalement, les gryffons de son époque avaient raison... Il fut un temps où il était vraiment très BIP.

Il vit Blaise tenter d'avaler un simple morceau de pain en faisant la grimace tandis que Luna sirotait simplement son jus de citrouille en écoutant Narcissa et Elizabeth soutenir à Pandora et Victoire que la prof de DFCM était meilleure que sa sœur.

Les "jumeaux" n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas. Même s'il doutait qu'ils pourraient avaler plus qu'eux.

Tiens, quand on parle des Heart...

Évidemment... Draco souffla, agacé. C'était vraiment une manie. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Il finirait par en faire un véritable crise si ça continuait... Hermione était encore en train de parler avec le chien. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver ?

Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle d'une démarche énervée. Les quelques élèves plus jeunes qui passaient par là s'écartèrent rapidement de son passage. Il faisait peur. Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Blaise le suivait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle désaffectée. Ou plutôt le blond se dirigea vers le premier endroit tranquille qu'on pourrait trouver et le Gryffondor le suivit en silence. Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise et son ami s'assit sur une table.

\- Tu sais...

\- Non, ne dis rien. Je sais. Il ne se passera jamais quoi que ce soit entre Granger et Black. Je sais.

Blaise nota avec amusement qu'il n'y avait plus que quand il était en colère que le garçon appelait l'ancienne Gryffondor par son nom de famille.

\- Tu ne dois pas laisser l'énervement prendre le dessus. Surtout pas avec la mission qui nous attend.

\- Je sais, Blaise... mais... je ne sais pas. La voir avec ce coureur de jupons... Ça m'énerve. Alors que je sais que c'est idiot. Elle était proche de lui chez nous.

\- Oui, confirma Blaise. Elle ne le considèrera jamais comme plus qu'un membre de sa famille.

\- Je suis crétin, hein !?

\- Et amoureux. Tu sais combien de filles aimeraient être à la place d'Hermione ?

\- Aucune, puisque personne ne sait ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- Oui, bon d'accord...

A moins que tu ne me caches des choses.

\- QUOI !?!?!?!? Mais t'es malade, mon pote ! Je suis un mec moi !

\- Ah bon ? Parce que généralement, ce sont les filles qui s'amusent à jouer Cupidon.

\- Ce qui est ridicule puisque c'est un gars. Et moi aussi.

\- Si tu le dis.

Blaise le fusilla du regard mais décida d'ignorer le ton sceptique de son ami.

\- On va à la bibliothèque en attendant que l'heure fixée arrive ? On pourrait commencer l'exposé sur la magie élémentaire.

\- Après vous, mademoiselle. Je vous suis.

••• O-O •••

\- Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna.

\- Lily !? Il y a un problème ?

Sa nouvelle amie lui sourit.

\- Non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je fais une pétition pour lancer un cours de... comment pourrions-nous appeler ça... de débat !? Avec le professeur Granger.

\- Ah oui ! Elle l'avait proposé. Je m'attendais bien à ce que tu en fasses la demande. Je signe où ?

\- Là, en bas de la page. Tu penses que ton frère et ta cousine accepteraient de s'ajouter à la liste ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Je peux même inscrire leurs noms à leur place, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

Hermione repris sa plume et inscrivit d'autre noms à la suite du sien.

Elle allait repartir lorsque la préfète l'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Euh... c'est normal que le nom de Luna soit écrit à l'envers ? Et que tu aies aussi mis son frère et votre cousin ?

\- Pour Luna, oui, c'est plus crédible. Elle l'aurait écrit ainsi. En ce qui concerne Draco et Blaise, tu n'arriveras pas à les faire signer si tu vas les voir mais je suis certaine que ça va les intéresser.

\- Si tu le dis...

••• O-O •••

Quelques heures plus tard, les cinq voyageurs se retrouvaient devant la cabane hurlante.

\- Prêts ?

Luna chantonnait doucement, pour se donner du courage, tandis que Blaise faisait les cent pas. A côté d'eux, Draco fixait Hermione qui se mordillait les lèvres, inquiète. Neville soupira. Ils étaient tous extrêmement flippés. Et si la mission tournait mal ?

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoutez... Je sais qu'on pense tous qu'on peut y rester et c'est un risque réel. Cependant, personnellement, je suis prêt à le prendre. Je veux que mes parents ne deviennent pas fous, que Harry puisse grandir avec ses parents et son parrain qui le soutiennent et surtout que toutes les victimes de Voldemort entre maintenant et notre époque n'en soient plus. Alors quitte à mourir, je le ferais en me battant contre le monstre qui a fait de nos vies un enfer.

Ses amis le regardèrent fixement.

\- Alors je réitère... Prêts ?

\- Oui chef ! Lança Blaise en se mettant au garde à vous.

Draco acquiesça et Hermione releva la tête, déterminée. Luna, quant à elle, sourit.

\- Il semblerait qu'Hermione ne soit pas la seule à faire de bons discours...

Son meilleur ami lui rendit son sourire, fier comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils réussiraient. Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

\- Bon, reprit il, on fait comme convenu. On transplane chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve au cimetière. Sauf Hermione qui y va avec Luna. C'est ok ?

\- Oui !!! S'exclamèrent les quatre autres.

\- Alors c'est parti.

Et ils transplanèrent.

••• O-O •••

\- Hermione ? Luna ? Vous êtes là ? Dracooooo ? Neviiiiiiiilllllle ?

Blaise regardait autour de lui. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds à Little Hangleton, il n'était pas sûr d'être arrivé au bon endroit. De plus, il ne connaissait absolument pas le monde moldu et était par conséquent un peu perdu. Il se décida à demander son chemin, espérant que ses amis se trouveraient dans les alentours et surtout, surtout, qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais qu'il avait été obligé de demander de l'aide à des moldus.

Il s'approcha du village qu'il apercevait devant lui et tomba sur une petite masure insalubre qui semblait abandonnée depuis longtemps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par cette maison.

Il décida d'approcher et même d'entrer, sans remarquer que, sur la porte, un serpent était cloué.

••• O-O •••

Hermione se releva en toussant. A côté d'elle, Luna vomissait tripes et boyaux. Oui, la première expérience de transplanage n'était jamais très agréable.

\- Ça va mieux ? S'enquit elle alors que son amie se relevait.

\- Oui... désolée.

\- C'est normal, c'est toujours comme ça la première fois. Et même les fois suivantes, ce n'est jamais quelque chose de sympathique à faire.

\- Tu sais où sont les autres ?

\- J'ai aperçu Neville entrer dans le cimetière.

\- Alors allons-y.

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le lieu. Hermione frissonna. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout ces endroits.

\- Les filles ?

\- Oh ! Draco ! Tu es là... soupira Luna de soulagement.

Mine de rien, elle s'y était vraiment attachée à son "frère".

\- Vous avez vu les autres ?

\- Neville dans le cimetière, Blaise on ne sait pas où.

\- Alors commençons par récupérer Neville.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ce furent quatre personnes qui sortirent du fameux cimetière, décidant de fouiller les alentours, certains que l'Horcruxe se trouverait dans les environs.

Sur le chemin menant au village, ils rencontrèrent un jardinier qui semblait se diriger vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Laissez-moi parler, chuchota Hermione en s'approchant.

L'homme la regarda s'avancer sans sembler éprouver la moindre envie qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Êtes-vous un habitant de cette charmante ville ?

\- Qu'est c'que vous m'voulez ?

\- Nous cherchons un endroit qui aurait appartenu à une personne du nom de Jedusor pendant un temps.

\- Sont morts, les Jedusor. J'étais leur jardinier. Frank Bryce.

\- Oh... je suis désolée.

\- Pas vot' faute. Si vous continuez sur le chemin principal, z'arriverez au manoir. Interdiction d'entrer.

\- Merci bien, monsieur. Bonne journée.

\- C'est ça...

Suivant l'indication, ils continuèrent leur route.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura un Horcruxe au manoir ?

\- Probablement, c'est là qu'à du naître son père. Et peut-être même lui.

\- Ça ne va pas, Luna ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Blaise. Et plus on approche du bâtiment là bas, plus j'ai mal à la tête.

Ses trois amis suivirent son regard pour découvrir une vieille maison en mauvais état.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Blaisinouchet, c'est un grand garçon, tenta de la rassurer Neville.

Draco fixait la bâtisse, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus.

\- Je propose qu'on aille voir cet endroit. Ça pu la magie noire.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Luna qui avait pâli. Neville intervint.

\- Allez-y tous les deux, je poursuis avec Luna jusqu'au manoir. On se tient au courant via les gallions

\- Bonne idée, Nev'. A toute.

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se sépara. Tandis que Neville et Luna se dirigeaient effectivement vers l'endroit ciblé, atténuant fortement la douleur lancinante de la blonde, Draco et Hermione s'approchèrent doucement de la presque ruine. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Qui sait sur quoi ils allaient tomber.

\- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Draco en apercevant le serpent cloué à la porte.

\- Charmant, commenta Hermione en poussant le bois.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant un ensemble de saletés et de crasse qui les fit grimacer. Cependant, Draco s'attarda sur un détail ô combien plus important.

\- Il y avait des sorts ici. De la magie noire. Et quelqu'un les a déjà désactivés pour passer.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et débarquèrent dans ce qui avait dû être autrefois une chambre. Là, une silhouette connue les interpella.

\- Blaise !

\- T'étais passé où, vieux !?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il fixait une bague dans un coffret.

\- Blaise... s'inquiéta Hermione en s'approchant.

Il leur montra la bague, et plus précisément la Pierre.

\- C'est la Pierre de résurrection.

La serpentard était perdue alors que Draco comprit parfaitement où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

\- Non. La Pierre est une légende. Ça, c'est de la magie noire. Sûrement l'Horcruxe qu'on cherche.

\- Je vais pouvoir revoir mon père.

\- Blaise, écoute moi. Si tu enfiles cette chose, tu vas en souffrir, je suis prêt à le parier. Donc fait moi confiance et recule.

\- POURQUOI !????? Se mit à hurler le jeune homme. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE DEVRAIS T'ECOUTER !?!?????

\- Blaise...

\- TAIS TOI ! TU NE SAIS PAS ! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE CEST QUE DE NE PLUS AVOIR DE PÈRE, QUE D'ETRE ÉLEVÉ PAR DES HOMMES QUI PRÉTENDENT À PRENDRE SA PLACE ALORS QU'ILS NE LUI ARRIVENT MÊME PAS À LA CHEVILLE !!!! TU NE SAIS PAS !!!!!!!!!

Hermione retint un sanglot et attira l'objet à elle, à l'aide d'un morceau de fer qu'elle avait trouvé au sol, pour l'éloigner de son ami.

\- NON ! JE T'INTERDIS !

\- Blaise... c'est pour ton bien...

Draco se tourna vers le jeune fille, impuissant.

\- Écoute Blaise, commença celle-ci d'une voix douce. Je sais que ça doit être compliqué pour toi mais...

\- Tu ne sais rien ! Cracha le garçon.

\- Si. J'ai perdu mon père l'été du retour de Voldemort. Et une semaine après, j'ai appris que j'avais été adoptée. Que mes vrais parents n'avaient pas été ceux qui m'avaient élevée.

Il y eu un silence. Les deux anciens serpentards comprenaient maintenant les quelques « crises d'identité » qu'avait pu avoir leur amie.

\- Tu vois... je suis bien placée pour te comprendre... Moi aussi, j'aimerais revoir mon père, lui dire que je suis désolée... Mais pas avec ça. Pas avec cet objet de magie noire qui nous tuera tous dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. On doit se battre, Blaise. Et puis... si on élimine Voldy, peut-être que ça changera aussi ce futur dans lequel nos pères meurent...

Blaise la fixa longuement, semblant reprendre peu à peu contenance. Il se leva et passa devant eux pour rejoindre la sortie, ne laissant qu'une seule phrase quitter ses lèvres.

\- Éloigne ça de moi.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Draco lui emboîta le pas, après avoir mis l'Horcruxe dans une bulle protégeant de toute attaque intérieure ou extérieure. Cela aurait au moins le bénéfice de limiter les effets. Hermione les suivit en prévenant leurs deux camarades qui les rejoignirent un peu plus loin.

\- Blaise ?

Il n'y eu pas besoin de plus. Le Gryffondor fondit en larmes et s'écroula à même le sol. Luna fut la première à réagir. Elle l'enlaça et le serra de toutes ses forces. Neville suivit le mouvement, tout comme les deux autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relevèrent.

\- On rentre ?

**Hello, tout le monde !**

**Ce chapitre se termine donc sur la récupération d'un Horcruxe. Et pas un des moindres. Les conséquences sur le futur sont importantes.**

**En plus de ça, les anciens serpentards sont désormais au courant pour le secret d'Hermione et Blaise a failli faire une grosse bêtise. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour l'arrêter.**

**Il s'agit d'un chapitre important puisque c'est vraiment le début de leur combat contre Face-de-Serpent et ils deviennent pleinement conscients des risques qu'ils prennent.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**/!. /!. /!. /!. HELP /!. /!. /!. /!. **

**J'en profite pour solliciter votre aide. Il se trouve que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi après avoir prévu la fête déguisée pour Halloween et autant pour certains j'ai des idées de costumes, autant pour d'autres... c'est le néant absolu.**

**J'aimerais donc savoir si vous avez des propositions à me faire (n'importe quel perso, vos idées peuvent être meilleures que les miennes) pour l'événement qui aura lieu dans 2 chapitres (je prends un peu d'avance).**

**Merci à ceux qui me répondront, si il y a plusieurs idées pour un personnage, je ferais un sondage.**

**En attendant, bonne semaine et vive Poudlard !!!**


	31. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Les cinq camarades arrivèrent en même temps à Pré au Lard. A peine eurent ils posé un pied dans le village qu'ils virent les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, les jumelles et leurs deux meilleures amies ainsi que Severus et Regulus se précipiter vers eux. Leurs camarades commencèrent à hurler en même temps, de sorte qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à tout comprendre.

\- On vous a cherché partout !!!

\- Vous étiez où ???

\- On s'est inquiétés !!!

\- Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble ???

\- Vous aviez le droit de quitter Pré au Lard ?

Hermione se pris l'arête du nez entre deux doigts, une migraine décidant de s'inviter à la fête, alors qu'ils se faisaient agresser de toutes parts. Ils avaient complètement oublié de transplaner séparément. Voilà le résultat.

Draco, lui, jeta un regard noir à Sirius qui vérifiait sous toutes les coutures que la jeune fille n'était pas blessée, sans prendre en compte le fait que Regulus faisait la même chose pour lui.

James se tourna vers Blaise et son ami.

\- J'espère que vous ne leur avez rien fait ! Ou on vous le fera regretter !

Tiens donc, pensa le noir. Depuis quand est-ce que les maraudeurs se préoccupent autant que ça de nos "cousins" !? Ça a du bon de connaître leurs secrets...

\- On vient d'assister à l'enterrement de mon père, Potter. Désolé qu'on ait tous un lien de parenté avec lui.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes aussi bizarres ?

\- Comment ça bizarres ?

\- Vous aviez l'air vraiment trop proches.

\- Sirius... soupira Hermione. On vient de vivre un moment assez intense niveau sentiments, donc...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tristesse puisqu'on a perdu un membre de notre famille, peur pour ceux qui restent, colère envers les coupables, mais aussi amour pour ceux qui comptent pour nous et détermination à tous les protéger.

\- C'est impossible d'éprouver tout ça en même temps ! Moi, j'exploserais !

\- Black ! Intervint Elizabeth, exaspérée et voyant qu'il agaçait prodigieusement les garçons. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Tu as simplement la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle avait dit la même chose à Ron, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un petit signe indiquant qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Il n'insista pas.

\- Écoutez, déclara Neville. On a pas eu une journée facile, donc on aimerait rentrer se reposer chacun de notre côté, histoire de se remettre des événements récents. C'est possible ?

Lily fusilla James qui s'apprêtait à intervenir et répondit à sa place.

\- Oui, évidemment que vous pouvez aller vous reposer, vous n'avez même pas à nous demander notre accord.

\- Mais...

\- La ferme, Potter, grinça Severus. Le jour où on voudra ton avis, il neigera en enfer.

\- Espèce de...

\- Taisez-vous !

Tous se retournèrent vers Luna, surpris.

\- Vous vous comportez comme des petits enfants. Vous êtes ridicules ! Pourquoi êtes vous tous obligés de vous voir tous comme des ennemis !?!? C'est débile ! Maintenant, que vous le permettiez ou non, on va tous les cinq rentrer à Poudlard. Ensemble. Parce que mine de rien, on vient de vivre un moment plus éprouvant que vous ne semblez le comprendre, et vos petites disputes ridicules nous énervent plus qu'autre chose. Il y a bien pire dans la vie que vos désaccords à deux noises ! Grandissez un peu ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est en guerre ! Quel que soient vos opinions, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être aussi puérils. Vous devriez au contraire vous entraider, même si au fond vous ne vous entendez pas... ne serait-ce que pour limiter le nombre de victimes !!! Sur ce, ne venez pas nous voir avant demain matin au plus tôt. Et je prie les nargoles de vous mettre un peu de bon sens dans le crâne !

La blonde se tut, encore rouge de colère. Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte qu'elle venait, chose pourtant extrêmement rare chez elle, d'élever la voix. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, gênée de s'être autant énervée. Mais, franchement ! Ils étaient vraiment soûlants à la fin !

Ses meilleurs amis lui firent un sourire pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient entièrement d'accord avec elle et qu'elle avait bien fait de les remettre à leur place. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil en soutient et Blaise la pris par le bras.

Les maraudeurs et les serpentards eurent au moins la décence de paraître désolés. Lily hochait la tête et Alice leva les pouces. Narcissa acquiesça, Victoire rigolait et les jumelles étaient carrément bouche bée.

\- Wow... On dirait Dora quand tu t'énerves comme ça !

Les deux Serdaigles concernées échangèrent un regard. Luna rougit de plaisir d'être comparée à sa mère, tandis que cette dernière se sentait fière malgré elle de celle qu'elle ne savait pas être sa future fille.

Alice se tourna alors vers les cinq cousins.

\- Allez-y, partez vous reposer et vous ressourcer entre vous.

\- Vous en avez plus que le droit, confirma Narcissa.

\- Et si besoin, on retiendra ceux qui veulent vous faire iech, souligna Victoire en dévisageant les maraudeurs avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

Reconnaissants, les voyageurs les remercièrent avant de se diriger vers le château.

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi encore...

James et Sirius se dandinaient sur place.

\- Euh... en fait...

\- Voilà... euh...

\- Je pense qu'ils essaient seulement de vous dire qu'ils sont désolés et qu'ils vont faire des efforts pour ne plus agresser les personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas sans arrêt, les aida Remus.

\- Ouais... c'est ça.

\- Comme il dit.

Un sourire attendrit fleurit sur les lèvres de leurs camarades.

\- Finalement, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous... s'étonna Elizabeth.

••• O-O •••

Les cinq amis se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau dans la salle où ils passaient au final la majeure partie de leurs journées, c'est à dire la Salle sur demande.

\- Qui aurait cru que Loufoca Lovegood était capable de s'énerver autant !? Plaisanta Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue qui s'était installée.

Son amie lui sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous l'avez du coup ?

Le Gryffondor se tendit. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulais pas voir cet objet maudit.

\- Oui, répondit Draco, mais on ne va pas le sortir s'en d'être d'abord entraînés pour le détruire.

\- Entièrement d'accord, approuva Hermione en se levant.

Rassuré, Blaise écouta attentivement le résultat des recherches que la jeune fille avait fait sur le maléfice du feudeymon.

\- C'est risqué, se rendit compte Neville. D'après ce que tu dis, il faut être très doué en magie noire donc...

\- ... ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, compléta Draco. Mais espérons que l'un de nous réussisse. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour détruire ces fichus Horcruxes.

Cependant, après plus de trois heures d'entraînement et de nombreux essais, ce fut exténués et sans aucun résultat concluant qu'ils s'écroulèrent à même le sol de la pièce.

\- Je pense qu'il faut abandonner l'idée de ce sort... murmura le poufsouffle essoufflé.

\- Malheureusement oui, grogna l'ancien-serpentard-désormais-Serdaigle.

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses... s'amusa Blaise.

Luna lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- On a enfin la preuve que Miss Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas infaillible et qu'il existe au moins un sort qu'elle ne peut pas réaliser.

La serpentard lui tira la langue alors que leurs trois camarades éclataient de rire.

\- Au fait, Hermione... se souvint alors le blond. C'était quoi ce petit "je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire" quand on était avec les autres tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille sourit au souvenir de la remarque d'Elizabeth.

\- Vous avez entendu la remarque de Liz à Sirius ?

\- A propos de la petite cuillère ?

\- Oui, j'ai fais quasiment la même à Ron en cinquième année.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Après que Cho et Harry se soient embrassés.

\- Quoi ??? Chang est sortie avec Potter junior ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ?

\- On ne faisait pas vraiment attention à qui fréquentait le balafré, grimaça Draco.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Luna curieuse.

\- Eh bien... il ne croyais pas qu'on puisse ressentir plus d'un sentiment à la fois donc...

\- En gros, il nous prouve encore que les Weasley, et particulièrement un, sont aussi appauvris en esprit qu'en gallions, ricana Blaise.

\- N'exagère pas !

\- T'es amoureuse de Weasmoche, en fait, c'est ça ? Cracha Draco, dépité qu'elle prenne la défense d'un type qui l'avait pourtant lâchement abandonnée.

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je l'ai été... admit elle.

\- Été ? Releva Blaise, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Vu la façon dont a tourné notre amitié, c'est pas surprenant. Et puis... il y a plus intéressant.

\- Comme ?

\- Une de nos connaissances communes. Que je connais depuis un peu plus de six ans maintenant. Un parfait idiot attachant et bien plus canon.

Draco releva la tête, surpris. Non... Elle ne devait pas parler de lui.

\- Intéressant, ricana Neville.

\- Nev'... soupira Luna. Tu passes trop de temps avec Blaise... Tu adoptes sa façon de parler, maintenant...

\- Où est le mal ?

\- Mais c'est horrible de te ressembler !

\- Merci, Longdubat, vraiment. Merci.

\- De rien, Blaisinouchet.

Le garçon se leva d'un bond.

\- Mais il va me poursuivre combien de temps, ce surnom pourri ???

\- Trèèèès longtemps, Blaise, promit Hermione. Crois moi.

Son ami se renfrogna puis décida de revenir au sujet initial.

\- Du coup, si tu n'es plus amoureuse de Weasley-king, pourquoi est ce que tu le défend ?

\- Je te signale juste que tu as englobé les Weasley dans leur totalité, même si tu as insisté sur Ron.

\- Et ?

\- Ils ne sont pas tous crétins ! Les jumeaux sont même très intelligents !

\- Hum... pas faux.

Ils discutèrent encore pratiquement une heure de tout et de rien. Cela leur faisait du bien de penser à complètement autre chose.

Après avoir échangé quantité d'anecdotes plus ou moins drôles sur leurs anciens camarades, ils décidèrent de rester dormir dans la fameuse salle tous ensemble.

**Coucou les gens !!!**

**Un nouveau chapitre qui touche à sa fin... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, donnez moi votre avis !!!!**

**Je reviens sur l'appel à l'aide que j'ai fait la semaine dernière à travers plusieurs points (2 en fait, mais c'est pas grave. Après 1, c'est plusieurs) :**

**1- Je n'ai eu qu'une proposition d'idée, donc je ne peux pas faire de sondage. Ceci dit, si jamais vous voulez me proposer une idée de costume pour nos personnages adorés, c'est toujours possible.**

**2- La proposition en question, faite par PaulinePotter15, se base sur des sentiments. Donc (même si je pensais le faire un peu plus tard), je vais vous poser une question de la plus haute importance :**

**AVEC QUI DOIVENT**** (selon vous) FINIR LES PERSOS SUIVANTS ????**

**Luna, Victoire, Regulus, Elizabeth, Sirius, Blaise, Neville, Remus.**

**J'ai quelques idées, mais je dois avouer que mon histoire a évolué d'une façon différente de ce que je prévoyais au début donc... les éventuels couples aussi.**

**J'accepte toute proposition (homo ou hétéro, je m'en fiche).**

**Merci d'avance et bonne semaine !!!!!!!!!**


	32. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29

Luna marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de son école adorée. Poudlard, meilleur établissement de magie au monde.

De temps à autres, elle pouvait remarquer quelques nargoles qui voletaient autour des élèves ou encore des joncheruines qui s'amusaient à leur embrouiller les idées.

Elle, elle avait les idées très claires. Le fait que sa mère vive, qu'elle ait son âge et qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec elle était une véritable bénédiction. Luna chérissait chaque moment passé avec les jumelles.

Bien sûr, elle adorait Elizabeth aussi, mais c'était différent. Pandora était, est et sera sa mère. Celle qui la réconforte quand elle a peur dans le noir, qui lui apprend des tas de choses sur des créatures toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Celle qui lui a offert cette vie, tout simplement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour. Sa mère était la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux.

\- ... tu n'y penses pas !

La jeune Serdaigle s'arrêta. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de son professeur de DCFM. Regardant rapidement autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était bel et bien seule, elle s'approcha de la porte entrouverte.

Parfaitement consciente que ce qu'elle faisait était très incorrecte, le blonde se laissa tout de même guider par sa curiosité. Depuis le temps qu'elle enquêtait, sans succès, sur ces deux profs, elle n'allait pas laisser passer une chance d'obtenir de nouvelles informations !

\- ... C'est absurde, hautement ridicule ! Leur en parler ! La bonne blague ! Réfléchis tu seulement parfois !?

\- Je sais que l'idée ne te plait pas, mais on ne serait pas trop de quatre pour chercher une solution à...

\- Non. Je refuse.

\- Mais...

\- On s'était mises d'accord pour mettre à profit cette malédiction en nous débarrassant de Voldemort !

\- Certes mais rien n'empêche qu'on peut aussi essayer de faire en sorte qu'elles n'aient pas à subir les mêmes sacrifices que nous.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, grande sœur, moi aussi ma fille me manque et si j'avais pu rester avec elle, je l'aurais fait, crois moi. Mais en ce qui concerne Crâne d'œuf, si on ne le bat pas, c'est bien plus que nos deux pauvres vies qui seront sacrifiées.

\- Je sais... mais c'est si dur...

\- Courage.

\- Comment avons nous fait pour ne jamais atterrir à Gryffondor !? On se répète ce mot tellement souvent !

\- On réfléchis trop avant d'agir, rigola la voix.

\- Sûrement, oui. Et en ce qui concerne...

\- Luna ?

La concernée sursauta. Elle se retourna vivement, prise en flagrant délit, mais soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh...

Son amie la pris par le bras et l'emmena plus loin.

\- Tu espionnais les profs ?

\- Peut-être un peu...

\- Mais... Pourquoi ça ? Demanda la serpentard réellement surprise.

\- Pour obtenir des informations.

\- C'est le but de l'espionnage, Lu. C'était qui ?

\- Les nouvelles.

\- Mme Granger et Mme Estrella ?

\- Oui. Elles sont... comment t'expliquer ça... !? Je les trouve géniales mais... je ne sais pas. J'ai un sentiment bizarre quand je suis avec elles. Comme si je les connaissais. Surtout la prof d'étude des moldus.

\- Mmm... Je comprends. Ça me fait un peu la même chose. En plus, je suis sûre qu'elles cachent quelque chose.

\- Pareil.

\- Tu as appris quoi ?

Luna fit un rapide résumé de la conversation à sa meilleure amie.

\- Au moins, on est maintenant sûrs qu'elles sont contre Voldemort. Tant mieux.

Les deux filles restèrent silencieuses un instant avant que la brune ne reprenne.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va faire des recherches. Elles ont bien du exister quelque part. On trouvera sûrement une trace. En attendant, il est grand temps d'aller se préparer pour la fête d'Halloween.

\- Je te suis !

••• O-O •••

Lorsque les deux amies débarquèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle, la musique en faisait déjà trembler les murs.

Elles se dirigèrent vers les maraudeurs et leur groupe d'amies, rejoignant également Neville au passage.

\- Wow, sœurette t'es superbe ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Hermione rougit du compliment mais personne ne le remarqua puisque cela fut caché par le teint verdâtre que son costume de zombie pom pom girl l'obligeait d'aborder. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de choisir ce déguisement qui n'était au fond pas vraiment son genre, mais ils avaient décidé, leur petit groupe de voyageurs, de faire un mini concours de celui ou celle qui surprendrait le plus les quatre autres.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Le garçon portait des vêtements aussi pâles que son teint actuel. En effet, il avait, pour son costume de fantôme, décidé de mettre à profit les cours de soutien de sa sœur pour modifier son apparence. Nick-quasi-sans-tête n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

\- Dis moi, Luna ? Demanda Victoire, très à l'aise dans son costume de chat. Tu es déguisée en quoi exactement ?

\- En joncheruine.

\- D'où le tissu d'invisibilité, comprit Hermione.

Effectivement, la blonde avait... la tête et les bras qui flottaient un mètre cinquante et quelques au dessus du sol. Et encore. Des filaments argentés faisaient qu'on ne voyait pas la totalité de ses membres supérieurs. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une longue tresse dans laquelle s'entremêlaient également quelques fils d'argent et dégageait une aura... surréaliste.

Alors que la Serdaigle expliquait ce qu'étaient ces fameuses créatures à leurs camarades, les jumeaux Heart regardaient (et commentaient) les divers costumes.

Alice était déguisée en sorcière moldue, avec balais, verrue et chapeau pointu à l'appui. Elle semblait passionnée par les propos de Luna que Lily considérait avec perplexité. Cette dernière portait une longue robe orange sur laquelle étaient dessinés des yeux et une bouche façon citrouille d'Halloween. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon et ne prêtait guère attention à James qui essayait d'attirer son attention, fier de son costume de joueur de quidditch. Non loin d'eux, Elizabeth essayait d'expliquer à un Sirius déguisé en Rusard que non, son costume et celui de sa sœur ne reflétaient pas leur personnalité. Franchement, Pandora un ange et elle un démon !? Quelle idiotie !

Neville repéra également Narcissa, qui avait réussi à faire siffler les serpents sur sa tête tels ceux de la gorgone Méduse, en pleine discussion avec deux serpentards tout de noir vêtus, Regulus et Severus.

Alors qu'ils s'affligeaient du manque d'intérêt du drap censé transformer Peter en fantôme, les jumeaux furent interrompus par Remus. Celui-ci avait pour mission d'éviter de tomber à cause des nombreuses bandelettes qui constituaient son costume de momie.

\- Vous avez vu Star ? Les interrogea t'il, amusé.

Ils se tournèrent vers Blaise pour découvrir qu'il ressemblait fortement à un loup-garou durant une nuit de pleine lune. En croisant son regard, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il avait fait fort. Très fort.

Le choix du gagnant allait être difficile. Qu'en était-il de Draco ?

Déception.

\- Un vampire !? Sérieusement !?

\- Il y ressemble déjà en temps normal !

\- Quel manque de créativité flagrant !

\- Je suis déçu.

Ils soupirèrent et continuèrent leur soirée à s'amuser, danser, blaguer avec leurs groupes respectifs. Après une ou deux heures, les deux Heart sentirent leur gallion respectif chauffer.

« J'adore vos costumes »

Blaise leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi »

Draco leva sa coupe de bière au beurre dans leur direction.

« Pas mal, Blaise. Nul, Draco »

Ils en étaient sûrs, s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, le blond leur aurait tiré la langue.

Mais il avait était interrompu. Et quelle interruption !

Un nuage blanc s'abattit soudainement sur la Grande Salle et une voix s'éleva.

\- « Joyeux Halloween de la part des maraudeurs ! Nous espérons que vous passez une agréable soirée. Cependant, nous vous offrons de la pimenter un peu. Afin d'ajouter une pincée d'originalité à vos costumes, ils seront, lorsque le nuage se lèvera, teintés d'une couleur. Il s'agira de celle de la maison à laquelle appartient la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus à Poudlard. A votre avis, qui sera l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue ? »

Le nuage commença doucement à se dissiper et chacun pu découvrir quelle était sa couleur.

Sans surprise, les jumelles portaient toutes les deux du bleu et se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La robe de Narcissa était devenue verte, tandis que Lily commençait doucement à s'assortir au rouge de sa robe. Rouge qui était par ailleurs très semblable à celui des vêtements de James, lequel regardait celle qu'il aimait avec un air surpris.

Alice apparu également de rouge vêtu, de même que Remus pour qui les maraudeurs étaient clairement les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus. Severus tentait de cacher ses habits devenus rouges afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa maison, de même que ceux de Regulus qui étaient à présent de la couleur de la maison de son frère.

Plus surprenant, les vêtements de Sirius étaient désormais colorés en bleu, et le drap de Peter clignotait rouge et blanc.

Enfin, Neville portait les couleurs de Gryffondor et sa sœur rougissait devant la teinte bleue légèrement verdâtre de sa tenue. La robe Luna était évidemment visible du fait du bleu qui révélait le tracé délicat du tissu, et, surprise !, la fourrure de Blaise l'était maintenant tout autant. Quant à Draco, il fixait Hermione du regard, pas le moins du monde gêné par la couleur verte parsemée de taches rouges que son costume avait pris.

En se tournant vers la table des professeurs, Blaise remarqua que seul Dumbledore avait échappé à la farce des maraudeurs. Il se dirigea justement vers ces derniers, accompagné de Draco, afin d'écouter ce que Luna leur disait.

\- Ça, c'était mieux. C'était plus drôle que vos autres blagues.

\- C'est vrai, soutint Neville. Là, on aurait pu croire à une blague des jumeaux. C'est créatif, drôle, et surtout ce n'est pas au détriment de quelqu'un.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort, convint Lily. Pour le coup, je ne peux pas vraiment vous crier dessus. Même si c'est gênant, ce n'est pas très dérangeant en soi.

\- J'approuve.

\- Vous voyez ! Si même Lily et Elizabeth valident, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, les gars !

**Chapitre fini !!!**

**Luna partage désormais ses recherches sur les sœurs profs avec Hermione et la fête d'Halloween a eu lieu.**

**L'idée des couleurs de maisons en fonction de la personne qu'ils aiment vient de PaulinePotter15 qui a été la seule à faire une proposition. Du coup je l'ai transformée en blague des maraudeurs puisque le concept m'a beaucoup plu !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et donnez moi votre avis sur qui des cinq voyageurs gagne leur mini concours !**

**Bonne semaine !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Et merci de suivre cette histoire :)**


	33. Chapitre 30

Chapitre 30 

_Reprendre mon carnet est toujours un plaisir. _

_J'adore le fait de raconter les divers événements et ainsi de garder une trace de ce que j'ai vécu. _

_Et là, j'en ai beaucoup à raconter. Par où commencer... _

_Tout d'abord, avec la sortie annoncée pour la fête d'Halloween, on a pu partir à la recherche de notre premier Horcruxe. _

_Le programme que nous a concocté Hermione pour nous entraîner était vraiment dur, mais ce n'était pas du temps de perdu. Maintenant, on a tous de très bons boucliers et on maîtrise parfaitement la plupart des sorts d'attaque basiques. Oh, bien sûr, les cours de l'AD nous ont également beaucoup servis, mais là, je crois qu'on était parés à affronter l'horreur de l'âme déchirée de Tom Jedusor. _

_J'en frissonne à chaque fois que j'y pense. C'est vraiment affreux de faire quelque chose comme ça ! _

_Victoire m'avait proposé de visiter le village avec elles, mais j'ai dû décliner. J'en étais un peu triste, non pas pour Pré au Lard en lui-même, évidemment, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas passer la journée avec maman. Toutefois, je crois que ça ne l'a pas dérangée, elle. _

_Elizabeth et maman avaient l'air de ne pas vouloir que je passe du temps dans leurs pattes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles m'évitent ces derniers temps. Ça me brise le cœur, mais je ne le montre pas. _

_Si je m'avisais de laisser entrevoir que leur comportement me blesse, non seulement elles se sentiraient sûrement coupables, mais en plus, Hermione et Neville ne me louperaient pas. Je suis certaine que même Draco et Blaise trouveraient moyen de me reprocher de ne rien leur dire. _

_Alors je me tais. Et je souris. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles agissent comme ça. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? _

_Bref (((NDA : j'ai découvert que ça voulait aussi dire, dans des cas comme ça : "bon revenons en aux faits". Je partage pour ceux qui ne savaient pas)))... _

_Bref, en tout cas, on est allés chercher un Horcruxe. Et on en a trouvé un ! _

_C'était terrible. _

_D'abord, on a été tous séparés. Ensuite, il y a eu cette affreuse maison délabrée qui m'a donné mal à la tête. Heureusement que Neville a proposé qu'on continue jusqu'au manoir. Quand on est arrivés là-bas, on a pu constater qu'il était pas en très bon état. Je pense que le jardinier ne s'en occupait plus vraiment. _

_Et pour finir, quand on a rejoint les autres, Blaise a fondu en larmes. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine. J'étais triste pour lui. Après, quand on est rentrés à l'école, Mione m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans la maison "mal de tête". Et elle m'a dit que maintenant les garçons sont aussi au courant de son secret. Entre nous, je préfère. C'est devenu compliqué de leur cacher ça entre les crises d'Hermione et ses recherches. _

_Parce que oui, même si elle n'en parle jamais, je sais que Hermione fait des recherches sur ses potentiels parents. En soi, elle a raison. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils soient actuellement à Poudlard ou qu'ils aient récemment quitté l'école. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, on a donc récupéré un Horcruxe. _

_Malgré tous nos efforts, on a pas réussi à faire un feudeymon correct et encore moins à le maîtriser. Du coup, on va devoir abandonner cette idée. J'espère qu'on trouvera autre chose rapidement._

_Je terminerais par le jour du bal. J'ai adoré mon déguisement, et je crois que mes amis aussi ! C'est même moi qui aie gagné le concours ! J'ai donc le droit à un gage par personne à l'encontre de mes camarades de voyage. Je sens que je vais m'amuser... _

_Ah ! Et aussi, j'ai surpris une conversation entre les deux nouvelles profs. Ce qui a entraîné le fait qu'Hermione va désormais m'aider dans mes recherches. _

_Il y a deux trois points qui m'ont interpellée et que je note ici pour ne pas oublier : _

_• Elles ont toutes les deux une fille chacune. _

_• Elles ont une malédiction. _

_• Elles hésitent à en parler à deux personnes. Puisqu'elles ont dit que quatre personnes seraient bien pour trouver une solution. _

_Hum... Je pense que je vais creuser un peu du côté de la malédiction. _

_J'espère seulement que si elles ont eu cette conversation, ce n'est pas de la faute des joncheruines... _

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Désolée pour le léger retard... **

**Mais s'agit du carnet de Luna, le retour. **

**Nous avons donc désormais son point de vue, ainsi que le résultat de leur concours. **

**Donnez moi vos avis et bonne semaine ****!!!**


	34. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31 

\- Hey ! Hermione !

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Neville lui courir après. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu sais où je vais ?

Son frère la regarda, amusé.

\- Salle sur demande pour t'entraîner et devenir animagus le plus rapidement possible.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de râler pour la forme. Elle était donc si prévisible !?

\- Oui, tu es très prévisible, rigola Luna en sortant de nulle part.

Les faux jumeaux sursautèrent de concert. Leur amie sortit les quelques bouts de tissus qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire sa robe d'Halloween. Elle les avait recousus entre eux pour créer un semblant de cape d'invisibilité.

Ce fut donc une Serdaigle hilare et deux anciens Gryffondors choqués qui partirent ensemble vers le septième étage.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la fameuse salle et le petit poufsouffle fit apparaître un lieu d'entraînement.

\- Aller, sœurette ! Montre nous ce que tu sais faire !

La serpentard secoua la tête et se concentra intensément. Quelques bruns de moustache apparurent sur son visage et ses doigts devinrent palmés. De même, une queue apparue dans un pop sonore.

Ses camarades la regardèrent, impressionnés qu'elle arrive déjà à un tel résultat alors que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils avaient débuté. Un peu plus d'un mois en fait, puisqu'ils avaient récupéré l'Horcruxe quatre semaines auparavant.

Toutefois, cela ne sembla pas convenir à la Miss je-sais-tout, puisqu'elle grimaça.

\- Il faut que j'arrive à faire mieux !!!

\- C'est déjà pas mal, Mione, la rassura Luna.

\- Mais pas assez. Je continue à m'entraîner.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle s'isola donc et continua ses entraînements quotidiens, loupant les soubresauts de rire de ses amis. Ces derniers aimaient beaucoup leur "grande sœur", mais ils devaient bien reconnaître que son acharnement à vouloir être la meilleure frôlait parfois le ridicule. Personne ne devenait animagus en seulement un mois !

Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, le poufsouffle et la Serdaigle se concentrèrent sur leur propre entraînement.

Au bout d'une heure, Neville décida de faire une pause. Il regarda ses deux camarades. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste eux trois. Ça faisait du bien. Juste leur présence. C'était apaisant.

Il s'apprêtait à leur proposer de continuer plus tard lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa jumelle avait disparu. Paniqué, il se leva d'un bon, faisant sursauter Luna. (Vengeance !!!).

\- Où est Mione ???

La blonde regarda à son tour le reste de la salle, extrêmement inquiète. Cependant, contrairement à son ami, elle remarqua la peluche sur le sol. Une peluche de loutre.

Une peluche... vraiment !???

\- Tu as réussi !!!!

L'animal se tourna vers eux et ils purent deviner le petit air supérieur d'Hermione. Luna se précipita sur la loutre et la regarda sous tous les angles.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi !!! C'est incroyable !!!!

Neville ne pipait mot. Il était bien trop sous le choc pour cela. Hésitant, il s'approcha.

\- Hermione ?

Cette dernière sauta des bras de Luna et bondit sur le garçon. Qui recula d'un pas.

Secouant la tête, la serpentard se retransforma.

Mais la Serdaigle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir une tache bizarre sur l'une de ses oreilles. En forme de lune... Comme la sienne.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le cri de victoire du poufsouffle. Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'une fierté qu'elle ne tentait absolument pas de dissimuler.

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir Draco et Blaise pour leur dire.

Hermione eu un sourire sadique et se retransforma avant de se réfugier dans les bras de la blonde.

\- Ils vont pas en revenir...

••• O-O •••

Lorsque les trois camarades trouvèrent enfin leurs amis, ils étaient à l'ombre d'un arbre, profitant de quelques rayons de soleil devenus rares, avec des serpentards. Cela ne les étonna pas outre mesure, puisque le rapprochement était nécessaire pour intégrer les mangemorts. De plus, les serpents en question n'étaient personne d'autre que Severus et Regulus, autrement dit deux personnes qu'ils s'étaient jurés de sauver. D'après ce que Neville avait entendu dire, Draco s'était également un peu rapproché de son futur père, bien que celui ci ait beaucoup de mal avec le fait que Blaise soit à Gryffondor. (Entre nous, le concerné aussi a du mal).

Ce qui était plus surprenant, en revanche, c'était la présence des maraudeurs avec eux. Luna, qui portait toujours Hermione sous sa forme animal, lança un regard inquiet au poufsouffle. Ça n'était pas bon augure.

En effet, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques pas, ils comprirent qu'une dispute avait lieu. Black vs Black.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que c'est un Black qui va avoir le dernier mot, chuchota Neville.

Contrairement à la blonde, il ne voyait pas l'affrontement comme un désastre mais plutôt comme une opportunité d'ouvrir les yeux aux deux frères.

\- ... devenir un mangemort !

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais au juste !!! Tous les serpentards n'en sont pas forcément !

\- Mais toi, c'est ce que tu veux ! C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu !

\- Depuis quand est ce que tu t'intéresses à ce que je veux ! Tu n'en as toujours eu que pour ta petite personne, Sirius ! Pour toi, rien d'autre ne compte que ton image et ta soi-disante intégrité !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai essayé de t'aider mais...

\- QUAND !?!?!? Hurla le garçon au bord des larmes. QUAND AU JUSTE !?!?!?!?? QUAND TU ME REGARDES AVEC UN AIR DÉGOÛTÉ ET QUE TU M'ÉVITES !?!?!? OU QUAND TU T'ES TIRÉ !? A quel moment... À quel moment as-tu ne serait-ce que pensé à essayer... ?

Sirius le gratifia d'un regard qui se voulait noir mais apparaissait plus perdu qu'autre chose.

Derrière lui, James tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais était manifestement très mal à l'aise. Remus, lui, se contentait d'analyser le jeune garçon qui faisait face à son ami. Il n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre sa souffrance, même s'il semblait que Peter, qui le dévisageait avec haine, ne possédait pas l'intelligence nécessaire.

Du côté des futurs mangemorts, Draco et Blaise attendaient le moment opportun pour intervenir et Severus, malgré son visage fermé, soutenait mentalement son ami.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles... Tu as...

\- J'ai quoi ?

La voix de Regulus était devenue polaire.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute. J'ai quoi ?

\- Tu... Tu as pris leur parti ! Tu t'es rangé derrière leurs idées, tu insultes les nés moldus et soutient Tu-sais-qui ! Ose prétendre le contraire !? défia le plus âgé.

Luna fit signe aux garçons qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Draco soupira et s'avança d'un pas.

\- Si je peux me permettre...

\- Non tu ne peux pas, répondirent les deux frères en même temps.

\- C'est déjà ça de gagné ! S'exclama Blaise dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous avez été d'accord !

Il ne s'attira rien d'autre qu'un silence qui voulait clairement lui signifier de se taire.

\- Oublions la petite intervention inutile de Blaise, repris le normalement-Malefoy-mais-puisqu'ils-sont-dans-une-autre-époque-et-que-personne-ne-doit-savoir-qui-ils-sont-il-s'appelle-Moon. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour me permettre.

\- Bien dommage.

\- On se passe de ton avis, Black.

\- On se passe du tient, Moon.

\- Ce serait dommage parce que je pense qu'il est très bien mon avis. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai souvent un bon avis.

Les autres voyageurs étouffèrent un petit rire. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Bref. Je pense que votre relation se base surtout sur un manque d'échange.

\- Explicite, quémanda Remus en ignorant l'air outré du canidé.

\- Je pense... mais peut-être que je me trompe. Je pense ... que Sirius et Regulus sont tous les deux des types biens. Mais qu'ils ont aussi tous les deux vécu des trucs pas cool et fait de mauvais choix.

"Tu parles... tu penses pas, tu sais, tricheur" se dit Neville amusé avant de poursuivre à haute voix.

\- Il a raison. Sirius, si j'ai bien saisi, tes parents t'ont maltraité à un point que ton frère ignore parce que tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Du coup, il n'a pas compris ta fuite dans laquelle tu n'as pas jugé bon de l'embarquer.

\- De même, continua Blaise, Regulus tu as souffert d'être dans la maison ennemie de celle de ton frère et de le voir s'éloigner de toi. Mais à cause de ta fierté pas si différente de la sienne, tu n'as rien dit et tu as encaissé malgré ce sentiment d'abandon qui grandissait en toi. Pour combler ce vide, tu as cherché à rendre fiers tes parents. Et as donc rejoins ceux que ton frère déteste.

\- C'est triste que vous soyez séparés... ajouta Luna de sa voix d'ange. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, l'un comme l'autre, vous ne voulez qu'une chose. Vous retrouver.

Sirius les regarda un instant puis sembla emmagasiner ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Au lieu de faire un pas vers son frère, il lui lança un coup d'œil incertain et tourna les talons pour se précipiter dans le château, les autres maraudeurs sur les talons.

Regulus, quant à lui, commença à s'éloigner avec Severus après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour taper aussi juste en ce qui me concerne et vous tromper pour Sirius. Je n'ai toujours été qu'un boulet pour lui.

Attristée par cet échange, Luna s'assit aux côtés de ses amis.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a de l'espoir ?

\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir, affirma Neville. Regardez, on a bien réussi à devenir amis, nous !

Un court silence suivit.

\- Où est Hermione ? Demande Draco.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle te manque !? Rigola son meilleur ami sans se douter que la concernée était juste à côté.

Pour toute réponse, Luna tandis l'animal qu'elle n'avait pas lâché à son frère et l'installa sur ses genoux.

A peine l'avait elle lâchée, que la loutre filait à l'autre extrémité du cercle et se transforma en une Hermione rouge au possible.

\- Elle est là, se moqua gentiment Neville.

Leurs deux camarades regardaient la serpentard éberlués.

\- Dément...

••• O-O •••

Une petite heure après la discussion entre les maraudeurs, les voyageurs et les deux serpentards, la plupart des sixième année, minus 99% des serpentards, accompagnés de quelques cinquième et septième années se retrouvaient dans une salle de classe agrandie pour leur premier cours de vivre ensemble.

En effet, la pétition lancée par Lily avait eu gain de cause et deux heures avec le professeur Granger avaient été ajoutées dans leur emploi du temps.

Cette dernière entrait justement dans la salle accompagnée de sa sœur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua celle-ci. Ne vous asseyez pas, on va modifier l'organisation.

Chose dite, chose faite. Les tables furent placées en cercle de façon à ce que tous se fassent plus ou moins face. Les deux professeurs s'installèrent de façon opposée et les élèves se répartirent sur les deux demi cercles.

Les voyageurs décidèrent de faire face aux maraudeurs et au groupe de filles, car ils savaient que c'était avec eux qu'ils débattraient le plus.

\- Bien ! Débuta la chargée de DCFM. De quoi voulez vous débattre ?

Voyant que personne ne se lançait, Hermione leva la main.

\- Miss Heart ? Lui accorda Mme Estrella.

\- En fait, j'ai deux ou trois sujets que je voudrais aborder. Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du mépris envers les non-humains ?

Mme Granger esquissa un léger sourire en déplaçant une feuille du bureau professoral sur lequel elle était assise.

\- Précisez, demanda la prof d'EdM. Voulez vous parler des personnes ayant des facultés particulières ou des créatures comme les elfes de maisons, par exemple ?

\- Des deux, en fait. Mais commençons par ceux qui nous ressemblent. A titre d'exemple, les loups-garous...

Le sourire de l'adulte brune s'intensifia et elle prit la parole.

\- Ce sont des bêtes sanguinaires pour la plupart des gens. Pourtant, il ne s'agit là que d'un jour dans le mois.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Un loup-garou est une personne normale, non ?

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que trois mains s'étaient levées. Lily, Remus et Pandora.

\- Miss Evans ?

\- Je comprend ton point de vue, Hermione, mais tu ne peux pas négliger le fait que, même si ce n'est qu'une fois par mois, ça reste quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Certes, Lily, mais pas tant que ça plus qu'une femme pendant sa période, plaisanta Pandora. Les loups sont avant tout des victimes. Ils ne choisissent pas de se faire mordre et de se transformer.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis, intervint Remus. Même si ce n'est pas choisit, ça n'enlève rien à la dangerosité comme le fait remarquer Lily.

Draco sourit d'entendre son ancien (ou futur) professeur s'autocritiquer. Il décida de rajouter son grain de sel.

\- Alors pour toi, les loups-garous sont des monstres et on devrait tous les faire abattre ?

Le Gryffondor devint plus blanc que neige et lança un regard apeuré au garçon. Sirius se joignit au débat.

\- T'es dingue ! Les lycantropes ne sont pas si horribles quand ce n'est pas la pleine lune !

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? S'amusa Blaise. T'en connais un ?

\- Même si c'était le cas, tu ferais quoi ?

La classe entière retint son souffle. Le black ricana et répondit, à la grande surprise de tout le monde :

\- Je m'assurerais que tu le traites comme l'être vivant qu'il est si tu ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

D'abord choqué, le maraudeur reprit vite contenance et salua la remarque d'un signe de tête, approuvant ainsi l'avis du garçon.

Le débat continua un peu avant de dévier sur d'autres sujets comme les elfes de maison, qui résultat par l'intégration du groupe d'amies des jumelles et de certains poufsouffles à la S.A.L.E.

\- Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ?

La question de Luna résonna dans la pièce.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Mme Granger.

\- Qu'est ce que la magie noire ? répéta la Serdaigle.

Plus personne n'osait intervenir. Mme Estrella laissa apparaître un large sourire fier sur son visage avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

\- Tu réponds, Betty ?

A l'entente du surnom qu'elle détestait, la concernée fusilla sa sœur du regard puis répondit.

\- Nous sommes d'avis que la magie noire, comme la magie blanche ne sont que des inventions purement humaines et sans aucun fondement.

Cette réponse déclencha de nombreux cris d'indignation.

Les cinq amis, quant à eux, étaient tout ouïe.

\- Laissez nous développer, avant de râler, déclara "Betty" pour ramener le silence.

\- La magie est, de base, neutre. Elle ne penche pas plus vers les ténèbres que vers la lumière. En fait, tout dépend de l'usage que l'on en fait.

\- Pour vous illustrer un peu mieux cela et faire en sorte que vous compreniez mieux, imaginez un couteau. Divers choix d'utilisation s'offrent à vous.

\- Vous pouvez prendre le couteau et couper du pain pour le partager avec des personnes affamées. Votre geste est bon et peut-être qualifié de blanc.

\- Cependant, vous pouvez également prendre ce même couteau et l'utiliser pour tuer toutes les personnes présentes. C'est mal, noir.

\- Mais le couteau en soi reste le même objet. Vous n'en avez pas changé, vous l'avez juste utilisé différemment.

\- Il en va de même pour la magie. C'est à vous de voir si vous souhaitez l'utiliser à bon ou mauvais escient. Mais Elle, elle ne change pas.

Tout le monde était suspendu à leurs lèvres et tous sursautèrent lorsque Mme Estrella frappa des mains.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a cours, nous. On vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça et on en reparle une prochaine fois.

\- Et surtout, rappelez vous. Rien n'est noir ou blanc. Tout dépend du point de vue et de l'utilisation.

C'est sur ces mots que le cours se termina. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et personne ne regrettait d'être venu. Cela avait été très instructif. Sur bien des points.

••• O-O •••

Sirius marchait vers la Grande Salle. Les divers débats l'avaient plus que bouleversé, notamment l'avis des deux profs sur la magie noire. Ses amis le suivaient sans mot dire. Ils sentaient tous que quelque chose se passait en lui. D'ailleurs, même eux ressassaient les deux heures de débat.

En entrant, ils remarquèrent que trois des nouveaux, qui garderaient probablement ce surnom jusqu'à la fin, étaient assis avec les jumelles à la table de Serdaigle et parlaient avec animation. Lily et Narcissa participaient également à la discussion que Victoire et Alice commentaient entre elles, comptant les points pour chaque parti.

\- On peut aller s'asseoir avec eux, si tu veux, indiqua Remus sans trop y croire.

Le regard du renié dévia vers les places libres aux côtés de leurs amis. L'une d'elles était en face de Regulus qui paraissait suivre l'échange sans trop y prêter une réelle attention, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sirius secoua la tête et son ami soupira de dépit.

Mais au moment de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, le garçon se stoppa. Il tourna la tête vers James qui hocha la sienne. Ils le suivaient.

Alors Sirius Black vint s'installer en face de Regulus Black.

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot mais croisa le regard empli de fierté d'Hermione et ses amis. Elizabeth, qui était assise à côté de lui, lui fit un immense sourire, comme pour approuver sa décision. Cela le rassura. Il avait le bon choix.

Regulus sembla encore plus perdu au début puis se remit à manger sans mot dire, tentant de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres et les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses paupières.

**Nouveau chapitre !!!!!!!**

**Je suis désolée pour le... euh... "léger" ? retard qu'à ce chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira.**

**Laissez moi vous expliquer. J'ai eu un gros problème : je savais ce que je voulais comme évènements, mais impossible de le mettre en forme. Rien ne me plaisait.**

**Cette version là, j'en suis plus ou moins satisfaite donc je vous la propose parce que je sais que je ferais pas mieux. Dites moi si ça vous a plu !**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, le prochain chapitre devrait quand même arriver dans le week-end.**

**Bonne... euh... fin de semaine !!!!!**


	35. Chapitre 32

Chapitre 32

Ce jour là, tout le monde n'avait qu'un seul nom à la bouche. Enfin deux. Mais qu'un seul puisque c'est le même. Black.

Parce que oui, tout le monde avait été choqué d'apprendre que, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Sirius et son jeune frère avaient été surpris par un serpentard en train de jouer au Quidditch ensemble. Bien sûr, le serpent s'était dépêché d'intervenir, mais il ressortait quand même, selon la rumeur, que Regulus avait pu passer environ deux heures à voler avec son aîné. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé un mot depuis... ben en fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés puisque même quand il s'était assis en face de lui, il n'avait rien dit. Mais il saluait désormais son cadet et ne l'ignorait plus. Et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Les voyageurs surprenaient même parfois le regard songeur du canidé sur le vert et argent. Ce qui les faisait indubitablement sourire.

Toutefois, même si elle avait été ravie de voir le rapprochement entre les deux Black, ce jour là, Hermione ne partageait pas la joie de ses amis.

En effet, alors qu'elle quittait le stade en compagnie de Luna, elles avaient croisé les autres maraudeurs qui avaient précipitamment fait disparaître un bout de parchemin dans la poche de Remus.

Même si elle n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention sur le moment, à présent elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter cette image de la tête.

\- Miooooooone, râla Blaise. Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis...

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe !

\- Mioooooooooooooone... s'il te plaît vient t'asseoir.

\- Arrête ça.

\- De quoi ? Miooooone !?

\- Yep.

\- Je continuerai tant que tu ne seras pas assise.

\- T'as pas intérêt.

\- Vraiment !?

Neville sourit devant le petit rictus sadique de son ami tandis que Luna secouait la tête d'amusement. Draco, quand à lui, rangeait les photos qu'ils avaient pris de Sirius et Regulus. Pour Harry, si jamais ils repartaient sans avoir mené à bien la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

\- Miooooooooooone...

\- Tais toi.

\- Miooooooooooooooooooone...

\- Laisse moi réfléchir.

\- Miooooooooooooooooooooooooooone...

\- Tu es lourd, Zabini.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Rêve.

\- Miooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... ouch !!! Mais t'es malade !?

Hermione le regarda d'un air promettant mille et une souffrances, un deuxième coussin à la main.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on te dit qu'elle est folle, rigola Neville avant de se prendre lui aussi un coup dans la tête.

\- Un problème, lionceau !?

\- Luna ! T'es pas obligée de te ranger avec elle !

\- Si ! Hurla Blaise. Vas-y !!! Filles contre mecs !!! On est en supériorité numérique !!!

\- Ah non, ne me mêle pas à ça !

\- Draco, sale traitre ! Tu mériterais que je... Aïe !!!

\- Que tu quoi ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis...

\- Chacun pour sa pomme !!!!!!!!!

S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers mémorable. Il leur semblait même que la salle sur demande leur en fournissait toujours plus.

Soudain, Hermione se figea.

La carte des maraudeurs ! Comment avait-elle put oublier ça !

Ils avaient la possibilité de découvrir leurs véritables noms !!!

Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils avaient déjà de la chance que les quatre amis n'aient encore rien remarqué.

\- Stop ! Alerte rouge !!!

Tous se calmèrent et la regardèrent avec appréhension. Enfin sauf Blaise qui asséna un dernier coup à son meilleur ami avant d'écouter la jeune fille.

\- On a un gros problème.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Très très gros. Les maraudeurs ont une carte de Poudlard sur laquelle on peut voir nos noms.

\- Oh... merde.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Il faut qu'on la récupère !

\- Sans déc', Blaise ! T'en a d'autres des idées de génie comme ça !?

\- Gnagnagna...

Le blond contempla son ami quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les trois autres, déprimé.

\- C'est juste une impression ou cette époque l'a rendu encore plus crétin !?

\- C'est sérieux !

\- On sait que Sirius fait parti des maraudeurs, Mione.

(((Désolée, trop tentant. M'en voulez pas... non !!! Pas taper ! Pas taper ! Aïe.)))

\- Miooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- TG !!!

\- Tg ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Tarte gélifiée ? Tintamarre gratuit ? Non... J'ai trouvé !!! Tête de gondole !!!!!

\- TA GUEULE, BLAISE !!!

\- Désolé...

\- Il faut qu'on récupère cette carte !

\- C'est sûrement trop tard, Hermione.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

\- Euh... laisser tomber quoi ? Demanda Draco en montrant ses mains vides.

La serpentard se pris la tête dans les mains et soupira de découragement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se trahir pour une erreur aussi bête... c'est pas possible...

\- Mione, on va la récupérer, déclara Luna. Je te le promets.

L'ancienne meilleure amie du survivant sourit à sa sœur de cœur.

\- Merci, Lu.

••• O-O •••

Malheureusement, ils ne purent se permettre de passer à l'acte rapidement. Effectivement, le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, une bien mauvaise nouvelle les attendait.

Enfin... mauvaise. Ça dépend du point de vue. Techniquement, ça allait faire avancer les choses. Un peu du moins.

Blaise et Draco avaient reçu une lettre. Une missive commune. D'un certain Lord Noir.

C'était une invitation à une réunion de mangemorts durant les vacances de Noël. Le seigneur des ténèbres voulait évaluer leur potentiel. Une invitation maudite, en quelque sorte.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient s'y rendre.

Les cinq voyageurs errèrent toute la journée perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient tous peur pour les deux ex-serpentards. Une peur presque panique au point que Luna dû même quitter le cours de Méta pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, escortée de Victoire.

Et c'est cette peur qui ne voulait pas ne serait-ce que s'atténuer un temps soit peu pour leur permettre de réfléchir un peu qui fit qu'ils commirent une nouvelle erreur.

Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

••• O-O •••

Alice et Lily déambulaient dans les couloirs. Elles n'avaient pas cours sur cet horaire là, et elles comptaient bien en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Cependant, leur trajet fut interrompu par un papier sur le sol. La future Lady Longdubat s'en empara et commença à lire.

\- "_Hermione_"

\- Stop ! L'arrêta sa meilleure amie. On sait à qui c'est, on va la rendre.

\- Mais attend, Lils, t'es pas curieuse !? Ils sont bizarre les nouveaux... Tu le dis toi même !

\- Certes mais...

\- C'est l'occasion d'en savoir peut-être un peu plus !!!

\- Mais...

\- Ils n'en sauront rien ! Et si ça se trouve, on va découvrir des choses qui nous permettront de protéger nos amis !

C'était un coup bas, ça. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Rien n'était plus important pour Lily Evans que ses amis et sa famille.

\- Vas-y... céda la préfète.

\- Bien ! Donc... "_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et tu aurais bien raison, au même titre que Luna et Neville_." Déjà ça doit être leur ami.

\- Et ils se sont probablement disputés puisqu'il dit qu'ils doivent lui en vouloir.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est un gars ?

\- C'est une écriture de garçon, ça. Et puis c'est signé "_Harry_".

\- Hum... pas faux.

\- Continue, Al.

\- "_Je suis un incapable et je ne me suis absolument pas comporté comme il faut avec vous qui m'avez tant soutenu._ "

\- Il leur est redevable.

\- Au moins il admet qu'il est un incapable.

\- Mouais, c'est pas Potter qui ferait ça.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation, celui là ?

\- Peu importe. La suite.

\- "_J'écris cette lettre après l'altercation que nous avons eu dans le couloir. Enfin que Ron et Ginny on eu avec vous._ "

\- Ah, de nouveaux éléments.

\- Qui ne nous avancent pas beaucoup. Laisse moi poursuivre. "_J'ai l'intention de la glisser dans ton sac demain matin_. "

\- Il aurait pas été à Gryffondor celui-ci.

\- Justement, écoute. "_Un peu lâche, je l'admet. Pas très Gryffondor et loin d'être digne du Survivant, n'est-ce pas ?_"

\- Il connaît Gryffondor ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de Survivant ?

\- C'est peut être un ancien élève ? Suggéra Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis pas convaincue. Voyons voir la suite.

\- "_Je suis sincèrement désolé du comportement de Ron et de Ginny. Et du mien. Surtout du mien. Je sais que je vous ai abandonnés alors que je n'aurai absolument pas dû._ " C'est vraiment bien qu'il admette ses torts, j'l'aime bien.

\- Alice...

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon... "_C'est TOI qui est restée à mes côtés pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, alors que Ron était jaloux_. "

\- Le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Mais il n'a pas eu lieu depuis super longtemps !!! C'est trop dangereux !!!

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Attend ! Écoute la suite ! "_C'est LUNA qui m'a redonné le sourire après la mort de Sirius et qui m'a soutenu quand je disais que Voldemort était de retour, bien qu'elle ne sache pas toute l'histoire._ "

\- La mort de Sirius ? S'étrangla la rousse. Et le retour de V... Lui ???

\- Tu crois que c'est le même ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des Sirius, toi ?

\- Je parlais de Tu-sais-qui.

\- Même remarque. Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre ?

\- "_C'est NEVILLE qui savait le mieux me réconforter quand je faisais un cauchemar impliquant mes parents. Et moi, je vous ai lâchement abandonnés. Je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être à Gryffondor. Remarque, je n'aurais pas plus eu ma place à Poufsouffle_. "

\- Il y a plus de doute, il est forcément passé par Poudlard.

\- Oh bordouille, Lily...

\- Quoi ?

\- "_Je me sens aussi ridicule que mon père qui s'en prend à Rogue pour un oui ou pour un non. Même plus puisque vous êtes mes amis._"

\- Son père qui s'en prend à Rogue ????

\- Et il connaît un Sirius...

\- Oh non ! Je te connais toi et ton imagination débordante !!! C'est impossible, tu m'entend ! Im-po-ssible !!!

\- "_Mais j'aime vraiment Ginny, bien qu'elle soit insupportable avec vous. Elle n'a juste pas digéré l'avis de Luna sur notre couple et que vous la souteniez_." Continua Alice sans répondre à sa camarade. "_Et Ron est mon meilleur ami. Mais toi aussi, et je tiens à Luna et Nev' également. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Mione. Je suis divisé entre mes deux familles. Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? Tu as toujours su me donner de bons conseils. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Mais eux non plus. Je suis perdu_."

\- Le pauvre...

\- "_D'un côté il y a les Weasley et de l'autre vous trois..._ "

\- Les Weasley ? Comme Arthur ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Ron ou d'une Ginny Weasley... lança son amie avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Mais tu m'as dis que c'était une immense famille.

\- Bref... Tu finiras par comprendre que mon hypothèse n'est pas si idiote. "_J'aimerais tellement qu'il n'y ait pas eu cette dispute, qu'on soit encore tous ensemble. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, Mione. J'ai peur de perdre l'un de vous comme j'ai perdu Sirius, à cause d'une mauvaise décision._ ". Retour du fameux Sirius. Il se plaint beaucoup, le petit gars.

\- Il a peut-être eu une vie compliquée.

\- "_Tu es ma sœur et Luna et Neville sont des amis très chers_" Comment est-ce que Hermione peut être sa sœur et pas Neville !? Ils sont censés être jumeaux, non ?

\- C'est peut-être juste une façon de parler.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de "peut-être", je trouve. "Je_ ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Ce que je dois faire. Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je t'aime toujours autant, sœurette, et si tu es avec Luna et Neville, dis leur qu'il n'y a pas une journée sans que je pense à vous et sans que vous me manquiez. Pardonnez moi d'être aussi faible. Et merci d'être ma famille. Harry._ "

\- C'est très touchant.

\- N'est ce pas ?

\- T'en penses quoi ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils viennent du futur et que ce fameux Harry est le fils de James, qu'il connaît Rogue et que Sirius est mort. Et que Arthur a au moins deux enfants.

\- C'est ridicule, voyons.

\- Oui, très, mais ça collerait.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi même.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de voyages dans le passé, confirma la brune. Je crois que nous allons devoir mener l'enquête ma chère Watson !

\- Tu me désespère...

**Fin !!!!!**

**... de ce chapitre.**

**Ne me jugez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Je suis folle, oui et alors !?**

**« [...] je vais te dire un secret : la plupart des gens bien le sont. » _Alice au pays des merveilles_.**

**Na ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien !**

**Bref... pardonnez moi ce petit délire, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est terminé. L'Histoire avance un peu... avec quelques erreurs bêtes de leur part.**

**Je vais être franche avec vous, j'avais complètement zappé la carte des maraudeurs. Espérons juste qu'ils n'auront pas fait attention à leurs noms. (Moi je sais !!!).**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et bonne semaine, les gens !!!!**


	36. Chapitre 33

Chapitre 33

\- Plus on fait des recherches, plus je me dis que ma théorie est bonne.

\- Celle à laquelle tu ne crois même pas ?

\- Lily !!! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !!! Regarde ! On a beau chercher, on trouve rien ! Aucun Star ou Heart de recensé. Il n'y a que les Moon qui ont un nom existant mais pas une seule trace de Draco ou de Luna Moon dans toutes les archives. Même celles que la mère de Franck nous a fait parvenir ne nous mènent nulle part.

\- C'est quand même hyper suspect...

\- Quoi donc, élue de mon cœur !?

La concernée soupira. Il ne manquait qu'eux.

\- Toi dans une bibliothèque...

\- Mais euh...

\- Quel gamin...

Rigolant de la tête dépitée de son ami, Remus s'installa en face des deux jeunes filles.

\- Vous cherchez quoi ?

\- Et bien...

Elles échangèrent un regard. Pouvaient elles leur en parler ?

Alice pensait manifestement que oui, tandis que son amie hésitait. Finalement, la préfète abdiqua.

\- On faisait des recherches sur les nouveaux.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de surprendre les trois maraudeurs. Oui, seulement trois parce que Peter était de moins en moins avec eux, allez savoir pourquoi. Les garçons penchaient pour l'hypothèse d'une petite amie cachée...

\- Et vous trouvez quelque chose ? S'enquit Sirius.

\- A part qu'ils ne sont pas censés exister, tu veux dire ?

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que ses bienfaiteurs n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'ils prétendent être mais quand même...

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Questionna James.

\- Il n'existe aucun Star ou Heart sur les registres, et Luna et Draco ne sont pas inscrits dans l'arbre généalogique des Moon.

\- Vous avez fait tout l'arbre ???? S'étrangla le cousin des jumelles.

\- Oui, et c'était long, crois moi, confirma Alice.

\- Peu importe. Ils nous cachent leurs véritables noms et ça, croyez moi, ça n'est pas bon signe. Vous allez nous aider ?

Il y eu un temps de réflexion pendant lequel les trois garçons ne surent que répondre. D'un côté, ce mystère les intriguait un peu et, foi de maraudeurs, ils adoreraient le résoudre. D'un autre... Non seulement les cinq amis avaient de quoi faire pression sur eux, mais en plus, ils avaient aidé Remus. Leur potion était incroyable et ils avaient l'impression de les trahir. Or, même s'ils faisaient beaucoup de blagues, c'était contre les principes des maraudeurs de trahir leurs amis !!!

\- Qui plus est, ajouta Lily, j'ai l'impression que ça te concerne Potter. Et toi aussi Black.

C'est ce qui les décida. La curiosité pris le dessus.

\- D'accord, accepta Sirius, un peu à contrecœur. On va vous aider.

\- Venez, continua son presque frère. On sera mieux dans une salle vide.

Les filles rangèrent leurs affaires et suivirent leurs camarades. Si elle n'avait pas à ce point envie de comprendre, Lily aurait probablement été en train de hurler sur James qui venait de lancer un discret sort à un serpentard qui l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe... Ces investigations auraient peut-être du bon, au final...

••• O-O •••

\- Alors, commença Remus. Qu'est ce que vous savez ?

Alice sortit la lettre qu'elles avaient trouvé la veille.

\- Dites nous ce que vous en tirez.

Jamais elles n'avaient vu les trois gryffondors aussi concentrés. Une petite ride apparut entre les yeux de James dont les sourcils se fronçaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Lily se surprit à le trouver presque mignon. Presque.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Ça pourrait, convint la préfète, mais ça me parait un peu gros.

\- Donc, si je résume, Hermione aurait un meilleur ami qui s'appelle Harry et dont le père embêtait Snivellus, qui me connaissait et je suis d'ailleurs mort.

\- En plus de ça, il serait un Gryffondor et surnommé le Survivant !?

\- Un surnom qui en dit beaucoup.

\- Il connaît des Weasley, donc j'imagine que les nouveaux aussi.

\- J'ai jamais entendu parler de Weasley qui s'appellent Ron et Ginny. Et pourtant, je les connais, ce sont des sang-purs.

\- Il prononce le nom de Vous-savez-qui... murmura Remus. Enfin... il l'écrit.

Les cinq Gryffondors se turent un instant.

\- A aucun moment il ne parle du frère de Luna, ni même de leur cousin.

\- Pour peu qu'il le soit vraiment.

\- Tu crois qu'ils auraient tout inventé ? S'étonna Sirius. Et qui seraient-ils vraiment ?

\- Et bien... Alice a une théorie...

\- Elle est géniale, ma théorie, Lily !

\- Bien sûr...

\- Permettez que j'en fasse une avant ? Demanda Remus.

\- Vas-y.

Le loup-garou pris un temps pour ordonner ses idées et se lança.

\- Ça me parait assez invraisemblable, mais... Et s'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps ? Ce Harry serait alors le fils de James, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il connaît Sirius et Severus.

\- Pourquoi le mien ? Pourquoi pas le tien ?

\- Je suis un... un... incapable d'avoir des enfants, répondit Remus en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. Tu te souviens ?

Lily secoua la tête d'amusement.

\- On sait pour ta... condition. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous pouvez en parler librement, ni Alice ni moi n'avons de problème avec la lycanthropie.

Remus se figea. Mais son amie semblait sincère.

\- En attendant, je tiens à te faire remarquer, Fleur de Lys, qu'il a la même théorie que moi !!!

\- Mouais...

Ils se perdirent chacun dans leurs pensées. James était particulièrement touché. Et si c'était ça ? Il aurait un fils ? Et son meilleur ami... allait mourir. A cause d'un choix de ce même fils, semblait il...

\- La carte !!!!! S'écria soudain Sirius.

\- Mais oui, Patmol t'es un génie !!!

\- La carte ?

Ils se tournèrent vers les filles d'un même mouvement. Ces dernières en eurent d'ailleurs un de recul.

\- La carte des maraudeurs ! C'est une carte qu'on a créé et qui...

\- Attendez, on va vous montrer !

Remus sortit la fameuse carte de sa poche et l'étala sur une table.

\- Woaw... s'émerveilla Lily. C'est vraiment vous qui... ?

\- Ouaip ma petite dame ! Les maraudeurs eux-mêmes !

\- Franchement, je suis impressionnée. Vous êtes peut-être pas si désespérants que ça...

\- On va prendre ça comme un compliment, rigola son prétendant.

Ils se penchèrent tous sur le plan et se mirent à chercher. Ce fut Alice qui trouva d'abord Luna.

\- Ici, avec les jumelles et leurs amis. Luna... Lovegood.

\- Lovegood ? Comme le timbré de Serdaigle ?

\- Il est parti l'année dernière, non ?

\- Si, c'est ça. Donc, elle serait sa fille...

\- Là, regardez ! J'ai trouvé Hermione ! Elle est avec Neville. Et ils n'ont pas du tout le même nom...

Tous se tournèrent vers Alice qui pâlit brusquement.

\- Longdubat... déchiffra-t elle d'une voix blanche. Impossible...

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un gosse, finalement...

\- On se passe de ce genre de commentaires, Potter.

\- Vous avez vu le nom d'Hermione ? Releva Sirius.

\- Granger !? Comme la prof !?!?!?!?

\- Il semblerait... Quelqu'un a trouvé les deux autres ?

\- Oui, dans le parc. Et ça ne me plaît absolument pas, répondit James le visage fermé.

En compagnie d'un petit groupe de serpentards, se trouvaient en effet _Blaise Zabini_ et _Draco Malefoy_.

\- Le fils de Lucius, donc... Et probablement de ma très chère cousine également. Puisqu'ils sont promis.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas si terrible que ça, relativisa Lily. Après tout, Narcissa est tout à fait fréquentable.

\- J'en doute.

Ils passèrent encore une heure à étudier la carte et élaborer des théories plus farfelues les une que les autres avant de se décider pour une stratégie : leur poser directement la question s'ils n'avaient pas d'illumination d'ici quelques jours.

••• O-O •••

Pendant ce temps, loin de penser que leur secret pouvait être en danger, Luna était en cours de DCFM avec ses camarades. C'était un cours commun à toutes les années, mais il ne se passait pas exactement comme elle l'aurait espéré.

En effet, à peine Mme Granger les avait elle fait entrer dans la salle, que les jumelles s'étaient précipitées à une place qui n'était habituellement pas la leur. Narcissa avait légèrement soupiré avant de les rejoindre en compagnie de son cousin, et Victoire avait adressé un sourire triste à Luna tandis qu'elle les rejoignait. La blonde ayant parfaitement compris le message, elle s'était éloignée et se retrouvait assise au fond de la salle, seule.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait ignorer les manifestes chuchotements et les regards de sa famille (bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas).

\- Mlle Moon, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

Luna releva la tête, mais ce n'était pas à elle que s'adressait la prof.

\- Désolée, professeur, j'expliquait à ma sœur une notion qu'elle n'avait pas très bien compris.

Personne ne fut dupe quant au mensonge d'Elizabeth.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais si votre sœur a des questions, elle peut me les poser. Changez donc de place pour ne plus être tentée d'interférer dans mon cours. Allez à côté de...

Luna sentit arriver la catastrophe. Elle croisa les doigts sous son bureau pour que Mme Granger ne place pas sa tante à ses côtés.

\- ... Miss Moon.

\- J'y suis déjà.

\- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, la réprimanda à nouveau l'adulte. Où vous perdrez des points. Rejoignez votre cousine, voulez-vous.

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Miss Moon...

\- Laquelle ?

A ses côtés, le reste de sa bande tentait de cacher le fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

\- Très bien, alors faisons autrement puisque vous ne voulez pas être avec Luna. Échangez de place. Et dépêchez vous si vous ne voulez pas être collée.

\- Et imposer sa présence à mes amis !? Certainement pas !!! Je vais à côté d'elle, vous avez gagné.

En se tournant pour rejoindre sa nouvelle place, elle manque le regard attristé de Mme Granger. Cette dernière se repris vite.

\- Donc... nous disions...

Elizabeth se laissa tomber à côté de Luna.

\- Me cause pas.

\- Je n'en avait pas l'intention.

Elles vaquèrent chacune à leurs activités, jusqu'à ce que la brune craque.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Chuchota t elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Mentir...

Luna esquissa un sourire triste. C'était donc pour cette raison que sa mère et sa tante ne voulaient plus d'elle !? Pour ça qu'elles l'isolaient !?

\- "La vie et le mensonge sont synonymes."

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

\- Et entre vivre et mourir, on choisit de vivre.

\- Vous êtes en danger de mort ? S'exclama Elizabeth.

Heureusement, personne ne suivait leur conversation. Mis à part Pandora, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre.

\- Pourquoi nécessairement nous ?

\- Je...

\- Tu m'as posée une question, à mon tour. Pourquoi me haïssez vous tant et si soudainement ?

\- Tu es dangereuse.

\- Tu as raison, il n'existe pas une femme plus dangereuse que celle qui sait toute la vérité et fait semblant qu'elle ne sait rien...

\- Tu parles toujours comme ça ?

\- C'est de ma mère que je tiens ma façon d'être.

\- On dirait Pandora.

\- Vraiment ?

Elizabeth se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Tu m'avais l'air d'être quelqu'un de super, à qui on peut faire confiance... Pourquoi nous trahir ?

\- En quoi ai-je trahis ?

\- On sait que vous voyez toujours ces apprentis mangemorts.

\- Ils restent ma famille.

\- Si tu ne les avait pas choisis eux, on aurait pu être ta nouvelle famille.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Luna.

\- J'aurais adoré... chuchota-t elle. Mais pas au détriment des rares personnes qui m'ont acceptée comme je suis pendant si longtemps.

\- Dommage.

\- Oui...

\- Mlles Moon ! On vous dérange peut-être.

\- Non, madame. Nous avions fini.

\- Vous viendrez toutes les deux me voir à la fin du cours.

Aucune des deux ne parla jusqu'à ce que se termine la classe. Puis, elles allèrent voir leur professeur.

\- Je suis déçue, vous ne m'avez pas habituée à un tel comportement.

\- Excusez -moi, professeur. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Miss Moon, je ne crois pas que ce soit très sincère... Allez donc rejoindre vos amis puisque vous y tenez tant, mais je veux vous voir dans mon bureau après le dîner.

Elizabeth serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas. Elle s'éloigna.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Luna ?

La blonde sursauta. Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mme Granger d'être aussi familière.

\- Non... tout va bien.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine.

\- Bien. Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau.

La voyageuse acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. En sortant, elle entendit :

\- Il n'y a secret qui tôt ou tard ne soit découvert.

Sur ces quelques mots, la femme dépassa son élève pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. La jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis, inquiète. Les nouvelles profs savaient elles quelque chose ?

\- Luna ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Hermione ! S'exclama la Serdaigle soulagée.

Sans réfléchir, elle fonça dans les bras de sa presque sœur. Elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée.

**Nouveau chapitre !!!!**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière !!!!!**

**J'avais un examen et pour être franche, ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête.**

**Mais du coup voilà un chapitre et je vais essayer de me faire pardonner en en postant un autre rapidement.**

**Donnez moi vos avis !!!!**


	37. Chapitre 34

Chapitre 34

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer..._

_Je suis moi même un peu perdue alors comment expliquer ???_

_Je suis à la fois triste et heureuse. Fière et honteuse. Déterminée et apeurée._

_Je suis perdue dans mes sentiments. Je suis perdue dans cette époque qui n'est pas la mienne._

_Je m'en rend compte, maintenant. On n'aura jamais notre place dans ce temps ci. Nous ne sommes que de passage. Un jour, on devra partir. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'attache._

_Malheureusement, c'est un peu tard. Je me suis attachée à ma mère, à ma tante et à leurs amis. Je sais que Mione et Nev' se sont attachés aux maraudeurs. Et Draco et Blaise à Severus et Regulus. Même un peu à Lucius._

_C'est triste de se dire qu'un jour on devra partir..._

_Les laisser derrière nous... pour peut-être ne jamais les revoir._

_Non, Luna !!! Ne pense pas à ça !!! On va changer le futur et ils vivront !!!_

_Mais reprenons. Je suis triste parce que je me suis disputée avec Elizabeth. Elle a peur de moi. Peur de nous. Peur pour sa famille et ses amis._

_Je la comprends, mais ça me rend triste quand même. Après tout, même si je ne l'ai pas connue à notre époque, elle reste un membre de ma famille._

_En plus, maman est tout le temps avec elle, donc je ne la vois plus beaucoup non plus. Je pensais sincèrement que j'en souffrirais plus que ça. Mais je pense que c'est parce que je sais qu'au fond elles ne me détestent pas vraiment... Je crois..._

_J'aimerais bien pouvoir tout leur raconter. Ou au moins leur dire qu'on cherche à vaincre Jedusor. Mais je sais que c'est trop dangereux, trop risqué._

_Si on passe à une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureuse ! Oui, après la tristesse, la joie. Je suis heureuse parce que Sirius et Regulus ont vraiment l'air de se rapprocher ! Ça fait franchement plaisir de voir que notre venue change un peu les choses. Maintenant, il ne faut pas que Regulus meurt. Et il faut qu'ils redeviennent complices comme avant que Sirius soit réparti à Gryffondor. Mais j'ai bon espoir de ce côté là. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne feront pas la même erreur._

_Ensuite, passons à ma fierté grandissante envers celle que je considère comme ma sœur. _

_HERMIONE A RÉUSSI SA TRANSFORMATION EN ANIMAGUS !!!!!!!!_

_Je suis tellement contente pour elle !!! Mais surtout immensément fière._

_Pour le moment, on a décidé de ne pas en parler aux maraudeurs. C'est très rapide comme réussite, et on ne veut pas attirer encore plus leur attention. Déjà qu'il faut qu'on règle le problème de la carte..._

_J'ai honte, vous savez !? J'ai honte d'être jalouse qu'elle ait réussi plus tôt, même si en soi c'est normal puisqu'elle est la meilleure. J'ai honte d'être jalouse parce qu'ils s'entendent tous plus ou moins bien avec ceux qui seront leurs familles, leurs proches. J'ai vraiment honte..._

_Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser : Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère et ma tante m'évitent, ont peur de moi !?_

_Je suis détestable..._

_Mais je dois passer outre. Je dois me concentrer sur la mission. Sur notre mission. Que je suis déterminée à réussir._

_Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on est là maintenant. Et j'ai pu constater la profondeur du lien entre maman et sa jumelle. C'est injuste qu'elles aient été séparées. J'empêcherais ça, je vous le promets !_

_En attendant, on va connaître une grande avancée dans notre combat. Draco et Blaise ont été convoqués à une réunion de mangemorts pendant les vacances de Noël. Ça me fait horriblement peur._

_Mais j'ai confiance. J'ai confiance en eux, ils vont réussir. Je le sais._

_Et s'ils échouent, mais ils n'échoueront pas, ça ne sera pas de leur faute._

_Ça sera la faute des joncheruines._

**Nouveau chapitre !!! **

**On retrouve le carnet de notre Luna adorée !!! **

**Ici, ce sont surtout ses sentiments qui sont mis en avant. J'ai pensé que c'était important. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne doit pas perdre espoir et elle semble vraiment déterminée, n'est ce pas !? **

**Je trouve que ce personnage est vraiment trop sous estimé. **

**Luna est géniale. C'est un fait ! **

**On ne se rend pas assez compte à quel point elle l'est. **

**Bref, de toute façon elle est géniale. Point. **

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine !!!!**


	38. Chapitre 35

Chapitre 35

\- Il y a un problème, Luna ?

La Serdaigle sursauta et se tourna vers Blaise qui vient de la rejoindre.

\- Non...

\- Menteuse.

\- C'est juste que...

\- Il y a donc bien quelque chose.

\- C'est à propos des jumelles.

\- Je vois. On convoque les autres ?

\- Non. Ça sert à rien. On a une réunion ce soir, on en parlera à ce moment.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

\- Et toi ? Ça va ?

\- Mouais.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- En fait... C'est bizarre...

\- Viens.

La blonde pris la main du jeune homme et le tira vers un muret à proximité. Ils s'assirent et Blaise commença à parler.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Ça fait bien une dizaine d'années que mon père est mort, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à en faire le deuil. Je... je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Ou plutôt je n'y arrivais pas.

Luna ne dit rien. Elle le laissa parler. C'est toujours mieux de laisser parler juste en étant là, en écoutant, dans des moments comme ça.

\- Depuis qu'on est à cette époque... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... je n'ai plus la même vision des choses. Chez nous, je ne supportais pas vraiment Voldy, mais, contrairement à Dray qui a été formaté par son père, ma haine des moldus était véritable.

Le garçon marqua une pause.

\- J'avais 4 ans quand c'est arrivé. Je me promenais avec mon père quand on est tombés sur une femme qui serait ouvert la tête en faisant du... euh... du vélo je crois. Bref, elle était en mauvais état et le temps que les secours arrivent, elle serait morte. Papa a pris le parti de la soigner avec sa magie puisqu'on n'avait rien d'autre à disposition. Mais au lieu de le remercier quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a crié au monstre et s'est mise à courir vers le village. Mon père l'a suivie pour l'oublietter et j'ai tenté de garder sa trace. Mais j'étais encore trop petit pour suivre les grandes enjambées de mon père. Quand je suis arrivé au village, il était déjà en sang et les hommes braquaient les mêmes armes qui avait déjà blessé mon père sur moi. Sa dernière action a été de me protéger. Il s'est jeté sur moi et nous a fait transplaner au manoir. Il est mort dans mes bras. Mère n'avait même pas eu le temps de franchir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient d'elle.

La Serdaigle essuya tendrement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami et le pris dans ses bras.

\- Mère ne s'en ai jamais remise. Et moi non plus. Jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai appris à relativiser. Tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ceux qui ont tué papa.

\- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air d'en vouloir aux nés moldus...

\- Je ne le montrait pas, contredit Blaise. Père m'a toujours appris que la violence ne résolvait pas tout. Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer l'une des rares leçons qu'il a eu le temps de me donner.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Ne le soit pas. Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Il serait fier de toi.

\- J'ose l'espérer...

Elle ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte. Ils passèrent quelques minutes ainsi, sans parler.

••• O-O •••

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Hum...

Draco lança un regard surpris à son éternel ami. C'était rare qu'il parle aussi peu. Pas qu'il aille s'en plaindre mais bon... Ça restait à marquer dans les annales.

\- T'en penses quoi de Luna ?

Le blond recracha son jus de citrouille.

\- Pardon !?

\- T'en penses quoi de Luna ? Répéta patiemment Blaise.

\- Luna ? Notre amie ? Ma sœur ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des Luna toi ?

Le Serdaigle lança un regard suspicieux au Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Contente toi de répondre.

À nouveau, l'ancien Malefoy regarda son ami. Voyez-vous ça... Mr le coureur de jupon aurait-il finalement trouvé chausse à son pied ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une fille formidable, un peu folle mais extrêmement sympathique. Je l'adore quoi ! Et vous feriez un très beau couple...

Mal lui en pris de finir sur cette phrase. Au lieu de râler comme il s'y attendait, le black sourit.

\- Un très beau couple... Comme Mione et toi ?

La réaction de Draco peut aisément être qualifiée de puérile. Il tira la langue en faisant une grimace enfantine, les faisant éclater de rire.

\- Mes élèves adorés !

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la Grande Salle.

\- Autant être comparés à des bonbons au citron, chuchota Blaise.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer qui intéressera bon nombre d'entre vous. Un événement inattendu pour Noël ! Un bal !!!

S'il s'attendait aux hurlements de joie qui suivirent son annonce, le vieux Dumby ne pensait pas entendre les cris d'horreur de quatre des cinq nouveaux.

\- Un bal de Noël... gémit Draco. Il manquait plus que ça...

\- En plus il n'y a même pas les filles de Beauxbâtons pour compenser...

\- T'es pas censé avoir des vues sur Lu, toi !?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu vas inviter Hermione !?

\- J'aurais aimé, avant qu'un talentueux joueur de Quidditch ne le fasse. Mais on est déjà trop proches d'eux comme ça.

\- T'as pas tort. Tu vas inviter Narcissa du coup ?

\- T'es malade !? Lucius me tuerait !

\- Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là...

\- T'en as bien de la chance...

\- Désolé vieux...

\- Hermione pense qu'on peut le changer. T'y crois toi ?

\- Bah ! Pourquoi pas !? Il y a quelques mois, si on m'avait dit que je serais amis avec Miss Je-sais-tout, Loufoca et le ringard de Gryffondor, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Draco esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'y aurait jamais cru lui non plus. Et pourtant c'était l'une des meilleures choses qui lui étaient arrivées...

••• O-O •••

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a avec les bals... ?

\- Bonne question.

Neville et Hermione attendaient leurs amis dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient décidé d'aller ensemble à ce fichu bal histoire d'éviter tout problème avec leurs camarades. Après tout, y aller entre jumeaux, pourquoi pas !?

\- Moi qui pensait qu'on serait les premiers.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu penses toi ???

\- Merci Hermione, vraiment, merci.

\- De rien Blaise, vraiment, de rien.

Les deux anciens serpentards s'assirent aux côtés des anciens Gryffondors.

\- On attend Luna ou on commence ?

\- Vous pouvez vous entraîner, si vous voulez. Personnellement, je suis tellement géniale que j'ai déjà réussi à me transformer donc...

\- Dites moi, Miss Modeste ! Je trouve que vous passez trop de temps avec l'égo surdimensionné des magouilleurs.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent pour tenter de réussir leur métamorphose respective.

••• O-O •••

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les quatre sixième année travaillaient, et toujours pas de Luna.

\- Je commence à m'inquiéter, déclara soudain Hermione. Elle a dit à l'un de vous qu'elle ne pourrait pas être là !?

\- Non, répondit Blaise, au contraire. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure et elle voulait nous parler de quelque chose à propos des jumelles.

\- Donc ce n'est pas normal... murmura Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait, il était énervé. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était énervé, il ne gérait pas ses sentiments.

Il y eu un gros _**pouf**_ et un énooooorme dragon remplaça le blond.

\- Wow... C'est juste...

Neville n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait sur... Luna.

Et les maraudeurs.

Accompagnés de Lily et Alice.

Les voyageurs pâlirent brusquement.

Et entre nous, un gigantesque dragon vert bleuté qui pâlit, ça donne quelque chose. Et ça passe pas forcément inaperçu...

\- C'est... Moon ? S'étrangla James en remarquant que seul le blond manquait à l'appel.

Quelques secondes après, comme pour répondre à sa question, Draco réapparaissait.

\- Euh... Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux immenses. Hermione fut la première à se reprendre.

\- Tu... Wouah ! Franchement, je suis impressionnée.

Ils eurent l'honneur d'assister à un rare rougissement de Malefoy. Même si pour cinq d'entre eux, c'était un Moon. Oui, seulement cinq. Peter Pettigrew n'était pas avec eux. Trop fatigué, qu'il disait.

\- C'est... C'est un dragon... !?

\- Bravo, Black, le railla le Serdaigle pour reprendre contenance. Tu as reconnu ! Ton niveau intellectuel me sidère.

Le regard noir du renié ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il reprit.

\- Et par le caleçon puant de Merlin, qu'est ce que vous faites ici !?

Ils eurent au moins le mérite de paraître gênés. Sauf Lily.

\- PARDON !? C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça !!! Vous êtes pas censés vous être disputés !?!?!? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Vous vous êtes réconciliés quand vous êtes soi-disant allés à l'enterrement du père de Star. A moins qu'on ne doive dire _Zabini_...

Le club des cinq se figea. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Puis ils réagirent simultanément.

Draco se transforma en dragon et enferma les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondor dans ses pattes tandis que Blaise plaquait Sirius au sol, l'empêchant de faire un quelconque mouvement. Neville stupéfixia James et le maintint en joue tandis que la pointe de la baguette d'Hermione trouvait refuge dans le cou de Remus. Luna soupira.

\- J'allais vous le dire. Ils m'ont suivie parce qu'ils se doutaient que j'allais vous rejoindre. Et je les ai laissés faire parce qu'ils m'ont appelée Lovegood.

\- D'où tenez vous ces informations ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix polaire.

\- Je... déglutit Remus.

La serpentard du se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler puisqu'elle éloigna légèrement sa baguette. Très légèrement.

\- Donc ?

\- La carte... la carte des...

\- Évidemment, le coupa l'ancienne préfète. La carte des maraudeurs. Je vous avez dit que ça allait nous trahir. Je vous l'avez dit.

\- Et comme toujours, tu avais raison, ricana Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment connaissez vous la carte ? Et puis... On peut bouger ?

\- Pourquoi, Black ? T'es pas bien, là, coincé sous mon corps d'Apollon !?

\- Je crois plutôt que c'est ton gigantesque ego qui l'étouffe, rigola Neville.

\- On vous relâche si vous nous promettez de ne rien dire.

\- On ne dira rien si vous promettez de répondre à quelques questions, rétorqua Lily.

\- On répondra à vos questions si vous promettez de ne pas être trop curieux.

\- On ne sera pas trop curieux si vous promettez que...

\- Oh, ça suffit ! On va continuer encore longtemps comme ça ? Ils protègent leur secret et nous on essaye de comprendre et d'apaiser notre curiosité maladive. Ça ira bien comme ça ! S'exclama Alice.

\- Elle a raison, souligna Neville avant de poursuivre en regardant les maraudeurs. D'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas vouloir que certains secrets s'ébruitent.

\- Sale petit...

\- Tttt, Black, restons polis. Tu peux libérer Potter, Nev', déclara Blaise en se relevant. On va répondre dans la mesure du raisonnable.

Draco se retransforma, libérant les deux amies, et Luna et Hermione firent apparaître des poufs.

\- Bien, commença la brune en s'installant. Première question.

Leurs interlocuteurs se regardèrent, incertains.

Puis James pris la parole.

\- Vos noms !?

\- Luna est une Lovegood, Blaise un Zabini, Hermione est officiellement une Granger et Draco un Malefoy. Et oui, je suis bien un Longdubat. Question suivante.

\- Comment ?

L'interrogation de Remus resta en flottement. Personne ne répondit. Mauvaise pioche, retentez.

\- De quel côté êtes vous ?

\- Contre Voldy.

\- Pardon ???

\- Quoi ? Pas vous ?

\- Si... mais... V... Voldy ? Vraiment ?

\- Bah quoi !? Voldy, Face de Serpent, Crâne d'œuf ou Voldemort, c'est du pareil au même. Tom Jedusor reste un homme.

\- Ok...

Lily et James échangèrent un regard interloqué. Soit ils étaient fous, soit complètement géniaux.

\- Au passage, vous n'avez le droit qu'à une question par personne. Suivante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Moins une. Suivante.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Il n'en reste plus qu'une .

\- Tu...

\- James, Sirius, STOP ! Vous allez gâcher notre dernière question.

\- Draco plaisantait. Vous en avez encore deux.

\- Mais dépêchez vous, on a pas que ça à faire.

\- Alors de un, Luna c'est pas à toi de dire si je plaisantais ou non, de deux, c'est justement pour aller plus vite que je réduisait les possibilités, Hermione.

-De rien, Dray, s'amusa la Serdaigle.

En face d'eux, les enquêteurs en herbe discutaient des questions à poser.

\- Qui sont vos parents ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Quand êtes vous nés ?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de leurs interlocuteurs, mais toujours rien.

\- Vous connaissiez les nouvelles profs avant de venir ?

\- Pas qu'on sache.

La réponse de Blaise n'eut pour effet que de faire surgir en eux plus d'incertitudes.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, Luna se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Puisque eux seront au courant, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut en parler aux jumelles ? Elles ont déjà des doutes, et j'ai peur qu'elles ne fassent naître des rumeurs.

\- Dis surtout que tu n'aimes pas qu'elles te rejettent comme ça, sourit Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense.

\- Merci.

\- Est-ce que ce que vous nous avez racontez est vrai ?

\- Précise, Loewen.

\- A propos de vos profs.

\- Oui.

\- Comment vous saviez pour Remus et nous ?

Pas de réponse. Ah si !

\- Plus qu'une question.

Il y eu un silence puis Lily se lança.

\- Vous savez comment battre Vous- savez- qui ?

\- Repose la question.

James hésita puis se décida.

\- Vous savez comment battre V... Vol... Voldemort ?

Les cinq acquiescèrent en même temps.

**Fin !!!! **

**Un nouveau chapitre dans lequel les voyageurs admettent ne pas être ceux qu'ils prétendent être... **

**Et où Draco devient un super dragon !!!! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!! **


	39. Chapitre 36

Chapitre 36 

"Aller, Luna ! Respire, tu peux le faire !"

La jeune fille pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'amis de cinquième année.

\- Euh...

Victoire, qui l'avait vue arriver, lui fit un grand sourire. Narcissa se contenta de la saluer d'un signe de tête, de même que Regulus. Les jumelles lui adressèrent un regard dénué d'expression.

\- Mais encore ? Ricana Elizabeth.

\- Lizzie... la réprimanda la seule poufsouffle du groupe. Il y a un problème, Luna ?

La blonde tenta de masquer son incertitude comme Draco lui avait appris et se tourna vers celle qui serait sa mère. C'était plus simple de parler avec Pandora qu'avec sa sœur.

\- Est ce que je pourrais vous parler, s'il vous plaît ?

Pandora haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quand tu dis vous... ?

\- Ta sœur et toi.

Elizabeth émit un petit reniflement méprisant.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on cacherait quoi que ce soit à nos amis.

Luna hésita un instant puis se demanda ce que ses amis auraient dit et répondit :

\- A vous de nous convaincre qu'ils sont dignes de confiance et qu'on pourra également leur révéler deux-trois trucs un peu plus tard.

Cela eut le mérite de piquer la curiosité des deux Moon qui échangèrent un regard. Le choix était cornélien : céder et assouvir leur curiosité ou continuer de la pousser dans ses retranchements et risquer de ne rien apprendre.

\- Soit, soupira Elizabeth. On te suit. Mais on ne promet pas qu'on ne dira rien par la suite.

\- Tant pis. Vous vous passerez de ces informations alors.

La voyageuse commença à partir mais fut interrompue par sa future mère.

\- Attends ! Très bien. On te suit et on ne dira rien. _Pour l'instant. _

Luna haussa les épaules. De toute façon, quand elles sauront, elles seront faciles à convaincre de garder le secret.

\- Venez.

••• O-O •••

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle sur demande, les trois Serdaigles avaient rejoint les quatre voyageurs de sixième année.

\- Bon... commença Hermione en regardant son frère et Blaise qui se chamaillaient gentiment.

(Quelque chose à propos d'un amoureux de la Lune, elle n'avait pas bien compris... et n'avait pas cherché à comprendre.).

\- Prêts à répondre à une rafale de questions ?

Pandora esquissa un sourire et s'installa à côté de sa jumelle, en face du club des cinq.

\- Que voulez vous savoir en premier ? Demande Luna.

Ce fut Elizabeth qui attaqua.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de vrais Moon.

La blonde soupira. Elle se doutait que sa tante allait commencer par ça.

\- En effet. En réalité on est pas tous de la même famille.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Et voici mon meilleur ami, Draco Malefoy.

\- Ensuite, je suis Neville Longdubat et ma « sœur » se nomme Hermione Granger. Pour finir, Luna est une Lovegood.

Les jumelles était soufflées. Elles n'arrivaient manifestement pas à enregistrer ces informations invraisemblables.

\- Ok... Bon. Ça entraîne plusieurs questions. La première : pourquoi Moon alors ?

Ce fut Luna qui répondit.

\- C'était le nom de ma mère.

\- C'était ?

\- Elle est morte quand j'avais à peine 5 ans.

\- Oh ! Désolée...

Luna lança un petit sourire triste à Pandora mais ne dit rien.

\- Euh...

Elizabeth se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

\- Et Malefoy, Longdubat et Granger ça a un rapport avec certains occupants actuels de Poudlard ? Il y a un Zabini qui est parti l'année dernière aussi, je crois.

Blaise consulta ses amis d'un rapide coup d'œil et déclara.

\- On est peut-être de la même famille, on sait pas exactement. En ce qui concerne Mme Granger, c'est quasi sûr que non, Mione est une née moldue.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas évoquer les origines floues de la jeune fille.

\- D'accord... Et pourquoi ce changement ?

\- Parce qu'en arrivant ici on s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'on se fasse passer pour ce qu'on est pas, pour plus de sécurité.

\- Mouais... Vous ne vous étendrez pas là dessus, j'imagine.

\- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être intelligente, Elizabeth ! Rigola Neville.

\- Fait gaffe, on dirait Black.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à me comparer à ce genre de personnes !

Blaise le fusilla du regard et Pandora haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Cherche pas, s'amusa Draco.

Les jumelles le regardèrent.

\- C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Lucius, quand même.

\- Merci, grimaça le blond.

\- Physiquement.

\- Encore heureux que ça ne soit pas mentalement.

Cela eu pour effet de faire exploser de rire ses quatre camarades adorés.

\- Oh, c'est bon vous, souffla-t-il agacé.

\- Et du coup... Vous êtes dans quel camp ?

\- Contre Voldynouchet.

\- Tant mieux. On hésitait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bah... on vous a suivis de nombreuses fois, le soir, quand vous aviez des réunions, et on ne savait pas si c'était vous trois qui faisiez semblant d'être avec Dumbledore ou vous deux avec Voldy.

\- Alors deux points, la coupa Blaise.

\- Tout d'abord, s'indigna Draco, on n'est PAS avec Dumby !

\- Ensuite, continua Neville, vous l'appelez Voldy vous aussi ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on en a parlé avec les maraudeurs, Alice et Lily aussi, les informa Luna, mais ils étaient choqués.

\- Ils savent tout eux aussi ?

\- Pas exactement tout mais ils savent de quel côté on est et nos noms, oui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on sait de plus ?

\- Rien, pour l'instant. Mais Luna nous a suppliés de vous en dire plus donc on va le faire.

\- Quoi !? S'indigna la blonde. Mais pas du tout ! J'ai simplement demandé une fois et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle y pensait elle aussi. T'es vraiment un grand frère pitoyable...

\- Eh !

Les jumelles les regardèrent en rigolant, rassurées. Elizabeth hésita un peu mais fini par se tourner vers Luna.

\- Je suis désolée... J'ai pas eu un très bon comportement avec toi.

\- C'est oublié.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et Pandora enchaîna avec une autre question.

\- Vous avez dit qu'on allait apprendre d'autres trucs ?

Avant de leur révéler, Neville attendit la confirmation de ses amis. Une fois celle ci obtenue, il affirma :

\- On sait comment battre Tommy.

\- Tommy !? Ah oui... Mme Granger en a parlé. Et donc ?

\- Il a créé des Horcruxes qui le rendent immortel et il faut les détruire.

\- Des Horcruxes ?

\- De la magie très noire.

Elizabeth sourit et Pandora rigola.

\- Mais les profs on dit que ça n'existait pas la magie noire...

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, il n'empêche que là, en l'occurrence, c'est pas une magie recommandable.

\- On te crois.

\- Et vous savez où les trouver !?

\- On en a déjà un et... Il y en a un autre dans cette salle. Enfin dans une version de cette salle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend !???

Hermione l'arrêta net.

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. C'est l'heure du dîner. On se retrouve ici après le couvre feu.

\- Si vous êtes capables de ne pas vous faire prendre, les taquina Blaise.

\- Sinon on ne vous attendra pas, renchérit Draco.

Les jumelles leur lancèrent un regard de défi.

\- On sera là !

••• O-O •••

Chacun sorti de la salle sur demande à la queue leu leu. Puis Draco demanda.

\- Au fait, les filles !? Qu'est ce qui vous a fait comprendre que nous n'étions pas de vrais Moon ?

\- Oh ! Se souvint Elizabeth. C'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas savoir si la mère de Luna est morte avant d'en parler. Les Moon sont victimes d'une malédiction.

Ses mots firent se figer brusquement Hermione et Luna.

\- Une malédiction ? Relevèrent elles.

\- Oui, un des effets secondaires est de ne pouvoir avoir que des filles. Du coup à moins que Draco ne nous cache des choses...

\- Ah ah ! S'écria Blaise. Môsieur nous cache des choses... ou devrais-je dire "Mâdame" !

\- La ferme Blaisinouchet.

\- En quoi consiste la malédiction ? Questionna Hermione.

Elle savait pertinemment que Luna pensait la même chose qu'elle. Les deux nouvelles profs avaient parlé d'une malédiction.

\- On ne sait pas. La règle, c'est de ne l'apprendre qu'à notre majorité. On sait qu'on est maudites mais c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi au juste ?

\- Parce que c'est un de nos ancêtres qui a créé les loups-garous.

\- Aïe.

\- Ouaip. Nos ancêtres n'étaient pas que des gens censés.

\- Parce que maintenant vous l'êtes ?

\- Eh !!! S'indignèrent les jumelles en chœur.

\- Ben quoi !?

Tous sourirent et Hermione repris.

\- Il faudrait qu'on fasse des recherches.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ma très cher cousine adorée, on n'a pas que ça à faire.

\- Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, mon très cher elfe de maison adoré, on n'a qu'à demandé aux magouilleurs de s'en occuper.

\- T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein !?

\- C'est ça être une femme, Blaisinouchet.

••• O-O •••

Comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

\- Luna n'est pas là ? s'enquit Pandora.

\- Non, lui répondit sa sœur. Elle a son heure de colle avec Granger.

\- De toute façon, ça n'est pas plus mal, ajouta Neville. Elle réagit très mal aux Horcruxes.

Hermione et Blaise les rejoignirent.

\- C'est bon ? On y va ?

\- Vamos !

••• O-O •••

"Ils doivent y être" songea Luna installée en face de sa prof de DCFM.

\- Un problème ?

\- Oh ! Sursauta la blonde. Non, non ! J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

\- A cause du comportement des jumelles ?

Luna fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, on s'est réconciliées.

\- Tant mieux, j'avais l'impression que cela vous tenez à cœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Comment en êtes vous venue à penser ça ?

\- On lit en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, Luna. Il suffit juste d'en connaître la langue d'écriture.

La Serdaigle grimaça intérieurement. Elle espérait que peu de monde pouvait le traduire, alors, le livre de ses pensées.

Son regard tomba sur une figurine posée le bureau de son professeur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle même si elle avait une petite idée.

\- De quoi ? Ça !? Une vieille sculpture en bois dont je n'ai pas pensé à me débarrasser, ce n'est qu'un animal auquel malheureusement peu de personne croient.

\- Un Ronflak Cornu... murmura la jeune fille.

\- Effectivement.

La voyageuse contempla l'objet.

\- Vous en avez déjà vu un ? En vrai.

\- Non, jamais. On raconte qu'ils n'apparaissent qu'aux personnes qui le méritent et je crains ne pas en faire partie. Vous la voulez ?

Luna releva vivement la tête.

\- Pardon ???

\- La figurine. Vous la voulez ?

\- Mais...

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Oh euh...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'accepter ou de refuser, la femme lui mettait l'objet dans les mains.

\- Merci...

Luna marqua une petite pause en triturant la figurine que lui avait donné Mme Granger. Elle hésita quelque peu mais pris la décision de se lancer.

\- Je peux vous poser une question un peu personnelle !?

Son interlocutrice lui lança un regard intrigué et acquiesça.

\- Votre sœur et vous... Vous êtes jumelles ?

Mme Granger se mordit violemment les lèvres et réprima un léger sourire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Oh ! Euh... Comme ça. Pour savoir.

La prof la dévisagea encore quelques instants puis répondit.

\- Actuellement, Mme Estrella a environ cinq ans de plus que moi.

\- Ah...

La fin des deux heures se passa sans autre intervention, ni de l'une, ni de l'autre. Luna était déçue. Son hypothèse s'avérait manifestement fausse.

**Chapitre fini !!!!**

**Les jumelles sont maintenant au courant de pas mal de choses et prennent part à la quête aux Horcruxes.**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !!!!**


	40. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37

_On a récupéré le diadème !!! _

_Ou plutôt, Mione, Nev', Dray et Blaise l'ont récupéré avec l'aide des jumelles. _

_C'était lui qui était caché dans la salle sur demande. _

_Apparemment, il a été difficile à trouver parce qu'il était plutôt bien dissimulé dans la salle où tout est caché. Draco m'a dit qu'ils avaient vu l'armoire à disparaître et qu'ils avaient explosé de rire sous les regards surpris de maman et Elizabeth. _

_Mais bon... on ne va pas tout leur dire non plus. _

_Cela nous fait désormais deux Horcruxes en notre possession. _

_Malheureusement on ne sait pas où trouver les autres ni même comment détruire ceux-là. _

_Certes, une fois qu'on aura trouvé, ça sera plus simple si on les a tous, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné. _

_Cependant, il faut rester positifs !!!_

_C'est important pour la réussite de notre mission !!! _

_Comme évoqué précédemment, on a reçu l'aide des jumelles. _

_Eh bien... ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu, mais les maraudeurs sont maintenant au courant que nous ne sommes pas exactement ceux que nous prétendons être. Et ce ne sont pas les seuls. Autant, je leur fais confiance pour ne pas divulguer le secret, puisque eux-mêmes seraient en péril, autant j'ai plus de doutes en ce qui concerne Lily et Alice. Certes, ce sont les futures mères de Harry et Neville, mais... en soi, elles n'auraient rien à craindre si elles décidaient de tout raconter. Et ça, ça n'est pas rassurant. _

_Enfin. On va leur laisser le bénéfice du doute (c'est une expression que Mione m'a apprise). _

_Et donc, il y a aussi les jumelles qui sont au courant. _

_Bon. Elles, je l'avais demandé, et du coup elles sont au courant d'un peu plus de trucs, donc je suis persuadée qu'elles ne diront rien. _

_En plus, on leur a promis en échange de les associer à nos recherches et missions et de trouver de quoi les aider pour leur malédiction. _

_Ces recherches là vont être confiées à Lily et Alice, éventuellement aidées des maraudeurs. _

_J'ai été très surprise de découvrir l'existence d'une malédiction sur la famille Moon. _

_Mais bon, après tout, maman n'a pas franchement eu le temps de m'en parler... _

_Du coup, j'imagine que je vais être touchée moi aussi par cette histoire. _

_Elizabeth et maman ont promis de me dire de quoi il s'agit quand elles sauront. _

_Je suis extrêmement heureuse de cette conséquence là. Elles me parlent à nouveau !!!! _

_Et elles m'ont réintégrée au groupe sous prétexte qu'on avait eu une discussion et qu'elles avaient décidé de m'offrir une deuxième chance. _

_La première partie de l'excuse n'est pas fausse... et au moins, personne n'a posé de questions. _

_Quand elles nous ont parlé de la malédiction, Hermione et moi on a forcément directement pensé aux deux profs. _

_On en a parlé à nos compagnons de voyage. Ils sont d'accord avec nous sur le fait que Mmes Granger et Estrella sont peut-être des Moon également. _

_Il m'a même un instant traversé l'esprit qu'elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux jumelles, mais apparemment elles ont cinq ans d'écart. _

_C'est la prof de DCFM qui me l'a dit. Et elle m'a offert une statuette de ronflak cornu. C'est génial !!! Je ne savais pas que je rencontrerais un jour d'autres personnes que papa et moi qui y croient. _

_Enfin... quoi qu'il en soit, on va encore devoir se donner à fond pour réussir toutes nos missions !!!_

_Si je continue sur une note un peu plus légère, le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé un bal. Je sais que Hermione et Neville iront ensemble, entre "jumeaux", et que Blaise a l'intention d'y aller seul. Draco m'a invitée, sous prétexte d'être entre Moon. _

_Ensuite, James a encore essuyé un refus de la part de Lily, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle était amusée. Alice va y aller avec le père de Neville qui a un an de plus qu'elle et je crois que Peter s'est trouvé une cavalière. _

_Au final, Lily va y aller entre amis avec Remus et James a invité maman, puisqu'elle est sa cousine. Ensuite, Narcissa y va avec Lucius et Regulus y va secrètement avec Victoire. _

_Je dis secrètement, parce que c'est une née moldue donc normalement il n'a pas le droit. Ils vont donc y aller seuls chacun de leur côté. _

_Ça me rassure sur le fait que Regulus n'est pas un cas perdu comme semblait le penser Sirius. Même si je crois qu'il ne le pense plus. _

_La demande la plus étonnante a été la sienne, d'ailleurs. Il a fait ça de façon très simple en envoyant une lettre accompagnée d'une rose. _

_Si je n'avais pas été amie avec Elizabeth, je n'aurais pas su avant le bal avec qui elle y allait. Parce que oui, c'est elle qu'il a invité. _

_Et à la plus grande surprise de ceux qui sont au courant, elle a accepté. Soi-disant pour soutenir sa jumelle qui devait y aller avec un maraudeur, elle aussi, mais personne n'a loupé la lueur de satisfaction dans son regard. _

_Entre nous, je pense que s'il avait fait ça comme James, c'est à dire en grandes pompes, il se serait fait rembarré. Mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_Ce bal me semble plus que promettant... _

_J'espère que les joncheruines ne le gâcheront pas. _

**Fin du chapitre !!! **

**Avant que j'oublie, réponse à PaulinePotter15 qui m'a demandé si les jumelles savaient que les voyageurs ont... bah... voyagé dans le temps (la réponse peut intéresser d'autres personnes) : non elles ne le savent pas. Pour elles, la mère de Luna vient d'une branche éloignée de leur famille et les trois Sang purs sont des cousins éloignés de ceux qu'elles connaissent. Bien sûr, elles se posent des questions parce que c'est quand même une grosse coïncidence mais éventuellement elles s'imaginent que c'est encore un mensonge ou une vérité détournée mais certainement pas qu'ils viennent du futur. Même pour les sorciers, ça paraît invraisemblable de remonter plus de quelques heures et tout le monde n'a pas le cerveau tordu de Remus et Alice. En plus elles n'ont pas eu accès à la lettre... **

**Ensuite, sachez que j'ai enfin fini d'écrire la trame de mon histoire. C'est à dire pas les chapitres mais ce qu'ils contiennent plus ou moins pour équilibrer les informations et les évènements. Donc, sauf changement, cette fiction fera une petite soixantaine de chapitres environ. **

**Voilà pour le bla-bla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même si c'est un carnet de Luna et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action. **


	41. Chapitre 38

Chapitre 38

\- Luna ! Hermione !

Les concernées se tournèrent vers l'origine des voix. Ce sont les jumelles qui courent vers elles, trainant une Lily apparemment réticente et une Alice morte de rire à leur suite.

\- Vous allez vous préparer pour le bal ? Interrogea Pandora.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, amusée.

\- Venez avec nous !! S'écria alors Elizabeth en attrapant le bras de sa nièce (même si elle ne le sait pas). Cissa et Vic sont déjà dans la salle sur demande !!! On va se préparer toutes ensemble !!!

Les voyageuses échangèrent un regard avant d'accepter la proposition.

\- Vous aveeeeeezzz quooooiiiii comme roooobes ?????? Questionna Elizabeth.

\- Lizzie, gâche pas la surprise !

\- Maaaaiiiis euuuuh ! Je veux savoir, moi !

\- Eh bien tu sauras au moment venu.

\- Méchante.

Elles rigolèrent toutes devant la mine refrognée et faussement boudeuse de la jeune fille.

Puis, elles arrivèrent enfin devant la fameuse salle.

Elles entrèrent, découvrant une scène pour le moins... risible.

Narcissa, pliée en deux, essayait d'aider Victoire qui était manifestement coincée dans un ensemble de tissus remarquablement... vivants.

Hermione et Lily eurent le même réflexe, celui de se tourner vers les jumelles.

\- Pourquoi nous !?!?!?

À nouveau, les deux jeunes filles réagirent de manière semblable et haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Bon, d'accord... Peut être qu'il est possible que, sans faire exprès, j'ai lancé un sort sur les tissus dont devait se servir Vic pour faire sa robe. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a effectivement décidé d'utiliser ces tissus !!!

\- Bien sûr...

\- Et arrêtez d'être aussi synchro !!! C'est nous les jumelles, pas vous !!!

Lily et Hermione explosèrent de rire, rapidement suivies du reste du groupe. Même Pandora rigolait de l'attitude ridicule de sa sœur.

Luna réussi à aider Victoire qui fut enfin débarrassée de ces diaboliques morceaux de toile.

Les huit jeunes filles commencèrent alors à s'habiller et à se coiffer mutuellement. Une fois cela terminé, elles admirèrent le résultat.

Lily portait une magnifique robe de bal bustier à sequins, verte, assortie à ses yeux. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué qui retenait ainsi sa crinière de lionne.

Alice, elle, avait opté pour une robe de bal brillante à volants, beige et asymétrique. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés mais avait finalement utilisé une pince pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent sans cesse devant ses yeux.

Victoire portait également une robe de bal brillante mais sans volants et à manches mi-longues laissant ses épaules nues. Fendue sur le côté, sa robe était une création personnelle dont elle était plutôt fière. Ses cheveux, colorés or pour s'assortir à la tenu, étant bien trop courts pour les attacher, elle les avait laissé sous leur aspect naturellement bouclé.

Narcissa était vêtue d'une robe longue et moulante, noire, à sequins et aux manches fendues. Son habit accentuait son élégance, tout comme ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qu'elle avait ramené en une longue tresse qui reposait négligemment sur son épaule.

Les jumelles étaient assorties. Elles portaient toutes les deux une longue robe bleue marine. Celle de Pandora était à sequins, dos-nu et bretelles ainsi qu'à ourlet sirène, tandis que celle de sa sœur, bien qu'également à sequins, était plus moulante et asymétrique (un côté manche longue et de l'autre bras nu). Elles s'étaient fait la même coiffure, c'est à dire une queue de cheval haute et attachée par une rose de la même couleur que leurs vêtements.

Hermione n'était pas en reste quant au côté moulant de sa longue robe noir. Pas du tout dans le but de faire râler Neville (c'est pas son genre, voyons), elle affichait fièrement son appartenance à sa nouvelle maison grâce à la présence d'un élégant serpent doré comblant l'espace nu de son dos. Elle n'avait pour autant pas délaissé sa vraie 'famille' puisque la tête de la broche à cheveux qui tenait son chignon représentait, si on y faisait bien attention, une tête de lion. Devons nous également spécifier qu'elle portait des pendentifs aigle et blaireau sur l'un de ses bracelets !?

Pour finir, Luna était celle qui portait la robe la plus courte. Cependant, son habit argenté s'arrêtait un peu au dessus des genoux et se prolongeait tel une traîne jusqu'à ses pieds à l'arrière. Plissée, cette robe lui allait à merveille, d'autant plus qu'elle avait laissé Victoire et Narcissa s'amuser avec ses cheveux et lui créer une coiffure "spéciale Luna" qu'elles ne sauraient probablement pas refaire.

Pour faire court, les huit filles étaient tout simplement sublimes et allaient très certainement faire tourner des têtes le soir même.

\- Bon, déclara Lily. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on est toutes prêtes et je ne veux pas vous affoler mais si on ne veut pas faire attendre les garçons, on devrait y aller.

Elles sortirent une à une de la salle pour se retrouver face à leurs cavaliers, tout aussi élégants et magnifiques, qui patientaient gentiment. Tous furent stupéfaits et certains durent même se faire dire de fermer la bouche.

James lança un regard empli de tristesse vers celle qu'il aimait. Seuls Neville et Narcissa le remarquèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard compréhensif puis la serpentarde alla rejoindre son cavalier et ses amis verts et argents pour le reste de la soirée.

L'héritier Potter se tourna finalement vers sa blonde cousine et fit un petit salut princier en lui présentant sa main. Pandora la prit en riant et Remus murmura à l'oreille de Lily qu'il avait vu l'étincelle de jalousie dans son regard. Rouge comme les couleurs de sa maison, la jeune fille nia mais ne put convaincre son ami.

Les cinq voyageurs suivirent les deux couples en direction de la Grande Salle, entraînant Victoire, Alice et Franck à leur suite.

Fermant la marche, Elizabeth et Sirius marchaient côte à côte, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent quasi simultanément dans la pièce principale du château.

\- Wow !

\- Ouaip, ça tu peux le dire mon ptit pote Potter. Wow !

James fusilla Blaise du regard, ce que le garçon ignora superbement.

\- Ils ont fait fort, cette année, commenta Alice. Ces statues de glace sont magnifiques...

\- Et on en parle du sapin couvert de neige...

\- ... Ou des stalactites qui pendent au plafond !?

\- C'est démentiel... murmura Neville.

Sa cavalière lui sourit et ils décidèrent de s'installer à une table.

En passant devant un troupeau de groupies, les filles se firent fusiller du regard. Aglaé Goudy, Serdaigle mais montrant souvent un manque d'éclairage au niveau de certains étages de son intellect, s'approcha d'eux. Elle grimaça principalement en direction des jumelles Moon qui accompagnaient les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'établissement. Elle même avait dû se contenter de Pettigrow.

\- N'allez pas vous imaginer que parce qu'ils ont eu pitié de vous, vous devez vous pavaner ! Vous ne restez qu'une bande de gourdes qui ne mérite pas d'avoir les sublimes cavaliers qui vous font la charité.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se fit devancer par Victoire.

\- Quoi !? Vous faites la charité !? Et moi je n'y ai même pas le droit !? Qu'est ce que ça signifie, hein !?!?!? Je fais pas assez pitié, c'est ça !?

Quelques rires se firent entendre. Lily se tourna vers la jeune écervelée qui venait de les déranger.

\- Entre nous, je pense que ce serait plutôt à eux de nous remercier.

\- Yep, confirma Pandora. Ceci dit, puisqu'ils sont apparemment d'humeur si charitable et que, pour la plupart, leurs poches sont bien remplies, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteraient de te payer quelques cours de savoir vivre. Tu sembles en avoir bien besoin.

\- Maintenant, si vous permettez, conclut Elizabeth.

Ils prirent congé et s'assirent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Peter avait manifestement décidé de rester aux côtés de sa compagne d'un soir, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas les voyageurs.

Sirius avait un instant eu peur que la jumelle de sa cavalière propose de 'prêter' leurs cavaliers, c'est à dire lui même et ses amis, à cette peste.

\- T'as l'air un peu pâlichon, Patou, se moqua Hermione. C'est le fait d'être avec Liz qui te perturbe autant ?

\- Évidemment, appuya Draco. Il a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Leurs amis rigolèrent.

\- Bah, tu sais, répondit Sirius avec un sourire maraudeuresque, c'est un peu normal. Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, mais seul son cousin s'en aperçu.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à dire, mon petit dragon... Moi, au moins, j'ai eu le cran d'inviter la fille qui me plaît...

Un blanc suivit sa pique, toutefois un peu nuancé par la couleur tomate de la jeune fille en question.

Blaise fut le premier à éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par Neville, James et Remus. Luna serra doucement la main de sa sœur de cœur en lui adressant un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus, tandis que Victoire et Alice tentaient faire cracher le morceau à un pauvre Draco qui, a ce moment précis, détestait le maraudeur plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais détesté.

\- Aller, Draco... Dis nous de qui il s'agit...

\- On ne le dira à personne !

\- Et on t'aidera même à la conquérir !

\- Les filles... Je n'ai ni besoin d'aide ni besoin que vous vous mêliez de ma vie privée.

\- Mais si...

\- Moon ! Star !

Le petit groupe se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy qui arrivait vers eux avec Narcissa. Regulus, qui suivait, leur fit un petit signe d'excuse pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites avec eux ?

\- Et bien...

\- Comment dire...

\- Trêve de Noël.

Les regards convergèrent dans la direction de Lily qui venait de prendre la parole. Remus, qui avait compris son idée, continua en se tournant vers les voyageurs.

\- Oui, c'est ce que vous nous avez expliqué, non !? Vous faites une trêve pour cette période de l'année, c'est ça ?

\- Seulement pour deux ou trois jours, Lupin. N'exagère pas trop.

La réponse eut l'air de convenir au blond qui adressa un regard méprisant à ceux qu'il considérait comme traîtres à leur sang ou sang de bourbes. Enfin... de lui convenir jusqu'à ce que Victoire renchérisse.

\- Tu devrais essayer, Malefoy. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. T'as toujours l'air d'avoir un balai coincé dans le derrière.

Narcissa porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche pour dissimuler un sourire et Regulus alla rejoindre Severus avant que la discussion ne dégénère.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, approuva Elizabeth.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir sa baguette au serpentard qui la pointa vers la brune. Sirius s'interposa mais ce fut Franck qui intervint.

\- C'est fortement déconseillé devant un préfet, qui plus est en chef.

\- Je te signale, Longdubat, que je le suis aussi.

\- C'est vrai, certains choix sont plus compréhensibles que d'autres. J'ai entendu dire que Slughorn et Dumbledore commençaient à devenir légèrement gâteux.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent en une expression assassine mais il décida de faire demi tour et de rejoindre d'autres serpentards. Avant de le suivre, Narcissa applaudît silencieusement en direction du futur père de Neville.

\- Et bien, c'est la première fois que je vois un Malefoy prendre une décision intelligente, déclara Hermione.

Les maraudeurs, les jumelles, Alice et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Blaise s'écroula sur Neville qui devait faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Victoire et Franck semblaient un peu perdus, mais approuvaient le fait que les Malefoy ne soient pas des gens très réfléchis, bien qu'ils pensent n'en connaître qu'un.

Draco allait répliquer mais sa petite sœur l'en empêcha de sa voix rêveuse.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse...

••• O-O •••

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveillèrent extrêmement fatigués. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée à danser et se taquiner les uns les autres. James avait même réussi à obtenir une danse de Lily.

Cependant, ils devaient se lever tôt pour prendre le Poudlard Express et cela ne fut pas aisé pour tout le monde.

Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, Remus fit apparaître quatre seaux remplis d'eau glacée et les renversa sur ses camarades de chambrée. Du côté des serdaigles, Elizabeth réveilla sa sœur et Luna en fanfare, et elles se précipitèrent chez les garçons pour faire de même avec Draco.

Ce fut donc des élèves énervés qui rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Grande Salle presque vidée de toutes ses décorations. Seul subsistait l'immense sapin pour ceux qui étaient contraints de rester pour les fêtes.

\- Je suis quand même bien contente de ne pas avoir à rester, marmonna Blaise. Je n'en peux déjà plus de la tête de papi vieux et citronné de Dumby.

Draco lui planta son coude dans le ventre et se re concentra sur ses pensées. Ils devaient retrouver Lucius dans le train et iraient par la suite passer leurs vacances chez lui. Cela serait plus aisé pour leur faire rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres. Il en venait à envier les 'jumeaux' qui étaient invités chez Lily ou encore le fait que les jumelles Moon qui aient réussi à convaincre le père de James de les laisser ramener leur cousine éloignée chez eux. Parce que oui, leur mère étant en voyage d'affaires, elles squattaient chez leur cousin adoré.

Draco soupira à nouveau. Il aurait même été prêt à supporter les maraudeurs, c'est pour dire.

••• O-O •••

Peu de temps avant que le train ne parte, les voyageurs se retrouvèrent.

\- Ça va aller ?

Hermione semblait vraiment inquiète. Cela réchauffa un peu le cœur de Draco. Après tout, cela signifiait qu'il comptait pour elle. Bon certes, il fallait ajouter Blaise à l'équation, mais c'était négligeable.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Après réflexion, cela lui permettrait peut-être même d'impressionner la jolie lionne-serpent qui faisait battre son cœur...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de nous inquiéter, contra Luna. C'est dangereux.

\- Mais nécessaire, rétorqua Blaise.

\- Faites attention à vous, déclara simplement Neville. Et revenez en un seul morceau.

**Fin du chapitre !!! **

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne année et que 2020 soit remplie de réussites !!! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais je dois avouer qu'entre les exams et les fêtes, je n'ai pas franchement eu le temps d'écrire et donc de publier. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce passage vous aura plus et je vous spoil (je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) la suite en vous annonçant qu'on va retrouver un perso important... **

**Je n'en dis pas plus et j'essaye de publier le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! **

**Et encore une fois, BONNE ANNÉE !!!! **


	42. Chapitre 39

Chapitre 39

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Blaise et Draco étaient chez Lucius.

Évidemment, le blond avait rapidement retrouvé ses marques dans le manoir où il avait grandi, ce qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris leur hôte.

Malgré les premiers jours un peu compliqués, surtout pour Blaise, du fait des règles strictes établies par Abraxas Malefoy, père bien aimé de ce cher Lucius, les deux garçons s'étaient plutôt bien habitués au mode de vie de la famille.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, ils étaient plus stressés qu'autre chose. Le soir même, ils devaient être présentés au Lord Noir, le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Blaise... peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de te balancer ainsi !? Râla Draco pour la énième fois.

\- Nope ! Faut que je me défoule.

\- Eh bien j'espère que tu vas finir par tomber.

\- Méchant.

\- Je sais.

\- Cruel.

\- Je sais.

\- Faux frère.

\- Je sais.

\- Gryffondor.

\- Inutile de m'insulter.

\- Ah !

\- Qui plus est, c'est Ste Mangouste qui se fiche de la Charité Sorcière.

\- Vas te faire...

\- Langage.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler comme des enfants, Lucius entra dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Il s'agissait d'un salon quasiment entièrement blanc à l'exception du magnifique piano à queue qui trônait en son centre. Draco était assis sur un des canapés, un livre sur les potions dans la main, tandis que Blaise tentait de faire tenir tout son poids en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé.

\- Vous sentez vous prêts pour ce soir ?

\- Pouvons nous réellement être prêts pour une telle rencontre ? Rétorqua son futur fils.

Le problème entre ces deux là consistait principalement dans le fait que Draco avait l'impression de se voir en Lucius. Ou du moins de voir la partie de lui qu'il détestait, le sang-pur arrogant et hautain qui n'hésitait pas à se moquer de ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs.

\- J'apprécie ta façon de voir cela. Le seigneur des ténèbres est un grand homme et il faut lui faire honneur.

\- Sans déc ! Plaisanta Blaise. T'inquiètes pas, vieux. On va pas te faire honte.

\- J'ose l'espérer. Le mieux pour vous serait peut-être de ne pas évoquer vos sang-mêlés de cousins ou même votre 'trêve de Noël' avec le groupe de traîtres à leur sang et de sang de bourbes.

Draco se figea. Il détestait ce mot.

\- Je t'inter...

\- Dis moi, Lucius, l'interrompit Blaise. J'ai une question qui me turlupine depuis quelques temps.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et se fit attentif.

\- Tu es fiancé à Narcissa, n'est-ce pas !?

\- Exactement.

Manifestement, il ne voyait pas où le black voulait en venir. Ce qui lui faisait un point commun avec Draco.

\- Or, elle est la meilleure amie d'Elizabeth...

\- Les Moon ne sont pas considérables comme des traitres. Il s'agit d'une trop grande, trop ancienne et trop puissante famille.

\- Certes... Mais la meilleure amie de Pandora, c'est Victoire... Et elles sont souvent avec Lily et Alice. Ce qui fait que ta promise se retrouve souvent en présence de deux nées moldues... Ça ne te dérange pas !?

Lucius mît un certain temps avant de répondre. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler ou non à ces nouveaux venus bien trop curieux à son goût.

\- Je...

Il soupira. Il en avait marre de tout supporter seul. Il devait en parler. Il lança un sort pour les isoler du monde extérieur. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait écouter leur conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi engoncé dans les croyances sang-purs que je le laisse supposer.

\- Pardon !? S'exclama le deuxième blond, interloqué.

\- Certes, je méprise la présence des nés moldus dans la société car, pour moi, ils nous volent notre magie, mais je suis bien conscient que les haïr ne sert pas à grand chose.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je veux dire, reprit il. De toute façon, les nés moldus naîtrons quand même, même si on les rabaisse.

\- Voilà qui est une pensée intelligente, railla Draco pour cacher sa stupeur face à la réalité des pensées de son père.

\- Alors, même si je trouve que les sang-purs et les moldus ne devraient pas se mélanger dans le sens familial, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que Narcissa soit amie avec des personnes comme Watson ou Evans. Du moment qu'elle est heureuse...

Dire que Draco était choqué serait un euphémisme.

\- Mais alors... pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je porte ce masque ? Vous êtes ses sang-purs, vous devriez comprendre.

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tes parents attendent de toi, ce que la société attend de toi.

\- Exactement. En plus, je suis un mangemort, alors...

\- Et tu n'as jamais pensé à tout balancer ? A être toi ?

La question du Serdaigle sembla perturber son aîné.

\- Je...

\- J'étais comme toi, tu sais. Un gosse de riche, sang pur, arrogant et tout l'attirail qui va avec. Ce sont eux qui m'ont changé.

\- Tes cousins ?

\- Mes cousins, ma sœur. Ils sont tellement... tellement plus que tout ces préjugés. Je tiens trop à eux pour les perdre juste parce que ces idées arriérées ont toujours dicté ma vie.

Blaise rigola en continuant à se balancer.

\- Et pourtant, c'était pas gagné, crois-moi, déclara t'il avant de continuer. Tout à l'heure tu as dis, à propos de Narcissa, 'du moment qu'elle est heureuse'. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas !?

\- Probablement autant que Draco aime sa cousine.

Blaise tomba de sa chaise et s'étala à même le sol. Cela ne fut qu'une légère compensation pour Draco qui avait commencé à rougir.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez avec ça.

\- N'empêche, en quasi trois ans que t'es amoureux, personne ne s'en est rendu compte dans notre ancienne école, et là, c'est presque de notoriété publique.

\- Lâche moi, Blaisinouchet.

\- Jamais, Dray. Jamais. Mais pour en revenir à toi, Lucius, si tu aimes vraiment Narcissa, tu devrais être capable du même changement.

Lucius semblait hésitant mais son fils entrapercevait une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être Hermione avait-elle raison... Son père pouvait être sauvé, lui aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse...

\- Tu doutes.

\- Euh... oui.

\- Oui. Ben non. Arrête. Si tu continues à douter, tu n'arriveras à rien d'autre que ce qu'ils veulent. Choisis toi une voie. Celle que TU veux. Et assume.

Son interlocuteur se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Draco espérait vraiment le faire réagir. Il imaginait déjà une vie avec son père et sa mère libres de toutes les contraintes des familles sang-pures. Il imaginait une enfance complètement différente de celle qu'il avait eu. Aurait-il grandit avec Luna, Harry et Neville ? Après tout, leurs mères étaient amies. Et Victoire et Elizabeth ont-elles eu des enfants ? Que sont-elles devenues dans leur futur à eux, celui dont ils ont vécu les conséquences ?

\- J'en déduis que vous ne voulez pas vraiment rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres...

\- Si, répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. On le veux. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'on t'as donné.

Il y eu à nouveau quelques minutes de silence avant que le Serpentard ne reprenne.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me dites tout ça... Je pourrais vous dénoncer.

\- Certes, mais tu ne le feras pas. Pas si tu veux changer.

\- Et on sait que tu veux changer. On t'y aidera, si besoin. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, tu sais !?

\- Severus et Regulus, je présume !?

\- Wow ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Malefoy intelligent !

Draco soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ???

Il sursauta lorsque son père dégaina rapidement sa baguette et annula le sort d'isolement... quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Abraxas n'entre dans la pièce.

\- Que faites vous ?

\- Nous discutions, père.

\- Et de quoi, si je puis me permettre ?

Son ton ne laissait pas, contrairement à sa phrase, le choix quand au fait de répondre.

\- Du statut des sang de bourbe.

\- Je vois... Et quel est donc l'opinion de nos invités ?

Ce fut Blaise qui répondit, calquant son comportement sur celui que son meilleur ami avait eu pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Ces moins que rien ? C'est tout juste s'ils méritent de vivre. Je vomis à l'idée que je devrais, à la rentrée, retourner dans un endroit aussi empli de ces impurs que l'est Poudlard.

\- Véridique, cousin. Mais il faut bien finir nos études si nous voulons un poste important pour les éjecter de notre société.

Leur réponse eu l'air de contenter le futur grand-père de Draco puisqu'il leur adressa un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il les prévint.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres arrive dans une heure. Je vous veux en bas et prêts d'ici la moitié de ce temps.

La porte claqua et Lucius s'empressa d'en remettre en place son sort avant de parler.

\- Vous êtes vraiment de bons acteurs !

\- Tu peux parler... T'es pas trop mal dans le genre, toi aussi !

Le septième année hésita avant de reprendre.

\- Vous cherchez à éliminer le Lord Noir, n'est ce pas ? Vous vous battez avec Dumbledore...

\- Absolument pas. On veut effectivement débarrasser ce bas monde de Mr Jedusor, mais c'est seulement nous, les "nouveaux".

\- Avec l'aide des jumelles, maraudeurs and co ces derniers temps. Mais c'est nous qui menons la danse.

\- Nous sommes le seuls à avoir toutes les infos. Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

La proposition eu l'air de surprendre le jeune homme qui resta figé un instant.

\- Qu'est ce que j'y gagnerait ?

\- Être toi même.

\- Mon père ne me laissera jamais l'être.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de son avis. Être libre, ne pas avoir à obéir aux ordres d'un autre.

\- J'imagine que ma future femme ne compte pas !?

\- Remonter dans notre estime, continua Draco avec un sourire.

\- Rien que pour ça, je dis oui, se moqua le mangemort.

\- Vivre. Vraiment. Avoir un avenir. Une femme qui t'aime. Des enfants que tu pourrais élever selon tes propres règles. Penses-tu pouvoir avoir tout ça dans l'état actuel des choses ?

\- Je... Je vais y réfléchir... On devrait aller se préparer.

••• O-O •••

Voldemort allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le silence dans le salon des Malefoy était presque étouffant. Les adultes avaient déjà préparé la salle de réunion où devait se réunir une bonne cinquantaine de mangemorts.

Il y eu soudain un bruit, un énorme crac qui retentit. Les trois jeunes sursautèrent.

Le seigneur des ténèbres venait d'apparaître devant eux, son regard rougeâtre les dévisageant de manière plus que glaciale.

\- Voici donc nos nouvelles recrues... susurra l'homme-serpent.

Abraxas, qui s'était légèrement incliné, se redressa et acquiesça. Alors qu'ils échangeaient les quelques phrases d'usage avec politesse, d'autres mangemorts arrivèrent. Draco reconnu sa folle de tante et son mari, ainsi que de nombreux parents et grands parents de ses anciens amis.

Blaise soupira. Il n'avait jamais su si son père avait fait parti des suiveurs du Lord Noir. Il était soulagé de découvrir que non.

\- Allons-y.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion et les adultes s'assirent. Leurs enfants vinrent se poster derrière eux, debout, et fixaient les deux voyageurs.

\- Bien... présentez vous, ordonna Jedusor.

Draco pris une grande inspiration et actionna discrètement un petit objet qu'il avait volé à Poudlard. Personne ne s'en rendit compte et il débuta.

••• O-O •••

La réunion venait juste de se terminer. Comme prévu, Voldemort avait apprécié les deux garçons et avait décidé de les mettre à l'épreuve avant de les marquer.

Et quelle épreuve...

Blaise s'affala dans un fauteuil.

\- On fait quoi ? On les tiens au courant ou on laisse jouer la surprise ?

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans la chambre de Lucius. Ce dernier avait fait son choix durant le rassemblement.

\- On leur dit. Si jamais il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, Narcissa ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il faut qu'on s'organise. On doit les protéger sans que Voldy ne comprenne. C'est plus qu'important.

Ils se turent avant que Lucius ne reprenne.

\- Il a fait une erreur. Certaines familles sang-pures vont lui tourner le dos.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre au regard de l'homme assis au côté de ton père.

\- C'était Orion Black. Le père de Regulus et Sirius Black. Il n'est pas aussi impliqué que sa femme et sa belle famille.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il ne supporte pas l'autorité. C'est un chef de famille, c'est lui qui décide pour sa famille. Point.

\- Mmm... il ne supporte pas l'autorité, hein !? Il faut bien que Sirius tienne ça de quelqu'un, je suppose...

\- Ce n'est certainement pas le seul qui coupera les ponts avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis prêt à le parier. Je vous l'ai dit. Les Moon sont intouchables.

\- En lançant une attaque sur les jumelles, il va se mettre beaucoup de monde à dos. Ça nous arrange.

Draco, qui était installé près de la fenêtre, se leva pour observer les jardins.

\- En soi, cette réunion a été extrêmement bénéfique pour nous.

••• O-O •••

Blaise et Draco venaient de quitter Lucius qui écrivait une lettre à sa bien aimée.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du Gryffondor où son ami lança un sort pour empêcher quiconque de les écouter.

\- Tu as dit que c'était extrêmement bénéfique... Tu ne parlais pas seulement de sa décision d'attaquer les jumelles, n'est-ce pas !? Ni du fait qu'on sache désormais qui détient un certain Horcruxe...

\- Bien vu, Blaise, répondit le blond en sortant un objet de sa poche.

Il le posa sur une table et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr du nom, mais, semblerait-il, un mipion engistrateur.

Blaise observa l'objet.

\- J'imagine que ça a une utilité particulière et que tu t'en es servis.

\- Affirmatif. Ça enregistre.

Le Serdaigle appuya sur un bouton. La voix de Voldemort retentit. Et un sifflement. Le sifflement qui était sortit de la bouche du mage noir lorsqu'il avait ouvert le coffre renfermant l'Horcruxe de Poufsouffle.

\- Quand il a donné la coupe à Bellatrix... Il a émit ce son... Tu... Tu crois que...

\- Je suis persuadé que ça signifie « ouvre toi » ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

\- Mais alors...

\- Oui. J'ai bon espoir qu'avec ça on puisse entrer dans la chambre des secrets...

\- Draco, t'es un génie.

\- Je sais, Blaise. Je sais.

**Fin d'un nouveau chapitre !!! **

**J'ai décidé de le publier maintenant puisque je viens de le finir et que je vous ai assez fait patienter pour le précédent. Qui plus est, je devrais largement avoir le temps d'écrire le suivant pour la fin de la semaine. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus malgré le fait qu'il ne se concentre que sur deux de nos voyageurs. **

**Bonne semaine !!!**


	43. Bonus 2 : Le bal de Noël

Bonus 2 - Le bal de Noël

Ou comment James a fini par réussir à inviter Lily à danser grâce aux conseils de ses amis. 

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, de la dévisager, de la contempler.

Lily était rayonnante, entourée de ses amis. Et lui, il les enviait.

Il enviait Remus d'être son cavalier, Sirius d'avoir pu aller au bal avec l'élue de son cœur. Il enviait la complicité entre les jumeaux qu'il savait ne pas en être et même entre les deux faux Moon.

Il soupira.

\- Arrête de déprimer, Potter.

Le concerné se tourna et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Blaise.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à la séduire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout essayé. La harceler ne marche pas, me calmer non plus. Même l'ignorer ne m'a permis d'obtenir aucun résultat si ce n'est une nouvelle dépression.

\- Et tu as essayé d'être toi même ?

\- Pardon ?

-Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'arrives pas à te comporter avec Evans comme avec d'autres.

\- J'ai toujours l'impression de mal me comporter !

\- Et bien tu as tort.

James le regarda, interloqué.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Cornedrue. Laisse tomber le masque avec elle. Arrête de faire l'arrogant, de te mettre en avant. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

\- Mais...

Neville et Hermione les rejoignirent et s'installèrent à leurs côtés.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ?

\- De Jily.

\- De quoi ?

\- Jily ?

\- Ouais, j'ai décidé de donner des surnoms aux couples qui devront être formés à la fin de l'année. Il y a bien évidemment le Star-Flower pour Black et Elizabeth, le Jily pour Potter et Evans... Mon préféré, c'est le Dramione.

\- Pardon !? S'étrangla la partie -Mione.

\- Oui, Draco et Hermione. Je pense fonder un fanclub. Une association de soutien à la formation de votre couple.

Cela fit exploser de rire les deux autres garçons. Neville se reprit avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et pour Luna et toi ? C'est quoi ? Le Bluna ?

Le black rougit.

\- Euh...

\- Une nouvelle association en vue ? Ricana Hermione, trop contente de pouvoir se venger.

Son cousin lui tira puérilement la langue.

Ils se turent et contemplèrent leurs camarades qui dansaient. Sirius était toujours avec Liz, mais Lily avait délaissé Remus pour se déhancher avec Alice. De ce fait, Franck avait invité Luna, Pandora valsait avec Remus et Draco semblait regretter d'avoir tendu son bras à Victoire.

\- Vas l'inviter.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle va me rejeter. Elle me rejette toujours.

\- Pauvre petit.

\- James, je ne pense pas que tu aies compris. Elle ne supporte pas l'arrogant Potter, le type qui méprise les serpentards et se croit tout permis.

\- Mione a raison. Le gentil James, Cornedrue, celui prêt à tout pour ses amis, celui qui aime plaisanter et faire rire les autres, pas aux détriment d'autrui, celui-là, elle ne le hais pas, bien loin de là.

\- Donc, mon ptit pote, tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et aller voir la jolie rouquine qui fait battre ton cœur. Et tu l'invites à danser.

James lança un regard dans la direction de la jeune fille. Elle avait arrêté de se trémousser, comme la plupart des membres du groupe, et se moquait gentiment de Remus et Franck, nouvelles victimes de Victoire.

\- Aller, courage, Mr le fier Gryffondor.

Le brun inspira et se leva pour se diriger vers la belle de ses rêves.

Blaise fit un clin d'œil à ses amis et se précipita vers le groupe qui s'occupait de l'ambiance et de la musique.

••• O-O ••• 

Arrivé devant la préfète, le maraudeur sentit le courage lui manquer. Il serra le poing et se lança.

\- Euh... Lily... ? Non... euh... Evans. Désolé.

L'interpelée se retourna et sourit intérieurement. Elle n'y croyait plus.

\- Oui, _James_ ? Demanda t elle en insistant sur le prénom.

\- Euh... continua son prétendant, déstabilisé. Est-ce que... euh...

\- Oui...

Il pris son courage à deux mains comme le lui avait conseillé Blaise et les mots franchirent rapidement la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Estcequetuaccepteraisdedanseravecmoi?

\- Pardon !?

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de danser avec moi ?

La rousse eut un magnifique sourire.

\- Je n'attendais que ça, avoua t'elle.

Après le premier moment de surprise, la joie de James fit écho au sourire de sa camarade. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

La musique, jusque là assez rythmée, changea tout d'un coup en quelque chose de plus doux, plus romantique...

James tourna son regard vers la scène et vit Blaise qui lui souriait, les deux pouces levés dans sa direction.

Un léger sourire vint apparaître sur son visage tandis que Lily se rapprochait pour entamer une valse.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Franck inviter Alice et Sirius se tourner vers Elizabeth. Draco suivit son exemple et décida d'inviter une Hermione rougissante, tandis que Blaise entraînait Luna. Neville qui n'avait pas subit la tempête Victoire lui proposa de se joindre à lui (et le regretta) et Remus invita Pandora. Plus loin, Narcissa et Lucius valsaient également en tentant d'embarquer Severus sous le regard amusé de Regulus.

Ce fut une danse magique.

Et elle fut suivie par les premières inscriptions au club de soutien du Dramione, fondé par Blaise Star, avec l'appui des jumelles Moon, des Maraudeurs et de Neville, sous le regard mauvais des deux concernés et rieur de Luna.

Oui, vraiment...

Une soirée magique.

**Fin.**

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre suivant (pas le temps, désolée). Il arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant je vous offre un bonus !!!! **

**_* La Queen Elisabeth est une variété de roses. D'où le flower pour Elizabeth._**


	44. Chapitre 40

Chapitre 40 

Cela faisait désormais plus d'une semaine que Neville et Hermione logeaient chez la famille Evans.

Malgré la haine manifeste de Pétunia envers les sorciers, ils passaient de vraiment bons moments.

Neville avait adoré découvrir le monde moldu à travers les différentes visites que lui avaient imposé sa sœur et leur hôte. Entre les musées, le parc d'attractions et les balades à travers la ville, ils n'avaient pas vraiment vu le temps passer.

Ce jour-là, ils devaient aller faire une visite au zoo proche de chez Lily. Cette dernière avait également ajouté qu'il allait falloir qu'ils se préparent mentalement au dîner à venir le soir même. En effet, Pétunia avait invité son fiancé et leurs parents avaient insisté pour que les sorciers soient présents.

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance qu'elle ait prévu ce dîner...

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oh oui, crois-moi, Hermione, son Vernon adoré est presque pire qu'elle. C'est un énorme porc sans aucune éducation et hautain au possible.

Sachant que Lily ne raffolait pas outre mesure d'insulter les gens, excepté James mais sinon on s'inquiéterait, Neville admit volontiers qu'il aurait été préférable qu'ils ne soient pas conviés au dîner. Hermione, elle, se souvenait surtout de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sur ce merveilleux oncle qui l'enfermait dans un placard. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Enfin... espérons qu'il s'étouffe avec ses remarques à deux balles et qu'on en soit débarrassés. Je veux dire... Je préférerais presque passer la journée avec James, voyez-vous.

\- Et tout le monde sait que c'est gage d'une grande haine, rigola Neville. Pas du tout comme si tu craquais pour ce merveilleux binoclard brun qui t'as soi-disant gâché une partie de tes études.

Lily rougit.

\- Je ne vous permet pas !

\- Lily... Même Draco qui n'est pas un spécialiste des relations humaines s'en ai rendu compte et n'attend que votre mise en couple.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Lily ! L'interrompit Hermione. Tu te lances, je veux que tu sois avec James avant la semaine de reprise !

\- Écoutez la, celle là ! Et toi, Mione !? Avec Dray ???

Ce fut au tour de la serpentard de rougir plus que de raison.

\- Non... On ne peut pas.

\- Alors avant la fin de l'année, déclara Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je suis en couple avec James avant la fin des vacances, tu l'es avec Draco avant la fin de l'année. C'est non négociable.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu m'imposes un délais pour James et moi...

\- Le Jily, intervint Neville.

\- ... je t'en impose un pour Draco et toi...

\- Le Dramione.

\- ... et tu as de la chance, tu vas avoir plus de temps. Alors râle pas.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

\- Soit. Mais tu as intérêt à être en couple avec James avant la date buttoir si tu veux que ma part du marché soit remplie.

\- Évidemment.

Elles se serrèrent la main pour valider leur accord. Neville semblait aux anges.

\- Quand je vais dire ça à Blaise...

\- J'ajoute une clause au contrat, décréta Lily. Personne d'autre que nous trois ne doit être au courant avant la formation des deux couples sous peine d'annulation.

\- Quoi !? S'indigna le garçon. Mais non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

\- Oh que si, rigola Hermione. Je valide cet ajout. Tu as l'avenir de nos couples entre les mains, Nev.

\- Mais euuuuh...

La serpentard secoua la tête.

\- Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Blaise.

Lily éclata de rire avant de reprendre.

\- Bon allons y. Sinon on ne sera pas de retour du zoo quand Pétunia et son grand amour viendrons dîner.

\- Quel dommage, franchement...

••• O-O ••• 

Les trois amis étaient maintenant au zoo depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques...

\- Lily en contemplation devant des cerfs... C'est une blague !?

\- Nev...

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? S'étonna Lily en se tournant vers eux.

Neville eut un ricanement à la Blaise et expliqua.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un "problème" à proprement parlé. Tu sais quel est l'animal fétiche de James Potter ? Son patronus ?

\- Mmm... Non, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Un cerf.

\- Vraiment ?

Le visage de la jeune fille passa de l'étonnement à la rougeur la plus totale.

\- Lily ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Mon patronus... bafouilla la concernée. Mon patronus... est une... biche...

\- C'est un signe !!!! Hurla Neville.

\- Non, rigola Hermione. Une biche.

Le garçon marqua une courte pause, semblant réfléchir, puis soupira de dépit.

\- Un signe, un cygne. Et après c'est moi qui passe trop de temps avec Blaise... Son mauvais humour t'a contaminée, sœurette.

La sœurette en question lui tira la langue et se tourna vers leur amie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Ceci étant, puisque vous serez en couple d'ici une semaine, ça n'est pas si mal.

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de réagir de façon puérile en les entraînant vers d'autres animaux.

\- Des lions !!! S'exclama Neville. Ouiiiiii !!!!

Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction de ses camarades.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste ? Un Gryffondor, j'aurais compris, mais un simple petit Poufsouffle de rien du tout...

\- De rien du tout !!!!???? S'indigna Neville. De rien du tout !!!!!???? Même moi, auparavant fier Gryffon, je ne peux ne pas être indigné par de tels propos envers ma maison d'adoption !!!

\- Fier Gryffon ?

\- Il était à Gryffondor, avant.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens !!!??? Les Poufsouffles sont géniaux !!! Ils sont loyaux, gentils, intègres et, surtout, bien moins casse-pieds que ces insupportables autres maisons.

Hermione s'étouffa soudainement. Le garçon cru comprendre quelque chose comme « Zacharias Smith ». Il sourit.

\- Bon ok... peut-être pas tous.

\- Il faut bien l'exception qui confirme la règle, affirma sagement la serpentard.

\- Bref. Les poufsouffles sont incroyables et je t'interdis de les dénigrer ! L'une des plus grandes sorcières de tous les temps était à Poufsouffle !!!

\- Helga ?

\- J. K. Rowling !!!

\- Quoi ??? S'indigna à son tour Lily. C'est pas une des plus grandes !!! C'est LA plus grande sorcière de tous les temps !!!! On raconte que l'idée de Poudlard vient d'elle même si ce sont les fondateurs qui l'ont réalisée !!! On raconte qu'elle est intemporelle, éternelle, qu'elle...

\- On a compris, sourit Hermione.

\- Mais...

\- Lily, moi aussi je suis fan d'elle, mais tout le monde nous regarde.

La rousse se tourna pour voir un couple avec deux enfants les regarder bizarrement. La plus petite la pointait du doigt.

-C'est pas poli, grimaça t'elle en tirant la langue.

Les jumeaux Heart étouffèrent un petit rire. Neville se tourna vers les lions.

\- N'empêche... ils sont vraiment beaux.

Sa sœur laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Regarde, Nev ! Il y a un lion blanc !

Le garçon fixa l'animal. Ils échangèrent un long regard, comme si quelque chose se passait entre eux. Ni Lily ni Hermione n'interrompirent ce moment tant il semblait hors du temps. Elles retinrent leur souffle jusqu'au premier changement.

Une patte.

Puis le reste du corps suivit.

A la place de Neville Longdubat/Heart se tenait désormais un lion blanc ô combien plus majestueux que celui enfermé au zoo.

Elles n'eurent cependant pas plus la possibilité de le contempler. Un gardien approchait d'elles à grandes enjambées.

\- Mesdemoiselles ! Les interpella-t-il avec colère. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour faire sortir ce lion de son enclos, mais sachez que le vol d'animaux est sévèrement puni par la loi.

Les deux innocentes présumées coupables échangèrent un regard paniqué. Le lion derrière fit glisser un caillou de sorte qu'il se cogne contre une poubelle en fer derrière le gardien. Celui-ci se tourna quelques secondes vers l'origine du bruit, juste assez longtemps pour permettre au garçon de reprendre forme humaine.

\- Mais...

\- Un lion, monsieur ? S'enquit Hermione avec inquiétude. Où donc ?

L'homme lança des regards surpris autour de lui.

\- Vous allez bien ? Questionna Lily, compatissante.

\- Euh... oui... mais...

\- Je pense qu'un peu de repos vous ferait le plus grand bien, conseilla le poufsouffle en tentant de paraître gentil (et de cacher le fou rire immense qui menaçait d'exploser).

\- Oui... oui. Je crois que je vais faire ça... le lion... oui... j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Bonne idée.

Les trois amis regardèrent l'homme s'éloigner et s'écroulèrent de rire. Hermione finit par se calmer et se tourna vers son frère.

\- En tout cas, waw !!! Tu as réussi !!!

\- Oui, t'as vu ça !!! S'exclama Neville excité comme une puce. Quand Blaise va savoir ça !!!! J'ai réussi avant lui !!!

\- Vous êtes tous animagi ?

\- Ou en chemin pour y arriver, confirma la serpentard, oui.

\- Donc Draco est un dragon, Neville un lion...

\- Et les autres... Surprise !

\- Nooooonnnn ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !!! Je veux savoir, bouda la rousse.

Les voyageurs rigolèrent de l'attitude enfantine de leur amie et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du zoo. La sœur de Lily devait arriver une demi-heure plus tard et ils voulaient avoir le temps de se préparer.

••• O-O •••

\- Lily ! Hermione ! Neville ! Descendez s'il vous plaît ! Pétunia et Vernon sont arrivés !

En entendant sa mère, le première nommée grimaça.

\- C'est parti...

\- Courage, Lily-Flower, plaisanta Neville. Dis toi que dans quelques jours tu reverras Jamesie-Chou.

\- Gnagnagna...

••• O-O •••

\- Lily ! Hermione ! Neville !

Les trois élèves se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Sirius qui les appelait en faisant de grands signes. Severus passa à côté d'eux en leur lançant un regard méprisant qu'ils ignorèrent.

\- Salut, Patmol ! S'exclama le jeune Longdubat en s'approchant du renié.

\- Comment se sont passées vos vacances !?

\- Formidables ! Tu as devant toi un nouvel animagus !

\- Vraiment ? Super ! Venez, James et les filles sont allés rejoindre Remus dans le train.

Le trio suivit le Gryffondor jusqu'à un compartiment où les attendaient certains de leurs amis.

\- Ah parce qu'on rentre avec les maraudeurs, cette fois !? Se moqua Hermione.

\- C'est parce que Blaise et Draco ne sont pas avec nous.

\- Certes, mais ils sont remplacés par Victoire et Narcissa...

Pour toute réponse, Elizabeth lui tira la langue.

Peu de temps après, il y eu une secousse et le train démarra. Ils retournaient à Poudlard.

**CLFDJ est de retour !!!! **

**Pardonnez moi de mon absence, je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est un honteux manque de motivation. **

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin. Remerciez Nini de m'avoir rappelée à l'ordre...**

**Juste parce que la question m'a été posée et que ça m'a fait réaliser que je n'ai pas été très claire là dessus, je précise que Draco et Blaise n'ont pas été marqués lors de la réunion des mangemorts, pour l'instant ils ne sont qu'à l'essai et sont avantagés par le fait que Lucius (qui lui est marqué) s'est porté garant d'eux. **

**Voili voilou... Je vais essayer de vous faire attendre moins longtemps pour le prochain chapitre...**


	45. Désolée !

Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée !

Je sais déjà que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire...

Rassurez-vous, je ne comptes pas arrêter CLFDJ.

Cependant...

Eh bien, voyez vous, je suis ce qu'on appelle communément une "étudiante" (pas à Poudlard malheureusement...). Le fait est que je fais actuellement face à des semaines très chargées en contrôles et autres devoirs du même style d'importance, ce qui ne me laisse que peu de temps pour moi.

Et j'espère que vous comprenez que je garde ce temps pour ma famille, ma santé et un peu pour moi aussi.

Je vais donc malheureusement stopper la mise à jour de cette fiction pour quelques temps (je ne pense pas vraiment que ça dure hyper longtemps mais je préfère ne pas vous donner de date que je ne pourrais pas tenir).

Les chapitres ne sont pas rédigés à l'avance et je ne peux donc rien vous proposer étant donné le vide quasi absolu présent sur mes feuilles d'écriture.

Je réitère, je suis sincèrement désolée de cette pause. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous m'en vouliez d'autant plus que je n'ai pas été très régulière ces derniers temps, mais c'est justement ce qui m'a poussée à prendre cette décision. Je n'ai pas envie de vous proposer des chapitres écrits à la va vite.

Encore une fois désolée et je vous souhaite de bonnes semaines jusqu'à mon retour sur Fan Fiction. Net

Moony Hope...


	46. Chapitre 41

Chapitre 41

_J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !!!!_

_J'ai vraiment passé de super vacances !!!! _

_Je les aies passées chez James. Enfin chez les jumelles, techniquement, mais puisqu'elles habitent chez leur oncle et leur tante pendant la période scolaire, Mr et Mme Potter ont accepté de m'héberger aussi. _

_J'étais vraiment contente... J'ai passé les vacances de Noël avec maman !!!!!! _

_Les grands parents d'Harry sont vraiment sympas, ils ont été très très gentils avec moi. Je crois que James leur a dit que j'avais perdu un oncle parce que sa maman m'a fait plein de cookies !!! J'adore les cookies !!!!! Et apparemment, tante Elizabeth aussi. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était vraiment chouette. _

_Il y avait Sirius aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est enfui de chez lui. Du coup, lui aussi il habite chez les Potter. Heureusement que c'est un grand manoir ! Mais bon, ce qui est génial, c'est que du coup, ça a résonné de nos rires pendant les deux semaines ! _

_Alors, par quoi commencer..._

_Déjà, je suis bien contente qu'on se soit expliqués avec les jumelles et les maraudeurs avant les vacances. Bon j'imagine que sinon je n'aurais pas été invitée, mais c'est surtout que j'ai partagé la chambre de maman et Liz. Vous imaginez si on avait été encore en froid !? Moi, je ne préfère pas. _

_J'étais contente d'apprendre la répartition des chambres. Euphémia (la mère de James) a dit qu'il y avait d'autre chambres mais que les jumelles avaient insisté pour que je sois avec elles. Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Un peu moins quand j'ai compris que c'était pour essayer de me soutirer un maximum d'informations, mais on a passé de bons moments. Et je n'ai rien dit ! _

_Après, il y a eu d'autres instants qui m'ont marquée ! _

_Par exemple, les garçons nous ont fait jouer au Quidditch ! James est vraiment doué, même si en réalité Harry l'est bien plus. Contrairement à notre Potter à nous, celui de cette époque n'est pas attrapeur mais poursuiveur. Il se débrouille vraiment bien ! _

_On ne peut pas en dire autant de Sirius !!! Même moi j'étais plus douée que lui ! Il en sait beaucoup sur le Quidditch, mais il est mieux en commentateur qu'en joueur ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, c'est un vrai manche sur un balai !!! _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, on a fait un 2 contre 3 au début, les garçons contre les filles. Après, Fleamont (le père de James) est venu nous rejoindre et là, on n'avait plus du tout l'avantage ! Il semblerait que le Quidditch soit vraiment un sport très présent dans les gênes Potter ! Même l'handicape que devait représenter Sirius ne l'était pas tant que ça. _

_Alors on a fini par changer les équipes et je me suis retrouvée avec Mr Potter et Maman. C'était vraiment super ! En plus, on a gagné et j'ai attrapé le vif d'or avant James !!! Maman m'a félicitée et j'avais vraiment hâte de tout raconter aux garçons !!! Oui, surtout à Draco, Neville et Blaise, parce que Hermione et le Quidditch... _

_On a encore rejoué plein de fois pendant les vacances, je me suis vraiment amusée ! _

_On est aussi allés faire de grandes balades en forêt, où on a pique-niqué. On a même vu des cerfs, des vrais !!! Sirius, James et moi on a éclaté de rire quand le père d'Harry a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que lui. Les jumelles et les parents de James n'ont rien compris ! _

_On a pu se baigner dans le lac, c'était chouette, mais aussi plusieurs fois dans la piscine du manoir et c'était quand même mieux. Il y avait plein de bouées et grâce à la magie, on a pas eu froid alors qu'on était en plein hiver ! C'est quand même bien pratique la magie !!! _

_Puis, il y a eu la belle nuit de Noël... _

_Au début, Hermione doit déteindre sur moi, j'ai été indignée que les Potter aient des elfes de maison, mais j'ai bien vu par la suite qu'il étaient heureux. Ils ont même eu des cadeaux pour Noël !!! _

_James m'a dit que c'était une famille d'elfes qui vivait avec eux depuis très longtemps. Il m'a même appris que Simsy, le plus jeune, était né en même temps que lui et qu'il avait été son meilleur ami pendant longtemps ! J'étais surprise ! Mais c'est une bonne chose. _

_En tout cas, le repas était très bon ! Et les cadeaux... !!!!! _

_Mione m'a offert un livre sur les animaux extraordinaires, c'est à dire même ceux qui sortent de l'ordinaire pour les sorciers ! Elle m'a avoué l'avoir acheté à notre époque, donc je fais attention à ne pas trop le sortir en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que nous cinq. Personnellement, je lui ait offert un collier avec un blason que j'ai créé spécialement pour elle ! C'est un livre ouvert avec un retourneur dans le temps et une loutre. Elle le portait en revenant !!! _

_Neville, lui, m'a acheté une nouvelle cape d'invisibilité ! Apparemment, il s'est fait de l'argent en aidant certaines personnes en botanique, pour justement pouvoir nous payer nos cadeaux. Je ne le pensait pas comme ça, notre petit Nev, mais il semblerait qu'il sache tirer profit des situations... Quand on dit qu'il passe trop de temps avec Blaise !!! De mon côté, je lui ai offert une plante. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais Euphémia m'a autorisée à prendre quelques graines de l'une des raretés qu'elle a dans sa serre. Et comme, moi, je n'arnaque pas les petits première et deuxième années pour avoir de l'argent... _

_C'est Blaise et Draco qui m'ont fait le cadeau que je préfère ! Je ne le savais pas, mais il semblerait que Blaise soit plutôt doué pour la photographie et qu'il sache être discret ! Il a fait tout plein de photos de maman et moi, parfois avec d'autres personnes, et me les a offertes dans un carnet que Dray a ensorcelé pour que je sois la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux... _

_Mes cadeaux me semblaient bien pâlichons à côté, mais ils m'ont dit que ça leur avait fait très plaisir. Blaise portait le sac que je lui avait cousu (il a déchiré l'autre en faisant l'idiot) et Draco avait son badge des armoiries Moon que maman et tante Liz m'avaient aidée à faire. C'était pour lui montrer qu'il était comme un vrai frère pour moi, maintenant, et je crois que le message est passé ! _

_Pour les autres, j'ai surtout offert plein de sucreries, notamment aux maraudeurs. Victoire a eu une réplique de mes boucles d'oreilles, qu'elle avait apprécié, et Narcissa un livre sur les traditions sorcières et moldues. Quant aux Potter qui m'ont gentiment accueillie, je leur ai offert une énorme boîte de chocolats pour lesquels Draco m'a avancé un peu de monnaie. _

_Je crois que le cadeau que j'ai préféré faire c'était celui de maman et Elizabeth. J'ai peint un immense portrait de elles deux avec leurs amis. Et ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, c'est quand Lizzie a dit qu'elle ne regrettait qu'une chose : que je ne soit pas dessus ! _

_Vous l'aurez compris, j'ai adoré ce Noël ! _

_Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et on a dû rentrer à Poudlard. J'étais tout de même heureuse de retrouver mes compagnons de voyage, ma famille. _

_Draco et Blaise nous ont dit qu'ils avaient bien progressé, mais on n'en sait pas plus, il y avait trop de monde. J'étais ravie d'apprendre que Nev a réussi sa transformation, même si Blaise a un peu râlé de ne pas y être arrivé avant. _

_Et... _

_L'information ultime... _

_La chose la plus géniale qui résulte des vacances... _

_Celle que tout le monde attendait... _

_JIIIIIIILLLLLYYYYYYYY !!!! _

_JAMES ET LILY SONT EN COUPLE !!!!!! _

_Il était temps ! Bébé Harry est pour bientôt ! Enfin ils ont le temps, mais c'est bien parti ! _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances, mais apparemment ils ont échangé des lettres pendant toutes la deuxième semaine. On n'a rien remarqué !!! _

_Mais quand on est revenus, Mione a poussé Lily vers James avec un grand sourire et il l'a embrassée !!! IL L'A EMBRASSÉE !!!! _

_C'était génial, tout le monde a rit et a sifflé ! On n'attendait que ça !!!! _

_Vraiment, c'était de chouettes vacances ! _

_J'aimerais beaucoup qu'il y en ai d'autres des comme ça... _

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas... sauf si on change le futur ! _

_Et puisqu'on est si bien partis, si on n'y arrive pas, je considérerais que c'est de la faute des joncheruines !!! _

**Et voilà, nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'avais prévu de faire une pause plus longue (faute aux contrôles) mais étant donnés les événements... **

**Surtout, prenez soin de vous et LAVEZ VOUS LES MAINS !!! **

**Courage les amis !!! **


	47. Chapitre 42

Chapitre 42

\- Tu as quoi !?

Hermione semblait choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Draco accepta de répéter, un sourire narquois et pas peu fier sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai enregistré la voix de Voldy lorsqu'il parle fourchelangue pour nous permettre d'accéder au basilic et de pouvoir détruire les Horcruxes.

Vraiment, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'idée.

\- C'est... c'est intelligent... ! Murmura-t'elle, réellement surprise.

Le blond bomba le torse.

\- Je sais, comme tout ce que je fais !

Neville et Blaise étouffèrent un rire. Ils se regardèrent, amusés. Le premier chuchota :

\- Le pire c'est qu'il y croit vraiment !

S'en fut trop pour son ami qui éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé de l'héritier Malefoy.

\- Tu sais, Draco, déclara Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Si on est aussi surpris de ton idée, c'est peut-être parce qu'on y est pas tant habitués que ça...

Cela eut le mérite de rendre le garçon encore plus perdu. En tant que bon poufsouffle, gentil et serviable, Neville lui expliqua plus clairement.

\- En gros, tu nous as tellement accoutumés au fait que tu ne fasses, et dises, que des bêtises, qu'on est étonnés de ton intelligence impromptue !

\- Depuis quand t'utilises des mots pareils, Longdubat ? Grommela le concerné qui venait de comprendre.

Son égo venait d'en prendre un coup. Lui qui pensait impressionner Hermione avec son idée, il ne s'attendait pas à subir ces moqueries amicales.

La serpentard s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Bien joué ! Admit elle.

\- Encore heureux qu'il y en ait au moins une qui le reconnaisse, bougonna l'intéressé.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais publiquement, il était ravi que ce soit elle.

\- Quand y allons nous ? Demanda Luna, recentrant la conversation sur le plus important.

\- Ce soir, décréta la plus responsable du groupe. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Blaise déglutit. Il la sentait mal cette escapade. Et puis... s'ils réussissaient, ils pourraient détruire les Horcruxes. Il lança un regard inquiet vers le coffre qui contenait les deux objets qu'ils avaient déjà récupéré. Il n'était pas pressé de les revoir.

Seule Luna remarqua le geste du Gryffondor. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui pris la main sous le regard moqueur de Draco. Blaise ignora son ami et se concentra sur la petite main de sa camarade. Il lui sourit pour la remercier.

Ce que les trois ne savaient pas c'était que l'ancienne préfète avait également suivi l'échange. Et qu'elle comptait bien avoir une discussion entre filles avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

\- Bon ! S'exclama t'elle en frappant des mains, les faisant sursauter.

Elle sadique ? Mais non...

\- On se retrouve ce soir dès le couvre-feu devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi. Un retardataire, un seul, et je lui rappelle pourquoi il ne faut pas me mettre en colère...

Le menace n'eut pour résultat que de faire fuir les trois garçons qui se précipitèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils sortaient et retournaient à leurs occupations, la brune se tourna vers son amie.

\- Dis moi, Luna, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Je ne vois pas, répondit la Serdaigle en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

\- Oh ! Donc ce cher Blaise est libre ? Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que l'une de mes camarades de chambre voulait...

Luna lui lança un regard noir. Enfin essaya. Tout le monde sait que Luna est trop gentille pour lancer un regard noir. Elle soupira.

\- Bon d'accord... comme toi et Draco.

Hermione sourit. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la blonde et la pris dans ses bras.

\- On a quand même trouvé moyen de tomber amoureuses de deux personnes qui nous menaient la vie dure auparavant. On est douées, rigola t'elle.

\- Parle pour toi. Blaise et Draco ne se sont jamais moqués de moi.

\- Vraiment ? Ils se rattrapaient sur moi alors ! Enfin surtout Draco...

\- Ne dit-on pas que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas ?

La brune fit un grand sourire.

\- Ne change jamais, Luna. Ne change jamais.

\- Promis. A condition que toi non plus.

\- Promis.

••• O-O •••

Peu avant minuit, Blaise rejoignit ses compagnons de voyage et d'aventure à l'endroit prévu.

Il voyait déjà la tempête qui allait éclater se profiler à l'horizon.

\- Blaise... gronda Hermione, menaçante.

\- Je peux tout expliquer ! S'écria le garçon en se cachant derrière Draco, les mains levées en signe de non violence.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Le black compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui être convaincant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il déglutit.

\- Les maraudeurs. C'est de la faute des maraudeurs. Ils ont voulu savoir où j'allais, et m'accompagner.

\- Et t'as réussi à faire en sorte qu'ils restent au dortoir ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Eh bien... Disons que s'ils m'en veulent demain, c'est peut-être parce que je les ai endormis de force... Mais c'est pas de ma faute, hein !!! J'ai juste agité ma baguette !!!

Luna souris avec amusement. Et après c'était elle la loufoque ? Elle avait quand même des amis sérieusement atteints aussi.

Hermione soupira et entra dans les toilettes.

\- Allons-y avant que Rusard ne débarque.

Ils se faufilèrent à sa suite et se stoppèrent devant le lavabo.

\- D'après ce qu'Harry m'a raconté, un des robinets a un serpent de gravé dessus. C'est l'entrée.

Ils se mirent tous les cinq à chercher. Ce fut Neville qui le trouva.

\- Ici, je crois que c'est ça !

\- Bravo, Nev ! A toi de jouer Draco.

Le blond sorti l'objet de sa poche et tenta de l'actionner.

\- Euh...

\- Tu ne sais pas le faire marcher, c'est ça ? Soupira à nouveau Hermione.

\- Bah j'avais réussi au Manoire mais en fait... je ne sais plus trop comment...

\- Mais qui m'a mis une bande d'empotés pareils !? Râla la jeune fille avant de se corriger. Heureusement que Luna est là.

\- Eh ! S'indigna Neville.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais le faire marcher ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donne moi ça, Draco.

Le Serdaigle lui tendit l'objet et elle l'activa. La voix glaciale de Voldemort (pardon de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom) résonna dans la pièce. Ils ne comprirent absolument pas ce qu'elle disait, mais ils surent rapidement que l'idée de Draco était bel et bien aussi géniale qu'il l'avait dit. Les toilettes s'ouvrirent.

\- Dément... chuchota Blaise.

\- On y va !

Neville pris les devant et se jeta dans le trou après que sa sœur de cœur ait lancé un sort pour amoindrir la chute. On ne change pas un Gryffondor, même s'il est un peu poufsouffle sur les bords.

Ses amis le suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans les boyaux de Poudlard.

\- C'est flippant, déclara Draco l'air pas du tout apeuré.

Blaise s'avança vers l'espèce de tunnel qui semblait être le seul chemin à suivre.

\- Ai-je déjà précisé qu'on était de vraies têtes brûlées suicidaires ?

\- C'était pas trop tard pour le faire, plaisanta Neville.

Ils se regardèrent et prirent ensemble la décision de continuer jusqu'à arriver devant une massive porte sculptée de serpents.

\- Rebelote... marmonna Hermione en sortant le micro espion.

\- Hein ?

\- Cherche pas.

\- Tu as toujours l'air aussi intelligent quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, Blaise ?

\- Nan, ça c'est quand il a l'air le moins crétin.

\- Ah bon ? Ça peut être pire ?

\- Ouais, là c'est sa tête habituelle !

\- Ah ! Je ne savais pas. Faut dire que j'évite de le regarder, tellement il fait peur...

\- Taisez vous !

Draco et Neville obéirent, au grand soulagement de Blaise qui les fusilla du regard. Hermione fut la première à entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Vous pouvez venir...

Les autres la rejoignirent. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une immense salle caverneuse au bout de laquelle se trouvait une statue. Une tête, en fait.

\- Salazar...

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Salazar. Salazar Serpentard, expliqua Draco.

\- Génial. Et où il est son serpent ?

\- Aucune idée.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de serpent.

Rectification. Il y avait des mues des serpent un peu partout sur le sol, mais aucune trace de serpent vivant.

\- Tout ça pour ça... dit Hermione, dépitée.

\- Harry ne t'a pas donné plus d'infos ?

\- Non, il n'aime pas trop en parler.

\- Formidable. Pour une fois que Potter servait à quelque chose, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Les deux anciens Gryffondors n'eurent même pas le courage de reprendre leur ami à propos de l'élu. Soudain Blaise se mit à hurler, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- EH OH !!! LE SERPENT !!!! SORS DE TA CACHETTE !!!!! MOI AUSSI JE PEUX SIFFLER SI TU VEUX !!!

\- Blaise...

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il...?

\- ÉCOUTE !!! SSSSSSKSTISSSTSAAKS !!!

\- Blaise, arrête ! Ça ne sert à r...

Hermione fut coupée par un tremblement qui semblait provenir de la statue. Le sol vibra sous leurs pieds et ils purent voir la tête de Salazar ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu disais ?

Ils virent une ombre sortir de la bouche du fondateur. Luna fut la première à comprendre.

\- C'est le basilic ! Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux !

Ils fermèrent à moitié leurs yeux et observèrent l'animal. Quoi qu'ait dit Blaise, ça l'avait mis en colère.

\- On fait quoi ???? Cria Neville.

\- Il faut lui crever les yeux !!!! Répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Les cinq amis se mirent à lancer des sectimsempra en rafales vers le serpent. C'était Hermione qui l'avait appris à ses amis. Elle ne s'était pas encore disputée avec Harry lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans son livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes et sorts lancés, ce qui leur sembla une éternité, Draco réussit à atteindre l'un des yeux du Roi des Serpents.

La bête siffla de douleur et se tourna violemment. Et rapidement. Trop rapidement. Luna ne put éviter l'énorme queue qui arrivait vers elle. Elle se la prit en pleine poitrine, ce qui l'envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche.

\- LUNA !!!!!

Le cri unanime de ses amis ne lui arriva pas aux oreilles. Elle s'était évanouie. Neville se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Seulement des blessures superficielles ! S'exclama t'il à l'intention de ses amis. Elle va s'en sortir si on tue le basilic !!!

Soulagés pour leur blondinette préférée, les trois serpentards, que ce soit d'une époque ou d'une autre, reprirent le combat tandis que le poufsouffle restait protéger la Serdaigle.

••• O-O •••

Ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils combattaient le serpent géant et ils n'arrivaient à rien. Certes, Neville avait profité du fait que ses compagnons occupent l'animal pour lui crever l'autre œil, mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Ajoutée à l'inquiétude pour Luna qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

\- J'en ai marre ! Gémit Hermione à bout.

\- Courage ! On va y arriver ! Hurla Blaise sans trop y croire.

Ils étaient tous les trois exténués, Neville n'était pas en meilleur état et Luna ne refaisait pas surface.

Mais qu'est ce qui leur avait pris de descendre dans cette chambre idiote sans préparation ???

Il aurait dû accepter l'aide des maraudeurs. Il aurait dû s'empêcher de siffler tout et n'importe quoi.

Hermione sentit son bras trembler. Elle n'en pouvait plu.

Draco ne parlait pas. Il réfléchissait. Il y avait un détail. Un détail qui ne collait pas. Il y avait eu un autre événement à leur époque. Quelque chose qui avait coïncidé avec les attaques envers les nés moldus.

Il essayait de se remémorer toutes les informations qu'il avait à propos de la Chambre des Secrets, ce que son père lui avait dit.

\- Elle a été ouverte cinquante ans avant nous... donc trente avant ici... c'est pas ça... le coupable ? C'était qui le coupable déjà ?

\- DRACO !!! Arrête de marmonner et bats-toi !!!! Hurla Blaise à pleins poumons.

Le jeune homme l'ignora.

\- Le coupable... le coupable... c'était Hagrid non ? Ouais enfin ça ne m'aide p... Hagrid !

Il releva la tête et cria.

\- Hagrid !!! Les coqs !!! Les coqs d'Hagrid étaient tués !!!!

Hermione le regarda d'un air éberlué avant que la phrase n'atteigne son cerveau.

\- Mais oui ! Le chant du coq lui est fatal !!!

Malheureusement, leurs cris avaient eu pour conséquence d'énerver encore plus le Basilic. Celui-ci s'orientait vers Hermione et lui fonçait dessus. Dans un dernier réflexe, elle jeta un sort vers Blaise et s'écroula en tentant de se protéger de ses deux bras tremblants.

La mort fondit sur elle.

••• O-O •••

Le Basilic s'écroula. Sans vie.

Et le coq continuait à chanter. A hurler presque. Comportement typiquement humain.

Draco aida Hermione à se relever et ils allèrent auprès de Neville et Luna. Il manquait Blaise.

\- Où est Blaise ? Paniqua Draco. Où est ...?

Le coq se rappela à leur souvenir. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers lui.

\- Blaise ? Hésita le blond.

Le cri de colère de l'animal leur fit comprendre que oui. Blaise. Le coq. Blaise. Le coq Blaise. Blaise le coq.

Ils ouvrirent tous trois de grands yeux stupéfaits.

La chambre commença à trembler.

\- On sort !!! Cria Neville en prenant Luna dans ses bras.

Draco attira le coq à lui et aida Hermione a rejoindre l'antichambre. De là, après quelques Levicorpus bien placés, ils purent rejoindre les toilettes des filles.

Ils s'écroulèrent contre les murs.

••• O-O •••

\- Transformer Blaise en coq pour tuer le Basilic était une idée brillante, Mione !

\- Mais je n'ai pas...! Je ne sais pas...! J'ai juste agité ma baguette en voulant qu'il y ait un coq !!!!!

\- Pardon ???

\- Je... je...

\- Hermione... blanchit Draco. Tu connais le contresort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le coq semblait parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna, furieux, vers la sorcière et plissa les yeux.

\- Je... Je ne crois pas... Non...

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres. Le contrecoup de leur combat contre le serpent géant, la peur de perdre Luna et l'état de Blaise... Trop c'était trop ! Elle fondit en larmes.

\- Je suis désolée ! Sanglota t'elle. Je ne voulais pas... j'avais peur... j'ai juste agis sur un coup de tête ! Ça m'a paru la meilleure chose à faire ! Je ne pouvais pas faire apparaître un coq à partir de rien...!

\- A partir de rien !? MAIS IL Y AVAIT QUANTITÉ DE CAILLOUX DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE SALLE !!!!

\- Draco, calme toi !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la voix et Hermione releva un visage baigné de larmes.

\- Luna ! Soupira t'elle soulagée.

Draco se précipita sur sa sœur. Il l'inspecta sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

\- Draco... Je vais bien, promit Luna touchée par l'inquiétude de son frère d'adoption.

Le garçon acquiesça. Sans crier garde, il la pris dans ses bras.

\- Ne me refais jamais de peur pareil.

\- Je vais essayer, sourit Luna.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Vit le coq. Fronça les sourcils. Approcha sa main de ses lèvres tremblotantes. Et demanda :

\- C'est Blaise ?

Le coq, pensant trouver de l'aide, l'implora du regard. Loin de ce qu'attendait le garçon, enfin le coq, Luna pouffa.

\- Hermione a réagit sans trop réfléchir, expliqua Neville. On ne sait pas comment le retransformer.

Luna n'était pas le genre de personne à se moquer du malheur des autres. Mais là ... Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Elle venait de surmonter, comme ses camarades, un événement traumatisant. Elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle explosa de rire.

Draco la regarda, interloqué. Même Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. On n'entendait plus que le rire claire et franc de Luna.

Auquel s'additionna celui de Neville. Puis de Draco. Et enfin Hermione.

Les quatre amis étaient écroulés de rire. C'était leurs nerfs qui lâchaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Au grand mécontentement d'un certain coq qui leur rappela son état d'un sonore cocorico.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Bon, sourit Draco. Qui se dévoue pour l'amener à l'infirmerie et trouver une excuse pour Mme Pomfresh ?

**Nouveau chapitre !!!! **

**Seul côté positif du confinement, on a du temps pour avancer les fics. **

**Bon... J'admets... Dans ce chapitre, j'ai un peu fait souffrir Blaise. Un tout petit peu.**

**Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !!! **

**Ils avancent dans leur quête !!!! **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !!!**


	48. Chapitre 43

Chapitre 43 

Hermione, Neville et Luna se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie. D'après Draco, Mme Pomfresh venait de réussir à rendre son apparence initiale à Blaise. Ils poussèrent les portes et furent surpris de trouver Severus et Regulus tenant compagnie à leur ami. Le premier leur lança un regard neutre tandis que le second les accueillait avec un grand sourire.

Cela s'expliquait du fait que Regulus considèrerait que les voyageurs étaient en partie responsables de sa demi-réconciliation avec son frère. Du coup, il avait commencé à beaucoup plus ouvertement les apprécier, même s'il les admirait déjà secrètement pour leurs coups d'éclats.

Quant à Severus, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment les considérer. Certes, lui aussi appréciait leur caractère particulier et leur façon de penser. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il pouvait être préférable de s'allier à eux plutôt qu'à d'autres qu'il admirait pourtant bien plus auparavant. Les voyageurs avaient une idéologie qui changeait de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre. Ils ne dénigraient pas un style de personnes plutôt qu'un autre, considérant que c'était avant tout les actes qui primaient sur les origines. Sur ce point là, Severus trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux deux nouvelles profs. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir tous ces facteurs extérieurs à Poudlard en même temps. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

\- Mais dites moi, mon ptit Blaisinouchet ! Vous êtes bien entouré à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Neville en saluant les trois garçons d'un signe de tête.

\- Oui, approuva Hermione avec un sourire malicieux, avec tout ce beau monde à tes petits soins, tu dois être comme un coq en pâte.

Luna étouffa un petit rire et s'installa sur le lit à côté de celui du Gryffondor. Sa famille de cœur l'y rejoignit rapidement. Blaise fusilla la serpentard du regard.

\- Peste ! Siffla t'il.

\- Et fière de l'être.

\- Bref, repris le garçon en se disant que tuer son amie ne se faisait pas. On en est où en dehors de chez la dragonne ?

\- Tu as un don pour passer du coq à l'âne.

\- Hermione ! S'indigna Blaise tandis que leurs camarades explosaient de rire.

Même si personne (mis à part le club des cinq) ne connaissait réellement le contexte de l'histoire, tout le monde avait entendu parlé de la transformation de Blaise Star en coq.

Officiellement, il s'entraînait avec son meilleur ami et cousin, Draco Moon, à la métamorphose et celui ci avait fait une erreur. Officieusement... on connaît l'histoire.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Hermione en profitait. Elle savait que, lorsqu'il pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie, son ami allait lui faire la morale et elle savait qu'elle le méritait. Mais devant Severus et Regulus, il ne pouvait rien dire. Elle prenait donc un peu d'avance.

\- Bon, déclara leur ancien-futur prof de potion. On va vous laisser, Monsieur Black a un entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Vous allez pas me laisser seul avec eux !!!???? Se lamenta Blaise, horrifié.

\- Si, confirma Regulus sans aucune pitié.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Mais... mais... je... je... se moqua Neville. Dites moi, mon cher, vous parlez diablement bien !

\- Va te faire, Lon...

Neville haussa un sourcil tandis que Luna se mettait à tousser. Hermione ferma son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux serpentards.

\- Looooon... Loin de moi de préférence.

Ni Severus ni Regulus ne parut convaincu mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Bien que, d'après leurs regards, les quatre camarades aient bien compris qu'ils en réentendraient parler.

\- Et bien à plus tard Sta...

Regulus eut un sourire en coin qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de son frère. Blaise pensa également qu'Hermione n'avait rien à leur envier sur ce point là.

\- Staaaa... Staphylocoque.

Severus masqua un léger rire et accompagna son ami jusqu'à la sortie de l'infirmerie puis au stade de quidditch, laissant deux garçons stupéfaits, une serpentard à moitié morte de rire et une Serdaigle essayant de sauver la serpentard en question.

••• O-O •••

Le soir même, Blaise sortait de l'antre du dragon et put donc rejoindre ses amis au septième étage.

\- Bon... HERMIONE !!! ON VA AVOIR UNE PETITE CONVERSATION TOUS LES DEUX !!!!

Draco esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi... ? Fit mine de réfléchir la jeune fille pour gagner du temps.

\- Ah non !? Gronda le Gryffondor en colère.

\- Non. Mais si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner de ce dont je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi il faut que je me fasse pardonner, je te laisse détruire l'Horcruxe concerné.

Blaise blanchit soudainement et se mit à trembler. Il s'assis sur le fauteuil le plus proche et passa une main sur son visage.

\- On... On est obligés...

\- Oui. C'est une étape que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas omettre.

\- Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas...

\- Non. C'est bon. T'inquiète, Hermione. Je vais le faire. Il faut que je le fasse. C'est important.

Neville échangea avec sa jumelle un regard dubitatif. Ils ne savaient pas si leur cousin essayait de les convaincre eux ou si c'était plutôt lui même qu'il cherchait à rassurer.

Luna, qui devait finir un devoir de potions, ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en compagnie des jumelles Moon. Ces dernières lancèrent un regard dégoûté aux deux objets posés à même le sol. Toujours entourés du sort qui limitait leur action néfaste, les Horcruxes semblaient les narguer.

Neville sortit deux crocs de basilic du coffre où ils les avaient rangés.

\- Dis-toi que j'ai pas plus le choix...

\- Mouais... mais toi...

\- Prouve que t'as ta place à Gryffondor, Blaise ! L'encouragea Luna.

\- Mais je suis pas à Gryffondor !!! C'est une arnaque !!! Je suis sûr que le choixpeau a fait un marché avec Hermione pour que je sois à ses ordres !!!!

\- C'était donc ça l'explication de l'elfe de maison ? Compris Pandora.

\- Tu es machiavélique, Hermione, s'émerveilla Elizabeth. J'adore !

\- Bon... les coupa Draco. C'est bien joli de rappeler les bons souvenirs mais plus vite on s'y met plus vite ce sera fait, non !?

\- Draco a raison...

\- Merci ! / Pour une fois !

Le jeune homme fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Il lui fit signe d'avancer vers les objets maudits.

\- A toi l'honneur, Blaise. Choisi celui que tu veux.

Le garçon déglutit. Il n'était mentalement absolument pas prêt.

\- Le... La... Le... La bague.

\- Sûr ?

Le rouge et or lui lança un regard apeuré. Non, bien sûr que non il n'était pas sûr ! Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir en courant et de fuir ces horribles choses qui ne devraient même pas exister. Mais il fallait qu'il les affronte. Il fallait qu'il dépasse cette peur panique et qu'il détruise l'un de ces objets. Il savait que ça l'aiderait. Et la bague plus que le diadème.

\- Oui. Sûr.

Ses amis formèrent un cercle autour de lui et il attrapa un croc enduit de venin. Il inspira un grand coup et leva le bras tandis que Draco annulait le sort qui entourait l'horcruxe.

Alors qu'il allait frapper le bijou de son arme, une sorte de brouillard s'en échappa. Petit à petit, la vapeur pris la forme d'un homme. Un homme bien connu de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Pa... Papa !?

\- Tu veux me tuer, fils ?

\- Je... Non !

\- Alors pourquoi brandir cette chose ? Pourquoi t'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Il...

\- Il pourrait me faire revenir.

\- Mais...

\- Cette bague... Je sais que tu as reconnu la pierre.

\- Oui...

\- Je pourrais être à tes côtés, fils. Pour le restant de tes jours.

Blaise sentait les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il les sentait mais c'était tout. Son cerveau n'enregistrait pas l'information. Il n'enregistrait rien. A part son père.

\- Blaise... Je pourrais être si fier de toi ! Pourquoi t'acoquiner avec ces amoureux des moldus ? Ces êtres ignobles qui m'ont tué !

\- Je ne...

\- Rejoins le Maître.

\- Tu n'étais pas un mangemort...

\- Et regarde ! J'en suis mort ! Mais toi... Toi, mon merveilleux garçon... Tu pourrais me faire revenir. On serait à nouveau une famille...

Blaise posa son regard sur la bague. Il avait sa baguette à la main. Il suffisait d'un sort. Un seul et il pouvait éloigner ses camarades assez longtemps pour emporter le bijou avec lui, fuir loin et vivre avec son père.

\- Blaise...

La voix de Luna franchit le nuage d'incertitude qui embrumait son esprit. Il leva la tête. Derrière son père, la forme de son père, il vit le visage d'ange de la Serdaigle. Elle le regardait et souriait tranquillement.

Il tourna la tête. Neville, à côté d'elle tenait fermement la main de Pandora qui tremblait à cause de la magie noire qui se dégageait de l'Horcruxe.

Neville... Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait ami avec le raté de Gryffondor... Il aurait bien rit ! Ça oui ! Et pourtant... Neville était un des meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eut. Le garçon était un vrai soutien, un vrai complice. Et ce, malgré le fait que Bellatrix ait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie pour Voldemort.

De l'autre côté de Luna se trouvait Hermione. Même remarque. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devenir ami avec elle ! La sang de bourbe Miss Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ! La meilleure amie de Potter ! Et pourtant... Hermione comptait désormais tout autant que Neville, que Draco et même que Luna. Non, peut-être Luna un peu plus quand même.

Pour finir, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui se trouvait entre la serpentard et Elizabeth. Draco ne flanchait pas. Il se contentait de le fixer. Et ce fut ce qui décida Blaise. Le regard du blond. Qui, après réflexion, trouvait écho dans les regards des cinq autres. Une profonde confiance. Ils avaient tous confiance en lui. Il était le seul à penser ne pas réussir.

_« Si on élimine Voldy, peut-être que ça changera aussi ce futur dans lequel nos pères meurent... »_

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans son esprit. C'est cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dit quand ils avaient trouvé l'Horcruxe.

Il ferma les yeux. C'était eux sa famille. Et peut-être qu'il reverrait son père. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas les trahir.

\- Désolé papa... chuchota t'il d'une voix pleine de sanglots. On se reverra dans un autre futur...

Et il abattit son bras. Son père hurla. Il ne lâcha pas prise. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Sauf son bras. Il pleurait plus qu'il ne pensait pouvoir pleurer. Mais il tint bon.

Et la bague rendit l'âme.

Un blanc suivit la destruction de leur premier Horcruxe. Chacun retenait son souffle. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bijou se désagrégea en poussières que Luna brisa le cercle et se précipita pour prendre son ami dans les bras.

Le garçon la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il fit de même avec chacun de ses camarades lorsque ceux-ci rejoignirent l'embrassade. Même les jumelles eurent le droit au brisement de côtes.

Après quoi, il s'éloigna un peu. Ses amis comprirent. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Ils regardèrent le deuxième objet.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire, Neville ?

\- Certain.

Le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor était déterminé. Tout comme son ami juste avant lui, il pris place au centre du cercle, légèrement plus petit. Ce fut Hermione qui se chargea d'annuler l'enveloppe magique du diadème.

Neville tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit et pourtant son cerveau ne voulait pas cesser de rechercher à quoi il aurait affaire. Lui aussi brandit son arme.

Et c'est quand il vit la brume sortir de la relique de Serdaigle qu'il réagit. Ses parents. C'était eux qui allaient apparaître devant lui. C'était évident.

Pas que cela lui pose plus de problème que ça d'affronter ses parents, il savait que ce serait très dur mais il savait aussi être bien entouré.

Non. Le problème c'était justement cet entourage. Dès qu'il l'avait vue a cette époque, il avait reconnu sa mère. Et son père n'avait pas énormément changé non plus. Et les deux étaient amis avec les jumelles. Qui ne savaient pas encore qu'ils venaient du futur.

Neville paniqua. Et quand un Gryffondor panique, son corps réagit instinctivement avec violence. Et même si le choixpeau avait décidé de le changer de maison, il restait un Gryffondor dans l'âme. Il le savait. Son corps réagit pour lui.

Alors que le corps de sa mère commençait à se composer devant lui, le croc de basilic frappa l'Horcruxe.

Un instant il eut peur que ce soit trop tard, et pire ! Que ça n'ait pas marché. Mais le brouillard se dispersa, le diadème partit en poussière et l'atmosphère de la Salle-sur-demande redevint supportable.

Il s'assit au sol en tremblant.

\- Il faut être dingue pour vouloir affronter ça volontairement...

\- Ça tombe bien, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. On EST dingues !

Ce fut Pandora qui craqua la première, suivie par sa sœur. Elles rirent. Mais pas un joli rire. Pas un rire de joie. Un rire nerveux. Et les autres les rejoignirent dans leur folie. Même Blaise, dans son coin, riait.

Hermione s'étala sur le sol de la salle, en étoile.

\- On est quand même vraiment fêlés.

\- Ouaip. Il doit nous manquer quelques cases.

\- Oh oui, seulement quelques unes.

Ils soupirèrent en chœur.

Voldy vs Les Voyageurs and co. 0 - 2.

Plus que quatre Horcruxes. Ou trois si le serpent n'en était pas encore un.

**Nouveau chapitre !!! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !!!**

**Désolée pour le petit retard mais je n'arrivais plus à me connecter pour poster la suite. Enfin... problème résolu !**

**Bon on se concentre plus sur Blaise dans celui-ci mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'il surpasse enfin la mort de son père.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !!! **


	49. Chapitre 44

Chapitre 44

\- Cette fois-ci, je vous interdis de disparaître !!!

Hermione échangea un regard amusé avec Luna. Elles étaient en train de se faire passer un savon par Alice et Lily. Une nouvelle sortie à Pré au Lard avait lieu et elles se rappelaient trop bien de celle précédant Halloween.

\- D'accord... sourit Luna. On va essayer !

\- Non ! Vous n'allez pas essayer ! Vous allez réussir si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous attache à nous pour ne pas vous perdre de vue !!!

Lily semblait plus que remontée. Depuis qu'ils savaient que les nouveaux n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils pensaient et qu'ils se battaient contre Voldemort, les maraudeurs et leurs deux amies ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les surprotéger.

Neville, qui tentait de se faire oublier devant la colère de sa future mère et de celle d'Harry, échangea un regard avec les jumelles. Ils avaient fini par leur expliquer pourquoi ils avaient disparu cette fois là lorsqu'ils leur avaient montré la bague, mais elles étaient les deux seules à savoir.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, faisant se retourner le reste de leur groupe. James et ses amis semblaient se disputer avec Lucius Malefoy. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'approcher.

\- Va te faire voir, la fouine !

\- Certainement pas, Potter ! Je te rappelle que je suis préfet et tu me dois le respect ! Donc quand je dis que toi et tes amis vous allez aider les préfets à surveiller les plus jeunes, vous le faites !!!

\- Rêve !!!

Draco et Blaise semblèrent décider qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

\- Viens, Lucius, ça en vaut pas la peine.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent après un dernier regard noir vers les maraudeurs pour le plus âgé. En passant à côté du petit groupe qui entourait les jumelles, Lucius siffla à ces dernières.

\- Vous devriez faire gaffe à vous. Un accident est vite arrivé...

Il n'en dit pas plus et entra aux Trois Balais à la suite de Blaise. Draco s'attarda un instant et fixa Hermione droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. La concernée haussa un sourcil, lui faisant secouer la tête avant de disparaître à son tour.

\- Un problème ?

Narcissa, Regulus et Victoire venaient de les retrouver et s'inquiétaient manifestement de la tension encore présente.

\- Ce crétin qui te sert de fiancé crois pouvoir nous donner des ordres, grommela Sirius.

\- Lucius ?

\- T'en as beaucoup de fiancés ?

\- Très drôle, Siri...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Cela déclencha un léger rire auquel Pandora et Elizabeth ne participèrent pas.

\- Les filles ? S'inquiéta Victoire. Il y a un problème ?

\- Malefoy... murmura la blonde.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ce bat... ?

\- James !

\- Désolé, Lily de mon cœur !

La préfète leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle criait beaucoup moins sur James, mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop...

\- Donc, reprit James en enlaçant sa chère et tendre. Qu'est ce que Malefoy a fait ?

Pandora hésita un peu et ce fut finalement sa sœur qui répondit.

\- Il nous a menacé.

\- Liz !

\- Quoi ? C'était clairement une menace !

\- C'était peut être une mise en garde.

\- Ouais bah pour moi, une mise en garde qui n'a pas lieu d'être c'est une menace.

James serra les poings. Il osait menacer ses cousines ? Le blondinet ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposait. Un simple regard en direction de Sirius lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul pour qui Lucius Malefoy était la nouvelle cible n1.

\- De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à craindre, pour aujourd'hui du moins, les rassura Remus.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'imagine que vous allez passer la journée avec Lily et Alice...

\- En effet, c'était prévu.

\- Alors à moins que vous ne sachiez défaire ce pot de glu de sa tigresse préférée, on va également la passer avec vous. On veillera à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde devant la grimace de James. Oui, bon, d'accord, il aimait être avec sa Lily-Flower, mais c'est normal non !? En fait, après tant de temps à lui courir après, il avait juste peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau...

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il y répondit en se disant qu'il en avait de la chance quand même.

-Bon ! S'écria Sirius en brisant l'instant de bonheur de son meilleur ami. C'est pas tout mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire, moi !

\- Sirius...

-Oui, Jamesie-chou ?

\- Cours !

C'est ce que fit cet abruti de cabot en riant aux éclats. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les empêcher de passer une bonne journée, maintenant.

Enfin... dans l'idée où ils oubliaient l'épisode Malefoy.

••• O-O •••

\- On pourrait aller boire un coup chez Mme Rosmerta, non ?

\- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Patmol ! Aller ! C'est ma tournée !

\- Si en plus c'est James qui paye, rigola Neville. On va pas s'en priver !

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ils n'entendirent pas quoi. Un bruit d'explosion retentit dans tout le village et des hommes en noir débarquèrent de partout à la fois. Le petit groupe sortit leur baguette et formèrent instinctivement un cercle.

Draco et Blaise sortirent précipitamment des Trois Balais, suivis de près par Lucius qui jeta un regard paniqué vers sa fiancée.

Les mangemorts attaquaient. Pour s'en prendre aux jumelles Moon.

Le combat commença et rapidement, tous constatèrent que le groupe d'amis était la cible privilégiée des attaquants.

\- C'est pas vrai... grommela Sirius en évitant un sort. Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend ?

\- Comment ça ? Souffla Hermione en en contrant un autre.

\- Ils s'en prennent aux jumelles, c'est clair. Ils ne tentent même pas de le cacher.

\- Et ? S'impatienta Neville.

Les trois camarades se baissèrent simultanément pour éviter un sort vert qui se dirigeait vers eux. Sirius se tourna vivement vers l'origine. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Super... sa cousine faisait parti du comité d'organisation. Il se précipita sur elle, laissant les deux voyageurs en plan.

Ces derniers soupirèrent et se tournèrent vers le reste de leurs camarades.

\- Eh, James !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas le moment là !

\- Pourquoi Sirius a dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'il s'en prennent aux jumelles ?

\- On vous expliquera quand tout le monde sera en sécurité !!!

\- Ok !

Ils allaient l'avoir leur explication, ça c'était sûr !

Lily passa à côté d'eux, aux prises avec un mangemort. Neville lança un puissant _expelliarmus_ sur l'attaquant qui fut envoyé valdinguer dans les airs.

\- Chapeau, Nev !

\- Harry serait fier de toi, plaisanta Luna en s'approchant d'eux.

La blonde avait la lèvre supérieure fendue et un hématome conséquent au niveau du poignet droit. Sur sa joue gauche se dessinait une longue balafre.

\- Ça va, Lu ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais on n'allait pas s'en sortir sans jamais se battre.

\- Tu as raison, Luna. Ce n'est qu'un entraînement.

Ils sourirent machinalement en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment sur le point de surpasser le Survivant au niveau de l'attrait incontestable aux missions suicides. Mais pas le temps de tergiverser, ils reprirent le combat.

Bellatrix était toujours en train de combattre son cher cousin lorsqu'elle passa au niveau de Draco, Lucius et Blaise.

\- Battez vous bande de lâches !

Les trois garçons se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de les tester et que la sorcière folle raconterait tout dans les moindres détails à Voldy-chou aka le seigneur des ténèbres obscures et ténébreuses.

\- Quand faut y aller...

\- Voyons le bon côté des choses, rigola Blaise. Il y a certaines personnes qui m'agacent singulièrement ces derniers temps. C'est l'occasion rêvée !

Après un regard exaspéré de la part des deux blonds, ils rejoignirent le combat.

L'attaque dura encore quelques minutes avant que les professeurs de Poudlard ne rappliquent.

\- Ils ont pris tout leur temps, siffla Lucius en évitant un sort de la part de James.

\- Eh Potty, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas survivre jusqu'à 21 ans avec ça ?

Draco lança son coude dans les côtes de son ami.

\- Ferme là, crétin !

\- Désolé...

Mais le Serdaigle ne l'écouta pas. Il venait de remarquer un toit qui allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Et sous ce toit... _Hermione_. Qui combattait un mangemort. Donc qui n'avait rien vu.

Le garçon n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

\- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !!!

Son sort frappa la jeune sorcière et la propulsa contre le mur le plus proche au moment même où la construction s'effondrait. Le mangemort n'eut pas autant de chance et se retrouva enseveli sous l'ensemble de tuiles et de pierres.

Neville lança un regard surpris vers Draco. Il n'avait pas vu ce à quoi sa sœur avait échappé. Seulement le sort qui l'avait assommée.

\- Va la protéger, grinça le coupable en le frôlant. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Le Gryffondor/Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il aurait plus d'infos plus tard et, contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu prédire un an plus tôt, il avait entièrement confiance en l'ancien Serpentard.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse !

Le blond n'entendit pas, concentré sur la bataille. Il stupéfixia Victoire, la faisant basculer en arrière et lui évitant ainsi le sort fatal que lui lançait un mangemort particulièrement coriace qui se fit assommer par un sort de Blaise, que Luna avait apparemment évité à la suite d'un clin d'œil, pour une fois discret, de la part du garçon.

\- On se tire !!!! Hurla soudain Bellatrix.

Leur mission était un échec. La majeure partie de leur troupe était hors d'état de nuire et le reste n'était pas franchement en meilleure forme. Elle même peinait dans son duel contre Sirius.

Les mangemorts adultes empoignèrent leurs acolytes inconscients et ils disparurent un à un.

Les élèves qui avaient participé à la bataille du côté obscure de la force se cachèrent dans des recoins ou gagnèrent discrètement le château pour ne pas être rattachés aux dégâts à Pré au Lard.

Draco, Blaise et Lucius s'attardèrent un peu. Ils portaient des capuches durant l'attaque donc personne n'avait pu les identifier comme mangemorts sauf les mages noirs et leurs amis voyageurs.

Ce fut probablement ce qui sauva Lily. Et Harry aussi du coup. Et peut être même pourrions nous considérer l'intégralité du monde sorcier si les changements apportés par les cinq amis n'étaient pas suffisants.

\- Attention !

Le cri alerta toutes les personnes proches de l'endroit où la catastrophe allait avoir lieu. James, Remus, Alice et Elizabeth ne purent que contempler avec horreur le sort de mort se diriger droit vers leur amie. Narcissa poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant une chevelure blonde se précipiter devant la jeune fille. Draco et Blaise ne purent intervenir sans risquer de graves conséquences sur leur rôle d'infiltrés mais Luna et Pandora se précipitèrent auprès des deux élèves tandis que Minerva McGonagall désarmait et tentait de figer le mangemort qui s'était attarder dans l'espoir de faire une victime de plus. Elle ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide et celui-ci leur échappa. Remus et Sirius partirent à sa suite. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça, la directrice de Gryffondor se tourna vers les deux personnes à terre et voulu les aider. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en se rendant compte que la personne qui avait vraisemblablement sauvé Lily Evans n'était nul autre que Lucius Malefoy, connu pour être l'un des élèves les plus racistes de Poudlard.

••• O-O •••

\- Réveillée ?

Hermione battit légèrement des paupières et tenta de se relever.

\- Doucement, Miss Heart. Vous avez reçu un sale coup. Il vous faut y aller petit à petit.

\- Mme Pomfresh ?

\- En effet, c'est bien moi.

\- Et... Mais... le combat ?

\- Terminé, répondit Neville qui était installé sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Les mangemorts ont pris la fuite peu de temps après que tu aies été assommée.

\- Tu nous a fait une belle peur, la réprimanda Luna.

L'infirmier s'éloigna pour aller s'occuper d'autres blessés. Cela permit à la jeune fille de se relever un peu et de constater que Lily était couchée sur le lit près d'elle, entourée de son petit ami, de sa meilleure amie et des jumelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

Ce fut Elizabeth qui l'éclaira.

\- Après que les mangemorts soient partis, l'un d'entre eux était resté en arrière et a lancé l'Avada sur Lils.

\- Quoi ???

\- Ça va, la rassura la concernée. Le sort m'a juste frôlée, raison pour laquelle Mme Pomfresh me garde en observation.

\- _Quoi_ ???

\- C'est Malefoy qui l'a sauvée, ajouta James apparemment toujours sous le choc.

\- QUOI ?????

\- Miss Heart !!! Vous êtes dans une infirmerie !!!

\- Désolée...

La brune passa une main sur son visage. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

\- Donc... les mangemorts ont attaqué.

\- Oui, confirma Alice. Et le pire c'est que je crois qu'ils visaient les jumelles.

\- Expliquez nous ce point là, quémanda Neville. En quoi est-ce si surprenant ?

Pandora regarda un instant sa sœur.

\- Nous... Enfin... _Notre famille _est une grande famille. D'après la légende, la première sorcière apparue sur Terre était une Moon. Et le fait que nous soyons toutes relativement puissantes, ses descendantes, appuie cette théorie.

\- Du coup, renchérit sa sœur, on est considérés comme _LA_ famille sang pur par excellence. Malgré la malédiction et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'héritier mâle, en règle générale, toutes les grandes familles nous respectent plus ou moins.

\- Je vois... compris Hermione. C'est donc étonnant que Voldy ait lancé une attaque contre vous.

\- C'est surtout que ça va pas dans son sens, confirma James. Il va se mettre un tas de grandes familles sur le dos. Même des gens qui le soutenaient à la base.

\- En soi, c'est bénéfique pour nous, fit remarquer Luna, non ?

\- Exactement.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent de façon synchronisée vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- C'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas voulu empêcher la bataille, les éclaira Blaise. Lucius nous a expliqué le principe de « _Moon = pas toucher_ ».

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Évidemment, s'amusa Draco. En tant qu'apprentis mangemorts, cette "épreuve" était en quelque sorte un test.

Neville ne l'écouta pas vraiment et lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis la bataille.

\- Dis moi, Dray ! Pourquoi avoir assommé Hermione ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ah. Euh... oui en effet, je suis en quelque sorte responsable. Mais, entre nous, je te préfère momentanément assommée plutôt qu'écrasée sous un toit qui venait de s'écrouler.

\- En effet, je préfère aussi. Merci Draco.

\- Mmm... je me doutais bien que c'était quelque chose dans le genre. Merci, la f... blondinet.

\- De rien, abruti, rétorqua le blond en le fusillant du regard.

Heureusement pour eux, personne n'y fit réellement attention. Les regards étaient concentrés sur Lucius, qui utilisait toute son énergie et son éducation sang pur à s'empêcher de se trémousser sur place tellement il était gêné. Narcissa lui donna un léger coup dans le dos. Il inspira.

\- Je... Je suis désolé. Pour... Pour tout. Je... Je ne pense pas... enfin pas vraiment... que l'on doive exterminer les nés moldus... Et puis... euh...

\- Merci, le sauva Lily. Merci d'avoir permis d'éviter que le sort ne m'atteigne.

\- De rien... J'imagine.

\- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais un Malefoy prendre un couvercle de poubelle comme bouclier pour protéger une née moldue de Gryffondor, je ne l'aurais jamais crû, ricana Blaise.

\- Et encore plus si on avait su qu'il bégaierait pour s'excuser de son mauvais comportement, compléta Neville sur le même ton.

Le groupe d'élève se regarda un instant et l'ensemble des Gryffondors (d'une époque ou de l'autre) et des Serdaigles (minus Draco) explosa de rire. Lucius semblait perdu.

\- Bon, déclara Narcissa avec un léger sourire. On va y aller, reposez vous bien.

\- Merci, Narcissa. Et merci encore Lucius.

Les deux fiancés sortirent de l'infirmerie qui résonnait des rires de leurs camarades et des cris de Mme Pomfresh qui voulait les faire taire.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus les trouva. Et qu'il resta bloqué devant la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Servilus ? T'es coincé ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. De façon surprenante, il n'y avait pas une trace de haine ou de moquerie méchante dans le regard de Sirius Black. Seulement un peu d'amusement.

\- Admet, Black, que voir tout un groupe se rouler par terre dans l'infirmerie c'est assez perturbant.

Le garçon passa la tête par la porte et contempla le spectacle.

\- Effectivement, il y a de quoi douter de leur santé mentale. Eh, Cornedrue, tu nous expliques ?

James releva la tête et salua ses amis avec un grand sourire auquel ils ne répondirent pas. Intrigué, il les renseigna quand même.

\- Malefoy est venu s'excuser auprès de Lily en bégayant.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Remus, surpris.

\- _Lucius_ ? Demanda en même temps Severus sans y croire.

\- Oui. Lucius Malefoy en personne.

Les trois garçons choqués firent redoubler les rires de leurs camarades. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnellement drôle, mais c'était tellement inattendu et ils avaient tellement besoin de relâcher la pression que... le rire démarrait tout seul.

\- Ok...

\- Sinon, déclara Alice, curieuse. Vous êtes là pour quoi ?

Severus regarda les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de monde. En fait il s'attendait à voir seulement Lily, éventuellement les jumeaux Heart, mais pas plus. Ce qui était idiot puisque toute l'école savait que Lily Evans et James Potter étaient en couple depuis les vacances de Noël.

Apparemment, Black et Lupin semblaient attendre qu'il parle le premier.

\- Eh bien...

\- Ne te mets pas à bégayer, plaisanta Elizabeth.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais juste...

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se lança. De toute façon, sa décision était prise donc il n'allait pas revenir dessus.

\- Je voulais juste prévenir Lily. Elle avait raison quant au fait que je voulais rejoindre les mangemorts. Vous aviez tous raison. Mais c'est du passé.

Il les avait choqué. Tous. Et juste pour le plaisir de voir les maraudeurs aussi ridicules, il en était ravi.

\- Ferme la bouche, Potter.

James obéit machinalement avant de réaliser que c'était Severus Rogue qui venait de parler.

\- Attend deux secondes... Tu es en train de dire...

\- Oui, Star. Je suis en train de dire que même pour être un minimum reconnu, même pour plus de puissance, je ne suis pas prêt à risquer la vie de ceux qui comptent pour moi. J'étais là quand Lily a failli se faire tuer. Même si on s'est disputés parce que je n'ai pas retenu mes mots, elle reste ma première amie. Ma meilleure amie, en ce qui me concerne. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

La rousse avait les larmes aux yeux. Certes, elle n'avait pas pardonné à son ami de l'avoir appelée sang de bourbe, mais c'était principalement parce que ça avait été la goutte de trop. Il soutenait ceux qui la détestaient, grand bien lui fasse. Au revoir et merci.

Mais là... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Severus tourne le dos à ses ambitions pour elle.

\- Sev...

\- Wow ! Servilus... ! Pardon, _Severus_ ! Tu m'impressionnes, pour le coup ! Admit James.

Sirius hocha la tête, encore trop surpris pour réagir franchement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru assister à une telle conversation, remarqua Remus. Je suis sidéré.

\- Entièrement d'accord, confirmèrent les jumelles en chœur.

\- Cette journée n'est pas normale... marmonna Hermione. Il va encore y avoir un truc qui va nous tomber sur le coin de la tronche...

Ses amis voyageurs esquissèrent un sourire. Elle avait raison. Mais plus rien n'était vraiment normal à cette époque.

Le reste du groupe rigola un peu et James poussa le vice a laisser la place à côté de Lily pour son ennemi de toujours.

\- Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ! S'exclama Hermione. La fin du monde approche !

Tous rigolèrent à nouveau et Severus remercia James du regard. Ils ne deviendraient pas amis de sitôt, c'était impossible, pas avec le passé entre les maraudeurs et le Serpentard. Mais ils admettaient chacun l'importance de l'autre dans la vie de Lily.

Sirius soupira et échangea un regard triste avec Remus.

\- Nous... on était pas venu pour ça.

Le loup-garou s'assit sur un lit vide à côté d'eux.

\- Ouais... désolé de casser l'ambiance. Mais... Putain. On l'a pas vu venir.

\- Il a bien caché son jeu. C'est pas possible... On a été trop... trop...

\- Aveugles.

\- Ouais c'était pas le mot que j'avais en tête mais ouais. Aveugles.

James fronça les sourcils. Ses amis avaient l'air effondré. Et surtout d'avoir avalé quelque chose qui ne voulait pas passer.

\- De qui parlez vous ?

\- De ce sale rat, cracha Sirius avec colère.

Luna mît soudain sa main sur sa bouche. Elle venait apparemment de comprendre quelque chose. Hermione haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers elle.

\- Le mangemort qui a attaqué Lily...

\- Ouais, grinça à nouveau le canidé. Le mangemort qui a attaqué Lily. On l'a suivi.

Le reste du groupe tentait de comprendre. Tentait. Draco releva la tête.

\- Rat. Mangemort. Tentative de tuer Lily.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il lui était apparu une deuxième tête. Mais ceux à qui il s'adressait comprirent. Le traitre avait manifestement une dent contre Lily Evans future Potter.

\- Oh non...

\- Vous saviez ? Demanda Remus avec colère.

Il se leva brusquement du lit.

\- Vous _saviez_ ? Répéta t'il.

Neville baissa la tête, penaud. Blaise regardait partout sauf vers les maraudeurs et le reste de leurs amis et Draco fixait Luna et Hermione qui semblaient décider de si elles pouvaient révéler quelque chose ou pas.

\- Vous savez... pour le secret des maraudeurs...

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien... On l'a su...

\- Grâce au talent de divination d'Hermione, se rappela James.

La concernée grimaça et Luna saisit l'occasion.

\- Exactement. Mais la divination n'est pas un art précis. Et on espérait... on pensait...

\- Que c'était une erreur, termina Remus à nouveau abattu.

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration. Ils étaient seulement sept à savoir. A avoir compris.

\- Et donc... continua Elizabeth. Vous allez nous dire ?

\- Qui est le mangemort qui a voulu tuer Lily ? Demanda Alice.

\- C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Questionna Pandora.

\- C'est... essaya de deviner James. C'est...

Il pâlit brusquement.

\- Oh non... c'est pas ce que... c'est pas _qui_ je pense ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Sirius et Remus semblaient espérer qu'il ait deviné. Qu'ils n'aient pas à lui dévoiler la terrible vérité.

\- C'est... C'est Regulus, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir et se laissa tomber sur le lit où Remus s'était rassis.

James interpréta mal cette réaction. Elizabeth avait les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Oh punaise.

\- C'est pas possible... balbutia Pandora. Reg... Reg est notre ami...

Lily avait fermé les yeux et Severus ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

\- Regulus ? Mais... il hésite encore... enfin... c'est ce qu'il m'a dit et...

\- Désolé Sirius, l'interrompit James. Il est hors de question que le coupable s'en sorte. Je sais que c'est ton frère, que vous commenciez à vous retrouver, mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, James, le coupa le garçon.

\- Il a attaqué Lily !!!

\- Non, contredit Remus. Non, James. Ce n'est pas Regulus.

\- Quoi ? C'est qui alors ?????

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent longuement. Ce fut Sirius qui répondit. Ou du moins commença à répondre.

\- Je... j'aurais peut être préféré que ce soit Reg... enfin... pas vraiment, mais...

\- Tu aurais été prêt, l'aida Luna.

\- Ouais... J'aurais été prêt. Ça aurait pas été nouveau.

\- MAIS QUI !!????????? Hurla James à bout de patience.

Sirius fermait les yeux. Il n'osait pas. Remus tremblait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pandora et Elizabeth se tenaient la main. Elles espéraient que ce n'était pas un de leurs amis. Alice réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser cette attaque impunie. Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise et Hermione attendaient. Ce n'était pas à eux de l'annoncer. Severus hésitait. Il se doutait de qui c'était. James était tout simplement hors de lui. Il voulait savoir. Et Lily comprenait.

\- Peter n'est pas là.

Sirius et Remus sursautèrent.

\- Ouais. Peter est pas là, confirma le renié. Le _rat_ est pas là.

\- Pardon ? Comprit soudain l'héritier Potter. Non... c'est pas possible.

\- Cornedrue, supplia Remus.

\- Non. C'est im-po-ssible.

\- Et pourtant.

\- NON !!!! ÇA NE PEUT PAS !!!!!

Sirius craqua.

\- SI !!! ÇA PEUT !!!! BORDEL, JAMES !!!! ON EST AUSSI DÉVASTÉS QUE TOI !!!! MAIS SI !!!!

\- NON !!! JAMAIS !!!! JAMAIS PETER... !!! JAMAIS _UN MARAUDEUR_ AURAIT PU NOUS TRAHIR !!!!!

\- Et pourtant... répéta Remus. C'est le cas. Peter nous a trahis. Peter a tenté de tuer Lily.

Il l'avait dit. Tout le monde savait. Peter avait trahi. Le gentil Peter avait voulu commettre l'irréparable.

James tomba. Il s'écroula à même le sol.

\- Non... gémit il.

Tous avaient le visage fermé. Luna sanglotait dans les bras de sa sœur de cœur. Lily aussi avait les larmes qui coulaient, mais sans un bruit.

Tous peinaient à enregistrer l'information.

Les maraudeurs...

On pouvait demander à n'importe qui. Même un Serpentard.

Tout le monde dirait la même chose.

Les maraudeurs étaient unis, à la vie à la mort.

Et pourtant...

**Chapitre !!!! **

**Bon désolée, ça fait hyper longtemps que j'ai pas posté, j'en suis consciente. Mais dites vous juste que mes profs ont quand même voulu nous faire passer les exams en confinement et que du coup c'est pas totalement de ma faute. Si !? **

**Bon d'accord, un peu de flemme pendant un temps mais je pensais pas que les révisions m'occuperaient autant... **

**En tout cas, voilà, je vous ai offert un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!!! **


	50. Bonus 3 : Le bal de Saint Valentin

Bonus 3 - Le bal de Saint Valentin 

Ou un petit aperçu des événements qui ont eut lieu dans le futur après le départ de nos cinq voyageurs.

\- Harry ?

Le brun à la cicatrice se tourna pour voir sa petite amie approcher. Le bal de la saint Valentin de sa sixième année allait bientôt commencer. Ou plutôt ils allaient bientôt pouvoir rejoindre le bal qui avait commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre.

\- Ô mon amour ! Tu m'as attendue !!!

\- Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu m'as écoutée !

« Obéis serait plus juste. » pensa le garçon avec amertume.

La rousse s'approcha et lui déposa un "tendre baiser" sur la bouche en lui souriant. L'élu fit mine d'être gêné et en profita pour essuyer furtivement la bave qui restait. Il ne se serait pas senti différent si une grenouille avait tenté de le gober.

\- Bon, on y va !?

Presque à contre cœur, l'héritier Potter tendit son bras à sa chère et tendre.

••• O-O •••

Rose.

C'était le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Rose.

Très rose.

Trop rose.

\- C'est Ombrage qui a fait la déco ?

\- Pardon !?

Harry releva la tête et rencontra les yeux surpris de la plus jeune Weasley. Ah. Il avait apparemment pensé à voix haute.

\- Non, rien. Je pensais juste.

\- Mouais. Enfin bref ! Tu aimes la décoration ? C'est moi qui l'ait proposée !

\- Ah... euh... oui, pas mal.

Cela sembla contenter la jeune fille, heureusement, et elle l'embrassa, malheureusement.

Ils contemplèrent les danseurs pendant un bon moment.

Enfin... Ginny regardait les couples avec jalousie en se demandant pourquoi son amour ne l'invitait pas à les rejoindre, ponctuant l'attente par quelques baisers baveux à son petit ami, tandis que ce dernier se demandait si sa meilleure amie avait lu sa lettre. Et où elle était passée. Où donc Hermione Granger avait pu disparaître avec Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat ? Il avait cherché dans tout le château et était obligé d'admettre qu'où qu'ils soient, ce n'était pas à Poudlard...

\- Je vais me chercher à boire. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non merci.

\- D'accord. Après on danse !

\- Un « s'il te plaît » serait pas mal... maugréa l'Elu avant d'ajouter plus fort. Je ne danse pas Gin.

\- Si, pour moi.

\- Je suis très mauvais danseur. Et je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

\- Oui mais tu danseras quand même.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Ginny, j'ai dit non.

\- Mais, mon petit lion en sucre...

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

Le silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le couple. Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il fit signe aux autres élèves de continuer à danser et marmonna quelques excuses. Chacun retourna à ses occupations... sauf Dean et Seamus qui s'éclipsèrent discrètement, suivis de quelques Poufsouffles de leur promotion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !? S'offusqua la poursuiveuse.

\- Écoute... Je suis sur les nerfs, en ce moment...

\- Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour être exécrable avec moi !

\- Depuis la disparition de...

\- Ah ! La voilà l'explication ! Miss Je-sais-tout te manque !

\- Oui.

Ginevra ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à une réponse aussi directe.

\- Mais... mais... C'est moi ta petite amie !

\- C'est vrai, Gin. C'est toi. Mais Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Neville et Luna aussi sont mes amis. Et je m'inquiète pour eux.

Ron s'approcha du couple en fronçant les sourcils et s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- Mais on en a rien à faire, d'eux. On les aimait pas de toute façon.

Harry gémit. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir _encore_ cette conversation.

\- Ils sont mes amis...

\- Ils n'approuvaient pas notre couple.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'être d'accord...

\- Ils étaient ennuyeux de toute façon !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ...?

Le dernier garçon Weasley commença à voir rouge.

\- J'étais pas amoureux d'elle !!! Elle est moche, idiote, nulle !

\- T'as surtout pas digéré qu'elle t'ait rejeté...

\- Elle n'a pas eu conscience de la chance qu'elle avait !

\- Tu venais d'insulter Luna ! Tu sais bien qu'elle s'est rapprochée de Luna avec ce qui est arrivé à son père !

\- Tsss... Loufoca n'en vaut même pas la peine !

\- Bon, ça suffit !

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le buffet. Ginny le rattrapa en courant aussi vite que sa robe bouffante à volants roses le lui permettait. Elle attrapa le visage de son petit ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Cependant, le Survivant se dégagea d'un geste brusque avant d'être complètement avalé.

\- Arrête ça.

\- T'es en colère ?

\- Oui. Vous insultez mes amis.

\- Mais... Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant !

\- Ils ont disparu, Ginny. Disparu. Imagine si c'est à cause de notre comportement ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à cause de nous ?

\- On peut pas dire qu'on ait été sympas...

\- Et alors ?

\- T'es complètement débile ou tu le fais exprès ?

Choquée.

Le garçon à la cicatrice soupira. Il venait de la choquer, elle allait être encore plus agaçante.

\- Mais quoi ???? T'es amoureux d'elle c'est ça ?????

\- Ginny ! Imagine si ce sont les mangemorts qui les ont enlevés !!??? Si ça se trouve ils sont en train de se faire torturer !!!!!! Surtout qu'ils ont disparu en même temps que Malefoy et Zabini.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Les rumeurs disent vrai ! T'es gay et t'es amoureux de Malefoy c'est ça ?

Là, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être sous le choc.

\- Pardon !?!?!?!?!?!?!? Mais quel est le rapport ???

\- C'est évident !

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Tu veux avoir raison ? T'as raison. Donc je suis gay. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous ne sommes désormais plus ensemble. Bonne saint Valentin !

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif dans l'optique de rejoindre ses camarades de dortoir qui étaient revenus à la fête.

\- Harry, attention !!!

Marchant tête baissée et grommelant, l'interpelé la releva pour voir Dean pointer quelque chose du doigt. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'après le coup qu'il se pris dans le crâne.

Titubant sous la douleur, il se tourna vers son agresseur. Ron.

\- Espèce de...

\- Tais toi, Ronald, tu vas juste te rendre plus ridicule que tu ne l'est déjà.

Il avait l'impression que c'était Hermione qui parlait. Son cœur se serra. Elle lui manquait tellement...

\- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau. Tu veux frapper, frappe. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de vous deux. Vous n'étiez pas comme ça avant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais je n'aime pas du tout les personnes que vous êtes devenus. Une princesse grenouille et un roi crapaud avec leur petite cour de batraciens.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement sur un flot d'amphibiens qui envahirent l'endroit. A peine eurent ils touché les deux derniers Weasley que deux animaux royaux trônaient au milieu de la Grande Salle. La reine Ginny la Grenouille et et le roi Ron le Crapaud.

••• O-O •••

Dean et Seamus prirent Harry pas les bras et l'entraînèrent à l'extérieur. Ils y trouvèrent quatre poufsouffles morts de rire.

\- Alors ? demanda Susan. Ça a marché ?

\- Les bestioles se sont jetées sur les Weasley ? Ça les a transformés ? Renchérit Justin.

\- Oui, rigola Seamus en repensant à la tête des deux concernés.

\- En parfaite harmonie avec les paroles d'Harry, confirma Dean.

\- Où avez vous trouvé tous ces crapauds ? S'émerveilla le concerné.

\- Oh, tu sais, les Poufsouffles aussi ont leurs secrets ! Sourit Hannah.

\- Ouaip ! S'exclama Ernie. Faut pas croire qu'on est juste de gentilles petites personnes !

\- Nous aussi on sait venger nos amis !!!!!!! Terminèrent les jaunes et noirs en chœur.

**Coucou, je suis de retour ! **

**J'ai été absente pour des raisons personnelles sur lesquelles je ne souhaite pas m'étendre mais qui ne m'ont pas permis d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres, désolée... **

**Mais c'est reparti ! **

**Bon pour l'instant c'est juste un petit bonus pour @ocepjhp qui regrette de ne pas avoir assisté à ça et qui a donc entraîné un délire en commentaires là dessus sur les grenouilles avec @lumita666. (Sur Wattpad !). **

**Mais un nouveau chapitre va arriver début semaine prochaine !!!! Et après je devrais reprendre un rythme d'un par semaine. **

**Juste une petite précision, je ne haïs pas Ginny et Ron dans le canon, mais bon pour le bien de l'histoire il me fallait deux abrutis donc c'est tombé sur eux. Mais je les aime bien au fond ! Un petit peu du moins... **


	51. Chapitre 45

Chapitre 45 

\- Hermione...

La brune se releva doucement en se frottant les yeux. Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie la veille au soir et il n'y avait plus qu'elle à l'infirmerie. Elle et James. Mme Pomfresh avait décidé de garder le jeune homme à proximité.

L'annonce de la traîtrise de Peter l'avait boulversé plus que quiconque.

Malgré tout, James était probablement le plus naïf d'entre eux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que l'un de ses amis le trahisse. Certes, les maraudeurs étaient extrêmement soudés, mais Sirius avait grandi chez les Black et Remus cachait un grand secret. Ils étaient méfiants par nature. Mais James... Non. Quand James accordait sa confiance, il ne doutait pas. Douter de ses frères de cœur reviendrait à ne pas être vraiment ami avec eux, pour lui.

\- Oui, James ?

\- C'est un cauchemar...

\- James... Je suis désolée.

Le garçon s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amie. Enfin... amie... À qui pouvait-il faire confiance, maintenant ? Qui étaient les prochains ? Les nouveaux étaient ils vraiment dans leur camp ? Sirius et Remus le trahirait il aussi ? Non... Sirius... Son frère de cœur... C'était impossible ! Et Remus ! Non. Ils étaient une meute. Mais la meute comportait aussi Peter...

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Mme Pomfresh sortit brusquement de son bureau en entendant le cri. Elle se stoppa devant le Gryffondor et secoua la tête, attristée.

L'histoire de la trahison de Peter Pettigrew n'était connue que de peu de personnes, même si l'absence cet imbécile n'allait pas passer inaperçue. C'était Fleamont Potter, le père de James, lui-même, qui était venu arrêter le garçon. Remus et Sirius l'avaient stupéfixié avant de le confier au professeur McGonagall en attendant les autorités compétentes. Il avaient directement filé à l'infirmerie. Pas vraiment pressés d'annoncer la nouvelle mais décidés à ce que personne ne fasse confiance au rat et surtout que personne ne soit accusé à sa place.

Les cinq nouveaux. Les jumelles. Lily, Alice et Severus. Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall. Mme Pomfresh. Les trois maraudeurs restants.

C'étaient les seules personnes qui connaissaient l'identité du traître. De celui qui avait voulu tuer Lily Evans.

\- Mr Potter...

Les deux élèves levèrent la tête. Leur professeur de métamorphose se tenait devant eux. Pour une fois, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas ce regard sévère qui la caractérisait tant, que les Gryffondors, principalement, mais également d'autres élèves, apprenaient à apprécier. Non, la sous-directrice était tout aussi abattue qu'eux. Elle avait assisté à la formation des maraudeurs, à leurs petites farces, à leur amitié, au même titre que ses collègues. L'idée qu'un lien si puissant soit détruit par une personne était... horrible. Réellement.

\- Votre père est ici. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Professeur... Est-ce possible que Sirius et Remus soient présents ? Et qu'Hermione reste aussi ?

\- Vous verrez ça avec lui en ce qui concerne Miss Heart, mais j'ai déjà prévenu vos amis.

James acquiesça en guise de remerciement et marmonna quelque chose qu'aucune des femmes ne comprit. Mais elles se doutaient de ce que c'était. « Amis ». Oui, ses amis. Comme l'était Queudver.

Hermione soupira. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le James Potter de son passé, celui inchangé, le père du Harry qu'elle connaissait, avait eu de la chance dans le désastre qui avait frappé sa famille. Il n'avait jamais su que Peter l'avait trahi. Oh, il avait dû s'en douter en voyant débarquer Voldy... mais il avait probablement écarté cette idée en pensant à la torture ou autre façon d'obtenir une information.

James ne doutait pas de ses amis. Jamais.

Enfin...

Avant, il ne doutait pas.

\- James...

\- Papa.

\- Je... Hrmm. Enfin...

\- Hermione peut rester ?

L'Auror dévisagea la jeune fille assise à côté de son fils. Elle semblait sincère. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une certaine Hermione. La concernée sembla comprendre l'hésitation du père de son ami.

\- Bonjour, Lord Potter. Je m'appelle Hermione Heart, je suis la cousine de Luna. Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous remercier d'avoir accueilli ma petite sœur de cœur chez vous pour Noël. Elle était ravie.

L'homme la regarda avec surprise. Il était le chef des Aurors et c'était plus avec ce titre que celui de Lord qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il sourit en se rappelant cette jeune fille lunaire que ses nièces avaient ramené chez eux pour les fêtes. Si elles étaient semblables, il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à la brune.

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour nous. Luna est une personne fort sympathique. En ce qui concerne la présence de ta camarade, James, c'est toi qui vois.

Son fils hocha la tête au moment où Patmol et Lunard débarquaient dans l'infirmerie.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter, salua le lycanthrope.

\- Remus ne t'ai je pas déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Il a raison, 'Mus. Salut Monty !

Fleamont fit une moue mi-amusée, mi-déprimée. Sirius ne changerait donc jamais... Enfin... Au vu des circonstances, il n'allait pas le réprimander.

\- Je suis ici pour vous parler de...

\- De Peter, le coupa James avec colère.

\- Oui. De Peter Pettigrew. Il a finit par avouer qu'il était effectivement un mangemort, ce qu'on l'on avait deviné par la marque des ténèbres présente sur son avant bras, mais qu'il avait rejoint leurs rangs volontairement.

\- Pas sous la contrainte, grimaça Remus. Alors il a vraiment basculé dans le camp ennemi...

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Sirius.

Hermione écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive mais avait pris parti de ne pas intervenir. C'était une histoire de Maraudeurs. Certes, ils étaient devenu suffisamment amis pour que James lui demande de rester en soutien mental, mais ce n'était pas à elle de s'incruster dans une telle discussion.

\- Les vacances d'été.

\- Pff... Et nous qui pensions qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie...

\- C'est peut être le cas.

\- Ouais, une fichue mangemorte qui l'a attiré de son côté... Si ça se trouve il se tape ta cousine adorée...

\- Ou alors le grand mage noir lui même, plaisanta Sirius.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. C'était typiquement maraudeur de tenter les plaisanteries même dans des circonstances pareilles.

\- Mais... il a quand même tenté de tuer Lily... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma petite amie ? C'est une personne adorable. Mis à part les sang purs extrémistes, peu de personnes détestent Lily Evans...

\- Jamesie a raison. Lily tape un peu sur les nerfs avec ses airs de Miss Je-sais-tout...

\- C'est pas un crime d'avoir des connaissances, grommela Hermione qui se sentait concernée par le surnom.

\- ... mais c'est pas une raison pour la tuer.

\- Non, effectivement, appuya Remus. D'un autre côté, Lily est une sorte de symbole. Elle est l'une des rares sang de bourbes qui s'affichent comme tels et fiers de l'être...

\- Ne l'appelle pas...

\- Elle, elle s'en fiche, James !

\- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Hermione, Remus a raison. Lily est un modèle pour beaucoup et elle continue à se battre donc le devient de plus en plus. Rajouté à cela qu'elle est plus puissante que pas mal de soit disant sang purs...

\- Ouais.

\- ... Ceci dit, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, actuellement.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elles, curieux. Puisque aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir pensé au sujet, elle se devait de l'aborder.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous, mis à part Lord Potter, réalise ce que cela signifie, que Queudver vous ait trahis ?

Face au silence, elle reprit.

\- Voldy est probablement au courant de vos « petits secrets »...

Remus pâlît brusquement.

\- Oh non...

\- Si. Outre le fait que tu sois un loup-garou, les garçons sont des animagi non déclarés et...

\- QUOI ????

\- ... vous risquez tous les trois d'aller à Azkaban pour ça.

Fleamont Potter se tourna vivement vers son fils et ses deux meilleurs amis. Son regard se fit dur. Ils avaient intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

\- Écoute... Je sais que tu vas nous détester, papa, mais on le devait. Pour Remus.

\- James Fleamont Potter. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde pensé que si ce processus était limité, encadré et répertorié, C'ÉTAIT PARCE QUE ÇA REPRÉSENTE UN PUTAIN DE DANGER !?!?!?!?!?!?

\- Langage.

Tous sursautèrent avant de regarder dans la direction de la voix. Le professeur McGonagall, accompagnée de Luna et Neville, venait d'entrer à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, son regard redevenu sévère posé sur les trois garçons.

\- Messieurs, si les mots étaient mal choisis, le fond n'en est pas moins vrai. C'est dangereux.

\- On vous croit, professeur... Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Mr Potter. Vous auriez au moins dû venir me voir.

\- Professeur...

\- Non, Mr Bl...

\- ON ALLAIT PAS LAISSER REMUS SOUFFRIR ALORS QU'ON POUVAIT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE !

Neville échangea un regard amusé avec sa sœur. Oui, Sirius Orion Black venait crier sur le professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard. Bon, il n'avait pas eu Severus Rogue en potions.

\- On a compris, Patmol, assieds-toi.

Remus inspira et regarda ses amis attristé.

\- C'est à cause de moi, professeur. Le loup me laisse plus d'autorité quand ils sont là sous leur forme animale. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir à Poudlard... Est-ce possible de faire quelque chose pour leur éviter la prison ?

Luna dévisagea longuement le Gryffondor avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Le professeur de métamorphose reprit d'un ton exaspéré mais d'où perçait une pointe de fierté.

\- Je comprends, Mr Lupin, et malgré les reproches que je leur adresse, je pense que j'aurais moi-même agit de façon similaire. Heureusement pour vous, Miss Moon et Mr Heart ici présents m'ont prévenue lorsque vous avez commencé votre entrevue avec l'Auror Potter. Depuis exactement 10 minutes, deux de mes élèves ont été déclarés comme apprenti animagi. Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'en faire de même pour Mr Pettigrew, il ira à Azkaban pour tentative de meurtre, de toute façon.

L'expression qui se dessina sur les visages de James et Sirius était risible. Ils avaient l'air de se retenir d'embrasser leur directrice de maison.

\- Quant à toi, Remus, poursuivit Luna, on a pris parti d'expliquer au Ministère que notre potion te rendait inoffensif.

Le club des cinq avait beaucoup hésité sur cette décision. Certes, cela pouvait sauver Remus de la prison, mais d'un autre côté, ils volaient l'invention d'un autre... Tant pis. Leur affection pour le préfet était plus forte.

\- Ajouté au fait que depuis cinq ans et demi il n'y a pas eut d'accident...

\- Severus a promis de ne rien dire.

\- ... ils ont accepté de te laisser poursuivre tes études sous condition que deux aurors seraient présents lors de tes transformations et que tu serais isolé trois jours lors de celles-ci.

En réalité, les jumelles Moon avaient contacté leur mère pour que cette dernière fasse pression. La menace de retirer les héritières de cette grande famille pour les remettre à Beaubâtons et de dénigrer l'Angleterre pour être aussi étriquée d'esprit avait fait son bonhomme de chemin.

\- Deux Aurors ? Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas l'accompagner...

\- A vous de convaincre les Aurors en question, sourit la blonde.

\- Qu'en pensez, Mr Potter ? Questionna Neville. Vous et Mr Maugrey pouvez-vous être attendris par deux amis voulant en aider un troisième ?

En comprenant que son père allait être l'un des deux Aurors concernés, James se tourna vers lui en faisant un regard de chien battu. Inutile de préciser que celui de Sirius marcha mieux, mais le Lord finit par abdiquer sous condition que leurs notes restent les meilleures possibles.

Hermione rigola un peu en voyant les deux idiots entamer une danse de la joie. Malgré la trahison de Pettigrew, ils avaient vraisemblablement décidé de continuer à se battre et à sourire. Bien. Elle pensait que ce serait plus compliqué. Manifestement, elle avait sous-estimé leur force mentale et leur amitié.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrît à nouveau sur un groupe de personnes affolées et essoufflées. A leur tête, Draco Malefoy ... enfin Moon, darda sur eux deux pupilles terrorisées.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre. Je suis convoqué par Voldy. _Seul_.

**Et voilà !!!! **

**Nouveau chapitre !!!! **

**Bon à la base je l'imaginait pas comme ça mais j'ai réalisé au moment d'écrire que Peter savait pour le secret de Remus et ce que ça avait entraîné... **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !!! **


	52. Chapitre 46

Chapitre 46 

Blaise faisait les cents pas dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Cela faisait dans les alentours d'une demi heure que son meilleur ami était parti rejoindre l'homme, s'il pouvait toujours être considéré comme tel, qu'ils cherchaient à abattre.

Initialement, ils étaient en train d'entraîner les jumelles Moon ainsi que Lily et Alice, dans la salle sur demande, lorsque Draco avait reçu la missive le conviant presque immédiatement auprès de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Le petit groupe avait à peine pris le temps de se concerter et s'était précipité dans l'infirmerie où ils étaient sûrs de trouver au moins Hermione et James.

Le bon côté c'était que Sirius, Remus, Neville et Luna y étaient également. En revanche, ils se seraient passés de la présence de Minerva McGonagall et Fleamont Potter.

Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'y attarder que la lettre commençait à briller et Draco disparaissait sous leurs yeux, probablement téléporté auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le chef des Aurors et la sous directrice de Poudlard avaient immédiatement exigé des explications. La professeur de Métamorphose avait convoqué les quatre voyageurs restants dans son bureau, où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Minerva McGonagall avait bien tenté de prévenir son supérieur mais, quand elle avait compris que les nouveaux ne diraient rien en la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, elle avait finalement renoncé.

Bien entendu, malgré le stress de la situation, les quatre amis avaient su garder leur sang froid et n'avaient pas raconté grand chose aux deux adultes. Ainsi, ces derniers savaient seulement qu'ils cherchaient à contrer les plans de Voldychou et que Blaise et Draco faisaient seulement semblant de faire partie des mangemorts. À cela, Mr Potter et le Professeur McGonagall avaient immédiatement sur réagit. Ils avaient commencé par clamer que ce n'était pas le travail d'enfants même pas sortis de l'école de contrer la menace qui s'étendait sur le pays, qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mettre en danger et tout le baratin habituel selon lequel les jeunes de leur âge ne devaient pas agir si cela ne leur était pas demandé. C'était bien mal connaître Hermione qui les avait tout de suite arrêtés.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? On est censés rester là sans rien faire ? S'installer dans un coin et voir les gens qui comptent pour non tomber les uns après les autres ? C'est cela, le programme que vous nous proposez ? Et avec un peu de chance, on se ramène du popcorn, ça fait passer le temps !? Il en est _hors de question_. Vous pouvez peut-être convaincre d'autres personnes que ces fariboles sont pour notre bien, mais pas nous. Arrêtez de croire que nous sommes de pauvres petits mioches innocents qui ne connaissent rien à la souffrance. La guerre, la douleur, la torture, le deuil et les combats, on connaît ça. On l'a _vécu_. Certains plus que d'autres, mais on est tous passés par ces moments affreux que sont ceux d'une bataille, mentale ou physique. NON ! Nous n'arrêterons pas ! Et encore moins parce que _vous_ nous le demandez. On a vu des gens qu'on aime avoir mal. On l'a ressenti. On a usé de sorts et d'autres pour tenter de survivre. On a été confrontés à la perte et au vide qui s'ensuit. Si on est là, si on se bat, c'est parce qu'ON l'a choisi. On a pesé le pour et le contre. On sait ce qu'on met en jeu dans cette guerre. Et croyez le ou non, on a plus à gagner que vous le pensez. Continuez de parler si ça vous chante, mais en moins d'un an, on a fait avancer les choses plus que vous le souhaiteriez. Plus que même nous aurions pu l'imaginer. On se bat. _Point_. On ne vous demande pas votre avis sur la question.

Elle avait terminé son discours un peu essoufflée, mais ils l'avaient tous les trois regardée avec fierté. Blaise sourit en se remémorant la tête des deux adultes.

Il n'empêche qu'elle avait raison. Leur petite équipe qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir travailler ensemble avait bien plus avancé qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Même dans leur futur, ils n'avaient pas atteint un tel point de réussite dans le combat contre Voldy.

Enfin... actuellement, ils voulaient juste que leur ami revienne sain et sauf.

La porte s'ouvrît avec fracas.

\- Luna !!! On vient de recevoir la lettre de maman !!!

\- On sait enfin ce que c'est que cette malédiction !!!

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais au courant !!!

\- Ça explique tellement de choses !!!

Les six personnes réunies dans le bureau regardèrent les jumelles Moon parler encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Même les maraudeurs, Alice et Lily, qui suivaient, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire devant le flot de paroles qui s'échappait des deux jeunes filles.

Ces sept élèves n'avaient pas été admis dans le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose lors des explications bien que leurs camarades aient affirmé que rien ne serait dit qu'ils ne savaient pas déjà. Mr Potter, qui connaissait probablement trop bien son fils et ses nièces, avait dit que ce serait compliqué d'en placer une et de réfléchir s'ils étaient présents.

\- Au courant... ? Balbutia Luna, sous le choc. Mais au courant de quoi ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une malédiction...

\- Mais si !!! Hurla Elizabeth. Bien évidemment que tu savais !!! C'est tellement... Tellement... bah évident.

\- On comprend beaucoup mieux maintenant !!!

\- On aurait jamais imaginé ça !!!

\- Et la carte des maraudeurs !!! Ça explique les noms aussi !!!

\- Finalement la théorie d'Alice était pas si ridicule !!!

\- C'est incroyable !!! J'aurais jamais cru que...

\- Ok... STOP !

Le silence revint sous l'injonction d'Hermione.

\- Très bien... Maintenant, ré expliquez nous tout ça de façon posée, beaucoup moins rapide et surtout... ! Calme...

\- Notre anniversaire, c'est demain, commença Pandora. Alors on a reçu aujourd'hui la lettre de maman qui expliquait la malédiction que subit notre famille.

\- Et quelle surprise !!! Ça nous a permis de comprendre bien des choses ! Déclara sa sœur avant de reprocher : Vous ne nous aviez pas dis pour vos noms !!!!

\- Leurs noms ? Releva le chef des Aurors.

James lança un coup d'œil vers les nouveaux. Même s'ils ne les connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, ils appréciaient tous ces étranges énergumènes et ils avaient fait tellement pour eux... Il ne voulait pas les trahir. Neville acquiesça. C'était plus leur secret, après tout. Leurs noms allaient de toute façon finir par être connus.

\- Nous allons vous dévoiler l'un des plus grands secrets des maraudeurs ! Commença Sirius. L'explication de notre réussite !!!

Remus sourit, sortit l'objet en question et, après avoir murmuré « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », montra l'endroit, sur la carte, où ils se situaient.

Leur professeur de métamorphose écarquilla de grands yeux devant la preuve du talent dont ses élèves avaient manifestement usé pour créer un tel artéfact. Mr Potter, en revanche, s'intéressa plus aux véritables patronymes des sois disants américains.

\- Zabini, Granger, Longdubat et... Lovegood. Effectivement très loin de Star, Heart et Moon.

Luna ne réagit pas. Depuis que les jumelles l'avaient en quelque sorte "accusée" d'avoir eu connaissance de la malédiction avant. Or, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. Certes, elle passait souvent pour folle, mais pas au point d'oublier une telle information. Alors elle réfléchissait. Comment aurait-elle pu... ? Sa mère. Sa mère travaillait sur une machine à voyager dans le temps. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une demande du Ministère de la Magie pour empêcher la guerre contre Voldy. Mais si ça n'était pas le cas ? Et si... et si c'était pour récupérer quelque chose... ou _quelqu'un_ !?

\- La malédiction est de faire voyager dans le temps... murmura t'elle, effrayée.

À côté d'elle, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Neville tomba presque du coin du bureau où il était installé. Blaise et les deux adultes eurent un hoquet de stupeur et le reste des personnes présentes acquiesça.

\- Oui, confirma la future mère de la Serdaigle. C'est ce qu'a dit maman. A cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur la famille, à un moment donné dans notre vie, sans qu'on sache quand, on va disparaître et réapparaître dans le passé.

\- Malheureusement, c'est très aléatoire. On ne sait pas à quel moment dans le passé. A la base, l'idée était de faire réparer son erreur à propos des loups-garous à notre ancêtre. Mais le fait est également qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que cela crée une autre ligne temporelle, raison pour laquelle le virus lycanthropique existe toujours chez nous.

Neville grimaça. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas pour eux, sinon ils auraient changé le passé pour rien. Enfin... pas totalement pour rien puisque cela permettrait au moins à ceux qu'ils connaissaient de vivre une vie à peu près normale, mais ça n'aurai aucun effet sur leur futur.

\- Alors... si j'ai bien compris, résuma Fleamont Potter, vous pensez que ces quatre là, enfin cinq avec leur ami, viennent du futur.

\- Exact ! Soutint Alice. Et ça expliquerait qu'ils en sachent autant sur nous et sur le lord noir.

\- C'est ridicule... marmonna Blaise en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

\- Pas tant que ça, contredit Lily. Nous n'oublions pas qu'il y a certaines de nos questions auxquelles vous n'avez pas répondu...

\- Et puis... ajouta Elizabeth. Le premier jour... vous avez dit que vous pouviez voir les sombrals. J'ai entendu par hasard le nom que Luna a donné à son sois disant frère. C'était...

\- Ne le dis pas, la coupa Hermione. Quoi que tu penses avoir compris, ne le dis pas. Garde ça pour toi. Tu n'imagines pas les retombées que ça pourrait avoir.

La jeune fille se tut mais lui lança un regard plein de défi. Tous les regardaient maintenant en les mettant à l'épreuve de contredire leurs accusations. Ce fut le moins réfléchi qui se lança.

\- On ne vient pas de _votre_ futur, asséna Blaise d'un ton qui mettait fin à la conversation.

Alors que les... eh bien appelons les « Initialement Présents Dans Cette Temporalité » ou « IPDCT ». Donc, tandis que les IPDCT réfléchissaient aux paroles du garçon, celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis et haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Chuchota t'il. C'est vrai, on a changé leur futur. Donc on vient d'un différent !

\- Très Serpentard comme raisonnement, s'amusa Neville en faisant rire sa meilleure amie.

\- Curieux, le taquina Hermione, j'aurais juré que tu avais été placé à Gryffondor.

Ils n'eurent pas connaissance de la réponse de Blaise puisque la porte s'ouvrît sur un nouvel élève de leur connaissance.

Mme Pomfresh, qui l'accompagnait, fit signe à sa collègue qu'elle repartait s'occuper de l'infirmerie, mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le blondinet qui venait de faire son entrée.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux ébouriffés à la Potter et serrait fortement sa veste d'uniforme contre sa poitrine.

Il ne semblait pas blessé mais tout de même mentalement atteint, d'après son regard grand ouvert. Pensée qui se confirma lorsqu'il éclata soudainement de rire.

Un rire un peu fou. Voir beaucoup.

Draco ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il riait. Encore. Et encore. Il riait. Toujours plus fort. Il riait.

Les adultes sortirent leurs baguettes tandis que ses amis restaient sur leurs gardes. Luna s'approcha doucement de son frère.

Il riait.

\- Draco ?

Il riait.

Mais on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rire joyeux.

Il riait.

A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut être bien un rire joyeux.

Il riait.

Et d'un coup pris une grande inspiration et s'arrêta.

Les regarda droit dans les yeux.

Et explosa de rire à nouveau.

Il commençait à énerver Blaise.

Il riait.

\- Bon sang, Dray ! Tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe là ? On s'inquiétait nous !

Il riait.

Et malgré son fou rire, il parvint à sortir quelque chose de sa veste.

Il riait.

Il tendit l'objet en question de sorte qu'Hermione réussi à le reconnaître.

Il riait...

... et elle le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

Ils riaient.

Neville s'empara de l'objet et le retourna. Il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus.

Ils riaient.

Les maraudeurs avaient du mal à se retenir. Quand quelqu'un rit, même si on ne sait pas pourquoi, on a parfois envie de rire aussi. Et là...

Ils riaient.

Luna ouvrit l'objet dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

Ils riaient.

Blaise se pencha et lu un nom.

Ils riaient.

Maintenant ils étaient cinq.

A rire.

L'objet était tombé sur le sol. Et eux...

Ils riaient.

Le regard de leurs amis passait d'eux (en se demandant s'ils étaient sains d'esprit)...

Ils riaient.

... à un carnet.

Ils riaient.

Noir. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique.

Ils riaient.

Pandora pris le carnet et fronça le nez. Il puait la magie noire.

Ils ne riaient plus.

Ils avaient réussi à s'arrêter et regardaient la blonde, qui tenait le journal intime, avec des yeux pétillants.

\- C'est...

\- Oui.

\- C'en est un ?

\- Oui.

\- Un Horc...

\- Oui.

Alors les jumelles comprirent pourquoi leurs amis avaient explosé de rire et elles mêmes ne purent se retenir.

Elles rirent.

\- D'accord... soupira Lily qui détestait ne pas comprendre. Quelqu'un nous explique ?

\- Volontiers, Fleur de Lys, s'amusa Blaise. Vois-tu, pour réussir à vaincre Voldy la Terreur, il faut détruire certains objets.

\- Et on a déjà réussi à détruire deux d'entre eux, continua Luna avant que Neville ne prenne la relève.

\- On était un peu bloqués parce qu'on ne savait pas où pouvaient se trouver les autres.

\- Et là...

\- Apparemment, Voldy a été impressionné par ce que j'ai fait lors de l'attaque de Pré au Lard. Je sais pas quoi exactement mais le résultat est là. Il avait prévu de confier le journal à Lucius... Ce dernier l'a déçu. C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré.

Les autres semblaient stupéfaits.

\- Tu es en train de dire... tenta de comprendre Remus.

\- Voldemort t'a volontairement donné un objet qui va te permettre de le détruire, récapitula James.

\- Exact.

**Fin du chapitre !!!! **

**Alors désolée pour le retard !!!! J'ai eu un petit problème. **

**Il se trouve que lorsque j'ai voulu copier-coller le chapitre (j'écris dans mes notes pour avoir une trace), j'ai malencontreusement fait une fausse manip. Résultat : plus de chapitre. Et impossible de le récupérer. Donc j'ai dû le réécrire, raison pour laquelle il arrive un peu (tout petit peu) plus tard. **

**Je suis encore plus désolée parce que je vous avais laissé sur un suspens assez cruel... **


End file.
